The Hero of Remnant
by Raging Archon
Summary: An ancient evil was ready to descend on Remnant. A terror from a bygone age ready to destroy Remnant and all that may resist it. They are hopeless to stop it, their only chance is to unite against it. Yet to do that, they need one who can inspire and unite them...they need a Hero... Rated M for violence and language.
1. Light In The Darkness

**Hello everyone, and welcome to what I hope will be a successful crossover. I got this idea after playing a bit of Fable and I thought to myself 'This could make a pretty neat RWBY crossover'. I didn't act immediately and I let the idea fester a bit in my mind when I finally thought 'Hang on...this might actually work'. So I did a bit of research and at the time I thought of the idea, there were no other Fable/RWBY crossovers. So I decided to change that! Unfortunately someone else beat me to it...but that won't stop me! I decided to base the main Fable character as the Hero of Brightwall seeing as lore-wise he/she has been the youngest at roughly his/her late teens and doesn't dramatically age during the story. Their armour and weapon morphs should be obvious from the cover but their gauntlet combo is shock/inferno. Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter one- Light in the Darkness**

 _Albion was doomed. Aurora had already fallen to the Darkness, and it was only a matter of time until Albion fell too. Even if the Hero managed to unite Albion and successfully take the crown, it would only delay the inevitable._

 _I know that now._

 _It was because of my desire to bring an end to all evil that the Corruption was brought forth into this world. The Darkness soon followed, led by the Crawler, and swarmed over Aurora like a plague. Even now, the demons corrupting influence festers in the heart of the brave Sir Walter Beck, and soon it will claim Him too._

 _But all is not lost...at least not for Him…_

 _My old eyes see another world, shrouded by a different yet equally deadly Corruption. I have seen the 'Hunters' of this world fight the Corruption with marvels beyond imagining, yet not even that can prepare them for what will come._

 _For a shadow far darker than anything they have seen dawns upon them, and they are hopeless to stop it. Even now, their servants pour their Black Magic into a vessel for this evil to inhabit and if they succeed, that world will fall. Their only hope is to stand together, yet even then victory is not assured. They need someone to inspire them, someone to unite them…_

 _They need a Hero…_

 **00000000**

"Are we out? Did we get away?"

The Hero covered his face as the blinding light of the sun pierced his eyes, causing him to turn slightly as they readjusted to the sudden change. As his eyes adjusted, he turned to face Walter, his own eyes shrouded in Darkness. Whatever that Thing did to him, it appeared to be permanent. He had hoped that the light of the sun would pierce the magic, yet it seemed to be ineffective.

"Yes." the Hero replied, guiding Walter through the old ruins around them. "We're safe now."

"What can you see?" Walter asked, quivering in fear as he continued to guide him.

"A desert." He swiftly replied, continuing through the ever shifting sands.

The area was a vast plane of sands that continuously blew over one another. A flight of stairs led to a small rise, where what he could only assume was the remains of some ancient altar stood. It was impossible to tell how old it was, or what its purpose was, for the ruins were just that. Ruins.

He continued to guide Walter, ascending the stairway before him as Walter coughed uncontrollably.

"I can feel the heat and the sand but...whatever that Thing did to me, it's like it sucked all the light from inside me." Walter said, pausing as he entered a coughing fit. "I still can't see anything! Just-don't let go!"

"It's okay, I'm here." the Hero said, turning as he squeezed Walter's shoulder reassuringly.

His dog, Rex, barked happily at his side as the Border Collie nuzzled Walter's hand affectionately. The Hero couldn't help but smile at the young pup's tenacity. He had half expected to lose him too in that god forsaken cave. He continued to guide Walter through the desert, his eyes set on the ancient altar above. If they could reach it, they could perhaps spot some form of civilization. He clung to the hope that perhaps someone would know how to treat Walter. He wasn't going to let him die out here.

"Be careful, there are some steps up ahead." the Hero warned, as he slowly walked up the steps, gently guiding Walter up the flight of stone stairs.

"All right." Walter sighed, taking a deep breath as he braced himself for a tumble. "Okay..."

Walter slowly placed his foot on the first step, shuffling the foot around to ensure he was standing on it properly. He repeated the step a few more times, nearly falling a few times until he reached the top where his feet purchased level ground.

Eventually, they reached the top of the altar, where another flight of stairs descending to a balcony. He continued to guide Walter down the stairway when he noticed the old knight was only getting worse. He couldn't go on for much longer.

"I'm not sure-" Walter paused as he took another deep breath, only adding more worry to the Hero's concern. "I don't know how far I can go. Are there no signs of civilization?"

The Hero walked towards the balcony, Rex planting his head in Walter's palm to let him know they were still there. He placed his hands on the balcony, leaning forward as he gazed out into the distance. A small sand flurry had begun to stir, blowing sand everywhere, making it nearly impossible to see. Then he noticed something in the distance. The outline of a large stone figure with open arms.

"There's something in the distance. It looks like an enormous statue." The Hero finally replied, squinting his eyes as he focused on the statue.

Walter suddenly began to violently cough, falling forward as he continued to spasm. A pool of mucus soon formed beneath him, a black substance dominating the bodily liquid. He was confident he also saw traces of blood as well.

"How far?" he managed to wheeze, though his voice was strained as if he had overused it.

The Hero winced as he looked at the pool before turning to face the statue. He honestly didn't know the specifics, but he knew it would be too long.

"It's going to take us a few hours..." he finally said, turning to face Walter who had managed to clamber up to the balcony and was now leaning against it, panting heavily. He turned to grab hold of his hand and continue to guide him, but was caught off guard when Walter batted his armoured gauntlet away, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No, stop. Stop. Stop." Walter begged, his voice seemingly accepting his fate. "I can't do this."

"Of course you can!" The Hero replied, grabbing Walter by his shoulders as he turned him around. "Come on!"

"I'm...I'm too weak." Walter stated, resisting the Hero's pull as he gently pushed him back. "You have to leave me."

"No! We're in this together!" the Hero shouted, attempting to grab Walter again only for the knight to push him back again, harder this time.

"Listen to me, I can't see, I can barely stand! I-I-I won't just slow you down, I'll get you killed!" Walter reasoned, holding his hand out in a pushing motion. "You have to go on without me."

" _Leave him...Let us take him..."_ a voice echoed in the Hero's head, causing him to furiously shake his head and clamp his eyes shut.

Part of him wanted to. Prolong his own longevity. Walter was right, he WOULD slow him down. He was on a different continent to Albion, he didn't know what he would find here. He was relatively sure that the Sand Furies from Reaver's Manor had originated from here. There were no deserts in Albion, and the architecture of their arena fitted this place.

" _Let us take him...Save yourself..."_

The Hero once again shook his head to be rid himself of the voices. No, he wouldn't leave Walter. Ever since his father and mother had died, Walter had treated him like his own child. He wasn't going to let him die. He looked up to see Walter still had his arm held out, ready to push him should he attempt to grab him again. He quickly grasped hold of Walter's outstretched hand and clamped down. Walter attempted to force the Hero to release his grip, but his own fatigue made the attempts seem fruitless.

"It's no use, you can't save me! I'm dead weight now!" Walter pleaded, attempting to resist the Hero's pull, but to no avail.

"Stop talking like that! We're going to make it through this!" the Hero demanded, continuing to lead Walter down a flight of stair's to his left that led to what he hoped was a way to the main ground.

"Will you listen to me? You have to leave me behind!" Walter repeated, his attempts of pulling away from the Hero becoming weaker.

" _Leave him behind! Let him rot!"_

The Hero once again winced at the voice, shaking his head. An act that did not go unnoticed by the blind Sir Walter.

"That Thing left you weak too." Walter observed, no longer resisting the Hero's pull. "Don't you think I can tell?"

The Hero blocked out Walter's questioning, focusing instead on guiding his friend down the stairs. As he reached the bottom, he could tell Walter was already beginning to waver.

"What you have to do is too important to risk for an old wreck like me." Walter reasoned, his voice even more ragged then it had been before. "Listen, you have to go on without me!"

As he finished his sentence, he collapsed on the floor. The Hero only just managed to catch Walter, supporting him on his shoulder as he hefted him up off the floor.

"I won't leave you here!" the Hero said determinately, as he continued to guide Walter, who couldn't even stand at this point.

"You have to-I can't-I-I can't-" Walter panted, slumping to the ground as fell over, dragging the Hero to the ground with him.

"Walter!" the Hero pleaded, attempting to pick up the old knight again, yet to no avail.

"It's all right..." Walter wheezed, his voice weak as he looked up at the Hero. "It's all going to be all right..."

"I'll come back for you. I promise. I'll get help." the Hero said, squeezing Walter's shoulder as Rex whimpered behind him, looking at the knight with downcast eyes. As he pulled away, Walter grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him closer again, speaking so quietly he had to strain to hear.

"You'll do me proud...I know you'll do me proud..."

As he said those words, his arm became weak as he relinquished his grip on the Hero, his eyes rolling back as he slumped to the ground, letting out a final breath.

"Walter?" the Hero whispered as he shook the knight, attempting to wake him up. "Walter!"

He could feel tears well up in his eyes as he attempted to wake the old knight up, yet to no avail. Rex let out a whine as he nudged Walter's unmoving hand, only to receive the same result as the Hero. The Hero swallowed back his tears as he picked up Walter's unmoving body and slumped it up against one of the decrepit pillars, covering him in the cool shadow of the structure. As Walter lay unmoving, he clenched his fists as he turned to Rex, the pup looking at him with the same determination.

"Let's go boy..." the Hero said, earning a bark from the Border Collie as the two jumped from the platform they were standing on, landing on the soft sand below. Their only choice was to head for the statue and hope the natives were friendly. At least it was only a few hours away…

 **00000000**

 **One Day later…**

"So much...for being a...few hours away..." the Hero panted as he wandered through the desert.

He was exhausted to say the least, the heat made worse by his armour. He had considered taking it off or leaving a few pieces behind, but then some giant insect or Sand Fury reminded him why that was a bad idea. Sure he could Shock them or burn them up with an Inferno, but on more then one occasion did the armour help him.

He looked to his left to see Rex panting heavily. His thick fur was making the heat even worse to bear for him. He was used to the mild weather of Albion, not some god forsaken desert!

He quickly unclipped the Waterskin attached to his belt and lifted his helmet slightly so he could drink what precious water he had, which was very little to say the least. Every waterhole he had found here was either stagnant or the effects of a mirage. He continued to amble forward, heading towards a stone bridge that loomed over a vast canyon. He fell to his knee's as the exhaustion began to catch up to him, panting loudly as Rex attempted to push him up, his own fatigue weighing him down too.

"Help! Someone help me!"

The Hero looked up at the sound of a voice. It was too far away to make out, but he could definitely hear cries of panic.

"Help me! Please help!"

The Hero rose immediately, clambering up the steep sand dune before him. Someone was here, that much was for sure. Perhaps they could point him towards signs of civilization, or better yet, get help for Walter! He continued to clamber when he paused.

Something wasn't right. His vision was slightly blurred and his movements felt sluggish. He put it down to pure exhaustion, but it felt...unnatural.

"Someone help me! Please!"

That voice. It sounded familiar. But it couldn't be him, it was impossible! As he reached the peak of the sand dune, he froze. No...this wasn't happening...it couldn't be happening! As he continued to stare, the sand dune collapsed, sending him tumbling forward towards the impossible sight.

There Walter sat at a table, looking as if he was expecting him, his eyes still black. He quickly backed away as Walter turned to face him, tilting his head sharply to the right.

"I'm blind! I ca _ **n't see! Help me!"**_

That voice...that wasn't Walter's voice. It was that...that Thing!

The creature laughed as he continued to mock the Hero, Walter's body disintegrating into flakes of shadow as the sky turned black and darkness crept into his vision.

" _ **You abandoned your friend to die."**_ the creature stated, pretending to sound sympathetic as it assaulted his mind with various images of death and destruction. **_"He's calling for you, while the Children spread out his heart to the skies."_**

He violently shook his head and clamped his hands over his ears in an attempt to block out the malicious laughter, yet to no avail. As he continued to block out the noise, he heard something. Fighting...and it was close.

"Is that...Is that you? What's happening?"

"Walter?" the Hero whispered, lifting his head up to gaze out before him.

There Walter stood, cowering as shadowy figures wielding swords surrounded him, making threatening gestures to the knight who stood defenceless.

"Walter!" the Hero shouted, charging forward and tackling one of the Shadows, sending it to the ground where he punched it square in the head, the Shadow dispersing soon after.

The Shadows soon surrounded them, causing the Hero to draw his blade, the light blue runes seemingly warding the creatures off.

" _ **This world is ours!"**_ the creature taunted, as the Shadows charged him, each one dispersing as his blade made contact with them. **_"We will smother every light, every last breath from every last mouth!"_**

The Hero continued to slash at the converging Shadows, but for every one he hit, another took its place. As one charged from behind, he swung his sword in a wide arc. As the blade hit the Shadow, it dispersed as its brethren did before it, but the blade continued towards Walter. Unable to stop himself, he reached out a hand to warn Walter...but stopped.

The blade had passed right through him, yet Walter did not even notice. Holding out a shaking hand, he grabbed for Walter's face...only for his hand to pass right through.

It wasn't real...it wasn't him.

He closed his eyes and shook his head again, attempting to block out the screams of his friend as the sound of flesh being torn resounded around him. As he opened his eyes, he saw Walter's body fade away as the Shadows seeped into the floor.

" _ **Don't leave us!"**_ the creature shouted, once again pretending to be begging. **_"Don't leave us here forever and ever and ever!"_**

He continued to move forward, ignoring the gnawing shadows at his back, as screams sounded all around him. Walter's screams.

" _ **You try to run away, but you are made of sand!"**_ the creature taunted, the malice clear in its voice. **_"You are falling apart between Our fingers!"_**

He continued through the smothering shadows as Walter once again came into view. Yet it was not the broken man who he was forced to leave behind, it was the same man from the night he left the castle. The same man who had trained him his entire life.

"One day the people of Albion are going to need you. I have to find out just how ready you are." Walter said, causing the Hero to look up in confusion. This...this was the same conversation he and Walter had on that fateful day...could that Thing read his memories?

The false Walter drew his sword and advanced on the Hero in a threatening manner. The Hero drew his own blade as the false Walter advanced further, not relenting its threatening approach.

"Fight!" the false Walter commanded, lunging forward as the Hero only just managed to parry the strike. Reacting instinctively, the Hero thrust forward with the blade, piercing the false Walter's stomach as the false image melted away in a pool of blood.

" _ **He would have done anything for you. Now he screams alone."**_ the creature moaned, causing the Hero to crumple in pain as he clutched his head, staggering forward in an attempt to escape the voice. **_"He curses you! Not even in death will he forgive you!"_**

He continued onward, crawling on the floor as yet another false Walter appeared before him, holding a torch as if guiding the Hero onwards.

" _ **Your strength is ebbing...We can feel it..."**_

The Hero ignored the pain as he continued forward, the only thing he could see was the ground before him and the false Walter, who was beginning to fade with each step he took.

"My brigade had been pinned down by the enemy, until there was just me and two other men left." the false Walter explained as he continued to lead him forward.

He...he hadn't known about this story. Walter would revel in telling him his old war fables, yet this was new...was it even real?

"We retreated into a cave, but they never came after us..." the false Walter continued as his form became more and more blurred by the second. "They just blew the entrance. Sealed us in."

The pain seemed to ebb away as the false Walter continued to speak, telling the tale he never knew.

"We spent three days in that cave. No light, no food. Just three men waiting to die in the dark..." the false Walter said, turning to face him as his eyes turned as black as the shadows around him.

" _ **The light in your eyes offends us!"**_ the creature shouted, the false Walter's lips moving in unison as he faded into nothingness. **_"Let it go out!"_**

The Hero fell to the floor as the residual shadow entered his mouth and nose, causing him to choke violently as he grasped his throat. Then he heard it. It was muffled at first, but getting louder. It sounded...like a dog barking.

"Rex?" the Hero muttered, looking up to see a blurred figure dash towards him.

The figure walked behind him and pushed him up with its head, causing the Hero to stagger forward slightly. He could do this, he could still escape! He looked up to see what looked like the entrance of some ruins. He pushed onwards as the sounds of his loyal dog barking guided him. Yet as he moved closer, his vision blackened. He staggered forward as he reached out with flailing arms, falling to the floor as he felt his mind being assaulted by psychic visions.

" _ **Are you blind?!"**_ the creature growled as the mental barrage continued. ** _"Are you blind yet?!"_**

The Hero huddled on the floor as the ground beneath him seemingly gave way and the whines of his dog grew ever further away. He removed his helmet, throwing it to the ground as he clawed at his eyes as the creatures manic laughter echoed around him.

" _ **There's nothing left! You're gone! All gone!"**_ the creature cheered as the shadows continued to claw and whisper around him, tearing his body piece by piece.

" _This land is ours!"_ they whispered in unison as the creatures laughter continued around him.

He...had failed. Walter, his father, friends...his people. Logan would destroy them all, and all he could do was die in some forgotten corner of the world. His mind drifted to those he was leaving behind. Rex, his most loyal friend who had attempted to save him in his final moments. Jasper, his loyal butler who helped him escape alongside Walter, who god's knows was most likely dead as well. Ben Finn, who accompanied him to Aurora and who he only hoped was still alive. Sabine, the first official ally in his rebellion and Paige, who he had promised to rebuild Bowerstone with.

Then his mind drifted to those he would be seeing soon. His mother, who had bore him and nurtured him. His father, who had inspired him to be a Hero. And...Elise. Oh how he was sorry. He would never forgive Logan for that choice he made him make, nor would he forget. But it mattered little, he would be seeing them soon…

Then suddenly, he saw a light. At first it was small, but it soon began to get larger and brighter.

" _ **What?! What insolence is this?!"**_ the creature demanded as the light grew bigger and brighter.

Suddenly, cracks of light began to pierce the darkness around him, causing shrieks of pain to emit from the shadows around him.

" _Death is not your destiny today, little sparrow..."_

That voice, it was Theresa's voice! But why did she call him sparrow?

" _ **No...he is mine! Mine!"**_ the creature declared as the shadows began to fade away as the light grew larger.

" _Step into the light, and you will be saved."_ Theresa ordered, as light and found his way back into his vision.

He opened his eyes and was greeted by a beam of light that protruded out before him. Rex, who was already inside the beam with his helmet in his mouth, awaited him, urging him forward. He walked forward, his strength returning with each step he took. Yet as he was one step away, a force pulled him back, spinning him around as a clawed hand grasped his neck.

He looked and was horrified with what he saw. Before him was a hunched, hulking figure, clothed in brown rags with lanky arms dropping from either side. Its head was crested and filled with a fanged maw, with three faces staring intently at him.

" _ **This wretched light must be eradicated!"**_ the creature seethed, tightening its grip on his neck as it spoke.

The Hero felt the air being forced out of him as the creature continued to apply pressure. As the creature smiled, the Hero remembered something. Back in the cave...when Walter threw his torch…

"You think I'm afraid of you?!" the Hero shouted, causing the creature to tilt its head back in confusion. "Let's see how you like being blind!"

Powering Will energy into the vambrace on his left arm, he unleashed a blast of fiery energy at the creature, causing the creature to release its grip on him and scream in pain.

" _ **MY EYES!"**_ the creature wailed as it flailed about uncontrollably, clutching its face. " ** _The Children...I can't see the Children!"_**

The Hero threw yet another blast of fiery energy at the creature, causing it to scream yet again as it tumbled backwards. Soon, the shadows around him became restless and angry as they began to surge forward in a flock of inky feathered crows. Realising he had little time, he turned and ran towards the beam, Rex once again urging him forward.

He heard an angered growl behind him as the creature recovered from the assault, and let out an inhumane roar as it barrelled forward. With what ounce of strength remained within him, he leapt forward towards the beam. And then, darkness…

 **00000000**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I'm hoping to update once every week so stay tuned next Sunday for chapter two. As for time settings in Remnant, I don't know yet seeing as how I don't know how Volume three will end so an update on that hopefully next week. Liked it, leave a review and constructive criticism is welcome. Any questions, either PM me or leave in your review and I'll answer them next chapter.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	2. So Easy When You're Evil

**Hey there folks, next chapter of The Hero of Remnant here. I was pleasantly surprised at the positive response I got from the first chapter and I hope it all lives up to your expectations. Now I mentioned last time that the Remnant time line hasn't been decided yet due to Volume 3 not being finished. But after that last episode, I am definitely making this set during Volume one! Exact time place will be between the formation of RWBY and 'Black and White'. Now, reviewer response time. Drake202; thank you for the compliment, you will find out what the Hero's Strength, Skill and Will prowess are soon. Guest; I hope you enjoy what I have planned for this story. OutlastTheDark; you'll find out the Hero's real name later on in the story but for now he is simply known as 'the Hero'. Thank for the compliment again and Fable lore is actually quite interesting, certainly look it up. The Children is just the known collective for the weaker members of the Darkness. Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 2- So Easy When You're Evil**

 **Vale Archaeological Dig-site, Forever Falls, 14:00 hours**

Forever Falls bustled with more activity than usual. Atlas forces had arrived less than a day ago and were now making their presence known in the area. A local archaeological dig team had been excavating the area when they came across an ancient artefact that seemingly pre-dated the earliest records of man. They had contacted Atlas forces to help guard the dig-site whilst they identified the object. Of course, they didn't expect a full battalion of Atlas Soldiers and Atlesian Knight-130 units in response.

An Atlesian Soldier quickly made his way through the base, the badge on his chest-plate indicating his rank as a Sergeant Major. Multiple Soldiers and Archaeologists stopped what they were doing as the Sergeant Major passed, standing to attention and saluting as the Sergeant Major acknowledged them with a nod.

The Sergeant Major soon came to a metal doorway, guarded by two Soldiers who lazily leaned on the door frame as they conversed with one another. One of the guards suddenly noticed the presence of the officer and hit his friend on the shoulder and gestured in his direction, both immediately standing to attention.

"At ease men." the Sergeant Major ordered, causing the two Soldiers to loosen up slightly as the Sergeant Major took an Identification Card from out of his belt, sliding it across the console next to the door.

" _Identity recognised."_ the A.I announced as the metal door opened with a loud hiss of air as the officer walked through the door and through a long dark metal tunnel highlighted by small blue lights.

The door soon closed behind him as he continued through the passageway, heading to the door on the opposite side. As he approached, the door opened revealing a control room with multiple video feeds, the only occupant a lone Cadet who watched the screen half awake. As the officer entered the room, the Cadet suddenly turned and stood to attention, the surprise very clear on his face.

"Sergeant Major! Cadet Blacksong reporting for duty Sir!" the cadet rapidly replied, his hand held up in a salute as his body stiffened.

"At ease boy, I'm not the Commander." the Sergeant Major laughed, signalling the Cadet to lower his hand, which the Cadet quickly did.

"Sorry Sir." the Cadet sheepishly replied, rubbing the back of his head as he returned to his duties.

"How are you enjoying life in the army?" the Sergeant Major asked, walking up to the Cadet who merely glanced at him as he returned to his previous task.

"A lot quieter than I thought, Sir." the Cadet replied, turning to face the Sergeant Major for a brief second before continuing. "Honestly I was hoping I would be in the field by now."

"Don't worry kiddo, just regulations." the Sergeant Major replied, reassuringly squeezing the Cadet's shoulder. "Couple of weeks and you'll be out fighting those filthy White Fang terrorists in no time."

The Cadet chuckled slightly as he turned back to the monitor as the Sergeant Major leaned forward onto the desk, gazing at the multiple screens before him.

"How's the artefact holding up?"

"Uh...yeah, artefact is secure." the Cadet replied, bringing up a screen from a camera feed showing the artefact which remained untouched, half stuck in a rock formation. "Do you have any idea what it is, Sir?"

"No, but eggheads are drooling all over it, so it must be important..." the Sergeant Major replied as he gazed at the artefact on the screen before looking at the Cadet next to him. "Anything else to report?"

"Actually yeah," the Cadet replied, bringing up a feed of one of the perimeter camera's. At first glance it looked normal, yet something looked as though it was attempting to hide in the tree line. "I think something is out there, but I haven't been able to get a good look. Thought maybe you should check before I report it in."

The Sergeant Major leaned closer as he attempted to discern the figure, yet it seemed impossible to make out.

"Visual Enhance." the Sergeant Major ordered, the screen increasing in focus as it zoomed in on the area.

After a large amount of searching, the Sergeant Major was able to make out a figure. They wore black and white military grade armour, a helmet covering the entirety of their face with a large Sniper Rifle in hand which they were scanning the base with. No other distinguishable features could be discerned, save for a pair of crossed short swords were painted on their right shoulder pad.

"Is it White Fang?" the Cadet asked as he squinted his eyes in an attempt to identify the figure.

"I've never seen White Fang dress in that high a quality armour before..." the Sergeant Major replied, squinting as the figure continued to scan the base.

"Should I send a squad to bring them in Sir?" the Cadet asked, glancing slightly to the Sergeant Major as his hand hovered over a large button to his right.

"No need to trouble yourself kid, I'll gather some men myself." the Sergeant Major replied as he turned to leave, stopping as he stood behind the Cadet as he glanced at the screen again. "I take it no one else is aware of our guest?"

"No Sir, you're the first person to know." the Cadet replied, slightly glancing towards the Sergeant Major as he continued with his task.

"Thought as much..."

Suddenly, the Sergeant Major grasped the Cadet by his head, jerking it rapidly to the right, snapping his neck and causing it to do a full 180 turn, a look of shock in the Cadets eyes. He soon slumped the dead body to the side and began tying away at the controls, accessing the security system with ease. He quickly began searching through the multiple data files, until he came across the two security measures he was looking for. He quickly began to type away as a warning message popped onto the screen.

" _Warning! You are about to disable Atlesian Knight-130 units. Please click confirm to continue."_ an automated voice warned, only for the Sergeant Major to ignore the warning as he clicked confirm. _"Atlesian Knight-130 units offline."_

The Sergeant Major turned to the screen as chaos and panic soon enveloped the main courtyard as Atlesian Knight's started dropping like flies, electricity arcing over their frames as Soldiers and Archaeologists alike attempted to reboot the units. His gaze then returned to the screen showing the unknown figure, who quickly lowered the rifle and brought his left hand to his ear, bobbing his head up and down as he relayed what he was seeing. Soon, more armoured figures, dressed in the same armour as the scout arrived, surrounding the base yet not engaging the enemy.

The Sergeant Major quickly moved onto the second security measure, the main security system for the complex. He quickly deactivated the security measure and watched with a sadistic smile as the doors to the compound opened, alighting even more panic amongst the Atlas forces.

" _Cadet, what the hell is going on in there?!"_ a voice shouted. The Sergeant Major turned to the limp body of the Cadet and saw a small radio lying on the floor.

He briskly walked towards it, slamming his boot onto the radio, silencing it. He turned again and saw the unidentified force encroach onto the compound, easily swarming the area and killing all that tried to attack them.

He let out a relaxed sigh as his form began to shift, like water rippling after being disturbed. Gone was the uniform of the Atlesian Sergeant Major, replaced now by a long black trench coat covering black body armour. His head was covered by a helmet with a large black visor that made up most of the helm, with the back hidden behind a hood. On his back were a pair of black katana that glowed a blood red due to the runes dancing on its surface. The figure smiled as he turned to leave the room, stopping as he heard the sounds of movement edging closer to the door.

He grunted as he quickly drew his blades, twirling them around as he quickly opened the door. He was met immediately by two Soldiers, who opened fire upon seeing him. He effortlessly twirled his swords in unison, blocking the bullets as he slowly drew closer to the pair. As he neared them, he quickly swiped at one of the Soldiers legs, sending him to the floor as he quickly slashed down on the same Soldier, decapitating him before he even hit the floor. He then quickly swerved both blades in an upward arc, cleaving the other Soldier in half.

He continued to move forward and was greeted by another three Soldiers. He quickly rolled past the gunfire, rolling again so he was between two of the soldiers. He quickly slashed down with one of the blades, splitting the Soldiers torso in two before he twirled the blade in his right into a reverse grip as he then planted the blade into the skull of the second Soldier, pinning him to the wall. Leaving the Soldier hanging, he turned to face the third Soldier who had already started running away.

He quickly flung the free blade at the Soldier, the blade piercing his back and killing him instantly. The figure let out an amused grunt as he pulled the katana pinning the Soldier to the wall free, letting the body slump to the ground as he cleaned the blood off his blade. He then walked towards the third Soldier, tugging the second blade out of the man's back with a sickening squelch. He turned quickly at the sound of more footsteps approaching, yet he did not ready himself for a fight. One of the intruders burst through the door, rifle raised, yet he lowered it as soon as he recognised the black robed warrior.

"Overseer sir!" the Soldier said, raising his left hand clenched in a fist to his chest as he lowered his head slightly. "We've secured the area sir. Awaiting further orders."

"Excellent work Corporal." the figure, now identified as the Overseer, replied as he sheathed his blades. "Were there any survivors?"

"This way sir." the Corporal replied, leaving the room shortly afterwards, followed by the Overseer.

The Overseer passed through the encampment as Soldiers hefted the bodies of Atlas troops and Archaeologists alike into large piles. As the Overseer passed, many of the Soldiers would stop and raise their left fist to their chest and bow their heads low as a sign of respect. He soon found himself in the main courtyard, where Soldiers were stamping on the heads of the Atlesian Knight's to 'properly' shut them down. In the centre of the courtyard was a group of Soldiers, towering over a small group of Archaeologists and Officers, led by a Soldier in slightly bulkier armour than his compatriots.

"Overseer," the Soldier said, saluting him in the same manner as his fellows had. "Ten men still alive, rest are all dead."

"It will be enough, Captain." the Overseer calmly replied, slowly walking in front of the group of hostages. He continued to prowl until he spotted one that seemed different to the others. Whilst the others were trembling in fear, this one looked defiant, meeting the Overseers gaze with a glare of his own. "I take it you lead these men?"

"What is it to you, bastard?" the Officer replied, spitting at the Overseers legs in the process.

This was quickly met by the Captain quickly punching the Officer in his jaw, sending him to the floor before he and a few of the other men began kicking the Officer in the gut, face and legs.

"Come now Captain!" the Overseer ordered, holding his hand up as the Captain turned to face him. "I think that's quite enough."

The Captain nodded and turned to his fellows, gesturing them to pick up the Officer which they did, who was now sporting a black eye amongst other wounds.

"I'm sure our friend didn't mean what he said..." the Overseer continued, kneeling in front of the wounded Officer. "We all say things we later regret."

The Officer turned to face the ground as he spat on the floor, traces of blood mixed in the saliva. The Overseer then grabbed the Officer by the head, forcing him to face him again.

"After all...he's only human."

The Officers eyes narrowed in confusion as the Overseer released his grip and rose up again to full height, his hands crossed behind his back. The Officer looked around at the gathered Soldiers as if trying to discern something.

"What are you?" the Officer asked, still turning to look at the Soldiers. "Some special division of the White Fang?"

"The White Fang?!" the Overseer shouted, seemingly disgusted with the assumption. "How dare you confuse us with those half witted mongrels!" The Overseer then turned to one of his Soldiers, who clearly had a Wolf tail between his legs. "No offence."

"Meh." the Faunus grunted, shrugging his shoulders to show he wasn't bothered by the insult.

"Then what?" the Officer asked, looking around in confusion. In reply, the Overseer merely lifted the Officers head up with his index finger, shaking his own head in the process.

"That is for me to know, and you to not." the Overseer whispered, before letting his hand drop. "However, what you are allowed to know is the reason we are here. I won't spell it out considering it should be easy to guess."

The Officer narrowed his eyes as he tried to think of a reason for this unidentified group to attack. It wasn't the least heavily defended outpost, and it was like any other Atlas compound. Save for one thing…

"The artefact..." the Officer whispered as the realisation hit him. The Overseer began to clap slowly, clearly mocking the Officer.

"I knew you would guess it!" the Overseer laughed as he then pointed a clawed finger at the Officer. "And as for your reward, you have the honour of taking us to it."

"And what if I reject your 'reward'?" the Officer asked, the glare from earlier returning to his face and seemingly taking the Overseer by surprise if his tilted head was any indication.

"Well, I'll be deeply hurt for starters..." the Overseer replied, pretending to sound upset at the comment. "But I don't think that will be an issue personally."

"And why is that?" the Officer asked, to which the Overseer merely raised his right hand.

"Because if you do, my men will execute these innocents." the Overseer stated, his voice suddenly going dangerously low. "And then of course they will kill you."

In response, the gathered hostages started to panic as the Soldiers began to drag them together, a Soldier armed with a rifle behind each hostage. The Overseer raised his right hand, holding all his fingers up as he stared intently at the Officer.

"I will count down from five. Not six, five. By the time I reach one, I expect an answer. If I receive no answer, I will take your silence as a denial of my request." the Overseer explained before he leaned closer. "Do you understand?"

The Officer spat yet again at the Overseers feet, who simply sighed as he shook the spit off.

"I will take that as a 'Yes' then." the Overseer said, before he began to lower his little finger on his upraised hand. "Five..."

The Soldiers around the group tensed as they readied themselves, the hostages cuddling up next to one another as a crowd of more Soldiers gathered.

"...Four..." the Overseer continued, lowering his ring finger.

A chorus of clicks resounded as the Soldiers switched off the safety on their rifles as the hostages began to silently weep, the Officers face contorted in despair as he helplessly watched.

"...Three..." the Overseer continued, lowering his middle finger.

The Soldiers then raised their rifles, aiming not for the heads of the hostages, but for limbs and organs. They intended to make the deaths as painful as possible.

"...Two..." the Overseer muttered, lowering his index finger.

Only subtle movements came from the Soldiers this time, the flexing of fingers, the readjusting of aim, the tightening of the trigger. The Officer turned to look at the Overseer, who was already lowering his thumb to form a clenched fist.

"...On-"

"WAIT!" the Officer shouted, interrupting the Overseer, who quickly raised all his fingers, signalling for the Soldiers to hold position.

"Something you would like to say?" the Overseer asked, tilting his head slightly as he spoke.

"If I take you to the artefact..." the Officer started, closing his eyes before continuing. "...will you promise to not harm them?"

The Overseer stood back slightly as he signalled for the Soldiers to lower their weapons, which they quickly did. He then held his right hand to his chest as he raised his left hand into the air.

"You have my word as a gentleman that no harm will come to these innocents, for as long as you comply." the Overseer promised, dipping his head low ever so slightly. The Officer sighed as he shook his head in compliance.

"I'll take you to the artefact..." the Officer sighed in defeat, as the Overseer greedily clapped his hands together.

"Excellent! Captain, take these prisoners and keep them guarded until I say otherwise." the Overseer ordered, before he pointed to two other Soldiers nearby. "You two, with me!"

The two Soldiers nodded as they roughly picked the Officer up and shoved him forward, the Captain barking orders to the other Soldiers as the hostages were moved along. The Officer reluctantly led the Overseer and his men towards the artefact containment room, where multiple Soldiers continued to carry bodies and weaponry outside.

"Is this it?" the Overseer asked as the Officer stopped in front of a metal door which was currently locked off.

"Yes..." the Officer muttered as he stepped towards the small keypad next to the door. "Only authorised personnel are currently allowed access. Each Officer has a personal code to insert, if the A.I doesn't recognise it, it locks down the area and sends an emergency beacon to the nearest Atlas force."

"Well, good thing you are going to comply then isn't it?" the Overseer stated as one of the Soldiers passed him a pistol which he caught in his left hand before grasping the grip in his right hand and aiming at the Officers head.

"What are you gonna do, huh?" the Officer taunted. "Shoot me?"

"No, I will order my Captain to shoot the hostages." the Overseer mockingly responded as he brought his left wrist to his mouthpiece as he held the pistol up in the air. "THEN I will shoot you."

The Officer grunted in defeat as he slowly began to type away on the keypad, the doors glowing a bright green as they began to hiss open.

"There..." the Officer muttered as he nodded towards the now opening door. "...you'll find no other form of defence."

"Good to hear..." the Overseer whispered, before he aimed the pistol at the Officer and fired, killing him instantly.

The Overseer twirled the pistol in his hand before throwing it back to the Soldier, who quickly caught it and re-holstered the fire-arm. The three walked forward through the doorway, which led into a large dark room filled with electronic equipment of all sorts. But that was not the reason they were here. In the centre of the room was a large pedestal, fitted with anti-gravity stabilisers. Floating eerily above it was a large rock formation, at least a metre high, and jutting out of the rock was the reason they were there…

The artefact.

The Overseer let out a silent gasp as the Soldiers either side of him quickly knelt down as they dipped their heads in respect. The Overseer slowly stepped forward, holding his hand out as he gently stroked the edges of the artefact, the majority of it stuck in the stone formation.

"Feel blessed my men," the Overseer murmured, causing the two Soldiers to lift their heads slowly. "for you stand before an heirloom of our Lord..."

He then quickly snapped his fingers twice, causing the two Soldiers to quickly rise as the Overseer pointed to a large crate nearby.

"We will have to transport it through that. We will begin cleansing it when we return to the Dreadnought." the Overseer ordered as the two Soldiers gently moved the rock formation into the open crate, surprised at how light it actually was.

The two Soldiers then carried the crate out of the holding room, led by the Overseer who briskly wandered into the courtyard.

"Captain!" the Overseer shouted as the Captain turned and saluted, behind him a number of Soldiers who were watching over the prisoners of war. "I'm returning to the Dreadnought with a number of men. Stay here with a small contingent and make sure that there is no trace of us ever being here! Pin it on the White Fang, that way we can eliminate two Nevermore's with one bullet."

"Yes sir, what about the survivors?" the Captain asked, gesturing to the group in question.

The Overseer turned to face the small huddled group, many of which were hugging onto one another, either for security or just to calm their fellows.

"There were no survivors..." the Overseer muttered, turning around as he walked towards a commandeered Bullhead, turning as the Captain barked orders towards the guards, who immediately opened fire on the prisoners, who dropped like flies.

The Overseer grunted in amusement as he turned and prepared to step onto the Bullhead. Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard, quickly gaining the attention of all in the base. The Overseer stepped forward as a large area of the Forever Falls was covered in a blast of light, dying down as quickly as it had appeared. The Overseer shook his head as he quickly turned to re-enter the Bullhead as the commotion died down.

"Set a course for the Dreadnought!" the Overseer ordered the pilot, who nodded as he quickly began working at the controls. "We have what we need to make this world burn..."

 **00000000**

 **Well, hope you enjoyed the bad guys intro, because these guys are gonna be staying around for a long time! If you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review and constructive criticism is always welcome. Any questions? Leave in your review or PM me and I'll answer next chapter. Also, please don't leave any spoilers of the Volume 3 finale in your reviews! I may be watching it when it becomes available to the public, but please be considerate for others!**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	3. The Vision

**Another day, another chapter. As expected, the Volume 3 finale was as horrifying as I expected. Well played Miles and Kerry, well played. So yeah, sticking by what I said at the beginning of the last chapter, 'The Hero of Remnant' will be set between RWBY's initiation and the episode 'Black and White'. The setting for this chapter will be some time before the events of the previous chapter if you haven't already guessed. Now, review response time! Drake202; cult is such a harsh word, I prefer the term 'Secret Society'. I actually put a subtle reference to who they serve in the chapter as well, surprised no one saw it since I'm terrible at subtlety. OutlastTheDark; the Faunus did take that insult better than most people. And I was going for the whole 'Hate to Love him' vibe with the Overseer. As for the Dreadnought...you'll find out in due time. Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 3- The Vision**

 **Vale Slums, two hours ago**

Vale was considered the shining gem of the four Kingdoms of Vale, yet every jewel had its defects. Vales came in the form of the Slums, where only those out of their luck would live. Many wore dirty tattered clothing, huddling together in small groups to conserve warmth. Many of the more fortunate groups had managed to find not only abandoned dustbins to use as fireplaces, but also had the fuel and means to light it. The slums were also home to many low key thugs and mercenaries, as well as many small businesses not certified by the Government for a large number of reasons, be they monetary or legal reasons. If the Slums had any positive notes, it was that there were no racial prejudices here. Human and Faunus alike were forced to survive here, so there was no time for racial hatred.

Yet today in the Slums, there was one that did not belong here. One who was making there way through the dark streets right now.

Yang continued to walk through the streets, ignoring the stares she was receiving. Some were of awe, mostly from children who had known nothing but the hard life of poverty, who gazed in wonder at her clothing and more importantly how clean she looked. Most were of resentment, many saw her as being inconsiderate, showing off the wonders of a good life to those that could only dream of such things. And of course, the ones of lust, mostly from men. As she walked she heard many wolf whistles and flirtatious comments from a number of men. All of which she ignored. And should one attempt to make a move on her, they would most certainly regret it a second later.

She continued to wander the streets, her eyes looking up at the multiple shacks with billboards hanging from them, signifying them as makeshift shops. Most were selling food, Dust or some form of illegal drug, but she was here for something else.

She continued her search until she came across a small building with a bright neon sign above the door that flickered on and off. Outside was a man leaning against the door frame, a bouncer of some form no doubt. She looked up at the sign above and read it in her head to ensure this was the right place.

"Blind T's Shack..." Yang muttered to herself. Definitely the right place.

She stepped forward towards the building, the bouncer turning to face her. She could make out that whilst he wore a dirty jacket and jeans, he was also wearing padded leather armour on his chest, wrists and shins. A dirty green balaclava covered the lower half of his face whilst a bandanna of the same colour covered the top of his head. A large broadsword hung from his back, the weapon looking surprisingly high in quality in comparison to the rest of his gear.

"You here to see Blind T?" the man asked, his voice hoarse like he'd been smoking fifty packs of cigarettes a day. Yang merely nodded in response as the man then gestured inside the building. "In the back, last room on the left. Don't piss her off or else."

"Or else what? You'll 'teach me a lesson'?" Yang responded with a smirk. She'd seen guys like his type before, acted tough when really they were nothing special.

"No, but she will." the man quickly replied. "And if she does, I'm the one who has to take you to the hospital."

The smirk on Yang's face was replaced by one of grit and determination as she nodded. The man once again gestured to the inside of the building again. She entered the building and noted how tremendously dark it was inside. Eerie red lights lit the way as a number of old paintings dotted the wall. They somehow seemed to tell a story, showing what she presumed was the journey of a man from orphanage to becoming a great knight that battled giant scorpions and dragons...at least that's what she thought the pictures were showing. Most were weathered and old with some key scraps missing. She made her way to the end of the corridor and saw a bright light emerging from the room on her left.

She slowly opened the door, and was met by a large room filled with multiple soothsaying devices. In the centre, sat at a table, was a woman who was waving her hands around a small bauble that seemed to be filled with a green mist. The woman in question wore a long tattered white and red dress, with a large red hood covering her face in shadow. Yang opted to be quiet, lest she disturb the woman, yet despite this the woman lifted her head and stared directly at the blonde brawler.

"I knew you would come..." the woman stated, her voice filled with wisdom. "The cards foretold it..."

The woman then drew a set of soothsaying cards from her sleeve, drawing them back into her robe just as quickly as she had shown them.

"Right..." Yang muttered, clearly unimpressed. She was questioning why she had even come here in the first place. There were way better ways to spend the weekend than this surely.

"You do not believe me?" the woman asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Don't take it personally, 'Blind T', but I've met my fair share of far-seers." Yang defended, hoping not to offend the woman. She didn't need the gift of foresight to know that the bouncer outside wasn't joking.

"True as that may be, but I believe you have not met a far-seer like me..." Blind T replied, before leaning forward slightly. "...Raven's Daughter."

Yang froze immediately as she stared at the woman before her, lost for words.

"What did you say?" Yang whispered, unsure if she had in fact just misheard the woman.

"For that is who you are, is it not?" Blind T continued, assuring Yang she had indeed heard the woman correctly.

"What else do you know?" Yang asked, wanting to test the woman.

"I know much about you Yang Xiao Long." Blind T continued, startling Yang further. "I know just recently that you were involved with the vandalism of a local club, and that you were accepted into Beacon Academy, assigned to the Team RWBY led by your half-sister Ruby Rose."

Yang raised an eyebrow at this, clearly unimpressed again. This was all information that could have easily been searched up beforehand.

"I also know that you almost got yourself and your sister killed by a pack of Beowolves when you were young, saved only by your uncle, Qrow Branwen." Blind T continued, causing Yang to freeze yet again.

Okay, she was definitely not a fraud.

Blind T gestured to the chair opposite her which Yang strode to in seconds, leaning casually on the decrepit chair. As she sat, Yang attempted to get a closer look at Blind T's face, yet the only thing that she could make out was a pair of faintly glowing white eyes.

"Why have you come to see me, Yang?" Blind T asked, staring intently at the blonde brawler as she awaited an answer.

"Can't you use your 'powers of foresight' to find that out?" Yang asked, waving her hands around theatrically as she spoke.

"I am a far-seer, not a mind-reader." Blind T bluntly replied, the tone of her voice clearly showing she wasn't amused. "Unless you are here on serious business, then I suggest you leave!"

"Not much of a joker then? Got it." Yang replied, clicking her tongue as she pointed at Blind T casually. Upon seeing the far-seers response, Yang sighed before taking a deep breath. "I heard you can find people...is that true?"

"Of course?" Blind T nodded, waiting for Yang to continue before realising the brawler was making no such move. "Who are you looking for may I ask?"

"I'm looking for-" Yang paused as her breath hitched in her throat. She quickly sighed as she readjusted her seating, choosing to lean forward instead. "I'm looking for someone important..."

"Important how?" Blind T asked, tilting her head inquisitively to the side. Yang did not answer immediately, lowering her head solemnly before looking up again.

"Important to me." Yang finally replied, a grim look on her face. "Anything else?"

"That will be all, thank you." Blind T replied, propping her elbows on the table and leaning forward, resting her hands where her chin should be. "I can help you Yang, but know that my services come with a price..."

"How much do you want?" Yang rapidly replied, quickly taking out her wallet as she shuffled through the lien she had saved for this occasion. As she began to take out the money, she was surprised when Blind T held her hand up and shook her head.

"The price I ask for is not monetary..." Blind T stated, as she lowered her hand. "...I ask for something close to your heart and soul, something you would not part with under normal circumstances."

Yang's eyes widened as she realised what Blind T was asking for. There were few things she would part with willingly. Under normal circumstances, she would have joked her hair or her motorcycle Bumblebee. But there was one thing...one thing she would never part with. She slowly reached for the front pocket of her jacket, taking out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and looked at it one last time. A photo of her mother...one of the few photo's she actually had of her. Her father had wanted to get rid of it along with the rest, but had opted to let Yang keep it so she could remember her mother. With a shaking hand, she passed the photo to Blind T, who gently plucked it from Yang's hand before looking at it herself.

"A picture of your mother..." Blind T replied, before looking up to face the blonde brawler who looked to be on the verge of crying. "Are you sure you wish to part with this? Is there nothing else?"

Yang sniffed as she wiped her eyes dry, before looking up with a sad smile on her face. "I'm sure."

Blind T simply nodded, folding the picture before turning to face the door Yang had entered through. "Giles!"

Yang heard heavy footsteps behind her as the bouncer from outside quickly entered the room, looking expectedly at Blind T as if awaiting orders. "Yes ma'am?"

"I am about to begin a sermon, ensure no one disturbs me." Blind T quickly replied, earning a nod from the bouncer, evidently named Giles, before he turned and left the room.

Blind T then rose as she grabbed a small wooden bowl and placed it on the table in front of her before gathering multiple components from around the room, including a small cup, multiple beakers with various ingredients inside and some form of liquid in a bottle amongst other items.

Yang watched with curiosity as Blind T successfully manoeuvred herself around the room, not even slightly hitting any objects in her way. How many times had she done this before? But what really caught Yang's attention was the titles on the beakers she was gathering. 'Hobbe Brains', 'Hollow Man Dust', 'Balverine Eyes', 'Beetle Juice'...and that was just the tip of the iceberg! She hadn't even heard of any of these things, let alone what she was planning to do with them!

"Uh...what exactly are you doing?" Yang finally said as an uncomfortable amount of silence had passed, raising an eyebrow as Blind T soon began to chop up some of the ingredients and place them in the bowl.

"Quiet! I need absolute concentration from here on out!" Blind T ordered as she quickly poured a black liquid into the bowl from a bottle labelled 'Troll's Blood' before mixing the ingredients with a wooden spoon.

After roughly about thirty seconds after stirring, Blind T then gently placed the bowl on the table as she hovered her hands over the bowl, whispering in a language Yang couldn't understand no matter how much she strained. Suddenly, the mixture in the bowl ignited in a torrent of blue flames, yet despite the strength of the fire, Yang felt no heat from the flames. The flames died out soon after, leaving behind a steaming bowl filled with a black liquid. After chanting in the same language from earlier, Blind T poured the liquid into the cup and handed it to Yang.

"Drink." Blind T ordered, holding the cup out expectantly.

"Wait...you want me to drink _that_!" Yang asked, pointing at the cup with a disgusted look on her face.

"It is the only way you will find the answers you seek..." Blind T replied, holding the cup out further.

Yang gingerly took the cup from Blind T's hand, staring at the liquid with a large amount of disgust. She sniffed the liquid, quickly recoiling at the smell of the liquid. To say it stank like the faeces, of the faeces, of the most foul smelling animal in the world was an understatement. It smelled much worse.

Still, if it was the only way, she was going to have to stomach it. Raising the cup slightly over her head whilst putting the on best fake smile she could, Yang prepared to swallow the liquid. "Bottoms up..."

Yang quickly gulped the entirety of the liquid down, recoiling at the taste. It tasted far worse than it smelled. Yang quickly covered her mouth, forcing herself to swallow the liquid rather then spit it out. After a few gruelling seconds, Yang managed to swallow the liquid, taking quick intakes of air. She then looked down at her hands, and noticed they were beginning to shake. She quickly attempted to rise, only to find her legs useless. All she could do was sit as she violently shook, her eyesight beginning to blur. The last thing she saw was Blind T sitting as if nothing had ever happened, watching Yang expectedly.

Then, darkness…

 **00000000**

The next thing Yang remembered seeing was a ceiling, jolting awake as she took quick intakes of air. She slowly rose from the floor, looking around to see where she was. She was in a long corridor, though she did not recognise it. It looked almost...royal. Not only that, but her vision was still blurred...at least that's what she thought.

She turned quickly at the sound of footsteps approaching, and found herself face to face with an individual. They looked militaristic if their clothing was anything to go by, a red jacket with a black backpack, a tall black hat resting on their head whilst dirty white trousers covered their legs with clean black shoes protecting their feet. The rifle in hand looked old in design with a shining cutlass attached to their belt. They appeared to be on patrol, yet somehow had not noticed her.

"Hey, you know where I am pal?" Yang asked, yet she received no response as the Soldier who continued to march forward. "Hello?"

Yang staggered back when the Soldier was mere inches away, but tripped on her heels, causing her to fall back with a thud. She raised her arms in defence as the Soldier...passed right through her?

"What the..." Yang muttered as she watched the Soldier complete his patrol, oblivious to Yang's presence. Yang slowly rose as she inspected her surroundings once more, looking at a small table nearby. She quickly waved her hand through the object, to find it went right through the table.

Yang narrowed her eyes before the realisation hit her. This was all in her head! No doubt she was still at Blind T's shack whilst her conscious was...wherever she was. She looked around as she attempted to identify the area. She'd never seen it before, that was for sure...perhaps something to do with her mother maybe?

As she continued to mull through the options, she heard a commotion behind the wall. She leaned closer to the wall yet the voices were still muffled, but there was more than one that was for sure. She looked around for a doorway when she realised something. She could just walk right through it! She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, walking through the wall with a few steps. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself in a large room filled with multiple people.

Most of the occupants were wearing long purple overcoats with a metal chest piece similar to a knights. They wore knee high black boots with black gloves that covered their forearms. In their hands were a high quality rifle whilst a long sharp cutlass was strapped to their waist. A large triangular purple hat sat on their head with a metal mask covering their face.

A large number of the masked men were guarding a small crowd of people, though judging from their aggressive stance they seemed more than happy to just attack them. The quality of their clothing suggested that they were poor, but the style seemed outlandish. It looked like something out of those old history books or period dramas.

Yang then turned her attention to the four unique looking individuals. One was a regal looking man, a silver and gold chest piece covering his chest with a purple top and trousers underneath. A red sash hung from the chest piece with golden epaulettes covering his shoulders. Black and silver boots and gloves covered his hands and feet, whilst the man in question leaned against an elaborate golden throne. One glance at his stern looking face, and Yang could tell whoever he was, he meant trouble.

Next to him stood a rather portly man, who had a beard and moustache very similar to Professor Port's, whilst thinning grey hair covered his scalp. The man wore a red and black jacket and trousers, a large brown belt with a beer stein attached to it wrapped around his waist. Yang could tell just by looking at him that he'd seen more than enough bloodshed in his time, and he wasn't exactly pleased about the situation before him either.

Yang then turned to face the final two. One was a woman, young looking with lightly tanned skin and long dirty blonde hair tied into a ponytail. They wore a simple yet high quality dress coloured white, yellow and purple. Two of the masked men were holding her by her shoulders, yet despite this, she looked somewhat calm and forgiving. Yang turned to the final figure, a young man wearing a dirty white shirt with matching brown trousers, boots and gloves. Yang could easily tell despite the simpleness of the outfit, it seemed quite posh looking as well. She looked up to see if she could identify the figure, yet found his face was warped beyond identification...as if her mind was purposely blocking it out.

"Today you have disappointed me beyond measure, I have been betrayed by my own blood."

Yang turned at the sound of the voice, to see the man on the throne leaning forward, a sombre look appearing for just a second before returning to the cold stare he had been giving previously.

"We did nothing wrong!" the woman defended, the masked men pulling her back when she attempted to step forward.

"Punishment must be appointed where it belongs..." the man on the throne stated, standing up as he walked forward to the mysterious man.

"Punish me then!" the mysterious man demanded, causing the young woman to look on with a sad look on her face.

"You are no longer a child, and it's time I stopped treating you like one." the man replied, walking down to the mysterious man until he was around a metre away. He then glanced towards the four peasants who visibly shrank as they met his gaze. "You wish to save the traitors who had gathered outside the castle this morning? Very well. You will have your chance to save them."

The mysterious man stole a glance at the small crowd, a suspicious look on his face. At least that's what Yang thought, it was impossible to tell.

"Here stand the leaders of the violent mob, who will be punished? These strangers, or this girl?" the man asked, pointing at the woman who gasped as the masked men tightened their grip on her shoulders. "The sentence will be death!"

Yang gasped and staggered back, and apparently she wasn't alone. The four peasants huddled closer together as even the mysterious man was lost for words.

"You are the Prince! Decide!" the man ordered.

Wait...he was a Prince? But that was impossible! Remnant hadn't had any Monarch's since...ever! What was she watching?

"Your Majesty! Logan, please!" the portly man begged, stepping forward slightly yet stopping when he realised he was being ignored.

"I am giving you power over life and death!" the man, now known to her as Logan, stated. He continued to circle the Prince like a lion would a gazelle, who could only watch helplessly.

"No! I can't do this!" the Prince shouted, grasping onto the woman's hand and squeezing it gently.

"If you can't choose, I will." Logan simply replied, curling his left hand into a fist as he glared at the Prince. "They will all be executed."

Yang had heard enough. She charged forward and swung a fist at Logan, only for it to pass through air. She turned around again to swing another fist, yet received the same result. Of course...she wasn't here, she was merely an observer.

The Prince lowered his head, attempting to make a decision. It was then that the woman broke free of the masked men's grip, turning to face the Prince as she lifted his head to face him. The masked men moved forward but halted when Logan lifted his hand.

"Choose me, you can't let them all die..." the woman implored, causing Yang to step back in slight shock. "Choose me."

Yang stared at the two, and she could tell that they were close. After a tense silence, the Prince hugged the woman, holding her close as a single tear streamed down his eye.

"I'm sorry..." the Prince whispered, the woman in his embrace smiling sadly as she whispered something in his ear, yet Yang could not hear it.

Suddenly the room began to collapse around Yang as the figures faded away. Yang's first instinct was to run, yet her legs were locked stiff. As she attempted to force her legs to move, her vision darkened as her mind was assaulted by a multitude of visions.

First she saw a section of the Forever Falls, a military base in the forest burning as white armoured Soldiers painted White Fang insignias on the walls. Then she saw herself and another she did not recognise yet seemed familiar do battle with a figure in a black coat wielding two swords. She saw Grimm run through the streets of Vale, followed by other creatures that were clearly not Grimm yet emanated the same perpetual darkness.

Then, her vision was clouded by a black fog, red tempests crackling within it. Focused on her were a pair of lifeless amber eyes that sent shivers down her spine.

" _Rethguad fo Nevar!"_ a deep voice hissed, speaking in a language she didn't understand. _"Uoy lliw eid!"_

 **00000000**

Yang awoke with a yelp, flying backwards and tumbling off her chair. She rubbed her head as a figure suddenly ran inside. Yang looked up to see Giles stood with his sword drawn, grasping onto the blade with both hands as he looked around.

"What's going on?!" Giles demanded, glaring daggers at Yang as she attempted to rise, only to stumble onto the floor.

"Everything is fine Giles..." Blind T reassured, still sitting in her chair as if nothing happened.

"What the hell was that?!" Yang demanded, still rubbing her head as she attempted to stand again.

"You asked me to find someone important to you," Blind T replied, nodding towards Yang as she spoke. "I helped you find them."

"What are you talking about?!" Yang growled, staggering forward as she attempted to regain her balance.

"Go to the Forever Falls, to the base you saw. All your questions will be answered." Blind T stated, pointing to a worn map of Vale that hung from her wall.

"How will I find it?" Yang asked, wincing slightly as she felt a jolt of pain in her head.

"You will know the way..." Blind T simply replied, before turning her attention back to the orb she had been using when Yang first arrived.

Yang simply stared incredulously at Blind T, shaking her head in disbelief. She would go all right, but only to humour herself. This had all been a waste of time. Yang quickly barged past Giles, stepping out into the dark streets of the Vale Slums.

"Think she'll find him?" Giles asked, turning to face Blind T with a raised eyebrow.

"I hope so..." Blind T sighed, taking an old card from her sleeve before staring at it. On the card was a hooded knight, a fan of daggers shielding his face. Yet she didn't need to see the face to know what she would see. "...for all our sakes."

 **00000000**

 **So, that's all the 'prologues' done! Anyone guess who Blind T was? Should be obvious really. Stay tuned for the next chapter which should come out next Sunday. Liked it? Feel free to leave a review and constructive criticism is welcome. Any questions? Feel free to PM or leave in your review and I'll answer them next chapter.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	4. A New World

**Another day, another chapter! I'm surprised by the sudden burst of popularity this story has received, I mean seriously. It's actually kinda lonely here… Now review response time! Fuzzyjacket; I hope to keep your attention. Guest; congrats! You were the first person to correctly guess Blind T's identity! As for your question in regards to her being there, in Fable 2 she states that she can see other worlds so it kinda made sense (to me anyway) that she could potentially project her consciousness at the very least. OutlastTheDark; okay, that made me laugh way more then it should have. And it isn't just any normal knock-out juice...it's MAGIC knock-out juice! SHMANDER; glad you liked it and hope you stick around. Drake202; To all your questions, you'll find out soon. If you would like greater clarification on his gear specifics, just say so and I'll PM you with further details. Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 4- A New World**

Yang sped forward through the grassy plain faster then the eye could see. Her bike, Bumblebee, sent stray leaves and loose vegetation flying behind her, sent further by the momentum of the bikes wheels and engine. Eventually, she came to a standstill at the edge of a tree line. Quickly taking her aviator sunglasses off, she narrowed her eyes as she stared down at the white and red forest.

Forever Falls.

Quickly placing the sunglasses back on she drove forward, more slowly this time. The forest was no place for a motorbike, but she sure as hell wasn't going to leave it lying around for someone to just run off with it. The bike crawled forward until Yang applied the brakes, the bike mere inches away from a steep downhill slope. She took a moment to admire the view as she watched the sun slowly edging its way behind the mountain range. Her Scroll suddenly beeped to life, causing Yang to fumble slightly as she brought the device out, switching it on.

" _Yang? Is that you?"_ Ruby's voice asked, crackling due to the weak signature.

"Yeah, it's me sis'. Something wrong?" Yang asked, a small smile appearing on her face upon hearing her sisters voice.

" _We've been worried about you! We haven't seen you since this morning when you left, where are you?!"_ Ruby's voice whined, the crackling causing the pitch of her voice to rise before steadying itself.

"I'm at the Forever Falls, a source said I might find some answers here." Yang replied, looking around at the sound of a twig snapping. "Not a very reliable source..." Yang then whispered, too quietly for the Scroll to pick up.

" _The Forever Falls?! Are you insane?!"_ Weiss' voice shrieked in the background, followed by the sound of shuffling and the door slamming.

" _Sorry about that..."_ Ruby's voice apologised, followed by a sheepish laugh. _"But are you sure you'll be all right? We can come if you want."_

"No Rube's, I'll be fine. This is something I have to do by myself." Yang said, leaning forward when something caught her eye. Was that smoke in the distance?

" _All right, if you're sure...just don't do anything reckless, okay."_ Ruby finally replied after an uncomfortable amount of silence had passed.

"Since when have I done anything reckless?" Yang laughed, a small grin spreading across her face.

" _Like...all the time."_ Ruby's voice dead-panned, causing Yang to roll her eyes in response.

"Don't worry sis', I'll be back before you know it." Yang finally said, leaning backwards slightly in case she ended up shifting the bikes centre of gravity too much.

" _Well...okay then. Love you Yang!"_ Ruby's voice finally finished, followed by the sound of clothes shuffling.

"Love you too sis'..." Yang replied, ending the call with the tip of her finger before placing the Scroll in her pocket.

 _BANG!_

Yang became alert at the sound of gunshots being fired. They weren't close, but there more than one as well. Her attention once again rested on the smoke in the distance, which was only getting thicker and higher as time went on.

Then without warning, a brilliant white light flashed in the distance, blinding Yang despite the sunglasses she wore. She lifted her arms in defence, turning her head as she closed her eyes to further shield them. When the light died down, she turned and saw a section of the Forever Falls glowing, yet not even the faintest trace of a fire could be seen. Narrowing her eyes, she leaned forward to identify what had caused the disruption, yet the foliage of the forest made it nearly impossible.

Then, she heard the sound of an engine roaring. Turning again, she saw a Bullhead slowly lift off from the smoking area, turning around and leaving the forest behind. Her thoughts raced back to her vision. The Atlas Base burning in the forest, white Soldiers painting White Fang symbols along the walls.

"You will know the way..." Yang murmured, repeating the words Blind T had said. "Well I'll be damned, she might be on to something..."

With that, Yang kick started Bumblebee, quickly turning the bike around as she drove off to find a more suitable path for the bike.

 **00000000**

The first thing he saw after entering the pillar of light was...nothing. Just nothing. No ground, no water, no darkness, no light...not even his own form! It seemed that the universe was being a bitch as always and was playing with him for its own amusement. Perfect.

In what could only be described as a void, he felt weightless. He felt as though he was floating around in still air, with no limits to what he could do. At least if he had a body. Technically, he could actually have a body, but he just couldn't see it for whatever bizarre reason. Bloody perfect.

Then as soon as it had started, it finished. He was starting to see again. He could feel his body again, see his body...and the rapidly approaching ground. His eyes widened as he attempted to turn his body around, tucking his legs in as he braced for impact. When he hit the floor, he expected to hit it with enough force to simply shatter every bone in his body or at the very least turn him into a bloody pulp. But instead, he landed with a soft thud, groaning loudly as he felt his armour dig into his back.

He looked around with weary eyes, residual light seeping into the ground. And that was when he noticed it. The ground was red, blood red. He quickly got up, observing his surroundings yet was surprised at the lack of bodies. Curiosity finding its way onto his face, he knelt down and brushed the ground gently. This wasn't blood, they were plant life.

His first instinct was to look around and see if he had accidentally landed on a bed of roses. Yet when he looked up, he saw that it was the tree leaves that were red, loose ones already falling off and getting caught in the nooks of his armour.

"There aren't any red tree's in Albion..." the Hero murmured, glancing around as he continued to observe his surroundings. "Where the hell am I…?"

He was quickly alerted to the sound of a bush rustling, turning to face it immediately. His hand quickly went to the sword on his back, yet he was too slow to draw. A black and white figure tackled the Hero, knocking him to the ground and planting its clawed paws on his chest plate before it furiously began licking him.

"Rex?!" the Hero shouted, laughing as the young Border Collie continued to nuzzle him before he managed to push the dog off who barked happily as his tail swung from side to side. "Oh I'm glad to see you too boy..."

The Hero laughed again as he brushed some of the stray leaves that had got caught in the dogs fur off. His eyes then caught something nearby, glinting slightly in the sunlight. He leaned forward and picked it up, brushing the leaves off that had started to cover it. His helmet. Of course, Rex had it and seeing as Rex came too, it only made sense that it came too.

Smiling slightly, he patted the few remaining leaves off before placing the helmet on his head, shielding his face once again. He looked around again, attempting to make sense of where he was. His mind instinctively went to his Guild Seal, bringing it out only to find the magical seal no longer glowed with energy, now nothing more than a simple trinket. It seemed he would be staying here for a while, best thing to do would be to find out WHERE he was. But first, supply check.

He looked down at the supply pouch strapped to his belt and made note of what he had. His Waterskin was nearly dry, he could last a day or two without some but no longer than that. He had a large number of rounds for his rifle, but was well aware that there was a danger of running out. Still, at least he wasn't completely hopeless if that ever happened. The bone grip and serrated barrel were more then enough to fend off any unwanted pests. He also had only five health potions to utilise, no doubt where ever he was didn't sell the life saving liquid either.

Sighing loudly, he turned to the south, a large plume of smoke rising gently. Turning to Rex, he whistled loudly gaining the dogs attention as he nodded towards the smoke cloud.

"Come on boy, lets go."

 **00000000**

The Hero had been wandering for little over an hour now, quickly hopping over some rocks as he made his way forward. As he was navigating his way through the forest, he had heard the sound of a river running and had gone to investigate. Low and behold, he found a wide stream of water rushing over white basalt rocks. Most importantly however, the river was clean. A perfect place to refill his Waterskin.

In an area where the water was at its deepest, he knelt down and uncorked the liquid container, letting the fresh supply of water enter. As he waited, his mind wandered back to Aurora, back to Albion...back to his people. Who knew what Logan was planning right now, or what was happening to his friends. Was there anyway back? And if so, how long would it take? He had no idea where he was, or even if he was on the same world. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. There would be a time for questions and answers later.

He looked down to see that his Waterskin was now bloated, no doubt ready to burst. He lifted his helmet slightly, letting the cold water run down his throat as he took a well earned drink before filling the Waterskin up again, Rex taking a much needed drink directly from the river as well.

As he placed the cap on the container, he heard something in the distance. It sounded almost like twigs snapping. The noise was getting fainter with every passing second, but his curiosity was peeked nonetheless. Quickly making his way to the opposite end of the stream, he wandered deeper into the strange forest.

Something had certainly come through here, something large. The soil had been uplifted, as had a large number of tree roots, albeit small ones. Kneeling down, he inspected the ground. Footprints, or more specifically paw-prints. Whatever it was, it ran on all fours. The hind prints were like dog or wolf paws whilst the front prints were like hands save for the elongated digits and claws. They looked almost like Balverine tracks.

He smiled slightly, in all his years he never thought he would be happy to see Balverine tracks. Perhaps he was closer to home then he thought.

He quickly rushed forward, making sure to make as little noise as possible. He didn't want to alert the flea ridden mongrels to his presence. Soon enough, the tracks were becoming fresher and fresher, a sign he was closing in on his quarry. Rex soon began to growl lowly as his body stiffened, glaring off into the distance.

"What is it boy?" the Hero whispered, his hand instinctively going for his sword which he drew slowly to avoid noise.

Rex growled slightly again as he stalked slowly to the edge of the tree line. With his weapon at the ready, the Hero moved forward, gently moving a branch aside as he observed the scene before him.

It was a large open space, the tree's forming a large circular spacing fit for a combat ring. In the centre were five large wolf like figures crowded around a smaller form, quickly guzzling away at whatever it was. They looked like Balverine's. They left tracks like Balverine's. Hell, they even ate like Balverine's. Only problem was they weren't Balverine's.

Their fur was a deep matt black with dried bits of blood stuck to it, white spikes running along their arms and hindquarters. Each one had a bone-white mask with red markings engraved onto it, whilst golden red eyes bore deep into anything it even glanced at. What were those things?

He had been so engrossed with the creatures before him, he had failed to notice something rather important. A low growling noise was coming from behind him, and he felt hot heavy breath on the back of his neck. He turned around and was greeted by one of the creatures which was looming over him, staring intently at him.

"Uh...I take it your with them?" the Hero muttered as he nodded towards the pack behind him, laughing nervously.

In response, the beast snarled and swung out with its left arm, sending him flying into the clearing. Rolling backwards, he managed to skid to a stop and regained a fighting stance, holding his blade out. The beast then bounded out, leaping forward with a loud roar. Suddenly, the beast landed prematurely, looking behind it in confusion.

Rex, who had managed to go undetected by the beast, had his jaws clamped onto its tail and was tugging at the appendage. In a fit of rage, the beast turned around to bat the dog away, only for Rex to move in unison, causing the beast to continuously turn. Too preoccupied with Rex, the beast failed to notice the Hero who had leaped into the air, bringing the blade down onto the back of the beasts neck, alighting a shrill shriek from the beast. Bringing the blade down a second time, he cleanly decapitated the beast, causing its headless body to suddenly go limp.

It was then that the Hero watched in both fascination and confusion as the body turned to ash, disappearing into the wind. Just like the Shadows back on Albion...perhaps the two were related? He turned heel as he cleaned the blade, stopping in his path when he looked up. He'd completely forgotten about the other five, which were now looking up from their meal with a confused look on their faces. Then one by one, they began to roar loudly at the Hero, rising to their full height in an attempt to intimidate him.

"Bollocks..." the Hero muttered as the wolf like beings started to charge.

The first one was upon him in seconds, raising both arms to slam down onto his body. The Hero rolled to the right before leaping forward, thrusting the blade into the beasts shoulder. Letting out a pained roar, the beast attempted to swipe at him again, the Hero narrowly missing the blow as he kept his grip on the sword. As the Beast continued to slash at him, it left its stomach open, allowing the Hero to deliver a kick to its gut. The beast keeled over as the Hero then tugged his sword out of the beast, splitting it in two in the process.

As the body disintegrated, the Hero turned as another leapt forward, tackling him to the ground and causing him to lose his grip on the sword. The beast roared triumphantly, raising a hand to slash down at him. Narrowly dodging the blow, the Hero than grasped hold of the beasts wrist with his right hand, forcing Will energy through his gauntlet. The beast wailed in pain as electricity arced all over its body, allowing the Hero to shove the beast off as it continued to spasm in pain.

Quickly retrieving his blade, he planted a foot on the beasts neck, shifting his weight onto the foot until he heard a loud snap. Looking up at the three remaining beasts, he noticed they were being far more wary then their brethren had. One of the beasts believed it had waited for long enough, roaring defiantly as it lunged forward, an arm raised to deliver a swipe at the Hero. In response, the Hero simply stepped forward, holding the blade out, the tip pointed at the beasts open maw. Unable to either swipe the blade away or stop itself, the beast simply continued on its path, the body going limp as the blade pierced the back of its skull.

As he struggled to pull the blade free, the fourth saw its chance and leapt forward, its maw open to clamp around the Hero's head. Realising the danger, the Hero abandoned his weapon for a more risky strategy. As the beast was inches away, he jumped up slightly, delivering a high kick to the beasts head, causing its neck to snap back in response. As the beast recovered from the sudden blow, the Hero wrapped both legs around the beasts waist and lowered himself to a handstand, flipping the beast over his body where it landed on its head, snapping the neck in the process.

As he rolled forward slightly, Rex barked in warning as the final beast bounded forward, ready to strike whilst his back was turned. Turning quickly to face the oncoming threat, he thrust both hands forward, surging Will energy into both outstretched hands. The beast was soon hit full on in the chest by an orb of fire and electricity, causing it to stagger back in pain as it was slowly fried by both the fire and electricity. Igniting his left hand, he quickly punched the beast in the jaw with his immolated fist, causing its head to do a full 180 turn as it slumped to the ground.

The Hero grunted in amusement as he flicked his left hand, dousing the flame before moving to retrieve his blade, the body it had previously been attached too having long since disintegrated. Sheathing the blade, he turned his attention to what the beasts had been feasting on before his untimely arrival.

It was human, that much was certain, and fresh too if the large quantities of blood were any indication. The body was also attracting a large amount of other wildlife, a large number of flies and other insects feasting on the open pockets of flesh. Whoever they were, they were military judging by the quality of the armour, which itself was unlike anything he had ever seen. But what caught his attention were the wounds on the body. At first he thought that those things would have been responsible for this man's death but on closer inspection he could make out bullet wounds and slash marks. Someone else had killed him.

He looked closer to where the feet used to be and saw drag marks leading from the forest. Turning to face Rex, he nodded at the tracks, causing the Border Collie to begin sniffing at the trail before bounding off into the forest. Quickly drawing his blade again, he sprinted after Rex, cutting down any tree branch or bramble patch that stood in their way.

"Time to find out if the locals are friendly..." the Hero whispered, closely following Rex.

 **00000000**

Yang continued to drive onward, swerving through the tree's of the forest. She had found herself at the area that flash of light had popped up, but when she got there, all there was were some fancy residual light. Nothing else. She continued to drive unabated, the smoke in the distance only getting thicker. She soon found herself in a clearing, skidding Bumblebee to a stop as she applied the brakes.

The reason she had stopped? She felt the corpse and the large quantities of blood were a valid reason. Quickly switching the bikes ignition off and placing her helmet and sunglasses in the seat compartment, she strode forward before kneeling over a large pool of blood. Quickly picking up a nearby twig, she prodded the puddle before lifting a large glob of the thick substance on the end of the twig.

"Thick, dark colouration, no bodies..." Yang murmured as she continued to examine the blood which was now beginning to drip off slowly. "...Beowolf..."

Quickly dropping the twig, she looked at the other puddles and saw they were the same as the one she examined. She was also surprised to see that the ground was slightly charred, from some form of fire if she were to guess. She then strolled over to the corpse, gagging slightly as a gust of wind sent the stench up her nose. She was half tempted to pull the scarf around her neck across her mouth and nose, but opted not to in case she ended up throwing up her last meal.

Whoever they were, they were Atlas Military, and judging from the lack of weaponry they didn't die here either. Deducing that the body no longer needed investigating, she turned to the nearby tracks where her interests were immediately caught. Two separate prints, fresh as well. One set looked like dog or wolf prints whilst the other pair were human. She looked up to where the prints were leading, and found herself looking up at the smoke cloud she had been heading towards.

"Son of a bitch..." Yang whispered, quickly rushing towards Bumblebee and hopping on, not bothering to put the helmet back on. Quickly turning the ignition key on, the bike sped forward as Yang slammed on the accelerator, sending her speeding towards the tree line. "Time to find some answers..."

 **00000000**

 **Well, hope that answered some questions that were asked. Join me next week for Chapter 5. Liked it? Feel free to leave a review and constructive criticism is welcome. Any questions? Either leave in your review or PM me and I'll answer next chapter or in the case of the PM's, as soon as possible.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	5. Contact

**Hey guys, a little earlier than usual this chapter. The main reason is that it'll be Mothers Day when I update so I won't have enough time so I'm releasing the chapter a day earlier. Next week will be Sundays as usual though. Review response time now! Drake202; the Hero is still a killing machine, Beowolves are pretty similar in design to Balverine's so it only made sense he wouldn't have much trouble with them. Yeah, let's hope there's no misunderstanding between the two, because that would be REALLY bad (insert evil grin here)! JinzoMask656; I hope you stick around, because I'm just getting started! Guest; err yeah, totally didn't forget about Albion when writing this story...totally. And OutlastTheDark; There is Fall in Albion but the tree leaves usually don't look like someone stained them with blood...wait. Of course the Hero is English! It wouldn't be Fable if everyone didn't speak with a British accent! Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 5- Contact**

The Hero continued to move forward, following Rex as the Border Collie rushed ahead, following the scent left by the corpse. They'd been travelling for some time now, encountering more of the strange wolf like beasts along the way. It seemed the bigger ones were smarter than the smaller ones, never falling for the same trick twice...or at all in some cases. If he were to guess, the larger beasts were pack leaders of some form, similar to how White Balverine's led packs of other Balverine's. Whenever he killed the stronger ones first, the others seemed to lose their nerve somewhat and became easy targets. That didn't make them any less dangerous however, their claws and teeth were more than capable of ripping him apart.

That wasn't the only thing either. Something else was following him. He had yet to see it, but he could hear it...and it was loud. On more than one occasion did he look over his shoulder, the sound of some strange beast behind him. He was not looking forward to a run in with whatever it was. Eventually, Rex stopped in his tracks, sniffing the air before whining softly as he backed away from a nearby bush.

"What is it boy?" the Hero whispered, kneeling down as he patted the pups back, whose response was to bark lowly as it gestured to the bush in front of them. The Hero moved forward slowly, making sure not to step on any twigs as he approached the bush.

The Hero took a chance to sniff the air himself, nearly gagging at the stench. Burning meat, and it wasn't chicken either. The Hero gently pushed the bush apart and was met by the sight of a pile of corpses, all wearing the same armour as the one he had found earlier, burning to a crisp. Two other figures stood nearby, pouring some form of flammable liquid on the pile to ignite it further. The Hero observed the two, taking in every detail of the pair.

The first wore white body armour that covered him head to toe, a black 'X' shaped screen covering his face. Strapped to his back was a Great-Sword, the weapon simple looking in design. The other looked identical to his compatriot, save in their hands was a rifle of some form. But something seemed...odd about him. He couldn't place it at first, looking over the figure once more just to check. Wait...was that a wolf tail between his legs?

"C'mon, hurry up!" the one with the wolf tail shouted, gesturing behind him as the one with the sword continued to pour the liquid on the pile. "Captain wants us back soon, we haven't got all day!"

"You don't wanna rush this, trust me." the one with the sword replied, raising his free arm exasperatedly. "I drop this we all go boom!"

"Whatever..." the one with the tail muttered, shaking his head slowly. "It's gonna be dark soon, I'd rather be in doors then still out here..."

"What are you all worked up about?" the sword wielder asked, chucking the empty bottle away before picking a fresh one up. "Afraid Adam will find you? Please, White Fang are a joke!"

White Fang? What were they? He was pretty sure back in Albion there was a book titled 'White Fang' about a boy who tamed a wolf or something. Judging by these two, they probably weren't related.

"True, but that won't stop Adam. He'd tear us all apart just to get at me and the guys who deserted." the wolf tail replied, looking around warily as the sun began to disappear behind the mountains.

"Please! Adam may be tough, but he's got nothing on the Overseer!" the sword wielder stated, earning a nod from wolf tail. "Compared to him, Adam's nothing but a angsty kid with a nice sword."

"I have to admit, Adam's been kinda moody since his 'pet' left him." wolf tail murmured, turning to face the sword wielder who quickly placed the bottle on the floor. "And I've seen what the Overseer is capable of, so let's just say I'm glad I switched-" wolf tail stopped as he sharply turned around, slowly moving forward as he began sniffing the air. "Wait..."

"What is it? What do you smell?" sword wielder replied, moving forward slowly as he began to look around himself as wolf tail continued to sniff the air.

"Man flesh..." Wolf tail seethed, lifting his rifle up gently. The sword wielder lifted his own arm up and sniffed his armpit, causing wolf tail to sigh loudly upon noticing. "Not you! Out there!"

Upon hearing this, sword wielder quickly drew his blade, gripping the weapon tightly. Both slowly moved forward, scanning the forest continuously. Eventually, the Hero and wolf tail locked gazes. He couldn't tell because of the helmet, but he was confident he was glaring in concentration at him. Looks like he'd been spotted.

Quickly drawing his own sword, the Hero quickly rolled out from the bushes, quickly rising as he entered a combat stance. The two figures staggered back in shock before quickly regaining their composure. The one with the sword charged first, swinging the blade in a wide arc which the Hero managed to parry. Wolf tail then began firing at him, letting out a spray of bullets from the automatic weapon.

The Hero quickly rolled out of the way, surprised at how fast the bullets were coming out. Why couldn't his rifle fire at that speed?! As he regained his bearings, he thrust his right hand forward, a bolt of lightning flying out and hitting wolf tail dead centre, causing him to spasm uncontrollably as the lightning ate away his flesh.

"What the-" the sword wielder replied, turning to face the Hero as he gripped the sword tighter. "Die you bastard!"

The sword wielder charged forward, raising his weapon above his head ready to bring it down. The Hero dodged at the last second, spinning round to kick the sword wielder in the back, sending him toppling into the burning body pile. The Hero winced as the sword wielder screamed in pain, jumping out of the pile as the flames quickly consumed his form. Turning to face wolf tail, he saw that the shock spell had done what it did best, only a charred skeleton lying where he once stood. He always wondered why his Shock spell did that to his targets.

Turning around again, he saw that the sword wielder had exhausted his energy. His now limp body falling to the ground...next to the bottles of flammable liquid! Backing away quickly, the Hero was sent flying when the bottles ignited, causing an explosion that covered nearly the entire area he had been fighting in. The Hero collided with a tree, slumping to the ground with a pained groan as the flames began to die down.

His back hurt, his legs hurt, nearly everything hurt. Groaning again, he pushed himself up against the tree, Rex quickly leaping out the bushes and rushing to his master. Quickly going to his supply pouch, the Hero picked up one of the small crimson vials that consisted of his Health Potion supply. Uncorking the vial with an audible pop, the Hero quickly downed the sweet liquid, letting out a sigh of relief when he felt the restorative properties of the elixir kick in.

Slowly getting up, he crushed the empty vial in his hands and let the small shards fall into the dirt. Looking around, he heard muffled voices...lots of them. There was more of them, coming his way too. Quickly re-entering a combat stance, he turned to face Rex who was growling lowly as his back stiffened.

"Let's show them what we can do boy..." the Hero said, earning a bark of approval from the dog in return.

 **00000000**

Yang had been driving for ages now, no doubt her bike would need a major clean up when she was done here. It would cost a fortune to simply refill the fuel tank alone, never mind the possibility of having to redo some of the paint and wash it. She'd had to take multiple diversions to get to her destination, the forest becoming too thick for Bumblebee to handle, but she'd eventually found a spot near an Atlesian Army Jeep. Looking around to see if anyone was nearby, Yang switched the ignition off, jumping off the bike as she slowly approached the Jeep.

The windscreen looked as though someone had shot it, the blood staining the head restraints confirming this. The keys were also still in the ignition, indicating that whoever took the bodies out hadn't been all to observant. Either that or they didn't care. The sound of people speaking quickly caught her attention, causing her to slowly approach a nearby thicket. Glancing through the bushes, she saw a group of white armoured individuals painting White Fang symbols on the walls of what she assumed was an army barracks.

Just like her vision.

Also like her vision, the individuals weren't White Fang either. There were some Faunus there, but most were Human. What the hell was going on?

"Captain wants these symbols up ASAP! The sooner the better!" an Elephant Faunus barked, his tusks visible through small gaps in his helmet.

"We know what ASAP means sir." a Human replied, female judging from both her voice and stature. "You looming over us like a Nevermore ain't helping."

"Just shut up and keep painting!" the Human next to her muttered, this one a male. "I want to be back by nightfall."

"Officer on deck!" one of the nearby men shouted, causing all present to quickly stop and turn, their left fist held against their chest.

Yang knelt further as another figure came from the barracks, this one looking different to the others. His armour was still the same design, but seemed to be improved to a certain degree with a large shoulder pad on his left arm. A leather shroud of some form covered his legs similar to a battle skirt except less feminine in design and more combat orientated, the front of the attachment opened up to allow free movement. His armour also looked less pristine if the scorch and scratch marks were anything to go by. Yang also took into account a symbol on his right shoulder pad that was also on the shoulder pads of all the other Soldiers present. A pair of black swords crossed over one another.

"Captain, symbols are all nearly up. We're finishing the last one now." the Elephant Faunus replied, his hands folded behind his back as the one clearly identified as the Captain turned to face him.

"Good to hear Sergeant." the Captain replied, turning to face the Elephant Faunus. "All the bodies are nearly gone now, just finish up here and we can report back to the-"

An explosion suddenly erupted from beyond the foliage, causing all to turn quickly and cover their eyes, Yang included. As the flames died down, confusion soon found its way into the ranks of the Soldiers.

"What in oblivion was that?!"

"What the hell just happened?!"

"God dammit, not again!"

The Captain was the first to recover as he turned to the Elephant Faunus, who quickly straightened as he realised he was being singled out. "Sergeant, take these men and find out what the hell is going on down there!"

"Yes sir!" the Faunus replied as the Captain quickly spun on his heels and stormed back into the base, a small group of Soldiers leaving the barracks and moving towards the now rising smoke cloud. "Come on you maggots, move it!"

"Yes sir!" the small group replied, quickly drawing their weapons as they followed the Sergeant down the hill towards the smoke cloud.

"Things are starting to look interesting..." Yang murmured, quickly activating _Ember Celica_ with a flick of her wrists, moving quickly through the foliage, making sure to not attract attention herself.

As she got closer, she heard sounds of combat...and screaming...lots of screaming! Yang was fast approaching the area the explosion occurred, if the heat she was feeling was any indication. As she approached, she heard more than just screaming. It sounded like metal clashing and sounds of both fire and lightning striking...and for some reason a dog.

She soon found a gap in the tree line, and found herself staring in somewhat shock and awe at the sight before her. There stood a lone man fighting hordes of the mysterious Soldiers off single-handedly. They wore black armour that reminded Yang of those old style knights, an elegant looking cutlass in their hand. Yang couldn't place it, but something seemed familiar about him...the way he was fighting.

Yang turned her attention to her left when she heard an angry bark. Looking down she saw what appeared to be a Border Collie ripping the throat out of one of the downed Soldiers, the man helplessly attempting to shove the dog off. Once again turning to face the armoured individual, she saw as he slashed at the stomach of a charging Soldier, the assailant grabbing his stomach as blood poured out the wound before the armoured individual slashed at his throat, killing him instantly.

Yang couldn't help but wince at this. Even though she knew these guys probably deserved it, she didn't think she would be able to do it herself. The figure turned at the final two, one already charging as the other moved to flank him. The armoured figure and the Soldier clashed blades as they attempted to push against each other. This also left him vulnerable, something the flanker took immediate advantage of.

Yang turned to see the Dog was still grappling with a different downed victim, unaware of the danger its owner was in. As the Soldier prepared to strike, Yang fired a shot of her own from _Ember_ _Celica_ , staggering the Soldier as he turned around confused. With a primal yell, Yang leapt from her cover, delivering a right hook followed immediately by a left hook, the final hit sending him flying into the dirt, unconscious.

As Yang turned to face the armoured figure, she watched as they delivered a punch to his gut with an immolated fist, causing him to stagger back as he clutched the now scorched area before the armoured figure spun around, decapitating him immediately.

"Well...guess he ain't gonna get a head in life, am I right?" Yang joked, chuckling slightly at the pun.

Upon hearing her, the armoured figure immediately spun around to face her, the tip of his sword pointed at her, which Yang could now tell was caked in blood. "Who are you?!"

"Whoa! Easy there, I'm not with...these guys!" Yang quickly stated, holding her hands out defensively as she slowly backed away. That voice...she'd heard it before. "I'm a friend."

The figure didn't react immediately, as if judging her himself, seeing if he could trust her. The Dog which had long since finished off the last of the downed Soldiers approached her cautiously, whining loudly as it stared at her with a tilted head. Eventually, the armoured figure lowered his guard, lowering the Sword slowly as his posture relaxed.

"Who are you?" the armoured figure finally asked, tilting his head to the side.

Before Yang could answer, the sounds of a large number of people approaching caught their attention, causing both to turn and face the fast approaching force.

"No time for introductions, we have to leave like, right now!" Yang shouted, the armoured figure nodding in agreement.

"This way Boy!" The Hero shouted, the Border Collie barking loudly as he followed both the Hero and Yang.

Whoever was following them was getting closer, which caused both individuals to move all the more faster through the forest. As the two ran forward, a Soldier leapt out from the tree line, a short sword in his hand as he attempted to intercept the two. Yang quickly ducked beneath the first blow, causing the Soldier to get his blade stuck in the trunk of the tree. She quickly delivered a punch to his gut, stunning him as he cradled his stomach. Yang then grasped the back of his head and slammed it into the tree, knocking him out cold.

"Watch out!" Yang shouted as she faced the Hero, a Soldier quickly approaching from behind.

The Hero turned immediately, thrusting both hands forward as a ball of fire and lightning hit the Soldier in the chest, causing them to spasm in pain before the Hero delivered a kick to their chest, sending them spiralling backwards.

Yang turned at the sound of a twig snapping, and was met by another Soldier armed with a Pike. The Soldier thrust the long weapon forward, Yang sidestepping the blow and quickly grasping it with a sharp tug, pulling the Soldier forward where she quickly punched him in the face, causing him to stagger back in shock and drop the weapon. Yang then grabbed hold of one of the Soldiers flailing arms, spinning him around and causing him to hit a tree where he slumped down unconscious.

Yang turned to see the Hero had now traded his sword for a strange looking rifle, batting a Soldier away with the butt of the weapon before shooting them in the chest. As another moved forward to slash at him, he quickly kneed them in the gut, causing them to huddle over in pain before he leapt onto them in a manner similar to a child sitting on their parents shoulders. Aiming the barrel of the weapon at the back of their head, they fired, causing the head to explode in a shower of blood, bone and metal.

"Got you, you little bitch!" a Soldier behind her suddenly shouted, wrapping his arms around Yang, pinning her arms to her side.

"Let me go!" Yang shouted as she attempted to kick at the man who had an iron grip on her.

"Stop struggling!" the Soldier seethed, attempting to move one of his arms around her mouth. "I'm gonna snap your neck you fucking-"

The Soldier never finished his sentence as a bullet suddenly hit his shoulder, causing him to yell in pain as he released his grip on Yang, who quickly punched him in the head, causing him to slump onto the floor. She turned and found the Hero approaching, the barrel of his rifle smoking.

"I could have taken him..." Yang remarked, turning to face the Hero as she brushed her hands against _Ember Celica_.

"Looked like he was begging for mercy..." the Hero deadpanned, poking the limp form of the Soldier with his foot.

"Whatever," Yang muttered, turning when she heard the rest of the Soldiers approaching fast. "C'mon, this way!" The Hero nodded as he followed Yang, Rex not far behind him.

"I suppose you have a getaway plan?" the Hero shouted, turning to face Yang who was sprinting next to him.

"Yeah, parked my bike not far away!" Yang replied, nodding to the area ahead of her. "We get to it, they'll just be eating our dust!"

"Wait, hold on!" the Hero shouted, slowing down slightly as Yang turned to face him, a confused look on her face. "You really think we can outrun these guys, on a bicycle?"

"No, a bike!" Yang replied, a confused look on her face. What the hell was he on about? "Your Dog will have to run with us, but he should be able to keep up."

Rex barked happily as he hopped in the air slightly, the Hero sighing and rolling his eyes slightly. "If you say so..."

Soon enough, the trio entered a small clearing, Bumblebee and the Atlesian Army Jeep untouched by the chaos around them.

"Ain't she a beauty?" Yang asked, staring dreamily at the bike. She turned to see the response of the Hero and Dog, who both looked confused as hell.

"It's hideous..." the Hero stated, Rex barking in agreement.

"You can't exactly talk walking around in that tin suit!" Yang retorted, her hand going to her chest in mock horror. "Look, the point is that she'll get us out of harms way and-"

Yang and the Hero quickly cowered slightly as a large explosion appeared before them. When Yang dared to look, her mouth went agape when she saw what was left of Bumblebee fly into the air, covered in flames. Both watched silently as one of the still burning wheels bounced in front of them, spinning around on the spot before coming to a standstill.

"I just paid it off..." Yang whimpered as she watched the shell of the bike crash into the dirt.

"Duck!" the Hero shouted, placing his hand on Yangs back and forcing her to kneel, a small missile sailing over their heads seconds later.

Yang looked up to see a Soldier armed with a Rocket Launcher approach, quickly loading two fresh missiles into the shoulder mounted weapon.

"You broke my bike you bitch!" Yang shouted, her eyes turning red as she quickly charged the Soldier, who attempted to fire a missile in defence, Yang simply swerving past the projectile with ease. Before the Soldier could even think to do anything else, Yang delivered a punch to the man's chest, sending him flying backwards into a tree which toppled over seconds later.

"Better?" the Hero asked, tilting his head slightly as he cautiously approached Yang, who quickly turned to face him, her eyes back to their natural lilac colour.

"A little..." Yang murmured, turning to face the burning wreckage of Bumblebee. "Man, my dad's gonna kill me when he finds out..."

"Not if these guys get here first!" the Hero stated, the sound of the other Soldiers fast approaching.

"Quick, in the Jeep!" Yang ordered, rushing to the passenger side of the vehicle as the Hero jumped in the driving wheel, the Dog quickly jumping in the back seat. "C'mon, drive!" Yang shouted, slamming her hand on the dashboard as she looked behind her.

"Right...drive..." the Hero muttered as he looked at the device which was completely alien to him. How did he work this thing?

"You do know how to drive...right?" Yang asked, looking at the Hero with an upraised eyebrow.

"Errr...not really, no." the Hero sheepishly laughed, causing Yang to groan in annoyance.

"Move over, I'll drive!" Yang shouted, quickly shuffling over the Hero as they swapped seats. She quickly turned on the ignition, springing the vehicle to life as she revved the engine loudly.

"Do YOU know how to drive this...thing?" the Hero asked, quickly looking around to see if there was anything to hold onto.

"Of course, how hard can it be?" Yang replied with a grin, quickly slamming down on the accelerate, only to go backwards and hit a tree behind them. "Whoops...still in reverse..." Yang sheepishly chuckled, before changing into first gear and driving forward, leaving the base in their dust.

Seconds later, the Captain entered the clearing with a large contingent of men, watching as the Atlesian Army Jeep disappeared into the forest.

"Call the Inner Circle," the Captain ordered, turning to one of his subordinates who quickly nodded. "Tell them we have a situation..."

 **00000000**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, like I said earlier, next week will be back to Sunday! Liked it? Feel free to leave a review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either leave in your review or PM me and I'll answer next chapter in the case of reviews and whenever I can for PM's.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	6. A Long Day

**Another day, another chapter. Sad news this week, as Microsoft Studios officially closed Lionhead Studios, creators of the Fable franchise. I will always treasure the memories of these games, and hope that all those who worked for Lionhead can find employment elsewhere. Now, review response time. Drake202; I was actually concerned that two action packed chapters together would be a bad thing, so glad you liked it. And the Inner Circle is far more important then what I let on. Guest; thank you for the compliment and hope you stick around. OutlastTheDark; glad you liked the chapter and hope to keep on impressing. And other Guest; I wanted to focus more on the Hero's exploits on Remnant rather then focusing on Albion, so yeah Albion is fucked. Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 6- A Long Day**

Yang continued to drive the Atlesian Army Jeep, glancing behind her every so often to ensure they weren't being followed. So far it had been a less then bumpy ride, only crashing or stalling the Jeep a few times. They'd been driving nearly none stop since the incident at the base, the sun already starting to rise over the horizon. She turned her attention to her passenger, who had long since fallen asleep. Whether it was a peaceful sleep or not Yang wasn't sure, as every so often he would toss and turn, mumbling incoherently. He kept mentioning someone called 'Walter', and another called 'Elise'. Who they were, she didn't know. But they were pretty weird names, that was for damn sure. They suddenly hit a bump in the road, causing the Jeep to jump slightly, waking her passenger up.

"What the..." the Hero murmured, stretching slightly as he shuffled around in his seat. "Where are we?"

"Sorry I woke you pal..." Yang apologised, glancing only slightly to the Hero before focusing on the path ahead. "We're still in Forever Falls, but we should only be a day away from Vale at the most."

"What?" the Hero asked, sighing loudly as he rested his hand on the brow of his Helmet. "What do you mean 'Forever Falls' and 'Vale'?"

"You know...Vale, one of the four Kingdoms of Remnant." Yang replied, narrowing her eyes in confusion. This was odd, even those outside of Vale had heard of it and the Forever Falls. How did this guy not know of them. "Who are you?"

"Tree!" the Hero suddenly shouted, pointing out in front of him.

Confused, Yang turned and saw that she had been staring at the Hero for too long and was making a bee line for a tree. Quickly jerking the wheel to the right, Yang managed to just change course fast enough for the tree to simply scratch the side of the vehicle.

"Gee, thanks." Yang laughed, receiving a nod of acknowledgement from the Hero in response. "But seriously, who are you?"

"I'm...not sure I should tell you..." the Hero replied, turning away from Yang as he spoke.

"Why not? You a criminal or something?" Yang asked. She had meant it as a joke, but when she received no response she was worried that might actually be the case.

"Not exactly..." the Hero finally said, suddenly becoming very interested in his surroundings. He was being truthful to a degree, whilst on Albion he was a confirmed revolutionary, but wherever he was clearly wasn't Albion.

"Okay then..." Yang warily replied, narrowing her eyes suspiciously in the process before an idea came to mind. "How about this, you tell me something about you and I'll tell you something in return?"

"That seems reasonable..." the Hero replied after a short pause, causing Yang to smile triumphantly. "You first."

"All right then..." Yang murmured, mentally chastising herself for not being quick enough. "How about we start with names?"

The Hero nodded in response, confirming he was indeed fine with names.

"The names Yang, and you are…?"

The Hero paused as he contemplated what he should say. This...Yang seemed too forth coming. Sure it could be just what she was like, but a part of him warned him otherwise. Still, she had helped him in fighting those Soldiers, so she clearly wasn't related in any way. But he wasn't at all comfortable with giving his real name, but then a thought crossed his mind. The name his Father had been given...the one Theresa had called him.

"My names Sparrow." the Hero replied, turning away quickly from Yang.

"Sparrow huh?" Yang asked, though she clearly didn't believe it for a second. Still, no doubt that was all she was going to get from him for now. "All right then, Sparrow it is."

The Hero sighed in relief that Yang had bought the lie, though whether she would find out his real name or not he didn't know.

"So Sparrow, who's your cute friend in the back?" Yang chuckled, nodding behind her as Rex suddenly sat up, his head popping up behind the two.

"That would be Rex," the Hero replied, turning round to stroke the Border Collies head. "And I believe it was my turn to ask a question..."

"Got me there..." Yang replied, shrugging her shoulders. "All right then Sparrow, ask away."

"Should that be beeping like that?" the Hero asked, pointing at the dashboard.

Yang let out a confused grunt as she looked at the dashboard, one of the many lights flashing red repeatedly.

"Oh crap..." Yang muttered, the Jeep suddenly shuddering as it slowed down.

"What is it?" the Hero asked, leaning forward as Yang attempted to steer the Jeep to the side.

"Car Battery just went flat..." Yang replied, the Jeep coming to a standstill seconds later. "Looks like we're walking the rest of the way..."

Yang quickly jumped out the Jeep, turning as the Hero and Rex followed suite. Yang was quick to clamber up a nearby hill, jumping onto a rock that hung over the edge, giving her a clear view of her surroundings. Straight ahead was the City of Vale, its walls standing tall as the first rays of the sun lit the metropolis up, Beacon standing tall near the back.

"There, Vale's just ahead." Yang stated, turning around to glance at the Hero. "We keep moving, we should be able to reach it by-"

Yang stopped when she realised that Sparrow was no where to be seen, and neither was Rex. Looking around confused, Yang walked forwards, attempting to find the Hero and his furry companion.

"Sparrow? You there buddy?" Yang shouted, her eyes narrowing when she received no response. Part of her wanted to search for him, ask why he had disappeared. But she knew Forever Falls was dangerous, she was lucky she had even made it to the base in one piece. She pushed the thoughts of Sparrow out of her mind, focusing instead on making her way to Vale and back to Beacon. Her Team were going to lose their minds when she told them about her day…

 **00000000**

 **Dreadnought, Unknown Location…**

"Are you certain about this Captain?" the Overseer asked, his passive tone hiding how he was truly feeling. Confused.

"Yes sir, there were two of them." the Captain confirmed, nodding slightly as he spoke.

The Overseer turned to face the Captain, two of his own Soldiers behind him. The Overseer glanced towards the other three figures in the room, his esteemed Inner Circle. All three were hooded and cloaked in black fabrics, hiding their true forms. All three turned their gaze towards the Overseer, awaiting his verdict.

"What can you tell me about these intruders?" the Overseer asked, rubbing his hand down the visor of his helmet.

"A Huntsman and a Huntress we think, judging from their age they're in training." the Captain replied, gesturing to one of his associates who quickly passed a Scroll over to the Overseer. The Overseer swiped his finger across the Scroll, flicking through the multiple pictures of the attack.

"Have you identified them?" the Overseer asked, looking up from the Scroll and across to the Captain.

"We identified the girl as Yang Xiao Long." the Captain answered, causing the Overseer to lower the Scroll slightly.

"Are you certain?" the Overseer asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Affirmative, sir." the Captain nodded. The Overseer quickly swiped through the pictures, stopping at the sight of the blonde brawler.

"This is Raven's daughter then..." the Overseer whispered, making a gesture with his hand. The table in front of him suddenly lit up as a hologram of Yang's file appeared, causing the other members of the Inner Circle to stare in sudden interest. "And the boy?"

"We...don't know..." the Captain sheepishly replied, lowering his head to avoid the Overseers gaze.

"What?" the Overseer asked, snapping his head back to the Captain who finally had the courage to meet the Overseers gaze.

"We found nothing on him, no files, no medical record, it's like he came out of nowhere." the Captain stated, stepping forward as he typed a command on the holo table before them. "This is all we have on him..."

The file of Yang suddenly disappeared, replaced by the video feed of a HUD. All seemed calm at first until an explosion occurred out of their line of sight. Whoever the HUD belonged to quickly sprinted towards the explosion, the tip of a sword clearly visible. Then a black armoured knight came into view, his left hand immolated with fire which he quickly sent towards the individual who staggered back at the blow. Before the figure could recover, the knight swung his sword in a downward arc, killing the owner quickly.

Whilst the other members of the Inner Circle stared in confusion, the Overseer was as still as a statue. Could it be? Could it be him? The Captain then uploaded more HUD feeds, all of them featuring the black knight to an extent, all of them cut down by him. By the time he had seen the last of the footage, the answer was clear.

"Thank you Captain, that will be all." the Overseer finally stated, waving his hand dismissively.

"Sir?" the Captain asked, unsure if he had actually heard the Overseer correctly.

"The situation was out of your control, there was nothing that you could do about it." the Overseer continued, causing the Captain to sigh in relief. "Return to your post and await further orders."

"Understood sir, and thank you." the Captain replied, saluting the Overseer and leaving the room followed by his Soldiers.

The Overseer leaned against the table, looking up at the hologram which had been frozen on the image of the black knight...the Hero.

"Leave me, I have much to ponder." the Overseer murmured, causing the other members of the Inner Circle to bow lowly before each one left the room at their own pace.

When the last one had left, the Overseer turned around and walked towards the door behind him. Opening it with the push of a button, the Overseer entered the black room which extended into a long corridor. Walking briskly through it, he opened the door on the other side, entering a small circular room. A pedestal was laid out in front of him, and hovering lowly in the air before it was the artefact. The rock and impurities that had covered it before had been removed, allowing all to bask in its glory unhindered. The artefact itself was severely damaged, cracks and scorch marks littering the once pristine surface. Yet still he could feel the power coming from it, he could only dream of what power would emanate from it when it was whole again. Kneeling down on the pedestal, the Overseer looked up and gazed at the artefact.

"My Master, I bring news that may interest you..." the Overseer stated, smiling slightly when the artefact lit up with dark energy.

" **You have done well, my faithful servant."** a deep voice emanated from the artefact, the voice of his Master. **"What news do you bring?"**

"It seems that your victory may come sooner then we previously thought." the Overseer replied, pausing to await his Masters response. When none came, he continued. "It seems a Hero has arrived..."

" **Are you certain?"** his Master asked, his voice cautious. **"How?"**

"I am uncertain, but I believe the Blind Seer is responsible." the Overseer responded, staying silent when a low growl emanated from the artefact.

" **Theresa...I should have known. Which makes this Hero-...Oh..."** his Master paused, before chuckling in amusement to himself. **"So, the spawn of my enemy has finally arrived. And all thanks to one who sought to stop me..."**

"What would you have me do, my Master." the Overseer asked, lowering his head in reverence.

" **The Hero must not find her! If he does and I am not already walking this world, all will have been for naught!"** his Master stated, pausing to let the information sink in slightly. **"Bring him to me, alive and unspoilt!"**

"As you command, my Master." the Overseer replied, rising when he felt his Masters presence leave the room. Lifting his hand to the side of his helmet, he activated his helmet radio, letting his next words emanate for all on board to hear. "This is the Overseer, the Hero has arrived on Remnant. The Master wants him alive..."

 **00000000**

Yang had finally made it into Vale, walking quickly through the streets of the metropolis. It had taken her hours to reach the city, and even longer before she was allowed in. By the time she reached Beacon, it was nearly nightfall. That combined with the knowledge that tomorrow was Monday caused Yang to take extra caution when walking through the halls, lest she disturbed those that decided to take an early night. When she finally reached her dorm, she paused as she listened in.

"I'm sure she's fine Ruby, your sister can handle herself." Blake said, apparently attempting to calm Ruby down. Though her voice clearly showed she was less then concerned, no doubt her nose stuck in a book.

"Besides, it's her own fault! She went into Forever Falls by herself!" Weiss added, causing Yang to scowl in slight annoyance. She was sure deep down Weiss was okay, but she sure was crabby most of the time.

"How can you say that Weiss! She's our team mate and if something happened to her, we're just as responsible!" Ruby whined, her voice getting higher in pitch slightly. "We have to go out there and look for her!" Yang couldn't help but smile at her sisters courage, willing to enter the unknown to look for her.

"Ruby, while I agree with what you're saying, it's too late." Blake reasoned, hoping to get to the more rational side of Ruby. "We can go inform Glynda or Ozpin, but we can't look for her now."

Yang took that as her cue to enter. Quickly opening the door, Yang strode through the door, her arms open either side. "You guys would not believe the day I've had today..."

"YANG!" Ruby shouted, quickly rushing forward and nearly tackling Yang to the ground.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Weiss shouted, quickly marching up to Yang. "You could've gotten yourself killed or-...is that blood on your jacket?"

Yang looked down and saw that her clothing was indeed covered in small blots of blood, dirt and grass stains. Her clothing was also torn in multiple areas, though luckily not over important areas…

"Like I said, you wouldn't believe the day I've had today." Yang replied, shrugging her shoulders innocently.

"Judging from your clothing and your general attitude, I'd wager a violent day." Blake replied, her nose in a book as Yang had correctly guessed.

"Yeah well...you know." Yang muttered, shrugging her shoulders again. Yang then realised something off about the room. In the centre were four bags, one of which was hers, all packed and ready to leave at a moments notice. "Guys? What's with the bags?"

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, tilting her head as she looked first at Yang and then the bags in question. "You do remember...right?"

"Remember what…?" Yang asked, raking her brain for what her sister was talking about.

"The field trip..." Ruby replied, narrowing her eyes questioningly as she was met with a blank stare from Yang. "...To Lion's Head Keep..."

"Where we'll be staying for a week..." Weiss added, crossing her arms and leaning forward when Yang still had the confused look on her face. "...Starting from tomorrow..."

"Wait...that's tomorrow?!" Yang shouted, her hand smacking her forehead with an audible clap. "I thought it was next week!"

"It was next week last week!" Ruby replied, laughing slightly at Yang who was now in a complete panic. "Don't worry, we packed your bag for you. Clean clothing, fresh pyjamas, work books and all your other essentials."

"Thanks Rube's..." Yang sighed, her hand going to her chest as she took a deep breath. "Anything else I need to pack?"

"Only stuff we weren't sure about, you should have plenty of time tomorrow morning." Ruby said, nodding to the set of drawers behind her.

"I think I should be good." Yang confirmed, nodding slightly before pointing behind her. "But I think I'm gonna go take a shower, get cleaned up before I go catch some z's."

Ruby nodded and spun around on her heels, checking through her bag to make sure she had gotten everything. Yang took her jacket off, carelessly flinging it to the side before grabbing a nearby towel.

"Oh before I forget, this came for you earlier!" Ruby suddenly shouted, causing Yang to turn around and face Ruby, who was holding an envelope in her hands.

"Oh? Who's it from?" Yang asked, quickly taking the envelope from her sister, examining it for any distinguishable markings. "Do I have a...secret admirer?"

"No, just some random guy. Said you left this some place he works and that it was important you got it." Ruby replied, shrugging innocently as she ignored the sly grin currently on Yang's face when she mentioned 'secret admirer'.

"Huh...well whoever it was tell 'em I said thanks." Yang replied, quickly entering the on suite and locking the door behind her.

Before she undressed any further, Yang decided to open the envelope to see what was inside. Quickly opening the paper seal, she took out the letter that was inside and silently read it.

 _For your troubles._

 _B. T._

Yang frowned in confusion as she re-read the letter, before realising there was another object inside the envelope. Quickly removing it, she opened up the folded piece of paper and gasped. It was the picture of her mother, the one she had given Blind T…

She quickly placed the picture on the side, sitting down on the floor as she attempted to wrap her mind around what had been delivered. Looking at the note again, she flipped it over, seeing yet another scrawl of text, though this one was hastily written, almost frantic. When she read it herself, for some reason she couldn't explain, she felt true fear.

 _He finds you when you're sleeping, and when the daylight fades._

 **00000000**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for next week. Liked it? Feel free to leave a review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either leave in your review and I'll answer next chapter or PM me and I'll answer when I can.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	7. You Again?

**Another day, another chapter. First, review response time! OutlastTheDark; let's just say Yang and the Hero took the more...scenic route on their way to Vale. And who said anything about the artefact being a stone? And as for that letter, that was possibly the biggest clue I've given to who the main bad guy is! I should probably stop giving clues before I ruin it...Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 7- You Again?**

The Hero continued on his march, making his way quickly through the Red forest that 'Yang' had referred to as the Forever Falls. He honestly thought it was a strange name, but he wasn't one to judge honestly. He had been travelling for at least a day since he had left Yang when the strange metal carriage stopped working. Did he feel guilty about leaving her behind? Slightly, she had sort of saved his life and wasn't actively trying to kill him unlike everyone else he had met thus far.

But he was going to stick out like a sore thumb in such a populated place, and no doubt that would lead to questions for which he had no answers. Staying away from civilization was for the best right now, until he could figure out where he was...which was ironically in civilization. Perhaps he should have thought this through further. Well, it was too late to turn back now. This place was like a maze to navigate, and he often found himself retracing his steps more often then not.

But it didn't matter all that much. He found he was rather accustomed to life in the wild, a revelation that shocked him when he first started his journey as a Hero. He had also encountered more of the strange shadow creatures out here. Most he fought were like the ones that resembled Balverine's in terms of shape and biology, but he had encountered others as well. Some that took the shape of a Bear that were stronger then the wolf ones and also a lot bigger. He had also encountered ones with two legs that reminded him of the old tales of Dragons, save for the lack of wings, fore legs and of course fire breathing...which he was glad was absent. He had also seen some that resembled Wild Boars, that somehow appeared to have the ability to tuck in on themselves and roll forward at a remarkable speed.

As with the Balverine clones, the others also disintegrated upon death, meaning salvaging anything from them in terms of meat, skin and anything else was fruitless. There was however, a large abundance of normal animals in the area, ranging from Birds and Insects to Deer and Wolves. He found a well timed Inferno blast was enough to not only kill the animals, but also cooked them slightly. Amongst the many pros to being a Hero, this was one of them. He didn't eat much, preferring instead to save it for later in case he couldn't find anything to hunt.

He did however give some to Rex, who had more then earned the food after all the fighting they'd been through. He had spent just over a day in this place and almost everything he had encountered had tried to kill him...he was going to like this place a lot.

He had also discovered that the shadow creatures were far more active at night then during the day, another trait shared with the Shadows of Albion. He had opted to stay on the move during future night hours, after his camp had been relentlessly assaulted by the strange creatures. Either that, or find somewhere fortified to sleep.

Already the sun was high above the forest as he had seen it at least two previous times. But nestled in the mountain range was something new, yet also refreshing.

A castle that was in the late stages of ruin was resting peacefully in the mountain range. Whilst not at all like Castle Fairfax in design or grandeur, it was a castle nonetheless. A lone flag hung from the parapets of the castle, a black lion head on a white background.

"What do you think boy?" the Hero asked, turning to face the Border Collie who looked up at him. "Should we give it a shot?"

Rex barked in response, hopping in the air slightly as he wagged his tail rapidly, looking up at the Hero with his tongue hanging lazily out of his mouth.

"Let's go then..." the Hero responded, gesturing for Rex to follow as both made a bee line for the castle.

 **00000000**

Yang was bored to say the least, not to mention tired. After cleaning herself up and going to what she thought would be a peaceful sleep turned out to be a restless night. Every time she closed her eyes she saw those two burning amber eyes she saw in the vision, repeating the same sentence it had muttered at Blind T's shack. She spent most of the night thrashing about in her bed whilst the remainder of it was spent trying to get to sleep.

All in all, a pretty shit night.

Then when she woke she was so tired she had forgotten all about the trip...again. Which was made evident when she tripped over the bags that had been laid out when she decided to get ready for the day, waking the rest of her team-mates in the process. They weren't happy to say the least.

At least for the trip she didn't need to be in uniform, allowing her to dress in her usual attire. After having a much needed breakfast alongside checking her bag to make sure her team-mates hadn't missed anything, she took the rather uneventful Bullhead ride to...Lion's Head Keep, that's what it was called. The Bullhead ride was little over an hour, with most of the students on board either talking amongst themselves or just mucking around. All save for Yang, who looked out of the window lazily, her mind going back to that guy, Sparrow. Who was he? Why did he seem so familiar? Was he even still alive?

"Hey Yang, you okay?"

Yang turned around immediately, to see Ruby sat next to her with a worried look on her face.

"Y-yeah...I'm okay..." Yang replied, rubbing her eyes as she spoke.

"You sure? You seem a little...off." Ruby said, raising one of her eyebrows when Yang faced her.

"I'm sure Rube's..." Yang assured, a small smile appearing on her face. "Just a little tired, that's all."

"Yeah, I heard..." Ruby replied, chuckling slightly as she recalled last night. "Bad dreams?"

"Something like that, yeah..." Yang murmured, thinking back to those burning eyes that seemed to pierce her very soul.

"If you say so..." Ruby replied, though part of her didn't entirely believe Yang at all. Something had shaken her up after she went to get washed. Was it something to do with the letter perhaps? "Say, Yang?"

"Yeah Rube's?"

"What was in that letter?"

Yang's eyes widened slightly at the mention of the letter. Though Ruby noted that it wasn't with embarrassment or shock. She seemed...scared.

"Well..." Yang nervously replied, rubbing the back of her head. "You see...that letter-"

" _We will be arriving at Lion's Head Keep in less then five minutes!"_ the pilot announced over the loudspeakers in the Bullhead, everyone going silent at the sound of his voice. _"Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts!"_

"So you were saying Yang?" Ruby continued, returning her attention back to Yang after a short silence had passed.

"It's not important..." Yang replied, waving her hand dismissively as she spoke. "I'll tell you later."

Ruby nodded slightly, though she still eyed her sister suspiciously, not entirely believing her. When Ruby finally returned her attention to the Weapon's Magazine she had been reading, Yang let out a silent sigh of relief. She told herself that the letter wasn't important, that's what she wanted to believe. But she didn't believe herself one bit, just like she knew Ruby didn't. Rather then dwell on the subject any longer, Yang instead opted to look out the window as Lion's Head Keep drew closer.

At least today would hopefully be quiet.

 **00000000**

The Hero approached the castle walls quickly, whistling loudly when he saw just how big the structure actually was. He also noted that a shallow moat surrounded the castle, the water no doubt reaching up to his ankles or knees at the very least. He knelt on the ground as he observed the castle, looking for a way inside. The walls whilst decrepit were too high to climb, and there was no sign of an entrance.

Then his eyes narrowed on something in the distance, a sewer gate which lead out of the castle and into the moat.

"Not exactly the most 'glamorous' entrance into a castle..." the Hero muttered, Rex whining in agreement. "...but it will have to do."

The Hero was quick to jump down, followed swiftly by Rex. As the Hero had guessed, the water wasn't all that deep, reaching to just below his knees. Rex was having a harder time wading through the water then the Hero was, often being forced to paddle at some points. After a few minutes of wading through the water, often stumbling when he placed a foot in a ditch that made the water reach up to his stomach, he made his way over to the sewer gate, the bars having rusted due to the elements.

"Let's see here..." the Hero murmured, grasping hold of the iron bars blocking the sewer entrance.

Igniting his left hand, the Hero tightened his grip on one of the bars, turning it a cherry red as the heat travelled up the metal. When enough heat had travelled through the bar, he pushed it to the side, with the intent of creating a gap large enough for both him and Rex to pass through. Clearly he underestimated his own Heroic Strength, as the bar quickly snapped in his hand.

"Ah..." the Hero murmured, Rex tilting his head and whining in confusion. The Hero quickly tossed the bar behind him, the metal component hissing loudly as it made contact with the water. "Well at least we can get in now..."

Rex barked in agreement, stalking over to the gap and leaping over it with assistance from the Hero. The Hero followed suite, having a harder time due to his larger frame. Once he had passed through the gate, he looked behind him, before descending into the darkness.

Using his Inferno spell as a torch, the Hero walked down the passageway, looking around for where next to go. He was glad the sewer system the castle utilised was both old and recognisable. The only thing that streamed down the sewers was water, and if the system was anything like those in Albion, it would have an access point into the castle...hopefully not one that lead to a toilet.

As he continued through, he spotted a set of ladders leading up to the ceiling, with what appeared to be an access hatch above it. He approached the ladded, grasping a hold of it with his right hand when Rex barked at him, whining loudly as he tilted his head at the ladder.

"Sorry boy, but I'm going to have to carry you..." the Hero murmured, quickly extinguishing his left hand with the flick of his wrist as he knelt down to pick the Border Collie up, who only barked in annoyance as the Hero scooped him up under his right arm.

The Hero then climbed, with great difficulty, up the ladder, Rex looking around in confusion as the Hero reached the top of the ladder. Slowly, the Hero pushed against the access hatch, surprised when the hatch actually moved. Sneaking a peek, the Hero gazed around to see if the coast was clear, Rex also taking a glance. The Hero then hefted Rex onto the floor, the Border Collie glad to be free of the Hero's grip as it shook itself wildly to be-rid itself of any excess water, as the Hero pulled himself onto the floor, gently sliding the hatch back into place.

The Hero looked around, taking in his surroundings to identify where he was exactly. There were lots of crates stacked around, and judging from how desperately Rex was attempting to get into them, he guessed they were food crates. He was in a pantry of sorts, that was for sure, but why was there still food here? And judging by how desperately Rex was attempting to get inside them, not to mention how nice the room smelled, it was fresh.

Then he heard a noise, people approaching, fast. He quickly gestured for Rex to follow him as both he and Rex took quickly to the shadows, staying low in the corner. The door soon opened, revealing two men in what appeared to be a low class waiters uniform of sorts.

"Come on, let's get the food up to the kitchens." one of them muttered, bending down to pick up one of the smaller crates as his colleague picked up another. "Beacon students will be eating in less then two hours and the head chef wants the buffet done in one!"

"Right..." the other replied, grunting slightly as he carried the crate up the small stairway, quickly leaving the room alongside his colleague.

The Hero waited to ensure that they had left before leaving the shadowed corner of the room, followed by Rex. It seemed he had made a rather big mistake. The castle was not abandoned as previously thought, but inhabited...by a school nonetheless. At this revelation, the Hero had only one thing to say.

"Bollocks..."

 **00000000**

"Lion's Head Keep was built by the Molyneux family over hundreds of years ago!" Professor Oobleck said, whizzing around the courtyard of the castle as the students attempted to keep up with the hyper active Professor. Just what the hell was in that coffee? "The castle was ancient even during the Great War! It was also the sight of many battles and sieges, even playing a crucial part during the Faunus Rights Revolution, where Humanity achieved many victories over the Faunus!"

Yang seemed to notice many of the Faunus were looking around warily at the castle walls as some of the more racist students cheered at the statement.

"It was because of the victories here that Humanity underestimated the Faunus' skill in combat, beginning the eventual loss of the War!" Oobleck then added, silencing the cheers almost immediately. "Now then, can anyone tell me one of the many legends surrounding the Keep?" Oobleck then asked, his eyes scanning the crowd as some students put their hands in the air, focusing on the Heiress who was practically jumping in the air. "Yes, Miss Schnee?"

"The Legend of the Molyneux family!" Weiss replied almost as quickly as Oobleck, crossing her arms proudly as a smug smile spread across her face.

"Correct!" Oobleck stated, taking another sip of his coffee. "Anyone else?" Oobleck once again scanned the crowd, his eyes stopping as he looked in Yang's direction. Yang spun around to see if he was in actuality looking behind her, only to find no one behind her. "Yang, you seem...particularly interested in the history of the Keep! Care to enlighten us with one of its legends?"

Yang silently cursed as all eyes trained on her, waiting for her response. She had been so tired that she wasn't even properly paying attention. Not to mention she knew absolutely nothing about the Keep. She looked at her team-mates, who all looked at her expectantly. "...Uh...the legend of..." Yang panicked as she attempted to think of something, anything! Castles like this were usually haunted, right? That could work! "...the legend of...the curse...of the undead?"

The students around her broke into laughter, with Ruby snickering amongst them. Weiss was shaking her head in exasperation as Blake looked at her befuddled. All Yang could do was rub the back of her head sheepishly as an embarrassed frown found its way onto her face.

"I see..." Oobleck muttered, pushing his glasses up slightly as he tilted his head questioningly. "Are you referring to the 'Hollow Men'?"

The students stopped laughing as they looked up at the Professor with a confused look on their face, Yang included. "...uh...yeah..."

"Then you are correct!" Oobleck shouted almost immediately. "For those that are unaware, the many battles here resulted in countless lives lost, many of which were never recovered for proper burial! The spirits of the fallen soon turned into spirits of vengeance, rising up to attack those that tread upon their grounds! These 'Hollow Men' do not know pain nor mercy, and attack indiscriminately! Of course, it is just a legend, nothing more..."

The students all looked at one another questioningly, some refusing to believe what the Professor had told them, believing he had made it up to save Yang from embarrassment, the blonde brawler amongst those disbelievers.

"That is all for today!" the Professor then stated, taking another sip from his coffee as he turned to face the statue in the middle of the courtyard, a strange looking knight with a large greatsword pointing to the north. "I would suggest you take the time to become accustomed to the Keep! Head to your dorms so you may get settled in! That is all class dismissed!"

The students soon dispersed into smaller groups as each went off to explore the castle, some heading to their dorms whilst others did their own thing.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Ruby asked, perky as ever.

Yang didn't pay much attention afterwards, gazing around the walls of the castle. Then, she spotted something. It was just a glimpse, but she thought she saw someone rushing hurriedly behind the wall. She would have not given a second thought about it under normal circumstances, but something seemed similar about the way they looked. She'd seen it before somewhere.

Looking to her team-mates who were still in conversation, no doubt still discussing what to do for the rest of the day, Yang let her curiosity get the better of her and followed the figure behind the wall. Her eyes scanned the corridor, the further she went the fewer students present until eventually it was just her in the corridor. She heard a noise behind her, turning quickly at the sound. She backed away slowly, her eyes narrowing as the sound of footsteps got closer. Then she felt a force grab her from behind, wrapping its arms around her frame, pinning her arms to the side as a hand clamped around her mouth.

"What the hell?" Yang mumbled, though it was nearly indecipherable due to the hand around her mouth.

"Whatever you do, don't scream." a voice behind her warned, a voice Yang recognised.

The figure then slowly released its grip on Yang, who quickly spun around and was met by the familiar sight of the armoured knight, Sparrow.

"You again?!" Yang asked, her eyes narrowing in confusion as she slowly backed away from 'Sparrow', who seemed just as surprised at seeing her.

"Yang?" the Hero asked, tilting his head in confusion. He knew he recognised her from somewhere, but couldn't quite place it.

"So, do you usually hide behind corners waiting to grab unsuspecting people?" Yang asked with an upraised eyebrow, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"What? No, it's just..." the Hero paused, sighing loudly as he shook his head. "What are you even doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Yang asked, pointing at her chest before pointing to the Hero. "I think the bigger question is what are YOU doing here!"

"Yang?!" a voice shouted in the distance, echoing loudly through the corridor as the sounds of footsteps could be heard, getting louder with each passing second.

"Crap, Ruby!" Yang exclaimed in a hushed tone, causing the Hero to look at her in confusion.

"Who?" the Hero asked, shrugging his shoulders questioningly.

"Quick! You have to hide!" Yang ordered, quickly shoving the Hero backwards despite his protests, who yelped in surprise as Yang pushed him back.

"Yang? Where are you?" Ruby shouted, quickly coming into Yang's line of sight as she casually propped her hand against the wall and leaned against it.

"Hey Rube's!" Yang shouted, waving her hand at Ruby who turned and tilted her head inquisitively. "What's up?"

"Where'd you go? We've been looking everywhere for you!" Ruby asked, quickly closing the gap between her and Yang.

"Just thought I'd get some fresh air, that's all!" Yang replied, throwing her free hand into the air.

"Who were you talking too?" Ruby asked, tilting her head behind Yang who shifted her stance to continue blocking Ruby's line of sight.

"Jeez Rube's, what are you? Vale inquisition or something?" Yang nervously laughed, causing Ruby to look at her even more suspiciously.

"Are you sure you're all right? You're acting kinda weird..." Ruby stated, eyeing Yang suspiciously.

"I'm fine Rube's, really!" Yang reassured, giving her sister a thumbs up.

"Well...if you say so..." Ruby finally said after a short silence before pointing behind her. "We're heading to the room if you're wondering where we are."

"Good to know Rube's, I'll catch you later!" Yang replied, waving as Ruby slowly walked away, eyeing her sister suspiciously.

When Ruby was finally out of sight, Yang let out a sigh of relief as she turned around to face 'Sparrow' again. "Now that was too-"

Yang stopped as she saw 'Sparrow' nowhere to be seen. Looking around in confusion, Yang's mind was in a complete mess. This was the second time that he'd disappeared on her! Was he even real? Or had he just been a figment of her imagination.

"Uh...a little help!" a voice, 'Sparrows' voice, suddenly shouted.

Yang sighed in relief, looking around for where the voice may have come from. "Where'd you go pal?"

"Down here!" the Hero shouted, causing Yang to turn and suddenly gulp loudly. Right in front of her was a window. An open window. She had pushed 'Sparrow' out of a window. Quickly sprinting forward, she leaned over the edge, smirking loudly when she saw 'Sparrow' clinging onto an outcrop of the castle wall like it was a lifeline, which in this case it was.

"I know you said your name was Sparrow, but that didn't mean you can fly, bird brain..." Yang snickered, earning a scowl from the man in question.

"Ha ha, very funny..." the Hero scowled, earning a snicker from Yang in response. "Now please pull me up before I lose my grip! This isn't as fun as it looks!"

Rolling her eyes, Yang reached out to the Hero, who quickly grasped onto Yang's hand. Yang was pleasantly surprised by how little the Hero weighed, quickly pulling him over the edge...perhaps too sharply. As Yang pulled him over the edge, he was surprised by the strength behind the pull and soon toppled onto Yang, who let out a surprised yelp as the Hero fell on top of her. As soon as they both hit the ground, a black and white dog leapt out of the shadows, barking happily as it lovingly nudged the Hero.

"You're Rex, right?" Yang asked as she looked up at the dog, who turned at the sound of his name and began to sniff Yang inquisitively, before identifying her as a friend and lightly licked her cheek.

"Okay buddy, that's enough of that..." Yang laughed as she playfully pushed the Border Collie away, who bounced around happily. It was then that she realised that 'Sparrow' was still on top of her, seemingly having forgotten she was there. "So...you wanna get off of me or..."

"What?" the Hero muttered, turning to face Yang before recoiling in shock. "Right! Sorry..."

Yang chuckled lightly as 'Sparrow' began to rise up, giving Yang enough room to sit up slightly. That was when they both heard an attentive cough. Slowly, both the Hero and Yang turned around to see Professor Oobleck alongside a security guard watching them, with the former tapping his foot rapidly. After a short amount of silence, Yang was the first to speak.

"This is not what it looks like..."

 **00000000**

 **Well, that was awkward. If you liked it, feel free to leave a review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either leave in your reviews or PM me, and I'll answer either next chapter for reviews or whenever possible for PM's.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	8. Where to Begin?

**Another day, another chapter. Just a little bit of information here, I have recently made a DeviantArt account called 'RagingArchon' where I have posted drawings of the members of the cult that have appeared in this story thus far, so you have a better idea of what they look like. Now review response time! Guest; thought it might be a good easter egg to put in to have Hollow Men as a Remnant Legend. SHMANDER; thank you for the compliment. And OutlastTheDark; I think Grimm just react to other wildlife like normal animals, the only thing they actively hunt and kill are Humans and Faunus. Don't ask me why, because I don't know. And meth in Oobleck's coffee?...Come to think of it, that does make sense...Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 8- Where to Begin?**

Yang sat nervously in the small room, twiddling her thumbs as she leaned on the lone table in the room. After Oobleck had found her and Sparrow in that rather awkward position both had been separated from one another. Of course she had tried telling them it wasn't what it looked like though they didn't believe a word she said. Due to the fact that Oobleck had little authority in the situation in terms of what to do, Ozpin had been called in to deal with the situation.

'Nice work Yang, barely been here for a month and already got on the Headmaster's bad side.' Yang mused to herself.

Still, surely Ozpin would believe her right? After all, it wasn't what it looked like! Though that didn't stop her wondering what Sparrow looked like under all that armour. It was like the guy never took it off...admittedly he had been potentially wandering the wilds of Vale for the past few days, but still. It had to get hot in that thing surely, and the smell? Yang didn't even want to know the answer to that last one. But still, what did he look like? She swore she had heard him from somewhere before but she couldn't for the life of her remember where. Yang was snapped out of her thoughts when the door suddenly opened and in entered the man Yang had been dreading. Ozpin.

Ozpin quickly made his way to the opposite end of the table that Yang was sat at and gestured to the chair adjacent to Yang. "May I?"

Yang simply nodded in response, to which Ozpin pulled the chair back and took a seat before pulling himself closer to the table, where he proceeded to rest his elbows on the table as he propped his hands on his chin.

"Listen, sir," Yang began, shaking her head in slight embarrassment as she spoke. "I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble, but I swear it's-"

"Not what it looks like?" Ozpin interrupted, finishing the sentence Yang had started. Yang nodded her head solemnly as Ozpin quietly chuckled to himself. "I've already been informed of the situation, Miss Xiao Long. And I believe you."

"What?" Yang mumbled, not entirely sure she had heard Ozpin correctly.

"You don't exactly strike me as the sort who attempts to have...'physical interactions' in a public place." Ozpin explained, causing Yang to relax slightly. "That and I also checked the security footage."

"Oh." Yang once again mumbled, causing her to mentally slap her forehead. 'Why didn't the security guys do that in the first place?!'

"I am however concerned about your acquaintance, the one you called 'Sparrow'." Ozpin then stated, raising an eyebrow as he awaited Yang's response.

"I know it looked kinda bad when he grabbed me and all, but the guy's not at all bad." Yang defended, not wanting to get Sparrow into trouble. He did seem like a genuinely nice guy, if a bit secretive.

"Whilst his initial interaction with you wasn't exactly formal, it is not what I am referring to." Ozpin corrected, causing Yang to raise her eyebrows inquisitively. "According to our files, Sparrow doesn't exist."

"What do you mean?" Yang enquired, leaning closer to Ozpin slightly.

"There is no trace of anyone named Sparrow anywhere in Vale." Ozpin replied, causing Yang to look at the Professor dumbfounded. "He is a 'Ghost' of sorts."

"Are you saying he lied to me?" Yang asked, pointing to her chest as she referred to herself. Admittedly she always had her suspicions, but still.

"Perhaps, it is hard to tell." Ozpin stated. "Judging from your interaction with one another you've met before, correct?" Yang simply nodded in response, prompting Ozpin to ask his next question. "How did you meet?"

"I was...in Forever Falls." Yang replied after a tense silence had passed. "He was fighting these guys in White Armour, they were trying to kill us."

"White Armoured men attempting to harm the both of you?" Ozpin asked, to which Yang nodded in response. "Where they White Fang perhaps?"

"No, they weren't White Fang. Their armour was high grade, almost Military, and there were Human and Faunus in their ranks." Yang replied, causing Ozpin to raise one of his eyebrows inquisitively. "There were lots of them so we high tailed it out of there in an abandoned Jeep. He disappeared just before we got to Vale. Today was the first time I'd seen him since."

"Intriguing..." Ozpin murmured, his eyes narrowed in concentration. "Anything particularly peculiar about these individuals you fought?"

"Not much, seemed like standard foot soldiers to me, nothing special." Yang replied, attempting to recall the fight. "But I remember their symbol, a pair of black swords crossed over one another. Could that help?"

"Perhaps..." Ozpin murmured, his eyes narrowed as he attempted to recall the symbol. "It is most likely you dealt with a ragtag Mercenary Crew, nothing more."

"With all due respect, Professor, but I don't think so." Yang stated. "And I don't think you do either."

Ozpin chuckled at Yang's statement, shaking his head slowly. She was certainly not the stereotypical blonde she played out to be. "I believe we are done here, you're free to go back to your Team unpunished."

"Really?" Yang asked, her eyes widening slightly in shock and joy.

"As you said, it wasn't what it looked like." Ozpin stated with a dismissive wave.

With that, Yang pulled her seat back and quickly made her way out of the room, gently closing the door behind her. As soon as he was certain Yang was gone, Ozpin let out a sigh as he pulled out his Scroll, quickly observing the footage of this so called 'Sparrow'.

"I think it's time we found out who you truly are..." Ozpin muttered, quickly rising from his seat as he went to greet their other guest…

 **00000000**

The Hero sighed as he paced back and forth in the small room like a caged animal, which in a way he was. Whilst nothing restrained him the door was locked, leaving him alone in the room with only a table and two chairs on opposite ends of said table. Rex had been taken from him after they had been found, which neither he or the Border Collie were particularly happy about. If they had harmed even a single hair on him...well, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. His weaponry and supplies had been taken for obvious reasons, though they were oblivious to his Will Braces, hidden by his Gauntlets.

He had opted to remove his Helmet, which now rested on the table, revealing a pale face with ruffled light brown hair, a clean shave, a strong jaw and storm grey eyes. When they had first been found, Yang had attempted to explain the situation alongside himself, though they didn't believe a word they said. He admitted, he admired Yang's tenacity, as even as they were being escorted away she wouldn't let up. Not that it mattered anyway, they had been separated as well which led to his current situation.

He didn't now why, but part of him actually found himself concerned for her well being. If she got into trouble it would technically be his fault to an extent. He wouldn't blame her if she decided to spill the beans on everything she knew about him, which was actually relatively little. But still it was a possibility.

The door suddenly opened, causing the Hero to turn and face the doorway quickly. Standing at the entrance was a man wearing smart black clothing with a green scarf around his neck with ruffled silver hair and a pair of spectacles resting on the bridge of his nose. In his hand was a cane that he seemingly used as a walking stick, though judging from his posture he clearly didn't need it. The man walked forward, pulling one of the chairs back and taking a seat. It was silent for an uncomfortable amount of time before the man gestured to the chair opposite him.

"You can sit you know..." the man finally said, still gesturing to the chair. The Hero eyed the man suspiciously, but sat in the chair nonetheless. "So, how about we start with who you are."

"I think you already know that." the Hero responded, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his chair.

"I know who you claim to be, 'Sparrow', but who are you really?" the man retorted, narrowing his eyes curiously. The Hero remained silent, causing him to sigh quietly as he shook his head. "I see...would you like to know my name?"

"It would help with formalities." the Hero replied, causing the man to smile smugly as he nodded his head.

"Very well 'Sparrow', my name is Ozpin." the man, now identified as Ozpin, stated, laying his hand on his chest. "I must admit, when you were first described to me I half expected someone much older. Yet you are about the same age as most of my students."

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I really don't have time for this." the Hero sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he spoke.

"Are you in a rush?" Ozpin asked, raising an eyebrow as he spoke.

"I would just prefer to be on the move." the Hero replied, waving his hand dismissively.

"I see..." Ozpin replied, tapping his chin in deep thought. "Very well, if you insist then how about a deal. You answer some questions for me and in return you are free to leave tomorrow morning. Does that sound fair to you?"

"Why tomorrow?" the Hero enquired, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Well, it is nearly nightfall which means the Grimm will be out in abundance. It would be in your best interests I assume if you don't get torn apart by a pack of Beowolves." Ozpin simply replied.

The Hero nodded his head slowly in response. These 'Grimm' must have been the shadow creatures he had been fighting, and judging from the name he just heard the wolf like ones were called 'Beowolves'. "All right then, you have a deal Ozpin."

"Excellent." Ozpin replied, propping his elbows on the table as he leaned forward. "Let's start with how you know Miss Xiao Long."

"Who?" the Hero asked, his eyebrows raised in slight confusion. "Wait, do you mean Yang?"

"I see you are already on a first name basis then." Ozpin answered, looking somewhat surprised. "But yes, Yang is the one I am referring to."

"Well, where to begin?" the Hero replied, rubbing his forehead. "I was in this forest, and there were these men there burning bodies."

"They were burning bodies?" Ozpin asked, somewhat concerned. "Can you describe what these men looked like?"

"They looked like nothing I've ever seen before..." the Hero stated, shaking his head in disbelief. "They wore white armour of some form, with black screens on their faces."

"Any symbols to identify them?" Ozpin continued, pressing for more information.

"I saw a lot of them with two black swords crossed over one another..." the Hero replied, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Anything else?"

Ozpin stayed silent for a time, still in deep thought, his eyes darting from one end of the room to the other. "No, I think that will do for now..." Ozpin finally replied, causing the Hero to breath a sigh of relief. "I will have someone escort you to a temporary accommodation. All of your things will be waiting for you. Any questions?"

"Yang...she won't be punished in any way?" the Hero asked, his face wrought with worry.

This surprised Ozpin to some extent, he hadn't expected this 'Sparrow' to show such concern over a stranger. He would have made fine Huntsman material, that was for sure.

"No, you may rest assured she will remain unpunished." Ozpin reassured, causing the Hero to once again sigh in relief. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, where's my Dog?" the Hero asked, his voice deadly serious.

"Ah yes, your four legged companion..." Ozpin chuckled, removing his glasses in order to clean them before placing them back on the bridge of his nose. "Your Dog is awaiting you alongside your supplies in your room. Will that be all?"

The Hero simply nodded in response, after which he scooped the Helmet on the end of the table under his arms and made his way through the door, where an escort stood waiting to take him to his temporary quarters.

Ozpin sighed loudly as he stood up, brushing his trousers down before taking his Scroll out to check the time. 7:45PM, he should get back to Beacon before Griffon's and Nevermore's made the skies inhospitable. But before he did, there was something he had to check. Flicking through the files, he came across the DNA report of 'Sparrow', which had been performed so they had a means to identify him. No match came through, but that was not what had caught Ozpin's eye. His Aura levels were off the charts, larger then any he had seen before, perhaps even his own. What was more surprising however, there was no trace of any Aura being unlocked.

"Just who are you?..." Ozpin murmured to himself, switching off his Scroll before stuffing it into his pocket. No doubt he would receive answers in time. He was fairly confident this was only the first of many meetings…

 **00000000**

Yang was quick to make her way through the hallways of Lion's Head Keep, easily navigating the many passageways. It was getting dark, meaning that Dinner was either being served or was just about to start. She had decided to check the room that she and the rest of her Team had been staying in for the week, preferring to go down with the rest of her Team. She was glad she received little attention from the other students who were in the hallways, her incident with Sparrow having gone unnoticed.

That was when she saw him, being escorted by one of the security personnel through the hallways. It was also the first time she had seen him without his Helmet and she wasn't afraid to admit it, but he was kinda hot looking. She stepped to the side as she let the two pass, giving a small wave to Sparrow as he passed. To her surprise, Sparrow gave a small smile and nod of acknowledgement to her. Yang smirked to herself as Sparrow soon left her sight, allowing her to continue on towards her room. It didn't take her long to find the dorm room, where her Team-mates were already waiting for her.

"Hey sis', what took you so long?" Ruby asked, being the first to notice the blonde brawler approaching.

"Meh, you know, decided to take the scenic route." Yang smugly replied, planting her hands on her hip which was tilted to one side.

"In the middle of a Castle?" Weiss asked, folding her arms as she leaned forward slightly, one of her eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Well, I've always had an interest in History." Yang defended, waving her hand dismissively as she spoke.

"No you haven't." Blake stated, her eyes narrowed in concentration, as if she was watching her reactions.

"Yeah whatever, I'm here now aren't I?" Yang retorted, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly. "We gonna go before all the good food is gone?"

"Yeah, we were just waiting for you to arrive." Ruby stated, before gesturing for Yang to follow. "This way."

Ruby soon walked down the corridor, followed by Weiss and Blake. Yang turned to follow, but stopped when she saw something outside. It was hard to see, but it looked like a person. Leaning closer, Yang narrowed her eyes as she focused on the figure. They were female, wearing what appeared to be a combat robe of some form with bits of leather and metal protecting their limbs. In their hand was a long spear whilst strapped to their back was a sword of some form. Covering their face was a bone white mask shaped like a skull, two black hollow sockets allowing vision. The figure tilted their head to the side, before running a thumb horizontally across their neck.

"Yang?"

Yang turned at the sound of her name, to see Blake standing there expectantly. "You coming?"

Yang turned back to where she had been staring, to see the threatening figure no longer there. Yang blinked in surprise, glancing around before shaking her head dismissively, putting it down simply to lack of sleep getting to her.

"Yeah...let's go..."

 **00000000**

The robed figure smirked to herself as Yang turned and walked away. As soon as she was sure she was gone, she deactivated her Semblance, once again becoming visible to the naked eye. She sauntered forward slowly, silently observing the Keep before her. She heard ruffling behind her and spun around, spear at the ready, only to lower her guard when the figures revealed themselves.

One was female like her, wearing a more regal version of her outfit with a spiked crown of some form attached to the mask. In their hand was a staff with a bladed butt, which they held casually in their hand. The other was male, wearing armour that was similar in design to the armour worn by medieval knight's, a humongous Great-Sword strapped to their back.

"Remember, this is your last chance to prove yourself worthy of your title, so don't screw it up!" the woman warned, her voice soft despite carrying such authority.

"I'm well aware of the situation!" the robed figure hissed, broadening her shoulders in an attempt to appear intimidating, though it had little effect on the pair.

"Remember, we need only the boy!" the male reminded, his voice rough. "Avoid bloodshed if possible and remember, no witnesses! We'll be waiting in the shadows for your result..."

"Understood." the robed figure nodded before she disappeared into the shadows. Soon the Hero would be in their grasp, and then this world will burn.

 **00000000**

 **The Cult has found him, but will they get him? Find out next week. Liked it? Feel free to leave a review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either PM me or leave in your review and I'll answer next chapter for reviews and whenever possible for PM's.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	9. A Dagger In The Dark

**Another day, another chapter. Let's get down to the reviews shall we? OutlastTheDark; oh come now, Yang doesn't seem like that kinda person! Look at that face and tell me-...now that I think about it, that does sound like something she'd do. You probably are going nuts with the symbol. Will Braces are what give the Hero in Fable 3 the ability to use Will abilities. Different Braces give different effects, which is why he has only used Inferno and Shock which gives him the ability to conjure Fire and Lightning respectively. Sure, avoiding bloodshed doesn't make a cult fun, but it ensures survival. Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 9- A Dagger in the Dark**

The Hero sighed as he sat on the small bed that was provided to him in his temporary quarters. As promised, Rex had been waiting for him inside the room, nearly knocking the Hero off his feet when he first entered the room. It didn't take him long to get acquainted with the room, being smaller and sparser then what he was used to. The bed was by far the largest thing in the room, resting in the far corner of the room with a bedside table with a dull lamp next to it. A small desk and chair had been pushed to the other side of the room, a desk lamp also placed on it alongside a stack of books.

The only piece of armour he had bothered to take off was his helmet, which rested on the bedside table next to the lamp. His sword and rifle also leaned against the wall next to his bed for ease of access should someone attempt to attack him in the middle of the night. Sighing loudly again, the Hero strolled over to the desk, taking one of the books to enjoy a little light reading.

"What have we here..." the Hero mumbled as he examined the book, his eyes scanning the cover. "Ninjas of Love?...Worth a try I guess..."

However, after reading the first five paragraphs, the Hero decided against continuing the book, opting to put it back on the desk instead. Part of him wanted to just burn the book up, but opted against it in case someone actually owned the book. Sighing once again, the Hero trudged over to his bed and sat down once again.

"Well...better get some sleep I guess..." the Hero muttered, leaning over to begin undoing the straps of his boots. At least he could take off the armour without risk of it being stolen away by woodland creatures.

However, before he could get far, Rex suddenly started growling. Looking up, the Hero saw that Rex was facing the door, his back and tail stiff and his body crouched in preparation of a pounce, with his teeth bared.

"What is it boy?" the Hero asked, glancing between his Dog and the door.

Rex continued to growl, before barking once and continuing his growling. The Hero quickly grabbed his helmet and placed it on his head before grabbing his sword and rifle. Rex only ever got like this when there were hostiles approaching, or they were headed for an ambush. Granted, most likely Rex saw everyone here as a hostile, well except for Yang, but it was better safe then sorry.

Slowly opening the door, the Hero popped his head out the gap and looked both ways, seeing no one in the surrounding vicinity. Under normal circumstances, the Hero would have just assumed Rex was being jumpy and ignored it, but something was off. It was if the hairs on the end of his neck were standing, and not in a good way.

"Stay here boy..." the Hero ordered, turning to Rex who whined in protest but stayed nonetheless.

The Hero drew his sword, making sure to close the door behind him as he went. He slowly moved through the dark corridor, making sure to be as quiet as possible. All the students would have gone to bed by now, meaning he would have to exercise extreme caution in that regard. Still, usually there should be at least some security of some form, which was completely absent. He didn't like this, not one bit.

He turned the corner, which led to a corridor that led to a balcony, a circular black object shining a bright light lying motionlessly on the floor. The Hero turned the corner, kneeling down and observing the object which was completely alien to him. He had seen similar objects strapped to the belts of other guards, causing him to assume they were used by the guards here. He didn't need to look over the edge to guess what had happened to the guard that owned this device…

Looking up, the Hero saw the end of a grappling hook locked onto one of the parapets of the wall, a long strand of rope attached to it. Someone was here, someone who wasn't supposed to be. Tightening his grip on the blade, the Hero trudged forward, ready to strike at a moments notice…

 **00000000**

"So, you gonna tell me what's up?"

"Huh?" Yang muttered, turning to face her sister, Ruby.

"I said are you gonna tell me what's up?" Ruby repeated, staring at Yang with a somewhat inquisitive look.

"Nothings wrong Rube's," Yang reassured, sighing loudly as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm just...tired that's all."

"What's going on sis?" Ruby asked, this time more concerned then before. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Yang chuckled lightly as she looked at Ruby. She was tenacious, that was for sure. It was also good to know that she was looking out for her Team, no wonder Ozpin chose her as Team leader.

"Just continue being yourself..." Yang smirked, roughly ruffling Ruby's hair in the process, who squirmed slightly before brushing her hair back into place.

"I'm being serious Yang, you've been acting off ever since you received that letter the other day." Ruby continued, earning a sigh from Yang in return. "What did it say?"

"Rube's," Yang sighed, mentally chastising herself for what she was going to do next. "You remember the old fairy tails Dad used to tell us?"

"Yeah, what about them?" Ruby enquired, tilting her head inquisitively as she wondered where Yang was going with this.

"You remember that one about that trinity called the Court?" Yang asked, turning to face Ruby.

"Wish I didn't..." Ruby replied, shivering as she remembered the details of the story. Not exactly the type of people you would invite to a party. "What do they have to do with this? Why are you asking?"

Before Yang could reply, the sound of something heavy hitting the floor echoed nearby, causing both Huntresses to turn rapidly in its direction.

"What was that?" Ruby asked, backing away slowly from the source of the noise.

"I don't know..." Yang answered, quickly activating _Ember Celica_ with a flick of her wrists. "Let's find out."

Yang strode forward, followed by Ruby who was for once keeping her distance considering the fact she was unarmed. The two soon found themselves in a small courtyard, where a guard laid on the floor, a small pool of blood forming near his head.

"Oh my god..." Ruby gasped, quickly covering her mouth with her hands as Yang approached the body, quickly checking for a pulse. "Is he..."

"No, he's alive. Just got knocked unconscious..." Yang quickly replied, breathing a sigh of relief when she felt a pulse.

Looking around, Yang spotted a dark form on one of the upper levels, quickly sprinting into the shadows. Yang gritted her teeth as she stood up, clenching her fists tightly as she rose.

"Rube's, go find someone in charge!" Yang quickly ordered, cracking her knuckles as she spoke. "I'll try and find whoever did this..."

"Yang, are you sure about this?" Ruby asked, her face wrought with worry. "You're in no shape to fight, you're too tired to-"

"Go!" Yang ordered again, turning to face Ruby with a determined look in her eyes. "I'll be okay, I promise."

Ruby stood silent for a second, before nodding in confirmation and running back into the shadows to find help. Yang turned around, looking for a way to the upper level. Spying a set of stairs that ran up against the wall, Yang quickly ran up them, hoping to find whoever had done this…

 **00000000**

The Hero continued onward, glancing around every corner he came across. He had stumbled across a trail of guards in his hunt for the intruder, all of them unconscious. At least they weren't dead, that was for sure. He found that the trail was leading him into an area of the Keep that wasn't populated, almost as if something was leading him here purposely.

The Hero soon heard a strangled scream and spun around immediately, the noise coming from around the corner. The Hero sprinted forward, skidding to a halt when he turned the corner and coming to a standstill.

In front of him was what he assumed was a woman in black leather and plate, a skull like mask covering her face. Strapped to her back was a long thin sword whilst in her hands was a spear...a spear that was pinned against a guards neck, the man haplessly squirming as the spear grip pressed against his throat.

"Release him, now!" the Hero ordered, holding his blade out, pointing the tip of the blade at the figure.

"Is that any way to talk to your betters?" the figure replied, now easily identified as a woman.

"Don't make me ask again..." the Hero warned, his voice dangerously low this time. "Now!"

"As you wish..." the woman replied, quickly pulling the spear closer to her chest, a sickening snap resounding across the corridor as the guards body went limp, falling over as the woman removed her spear from his neck.

"You shouldn't have done that..." the Hero growled, electricity arcing around his right hand as he powered up a Shock bolt.

"Oh come now," the woman chuckled, seemingly ignoring the danger of the situation she was in. "It's not like you actually cared what happened to him."

"Who are you? Why are you here?" the Hero ordered, his right hand now practically covered in electricity.

"Oh isn't it obvious?" the woman chuckled once more, pointing the tip of her spear at the Hero. "I'm here for you."

The Hero blinked in surprise, the Shock spell fizzling away into thin air. Before the Hero could enquire further, the woman charged forward with incredible speed, slamming the butt of her weapon into the Hero's chest, sending him flying onto his back. The Hero quickly jumped up and shot out an orb of fire from his left hand, the deadly projectile making a beeline for the woman. As the fireball was mere inches away, the woman darted to the side, the orb of fire flying past her, her head turning to watch the orb hit the wall.

The Hero then charged forward, using the opportunity to strike the woman whilst her back was turned. The Hero leapt into the air, raising his weapon to deliver an overhead strike as the woman turned at the last second. Somehow, the woman managed to completely dodge the strike, ending up over two metres away from where she had been in just a manner of seconds.

"You'll have to be quicker then that, Hero." the woman taunted, twirling the spear in her hands effortlessly.

"What..." the Hero stammered, unsure he had heard the woman correctly. "How did you-"

The Hero was cut off as the woman charged forward once again in blinding speed, striking the Hero repeatedly. The Hero managed to parry some of the strikes, but most ended up finding their mark. As the woman swivelled her spear overhead to deliver a strike, the Hero raised his sword in defence, managing to block the strike.

"Getting quicker are we Hero?" the woman mused, pressing harder against the Hero's blade. "Try getting your combat multiplier higher next time."

"Who are you?" the Hero demanded yet again, only to receive a chuckle in response.

The woman then delivered a low sweeping kick at the Hero's feet, sending him sprawling onto the floor. The Hero attempted to rise up off the ground, yet found the woman's foot planted on his chest, the tip of her weapon pointed at his throat.

"This will be a night to remember Hero. We've been waiting for one of your kind for so many years now!" the woman said, laughing menacingly as she pressed her foot down harder on his chest.

"Well, sorry to keep you waiting then..." the Hero replied, quickly grasping hold of her ankle and sending a surge of Shock energy through his hand and into her leg.

The reaction was instant as the woman screamed in pain as electricity arced up her body, causing her to spasm uncontrollably. The Hero then sent an orb of fire from his left hand at the woman, still under the effects of the Shock spell, causing her to fly into the air. Quickly rising up, the Hero swung upwards with his sword on multiple occasions, repeatedly striking the woman, each hit causing her to fly into the air again. The Hero then swung upwards one final time with a heavy swing, sending the woman spiralling backwards before she rolled into a standing position.

"You're better then I expected..." the woman hissed, wincing as she nursed her arm slowly. "It seems I underestimated you."

"You wouldn't be the first..." the Hero replied, swivelling the sword in his hand slowly before pointing it again at the woman.

"Well I'll certainly be the last to make such a mistake then..." the woman sneered, twirling her spear and entering a similar combat stance.

"Hey!" a voice shouted, causing both to turn in the direction of the voice. "What the hell is...going...on...here?"

The duo stared awkwardly at one another, still in their combat stances before looking back at the source of the voice, Yang. The woman then chuckled sinisterly as she quickly darted towards Yang, catching the blonde brawler unawares as she held her in a similar death grip to the guard, ready to snap her neck if need be.

The one thing the woman didn't anticipate on however was the blonde brawler's quick thinking, who quickly elbowed the woman in the gut before slamming her head backwards into the woman's forehead. She yelped in surprise and staggered backwards, relinquishing her grip on Yang in the process, who quickly spun around to face the woman.

"So...friend of yours?" Yang asked, turning to face the Hero as she entered a combat stance.

"Actually, we just met." the Hero replied, turning to meet Yang's gaze before returning to face the woman who had since recovered from Yang's attack.

The woman looked back and forth between the Huntress and the Hero, before turning around and sprinting down the hallway.

"She's headed for the courtyard!" Yang shouted, stepping forward hurriedly before turning to face the Hero.

"Go, I'll see if I can cut her off." the Hero replied, earning a nod from Yang in response.

The blonde brawler turned to face the direction the woman had run off in, quickly gaining speed. Under normal circumstances, she would have used _Ember Celica_ to help gain speed, yet for obvious reasons she couldn't use them lest she accidentally woke some of the students or staff up. It didn't matter however as she quickly caught up with the woman, who spun around upon noticing she was being followed before sprinting even faster down the corridor.

Yang didn't let up however, and soon caught up with the woman again, this time close enough to deliver a melee attack. Yang raised her fist and leapt into the air, ready to bring it down on the woman, who turned and ducked at the last second. Yang rolled forward upon landing and turned to face the woman who had also turned around to face her. Yang swung forward again with both fists consecutively, only for the woman to back away quickly before swinging forward with the butt of the weapon. Yang ducked beneath the blow, but failed to register the counter swing, the weapon hitting her head and sending her crashing into the wall.

Yang growled as she rubbed her head, looking up to see the woman had once again resorted to running away. Yang shakily got up, still rubbing her head, and proceeded to resume her chase. When Yang turned the corner, she saw the woman had indeed went straight to the courtyard, running across the upper level to find a way down to the ground floor. As she sprinted across however, the Hero suddenly charged from one of the corridors leading to the courtyard, tackling the woman and sending both over the edge.

Yang gasped as she ran over, watching as both the Hero and the woman slowly got up, though the woman was faster to recover. The woman growled loudly as she swung her weapon overhead, the Hero quickly registering the danger and jumping back at the last second. Yang quickly jumped down to the ground level, rushing over to the Hero's defence. The woman turned at the sound of Yang approaching and raised her spear in defence, which Yang quickly grasped hold of, spinning around and causing the woman to lose her grip on the weapon, causing her to stagger back a great distance.

"Let's see how good you are without this!" Yang sneered, quickly snapping the spear over her knee and throwing it either side of her as the Hero quickly joined her.

The woman growled as she reached for the sword strapped to her back, unsheathing it with an audible hiss. The woman then twirled the sword rapidly in her hand before holding it in a reverse grip, quickly entering a combat stance.

"Your move, blondie." the woman taunted, gesturing for Yang to attack her.

Yang was happy to oblige, charging forward before jumping into the air, ready to strike at the woman. The woman back flipped at the last second, causing Yang to hit the ground and causing a sizeable crater to appear. Yang looked up and charged the woman again, delivering a kick with her left leg, followed by one with her right which were easily parried by the woman's gauntlets. The woman then delivered a kick with her left leg, which was parried by Yang's right, who returned the favour by delivering a roundhouse kick which the woman ducked beneath.

The woman performed a roundhouse kick herself, which Yang quickly ducked beneath and delivered a sweeping kick which the woman back flipped over. As the woman landed, she dashed forward, slashing at Yang with quick and repetitive strikes, staggering the brawler with each and every hit. The woman then sent a final powerful swing at Yang, causing her to yelp in pain as she was sent flying backwards next to the Hero.

"Yang!" the Hero shouted, stepping forward to Yang who shakily began to rise.

"A little help would be appreciated next time pal!" Yang replied, batting the Hero's arm away when he reached out for her.

The Hero turned to face the woman, his right hand arcing with electricity whilst his left hand was smothered in flames. The Hero then brought both hands together as a quickly growing orb of lightning infused fire began to form. The woman charged forward as the Hero flung the orb at the woman, who flipped over the lethal projectile. Continuing with her momentum, the woman continued to charge forward as the Hero drew his sword, parrying the first strike before countering with one of his own, which the woman parried with the blade.

The Hero continued the assault, attempting to strike at the woman only for each and every strike to be parried. Eventually their blades locked, the Hero using his strength to push the woman away. The woman delivered a kick to the Hero's groin, causing him to stagger back as he grunted in pain before the woman delivered a spinning kick at the Hero's head, sending him flying backwards.

Yang let out a yell as she charged the woman, each and everyone of her strikes being parried by the woman. Eventually, Yang managed to disarm the woman with an uppercut, sending the sword spinning into the air before it embedded itself into the concrete behind her. Yang then prepared to deliver a final blow to send the woman flying backwards, but was caught off guard when the woman caught her fist, twisting it awkwardly behind her back, elighting a yelp of pain from the blonde brawler as she attempted to fight back, only for the woman to press harder.

"Is that all you've got?" the woman tutted, shaking her head in disappointment. "I expected so much more from the great Raven Branwen's daughter..."

"What did you say?" Yang gasped, turning her head to face the hollow eyed mask of the woman.

"I wouldn't worry about it for to long..." the woman replied, as a retractable dagger blade suddenly sprung from the gauntlet on her right hand.

Catching the weapon and spinning it rapidly in her hand, the woman swiped at Yang's arm, the blade creating a long thin cut that ran down the length of her arm. Yang yelped in pain as the woman relinquished her grip, causing her to stumble forward as she clutched the wound, blood slowly pouring from the wound.

"Yang!" the Hero shouted, charging forward with his sword drawn, where he delivered a kick to the woman, causing her to tumble backwards as she dropped the dagger.

The Hero didn't let up, striking the woman repeatedly with his weapon, the woman staggering at each and every blow. The woman staggered back at the final blow, clutching her gut as blood slowly began to seep from the wound. The Hero's eyes widened in shock before they narrowed in concentration. The Hero then flung his sword with lightning speed, the blade spinning rapidly before it embedded itself in her chest, causing the woman to stagger back as she looked at the blade in her chest. The Hero then charged forward, grasping hold of his blade and tugging it free from the woman's chest, kicking her back in the process.

The woman landed with a thud, a pool of blood beginning to quickly form beneath her. Then suddenly, the woman's body began to spasm on the ground before black mist erupted from the open wound, an ear splitting shriek following it as it dispersed into the shadows. The Hero watched as the last of the energy left her system, her body now unmoving. But that wasn't his concern right now. The Hero turned around, Yang staggering forward as she clutched the fresh wound, wincing slightly as more blood began to seep from it.

"Yang...are you okay?" the Hero asked, reaching out as Yang slowly approached.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." Yang mumbled, sounding awfully tired all of a sudden. The Hero was on alert immediately at this, something wasn't right. "I'll...I'll be..."

Yang's body suddenly began to loosen up as her skin paled. Her eyes began to close as she suddenly gave way, falling face first onto the floor.

"Yang!" the Hero shouted, dropping his sword and rushing forward, catching Yang before she could hit the floor. "Yang! Stay with me! I need you to focus!"

Yang could barely hear what the Hero said, all it sounded like was a loud buzzing noise. The last thing she remembered seeing before darkness claimed her vision was those horrific amber eyes that had haunted her dreams…

 **00000000**

"Despicable..." the woman sneered as she watched alongside her accomplice as the Hero began to carry Yang's limp body away. "We should take him now whilst his mind is unfocused!"

"Negative." the man next to her replied, turning slightly to meet her gaze. "She's compromised our operations here. We'll have to move to...alternate methods of acquiring him."

"We need to take him now!" the woman hissed, marching up to the man who didn't so much as flinch. "Whilst he still mourns her death-"

"She's not dead." the man corrected, causing the woman to stare at him with narrowed eyes. "She's paralysed. You know how she liked to toy with her prey before the killing blow..."

"And it turned out to be her undoing..." the woman continued, shaking her head slightly. "It seems she was unworthy of her title after all."

"We'll find a replacement," the man reassured, before nodding to the shadows behind him. "We should leave before our presence is detected."

The woman nodded and slipped back into the shadows, the man staying a little longer before speaking into an ear piece in his helmet.

"This is the Knight, the Jack's dead. The Queen and I are reporting back to the Dreadnought."

 **00000000**

 **Well, hope you enjoyed it. Liked it? Leave a review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either leave in your reviews or PM me and I'll answer them.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	10. The Gathering Storm

**Another day, another chapter. First, review response time. OutlastTheDark; wait, what do you mean something? You are human right? Actually, I'm pretty sure the original version of Snow White was pretty dark. But still, the Court isn't exactly a good substitute. Why was no one awake for this? Reasons my friend...reasons. Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 10- The Gathering Storm**

"Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

Vermill turned to face his partner, Verdan, as the words slipped out of his mouth. Why did he bother asking these questions? Did he think he was actually going to get anywhere? Vermill sighed as he turned away to ignore his partner, causing Verdan to edge closer to him.

"Come on man, do you?" Verdan pressed, causing Vermill to sigh in exasperation as he turned to face his partner.

"No, do you?" Vermill asked, causing Verdan to go silent as he contemplated his own question. Vermill knew that would give him a few seconds of silence, a few precious seconds of silence.

"Well, I just think that...maybe there is more to life then we know." Verdan finally said, turning to face Vermill before gazing up to the sky. "I mean...were we all just created in some cosmic explosion? Or is there an almighty being out there that has a plan set in motion for us, and there is nothing we can do to avert it?"

"Wow..." Vermill murmured, turning to face Verdan with a slacked jaw. "That's...actually really deep man."

"Really?" Verdan asked, turning to face his partner again.

"I lied, it was lame." Vermill then stated, laughing to himself when he saw Verdan's expression turn sour.

"Fuck you man." Verdan replied, turning away from Vermill as he continued to chuckle in amusement.

"You knew the risks man." Vermill chuckled, laughing even more when he saw his partners face go even gloomier. "You know I don't care for all this philosophical crap."

"Well I don't care for being poked in the eye or having my head chopped off, what of it?!" Verdan spat back somewhat venomously.

"Oh dear. I seem to have struck a nerve." Vermill replied, his humorous tone now replaced by one of concern.

"How about if I strike you on the bonce!" Verdan then muttered, turning away from Vermill with crossed arms.

Before the argument could escalate and get out of hand, the door suddenly flung open with a loud bang, causing both guards to spin around and aim their pistols at the door, only to lower them when they saw a student standing at the door, seemingly out of breath.

"Please, you have to come quick!" Ruby shouted, taking huge intakes of air as she spoke. "Someone's in the castle! Someone who isn't supposed to be!"

"You sure kiddo?" Vermill asked, placing his hands on his hips as he looked at Ruby questioningly. This better not be a prank...stupid kids.

"I'm being serious!" Ruby replied, her tone growing more worried.

"Okay kiddo, let me check..." Vermill replied sarcastically, turning to face Verdan seconds later. "This won't take long..."

Vermill then turned around and grabbed the radio on his desk, quickly switching it on to contact any guards on patrol.

"Bravo Kilo to all units please respond over."

"..."

"I repeat, Bravo Kilo to all units please respond over."

"..."

"Anyone? Please respond, that's an order over."

"..."

"All right, I don't like this..." Vermill muttered, nodding to Verdan as he turned to face Ruby. "You see where this intruder went?"

"It looked like they were going to the Southern Wing, you have to hurry!" Ruby replied, her legs slightly apart in preparation for a sprint.

"All right then, let's go." Vermill responded, nodding to Verdan again as they followed Ruby out of the room and into the corridor's of the Keep.

"Say lady, I have a question for you..."

"God dammit not now!"

 **00000000**

They had been searching for the intruder for a few minutes at the very least, and their search had proven futile. Vermill and Verdan returned to one of the upper passageways, where the young Huntress Ruby Rose also awaited the bumbling pair.

"I found nothing, you?" Vermill panted, nodding to Verdan who was also out of breath.

"I found a few guards unconscious...at least some of them were." Verdan replied, murmuring the second half of his sentence.

"I just hope Yang's okay..." Ruby murmured, her thoughts racing back to the condition Yang had been in. She was in no shape to fight.

"Don't worry kid, we'll find your sister and-" Vermill went silent at the sound of footsteps approaching. "You hear that?"

Verdan leaned forward slightly and cupped his hand around his ear, attempting to hear what Vermill had heard. After a few seconds, his ears perked up and he nodded to the corridor behind him. The three then ran around the corner, and were greeted by the sight of the Hero carrying Yang's unconscious form.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted, only for her stare to harden as she glared at the Hero. "What did you do to my sister?!"

"Please, this isn't what it looks like!" the Hero pleaded, looking down at Yang's form before looking up at the trio again. "She needs help! Someone attacked us and they slashed her arm, and now she won't wake up!"

"What?" Ruby whimpered, her eyes going wide in shock. Please don't let it end like this, anything but this.

"Verdan, do your thing." Vermill ordered, turning to face Verdan who nodded in response.

The guard holstered his pistol and stepped forward, holding out his hand and hovering it over the wound. An ethereal green glow soon began to emanate from his hand and quickly surrounded the wound, before retreating back into the palm of his hand.

"It's okay, she'll live." Verdan reassured, turning to face Ruby who sighed in relief. "She got poisoned by some paralytic poison, but she'll live. She just needs some rest."

"Oh thank goodness..." Ruby sighed, before turning to face the Hero. "And thank you for saving my sister I guess."

"Think nothing of it." the Hero responded, readjusting his grip on Yang to ensure he didn't suddenly drop her.

"This way, we need to lie her down quickly." Vermill ordered, nodding behind him as he quickly entered a spare room, a vacant bed waiting there.

The Hero then proceeded to gently lay Yang down on the bed, the Blonde Brawler slightly shifting in her forced sleep.

"Well, now that's over, you two need to go back to your rooms." Verdan then stated, causing both Huntress and Hero to turn and face the two guards.

"I can't just leave her! She's my sister!" Ruby pleaded, though apparently her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Go. Now." Verdan repeated, pointing towards the door as Ruby slumped her shoulders and trudged forward. "That includes you too buddy."

Ruby stopped and turned to face the Hero, who stood as still as a statue. "I'm afraid you have no authority over me, I'm not a student."

Verdan and Vermill blinked in surprise and looked at one another before turning back to face the Hero.

"Fine, you can stay. But don't try anything or we'll know." Vermill finally said, turning around to leave the room, followed by Verdan.

Ruby lingered a moment longer, eyeing the Hero suspiciously before he gave her a reassuring nod. "Don't worry. I'll make sure nothing happens to her, I promise."

Ruby nodded in response, backing away slowly as she left the room, shutting the door behind her. The Hero sighed as he took a seat next to Yang, cupping his hands together as he bowed his head.

"I won't let anything happen to you...I promise..."

 **00000000**

 **Next Day…**

The Hero had indeed kept his word. Yang still laid untouched in her room, resting somewhat more peacefully then she had been previously. The only time the Hero seemed to leave was to fetch his Dog, Rex, and after that he stayed by her side. He had left in the early hours of the morning, leaving Rex behind to guard Yang in his absence. The Border Collie begrudgingly agreed, laying at the foot of Yang's bed, alert for anything. The body of the intruder had also been found in a puddle of blood in the Southern Courtyard. It seemed the Hero had neglected to mention that part. Ozpin had been called for again, something that appeared to be quite an occurrence now.

"Professor! I'm glad you could make it!" Oobleck shouted at his usual fast pace. "I only wish it were under better circumstances!"

"As do I Oobleck." Ozpin replied. Honestly he wished that 'Sparrow' had stayed to answer some question regarding the intruder. Yang was still unconscious, and judging from the footage that was captured, he was the reason the intruder had come.

"This way sir!" Oobleck then stated, motioning to a room on their immediate left. The doors opened seconds later, revealing a dark room with a surgical table in the centre, the intruder's limp corpse lying flat on the table.

"Thank you Oobleck, that will be all." Ozpin stated, nodding slightly as Oobleck sped out of the room, leaving Ozpin alone with the body.

Seconds later another person walked in, this one a man with gold blonde hair and roguish features. He wore a simple shirt and jeans with military style greaves, with a white lab-coat and a metal gauntlet attached to his left arm.

"I'm glad you could make it on such short notice, Dr. Dolus" Ozpin sighed, turning around and grasping the Doctor's hand in a firm handshake.

"Pleasure's all mine Ozpin." the man now identified as Dr. Dolus grinned. After a few seconds of silence, Dolus turned around to face the body on the table. "So...what you got for me?"

"We found this intruder in the Keep. I need you to perform an autopsy on her." Ozpin replied, gesturing to the body next to him.

"You called me out for this?" Dolus asked, turning to face Ozpin with a questioning stare. "What's so interesting you wanted me to look at it?"

"This is." Ozpin replied, turning around and removing the intruder's mask. Once the mask had been unclipped, he pulled it back, revealing the intruder's face. Her skin was deathly white whilst black veins ran along her skin, her eyes the same colour.

"I see..." Dolus stammered as he looked back and forth between the body and Ozpin. "Well let's have a look shall we?"

Ozpin nodded as he placed the mask on the table, stepping back as he allowed the Doctor to perform his work. His gauntlet opened up as he stepped forward, quickly taking a surgical knife out of it as the compartment then closed. He approached the body and lifted her arm, pulling away some of the clothing and revealing bare skin. Dolus then proceeded to gently make an insertion on her arm, black blood immediately pouring from the wound.

"Interesting..." Dolus murmured, before he moved towards the head, preparing to do the same on the woman's forehead.

As soon as the blade cut flesh, the reaction was instantaneous. Black blood shot out immediately, out of all the wounds covering her body. Dolus jumped back as the blood soon began to take shape, morphing into a sickly looking glob with clawed lanky arms and a fanged maw. The aberration let out a shriek at the Doctor before turning to face Ozpin, who was backing away slowly. The aberration dragged its way towards Ozpin, leaving a sickly trail behind as it came closer. It then raised one of its arms to strike Ozpin, who held up his cane in defence. A blast of light suddenly struck the things back, causing it to shriek in pain as it sunk into the floor, attempting to pull itself out of the all consuming maw beneath it. Seconds later, a small puddle of black blood was all that remained. Ozpin turned to see Dolus step forward, his gauntleted arm held out as a small gun barrel shifted beneath the plating again.

"Thank you for the assistance Dolus." Ozpin sighed, brushing his coat down as he regained his calm composure. "What exactly was that?"

"No idea." Dolus replied, crouching down in front of the pool and poking at it experimentally with the surgical knife. "My best guess, a remnant of whatever was originally inside her."

"A remnant?" Ozpin asked, raising his eyebrow questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Come on Oz, you've seen the footage. When your knight friend killed her, her body started doing some crazy ass light show." Dolus stated, standing up to look at Ozpin. "Whatever was inside her left that behind. I assume it was a by product waiting to be manifested."

"I wasn't aware you had seen the footage, Doctor." Ozpin stated, causing Dolus to laugh slightly.

"Of course I saw the footage, I wanted to know what I was getting into." Dolus replied, brushing his hair back as he spoke.

"Then why did you-...never mind I suppose." Ozpin sighed, shaking his head slowly. "Thank you for your time and patience Doctor."

"Once again, pleasures all mine." Dolus replied, giving Ozpin a small salute as he left the room, leaving Ozpin alone with the body.

Ozpin stepped towards the puddle, slowly kneeling down on the ground before it. His hand reached out to touch the puddle, cold shivers running down his back as it came closer. When the tip of his finger touched the puddle-

" **Gahhh!"**

Ozpin jumped back at the sudden noise, falling onto his back in pure shock. Ozpin readjusted his glasses as he sat up, recounting what he had both heard and saw. As soon as he touched the puddle, it was as if another presence had invaded his mind, pushing him back. He had also seen glimpses of something ancient...something evil. A pair of amber eyes staring at him, with an almost skull like face made of shadow. Ozpin coughed to himself, recomposing himself as he slowly backed away from the puddle. It seemed that perhaps it was best to close this area of the Keep off until further notice.

 **00000000**

For the first time in a few days, Yang had actually managed to get some sleep. Admittedly it was forced upon her and she couldn't wake up, but she at least was getting some shut eye. When she had first entered her slumber, all she saw were those burning amber eyes connected to an invisible face, laughing menacingly at her whilst spouting gibberish. Then as time went by, features began to form around the eyes. Bone structure and dagger like fangs soon found their way around the eyes, all of it an inky black. Then it began to smooth out as something began to cover the bones, hiding the mouth as well. Whatever it was, it wasn't skin. It was almost like...a mask.

Yet before anything else could be made out, it vanished. The eyes, the face...all of it gone, now replaced by nothingness. Yet it also didn't feel empty as one would expect of a void, it was...warm and comforting. For the first time in days, she felt at peace with herself. Then she heard mumbling, it sounded like someone was talking. She then heard a reply, indicating more then one person was in the room. One of the voices sounded like Ozpin, whilst the other sounded unfamiliar. When the voices stopped, she felt shuffling at her feet, as if something was lying on her feet.

Slowly and weakly, she managed to open her eyes, groaning loudly in the process. The light was blinding and it also managed to give her a slight headache. Her hand went to her forehead as she gently rubbed it, the light now not as bright as it once was. She looked at the foot of her bed, and saw something she didn't quite expect. Sparrow's dog, Rex, lying at her feet, the Border Collie perking up immediately and barking happily as he quickly rushed at Yang, giving her an impromptu wake up call.

"Hey, get off of me!" Yang chuckled as she playfully wrestled with Rex, the Border Collie licking her face relentlessly. After a few more seconds, Rex finally relented, backing away slightly with his tongue hanging lazily out of his mouth.

Yang readjusted herself into a sitting position, stroking the back of the Border Collies head as she patted his side with her free arm. Rex barked happily again, his tail thrashing from side to side as Yang continued to stroke him.

"Man, you remind of my Uncle's Dog, Zwei." Yang commented, laughing to herself as she remembered her Uncle Qrow's Corgi. Rex simply tilted his head to the side and let out a confused whine, causing Yang to chuckle again. "Nothing important bud. Say, where's your master anyhow?"

Rex whined in response, turning to face the door that led out into the corridor. Yang followed Rex's gaze as a small frown made its way onto her face.

"He's gone off, hasn't he?" Yang asked, earning a whine in response. Yang sighed to herself as she leaned back. "I didn't even get to thank him..." Rex barked softly in agreement, lying down on the bed next to Yang. "Still...at least he left you to look after me." Yang then stated, scratching Rex's side, causing the Border Collie to roll on his back as Yang then began to scratch his belly.

Still, there was something she wanted to know, something that woman had said. She knew her mother. How did she know though? Could she possible find answers if she knew where she came from? Maybe. But the risks were too great. She had only just woken up, and even though she certainly did feel better, she didn't know any potential side effects of that damn poison. That and the fact that if that woman was hostile, chances are so are the rest of her pals. But it was a risk she was willing to take. Only problem now was to find out where she came from. As Yang began to think, her eyes were soon set on Rex, who was still lying on the bed next to her.

"Say buddy, can you track a scent by any chance?" Yang asked, one of her eyebrows raised inquisitively.

Rex barked in response, his tail wagging from side to side erratically. Guess that was a yes then.

"Think you can track something for me?" Yang then asked. Rex barked again, his tail still wagging. "Right then, I have a mission for you then."

With that, Yang slid out of her bed and slowly moved towards the door, Rex jumping down from the bed and following Yang. Yang slowly opened the door ajar, peering out of the door to check the coast was clear. When she was certain, she slowly walked through the corridor, checking behind her as Rex slowly followed. Yang soon found herself in the courtyard she and Sparrow had fought the woman, the area cordoned off yet surprisingly lacking in guards.

Yang slid under the tape barrier, rushing towards where the woman had been felled. The blood was...weird looking for starters. It was all gunky and black, not to mention almost tar like. She decided to stay away from it in future. Her eyes were then set on a shard of metal that appeared almost black. She knelt down and picked it up, careful not to cut her fingers on the metal. It looked like a scrap of armour, no doubt having been severed off during the battle.

"All right boy...let's see if this will work..." Yang murmured, holding the piece of metal out to Rex.

The Border Collie sniffed the piece of metal for a few seconds before looking around, his nose still twitching. Then he bolted off towards the wall, barking at Yang whilst jumping in the direction he had ran.

He wanted her to follow him, he had a scent!

Yang started to run, but stopped mid stride. This was wrong, she shouldn't even be here. Technically she should be with the rest of her Team, and attending class. She looked behind her, wondering if she could ever forgive herself if she just up and left without so much as a goodbye. Rex's barking quickly caught her attention again, causing her turn and stare at the Border Collie, who's head was tilted to the side slightly. No, her choice had been made. This was something she had to do.

"Sorry Rube's..." Yang murmured, turning around to face Rex again. "Lead the way pal."

Rex barked again and rushed off once again, Yang following close behind as both soon disappeared into the shadows…

 **00000000**

 **Dreadnought, unknown location…**

"I have news sire, it seems the Jack failed in her task." the Overseer stated, his head low as he knelt before the artefact.

" **Her death is merely a setback, she was unworthy of her title."** his Master replied, his voice louder and more prominent then it had been but a few days ago.

The Overseer looked up to gaze at the artefact again. It had grown more powerful then when they had first retrieved it, but still it bore the faint scars of the past. They found that blood sacrifices, specifically those of unwilling and innocent children, seemed to not only strengthen their Master, but also rejuvenated the artefact to an extent. Soon he would be ready to enter this world, and all thanks to their efforts.

"I am however, pleased to report that we managed to stop our enemies from discovering the secrets of her abilities." the Overseer stated, bowing his head low once again. "I made sure of it myself."

The Overseer couldn't help but grin to himself. He had been right under their noses and they hadn't the slightest inclination he was there.

" **That is most reassuring."** his Master responded, letting out a sigh of relief. **"Did you see him? Is it truly him?"**

"Yes my Master," the Overseer replied, looking up once again. "It seems the Hero is indeed William Blacks heir."

" **Then this will be both easier AND more enjoyable then we had both thought..."** his Master chuckled, his menacing laughter echoing through out the room.

The Overseer was interrupted when the radio inserted into his helmet buzzed to life, causing the Overseer to turn away slightly.

" _Sir, our scouts just reported an unidentified hostile moving in on our Southern border, orders sir?"_

" **It is him! He is here!"** his Master hissed, his voice almost urgent.

" _Orders sir?"_ the voice on the other end asked yet again, awaiting a response from the Overseer.

"Monitor their movement and inform me when they near the Dreadnought." the Overseer ordered, receiving confirmation on his orders seconds later. He soon rose from his kneeling position and bowed before the artefact before him. When he rose yet again, he turned heel and left the room, leaving the artefact his Master was tethered to behind.

" **At long last, Hero."** the Master sneered, his spirit tossing and turning within the artefact. **"Your ancient heritage shall end, and vengeance will be mine!"**

 **00000000**

 **Well shit is about to go down. Liked it? Feel free to review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either leave in your review or PM me and I'll answer either next chapter or respond personally for PM's.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	11. The Dreadnought

**Another day, another chapter. So first, review response time. OutlastTheDark; not sure about the Snow White thing, I remember seeing a version where the Mirror actually consumes the Queen at the end when she tries to break it in anger. Of course that's a mandatory rule, at least it seems to be. Yeah, my attempt at a 'minor' Semblance, the ability to detect foreign substances in a body. Despite not owning a Dog, I seem to be good at making Rex believable. And Jack wasn't the name, it was a title. You know, like 'Jack of Hearts'. And Thaqif; out of all those franchises you mentioned, I only have knowledge of Fallout and The Elder Scrolls and I won't be doing RWBY Crossovers for any of them. For a list of stories I intend to write, see my profile page. Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 11- The Dreadnought**

The Hero continued on through the forest, occasionally glancing over his shoulder every now and then at the faintest of sounds. He'd been travelling North for some time now, the tree's beginning to wilt as they bore the brunt of the colder climate. He himself wasn't as bothered. His Heroic blood kept him going longer then most, to him this was nothing compared to the harsh climate that the Dweller's of Albion lived in. The Hero couldn't help but smile as he remembered his first allies, led by the enigmatic Sabine. He had promised to restore their former territory, Mistpeak, after Logan exiled them to harsher climates. He could think all day long about his allies, his home, but he knew it would only make him homesick. He had to stay focused on the task at hand.

Which in this case was where the intruder came from. It was obvious that he was the person of interest here, the reason was why were they looking for him? Not only that, but they knew he was a Hero. Perhaps they could help him get home, indirectly of course. He'd been going North for a while, not changing course often. He didn't know why, but something in his gut told him to head this way. And usually his gut instinct was right.

As he continued running, he started to slow down at the sound of something familiar. Footsteps, marching in unison. He ducked low as he made his way to a nearby thicket, pushing some of the shrubbery aside to get a better view. Then he saw them, the same White Armoured Soldiers from when he first arrived here. Surely this just wasn't a coincidence? Were the two related perhaps? Tailing the entourage was his best shot of finding out it seemed.

He made sure to be quiet, only moving when the Soldiers were starting to get out of sight. A few turned his way when he made too much noise, but didn't seem to spot him. He would rather keep it that way. He soon began to notice the group was starting to go downhill, giving him a better view of where they were headed. He stopped as the downhill slope turned into a steep drop, giving him the full view of where the Soldiers were headed.

The Soldiers carried on down a dirt track, which snaked down to a large ravine which judging from the number of tree stumps was a natural part of the forest at one point. Sat in the centre was a large metal structure of some form, many more of the White Armoured Soldiers both entering and leaving the structure either by foot or in the horseless metal carriages that he and Yang had used to escape them the first time.

It wasn't just White Armoured Soldiers here either, he saw some that looked somewhat different as well. Some wore humongous suits of armour coloured a dull grey, whilst carrying large Mortar like devices. There were also some that wore similar armour, though it was painted black with what appeared to be a red screen covering their face. The weapons they carried appeared to connect to a pair of cylindrical tanks on their backs, a small flame pointing outwards at the barrel of the weapon. Then finally there were some in some form of black leather, carrying more traditional weaponry such as swords and daggers. Seeing such a large diversity of troops caused him some worry. If the intruder and this organisation were connected, then it was probable he'd killed some high ranking member or a special operative.

"This," the Hero murmured, pushing his helmet up slightly as he rubbed his face. "Is going to be tougher then I thought."

 **00000000**

 **Dreadnought, Control Room**

The Control Room of the prestigious Dreadnought was buzzing with activity, more so then usual. The Hero had been spotted approaching their Southern Border, with preparations being made for his arrival. One of their standard Patrol parties had spotted him, at first believing him to be a Huntsman tailing them. But when they received word that it was him, they were ordered instead to 'lead' him to their centre of operations. They had lost sight of him before they were in sight of the Dreadnought, causing quite a surge of panic amongst them. Some of their forces were waiting on stand by in the woods so they could box him in if necessary, but in order to do so effectively they needed to know what sector he was in.

"Scatter our forces, the first sight we see of him, I want to know about it first!" the Captain ordered, prowling between the various monitoring stations of the Dreadnought's Control Room.

"Sir!" one of the Dreadnought's Technicians suddenly shouted, pointing at his monitor rapidly. "I think I found him!"

The Captain strode quickly towards the desk, leaning over the Technicians shoulder as he looked at the screen.

"I don't believe it..." the Captain murmured, blinking rapidly behind his helmet to ensure he was seeing things correctly. Lowe and behold, the Hero was stood there, plain as day as he seemingly looked over the facility. "What Sector is this in?"

The Technician typed some commands on his keyboard, quickly changing the screen to that of a birds eye view of the area. After a few seconds of scanning the area, a small segment began to flash erratically.

"Sector 09 sir." the Technician replied, turning his head around to face the Captain.

"Get all nearby forces in that Sector, box him in!" the Captain ordered, pointing at the screen as he backed away. The Technician nodded as he turned back to his desk so he could relay the orders.

All suddenly turned at the hiss of the door opening, and then suddenly rose as the Overseer entered the Control Room, flanked by both the Queen and the Knight. The trio moved forward, each at their on pace, as they approached the Captain, who quickly held a clenched fist to his chest as they neared.

"Overseer sir, I have good news." the Captain stated, dipping his head low slightly as he spoke. "We've found the Hero, and I've ordered our men to box him in."

"This development is most pleasing, Captain." the Overseer replied, his voice devoid of emotion. "You shall be rewarded handsomely for your efforts."

"Thank you sir." the Captain replied, dipping his head low again. "My apologies about the Jack, we heard that he..."

"That he killed her?" the Overseer finished upon realising the Captain would not finish his sentence. "She was weak and unworthy of her title, as these two like to constantly remind me."

The Queen and Knight simply glanced at one another as the Overseer referred to them, causing the Queen to growl inaudibly whilst the Knight gave off no response to the statement.

"We'll have to hold another Crucible to choose her replacement..." the Overseer murmured to himself, tapping where his chin would be. "Preferably before we begin the Ritual of-"

"Sir, we have unidentified hostile, closing in on the Hero!" a Technician suddenly interrupted, nodding to her screen.

Both the Overseer and the Captain were at the Technicians desk in seconds, watching the events on the screen unfold. It appeared to be footage from one of their drones, and it was following an object – no, two objects closing in on the Hero's position. One looked to be a Dog of some kind, and was leading the pair whilst the other was human...and someone the Overseer recognised immediately.

"Yang Xiao Long..." the Overseer murmured, watching as the drone continued to relay the footage to them. "I wondered if she'd show up."

"Should I send out a kill order sir?" the Technician asked, her hand hovering over the radio ready to relay any potential orders.

"Negative, bring her in as well." the Overseer replied after a few seconds of silence. The Technician nodded as she then went to relay the Overseer's commands, who turned around to rejoin the Queen and Knight, tailed by the Captain.

"Sir, is this a wise course of action?" the Captain asked in a hushed tone so none could hear. "We don't need her, she would just be dead weight here."

"We will need a vessel for the Ritual, you know this." the Overseer calmly replied, though this did not seem to sway the Captain.

"We have plenty of other Prisoner's on board that can act as the vessel." the Captain argued, his tone once again hushed. "We need only the Hero's blood."

"All of our Prisoner's are either dead or dying." the Overseer countered, turning slightly to glance at the Captain. "We will need one that is alive, fresh and unspoilt..."

"As you wish, sir." the Captain then replied, bowing slightly as he let the Overseer be.

The Overseer regrouped with the Queen and Knight and quickly ordered the pair to follow him. The pair complied and followed him out of the Control Room, where they then entered a lift that then proceeded to descend onto the ground level of the Dreadnought.

"Sir, you do realise we do in fact have a Prisoner on board that can act as the vessel, don't you?" the Knight finally asked after a short silence had fallen on the trio.

"Oh yes, I am well aware." the Overseer quickly replied, causing the Knight and Queen to look at one another in confusion.

"Then...forgive me for asking, but why bother with Yang sir?" the Queen then asked, her voice obviously showing her confusion, a rare feat indeed.

"If we are to keep the Hero alive, I want to make the Ritual as painful as possible for him to watch." the Overseer replied, causing the Knight and Queen to look at one another again.

"How will using Yang as the vessel cause him pain sir?" the Knight asked, his eyebrows furrowed beneath his helmet.

"Isn't it obvious?" the Overseer murmured, laughing slightly to himself in the process. "Now then, I believe we have a Crucible to organize."

 **00000000**

The Hero was taking a big risk with this plan, but it was worth it...at least that's what he told himself. If he was going to get inside the base, he needed to look the part. And that meant going in disguise. He had pulled off a similar feat when he infiltrated Saker's Mercenary Camp. Only problem was that he had actually been called out during the mission and had to fight the rest of his way through. That and this time he was attempting to infiltrate a much larger compound. Still, worth a shot.

He had ascended a nearby tree, giving him a full view of his surroundings. He had noticed a large number of the White Armoured Soldiers and some of the bulkier looking ones were combing the area, looking for something, most likely him. He had waited for a few minutes when he finally caught one by their own, the Soldier seemingly scanning the area for any sign of anything out of the ordinary. Perfect.

He shifted his weight on the branch he was perched on, causing it to groan loudly, snapping a twig in the process. The Soldier turned immediately at the noise, his rifle aimed at the clearing beneath the Hero. He slowly moved forward, scanning the surrounding area in the process. He couldn't use his Sword or Rifle to kill the Soldier as it could damage the armour and call him out. Nor could he utilise any of his Will spells for the same reason. He was just going to have to do this the old fashioned way.

He waited until the Soldier was directly beneath him, his guard lowered slightly as he muttered something about his nerves getting the better of him. As the Soldier began to back away, the Hero made his move. He jumped down, the branch groaning loudly as the weight shifted, the Soldier looking up at the last second. He landed on top of the Soldier, causing his enemy to grunt loudly in pain as he was knocked onto his back, the force of the fall causing a large amount of unrest in the foliage around them.

Before the Soldier could recover or retaliate in any way, the Hero leaned down and grasped hold of the chin of his helmet and back of the scalp, twisting it sharply with a loud, wet crack. The Soldiers body went limp, his head twisted at an odd angle. The Hero then dusted his hands off as he rose up and grasped hold of the body by the ankles, dragging them through the dirt. He would have to find a safe spot to both change out of his armour and into the uniform and then hide both his own armour and the body he was dragging along.

"Well, at least things are going smoothly so far..." the Hero muttered to himself as he continued to drag the body along.

"Freeze!" a new voice shouted, followed by the click of a weapon.

"I just had to open my mouth..." the Hero then groaned, turning to see another Soldier with his Rifle aimed at him.

The Hero naturally disobeyed, quickly dropping the body and rolling into the foliage, the spray of Rifle fire flying past him. He rose slightly to see the Soldier rushing over to the corpse, quickly kneeling down next to the body to check for a pulse before reaching for his helmet. Now was his chance. He quickly approached the Soldier with his Sword drawn as the he began to speak.

"Jimmy's dead, the Hero got him! He's at my co-ordinates. I repeat, at my-"

The Soldier turned too late as the Hero charged him. The Soldier attempted to strike back with the butt of his Rifle, but the Hero simply sidestepped the blow, leaping forward as he then stabbed the Soldier in the side, causing him to yell out in pain before falling over limp as the Hero pulled the Sword out. The Hero staggered back slightly as he observed the two dead bodies. He still couldn't believe the odds that the first one he had killed had also been named Jimmy, just like the Mercenary he had impersonated. But he had the feeling more would be on their way soon enough. He quickly backed away, turning around to-

 _WHACK!_

The Hero fell down onto his back as he came into contact with the outstretched metal arm, his Sword flying from his grip. The Hero groaned loudly as he rubbed his temple, the light from the sun blinding him. A large shadow soon loomed over the Hero, blotting out the sun and somewhat returning his sight. The Hero gasped slightly when the figure before him raised its foot over his head, rolling out the way as a large metal boot slammed down where he had been seconds ago.

The Hero stumbled up as he backed away rapidly, immediately recognising the figure as one of the heavier armoured ones he had seen outside the base, though they lacked the Mortar like weapon they had been carrying. The Hero saw his Sword next to him and lunged for it immediately, the armoured figure charging him just as fast. Upon grasping the hilt of the blade he rolled forward, ducking under the arms of the figure. The figure spun around to meet him as the Hero charged, his Sword clashing against the armour to no real effect.

Upon seeing that the only damage he was doing to the suit was slightly scarring the paint job, the Hero stopped and looked up at the figure, who's head was tilted to the side.

"This isn't hurting, is it?" the Hero asked, causing the figure to shake their head in response. "You're going to hit me now, aren't you?" the Hero then asked, to which the figure nodded rather quickly. "Oh shit..."

The figure drew their fist back and punched the Hero square in the chest, causing him to fly backwards where he collided with a tree, slumping down seconds later. The Hero groaned as he began to rise shakily, the armoured figure charging forward rapidly. The Hero dived to his right, the figure instead shoulder barging the tree, the protective plating getting wedged in the bark. As the figure pulled themselves free from the trunk, the Hero sent an Inferno blast at them, causing them to stagger back from the force of the blow.

The Hero turned to run again, not wanting to waste time on fighting the walking tank that this soldier appeared to be. If he wanted to get out of here, he needed to move. As he ran, he heard a primal roar to his right, fast approaching. Turning to meet it, he saw one of the White Armoured Soldiers charging him, Sword raised above his head.

"Jimmy was my mate! You'll pay for what you did!" the Soldier screamed as he continued on his path.

The Hero held his own Sword out and parried the blow, pushing the Soldier to his left and kicking him back. The Soldier recovered surprisingly quickly, charging yet again at him. As he was mere metres away, a resounding blast echoed around the pair, the Soldier being flung to the side seconds later. The Hero then staggered back in shock as a black and white Dog then lunged at the downed Soldier and began to tear at his crumpled form. The Soldier screamed in horror and pain as the Dog's teeth and claws raked across his form, but soon turned to wet gurgling when it started ripping at his throat. The Hero staggered back again at the sight, turning around when he heard someone approaching behind him. When he did turn, he staggered back again in complete shock at who the person was.

"Yang?" the Hero asked incredulously as the Blonde Brawler approached him.

"The one and only." Yang grinned, pointing to herself with her thumbs whilst she cocked her hips to the side. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"We've?" the Hero asked, turning around to face the Dog who was still ripping into the Soldier's throat, their body thrashing around slightly. "Wait, is that Rex?"

"Sure is." Yang replied, laughing nervously as the Border Collie then turned around and joined the pair, his tail swaying from side to side as his tongue hung lazily out of his mouth, blood staining both his mouth and paws. "Remind me not to let him lick me again though."

The Hero laughed lightly at the remark as Rex simply looked back and forth between the pair, his tail still thrashing wildly. The Hero looked up at Yang and simply stood silently, somewhat impressed that she had gone all this way to find him. He suddenly found that his heart was beating faster then usual, causing him to clutch his chest as he keeled over slightly.

"Hey, you okay buddy?" Yang asked, gently grasping hold of his shoulders as he shook his head.

"Yeah, don't worry I'm fine..." the Hero replied, letting out a deep breath as he regained his bearings. Why had that happened? He'd never been like that with anyone except-

The Hero, Yang and Rex turned rapidly at the sound of a large number of footsteps approaching them, and getting faster by the sounds of it.

"But we won't be unless we move now." the Hero added, backing away from the noise as Yang and Rex followed suite.

"How many are there?" Yang asked, quickly loading a fresh shell into _Ember Celica_ as both she and the Hero went into a full on sprint.

"Too many." the Hero simply responded, quickly picking up his pace.

The trio continued to run, the Soldiers hot on their heels. Every once in a while a stray bullet or two would zoom over their head, but they quickly out ran the pursuers before they could make a worthwhile shot. They quickly made their way to a clearing, the only thing standing between them and Lion's Head Keep being the tight forest cluster that made up the border of Forever Falls. As hope of escape was in their grasp, Yang's foot snagged on a tree root, causing her to yelp in surprise as she fell over, the Hero skidding to a stop as Yang landed.

"Yang!" the Hero yelled, quickly turning around to help Yang up off the floor. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yang stated, brushing some of the dirt off that had stained her clothing. As the pair got up, the sound of a car fast approaching caught her attention. Turning around, she saw a military style Jeep with a manned mounted turret fast approaching. "Oh no..."

The Hero looked up and staggered back for what felt like the tenth time today. Turning around, he saw Rex eagerly awaiting them.

"Go on ahead boy, we'll find you later." the Hero ordered, waving the Border Collie away. Rex whined in response, not willing to leave his masters side. "Go, we'll be fine!" the Hero ordered again, he and Yang backing away as the Jeep got closer. Rex simply looked back and forth between freedom and the Hero, before bolting off towards the former.

"Think he'll be okay?" Yang asked as she watched Rex bolt off. "Aren't you worried for him at all?"

"I'm more worried about what will run into him honestly..." the Hero muttered, before turning to face the Jeep. "But not as worried as we should be right now."

Yang turned and backed away in surprise as the Jeep was now a few metres away, the gunner now aiming at the pair. Both jumped back into the tree line as the gunner fired, the bullets chucking up the dirt where they had been standing only seconds ago.

"This way, it can't follow through the trees!" the Hero ordered, Yang nodding in agreement as the pair rushed forward.

True to what the Hero had said, the Jeep couldn't in fact follow the pair. The pair continued regardless, knowing the trees could protect them from little else. As the pair rushed into yet another clearing, the sounds of Soldier's coming in from all sides echoed around them.

"This way." the Hero ordered, pointing to a passageway in the clearing that led deeper into the forest. It was at that moment that the Jeep sped out in front of the pair, cutting off their path as the gunner aimed at the Hero.

"Watch out!" Yang shouted, quickly tackling the Hero to the ground as the Jeep's gunner fired at where he had been seconds ago. As the pair fell, Yang fired a round from _Ember Celica_ at the Jeep's wheel, causing it to spin out of control before crashing, sending the gunner flying out of his seat screaming.

The Hero then fell onto his back, Yang on top of him as she shielded his body from any further harm. Yang looked up, watching as the Jeep then burst into flames, wincing slightly as she saw the driver jump out of the Jeep, his body a raging inferno as his panicked wails echoed around for all to hear.

"Are you all right?" Yang asked, turning to face the Hero. It seemed that when she had tackled him his helmet had been thrown off, no doubt by the force of the tackle. Yang then felt her breath hitch as she looked at his face, feeling the blood rush up to her face. The Hero also seemed to be experiencing the same feeling as his cheeks were also blushing somewhat.

"Y–yeah, I'm fine..." the Hero stuttered, blinking rapidly as he shook his head. "Yang, you shouldn't have-"

"Don't you fucking move, love-birds." a new voice interrupted, followed swiftly by the sound of a gun's safety being switched off.

Yang and the Hero looked up to see one of the White Armoured Soldier's aiming their Rifle at the pair, out of reach from grasping hands. As Yang and the Hero got up from their somewhat awkward position, they saw that they were now surrounded by the White Armoured Soldier's as well as some of the larger grey armoured ones, all of them with their weapons trained on the pair.

"Where the hell is the Dog?" the Soldier that had first interrupted Yang and the Hero asked, looking around for any sign of the Border Collie.

"It must of ran off!" one of the other Soldier's shouted back, scanning the area for any sign of Rex. "Leave it, let the Grimm have him."

"So, what do you want to do? Bust our way out like last time?" Yang whispered, leaning close to the Hero who had picked up his helmet when they first stood and was now brushing leaves off of it.

"No, we're surrounded. There's no fighting our way out of this one." the Hero quietly replied, placing the helmet back on his head again.

"So you just gonna lie down and let them take us?!" Yang hissed, her hands held up in front of her in a fighting style as the Soldier's began to surround them.

"A good warrior knows when not to fight, this is one of those moments." the Hero calmly replied. "So if surrendering means we live then yes, I am going to let them take me. Just depends what you're going to do."

Yang looked back and forth between the Hero and their last grasp of freedom, the quickly approaching Soldier's making their chances of freedom slimmer with each step they took.

"Can't believe I'm doing this..." Yang sighed, flicking her wrists and deactivating _Ember Celica_ , holding her hands up as she knelt down, an action the Hero copied.

"Targets pacified, get some restraints on them now!" one of the Soldier's ordered, the others surrounding Yang and the Hero quickly closing around them like a lion's jaw…

 **00000000**

 **Well, bet you didn't see THAT coming did you? How are they going to get out of this one? Find out next week. As usual, if you liked it feel free to review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either leave in your review or PM me and I'll answer either next chapter for reviews or whenever possible for PM's.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	12. Not a Damsel

**Another day, another chapter. First off, review response time! Guest; you know, I didn't realise I made that reference until after you pointed it out. And don't worry, Yang won't become a damsel in distress as you'll find out. Whilst I'll admit I'm fond of that trope, you're absolutely right, it doesn't fit with Yang's personality or character. Trninjakiller; glad you liked it and hope you stick around. OutlastTheDark; 'Dick-of-the-week' candidate? More like 'Dick-of-the-week' Grand Champion! Yang + Unspoilt = 404 Error Page Not Found. And who said anything about torture...well technically it would kinda be torture but that would be a beneficial side effect. Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 12- Not a Damsel**

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Crucible!"

The crowd roared in approval from the stands, yelling and cheering those down in the arena floor below. They weren't the first to stand upon the bloodstained sand, and they would most certainly not be the last.

"Tonight, one of these fifty lucky souls will become the new Jack, and stand at the side of the Overseer himself as he brings the Elder One into our world!" the first commentator Allen Murray announced, followed swiftly by more cheering.

"What about the other forty nine then?" the second commentator, Mad Dog, asked.

"Well Mad Dog, they get first class seats to watch the reordering of the world from the Heavens!" Allen Murray cheerfully responded, earning a bout of laughter from the crowd.

"Right, you sorry sods know the rules. A free for all to the death. Now we want this to be a nice clean Crucible!" Mad Dog began explaining. "That means no below the belt and no name calling! The last man-"

"Or woman!" Allen Murray interrupted, earning yet more laughter from the crowd.

"-Or woman standing will become the new Jack and stand at the side of the Overseer. That and a ten thousand Lien cash prize."

"To officially start of this special event is the Overseer himself, who has set aside his own personal duties to crown the winner!" Allen Murray then announced, a spotlight soon shining on a high up pavilion where the Overseer sat on a crude throne, the Knight and Queen sat on thrones of their own either side of him whilst a pair of Cultist Guards stood behind them.

The Overseer rose from his seat and stepped forward, the cheers now directed at him. The Overseer welcomed the cheering, his arms wide apart before he stopped just feet away from the edge, his hands now clasped behind him.

"Brothers and Sisters, hear me." the Overseer shouted, the cheers going silent as the Overseer began to speak, the fifty combatants looking up to face him. "This world we live on, knows not of our presence. They think all that we have accomplished, the chaos we have wrought, is the work of the dogs of the White Fang and their own Military! And we have been content with letting them live with that lie. But soon the time to reveal ourself will be upon us!"

Cheers and chants of approval began to fill out through the Crucible as the warriors below began to slowly beat their weapons on the soft sand in unison, quickly picking up speed as those in the stands began to either beat their chests or slam their feet in unison.

"Already, our forces have infiltrated nearly every high end business or have made their own, and risen quickly to the top! The Schnee Dust Company, the Atlas Robotics Division, the Huntsman Academies, and of course our very own Monarch Defence Comity!" the Overseer continued, listing off all the businesses that their organisation held influence in. And they were just the tip of the iceberg. "Soon, we will drown their wretched way of life in the shadows of our Lord, and he will finally grace this world! You warriors will fight and die, to have a chance to help directly in this task! Fight! Kill! Salute!"

The Crucible roared in approval at the Overseers words, the rhythm to their beating having been long lost and now replaced by the chants of an ancient language.

"LAMINAE JACK VIVAT! LAMINAE JACK VIVAT!"

"Now let the games..." the Overseer began, pausing as he lifted his hands into the air. "...BEGIN!"

The crowd went wild as the Overseer finished his words, all of them now filled with more morale then a fresh Army Unit. The Overseer backed away slowly as he sat down once again on his throne, casually leaning on the arm rest.

"That was quite the speech my Lord," the Queen murmured, slouching in her throne slightly. "Will you be making any bets tonight?"

"No, I have faith in nearly every one of these individuals." the Overseer casually replied, watching as the combatants began to take their place on the edge of the Crucible floor.

"What about you?" the Queen asked the Knight, leaning forward slightly to meet his gaze. "I have my money on the one with the Daggers..." the Queen continued, pointing a finger at one of the male combatants on the far side of the Crucible, who wielded a pair of crude Daggers whilst many more were strapped to their armour.

"I myself am betting on the one with the Hammer." the Knight replied, pointing to a female combatant on the left side of the Crucible, who wielded a large hammer that laid perched on their shoulder.

"How confident are you of their victory?" the Queen mused, leaning closer to the Knight.

"Enough to bet five hundred Lien on them." the Knight casually stated, sitting back in his throne with crossed arms.

"You're on." the Queen laughed, sitting up straight in her throne as she eyed her 'champion' closely.

"The combatants are set, sound the Horn!" Allen Murray finally announced as the crowd's cheers finally died down.

Seconds later, a loud Horn sounded in the arena, the cheers of the crowd once again lighting up as all fifty combatants charged for the centre of the Crucible…

 **00000000**

"What do you think that was?" Yang asked as she once again slammed her frame against the door of hers and the Hero's cell.

"No idea, but I'm guessing it's the reason hardly anyone's here." the Hero calmly replied, leaning against the cell wall as he watched Yang attempt to break down the door. "Look, Yang, you might as well give up. We aren't going anywhere soon, you're just wasting your strength."

"What? So you expect me to just sit down and await rescue like some Damsel in Distress?" Yang asked, pausing as she turned to face the Hero. "Not sure if you haven't noticed buddy, but I don't exactly play that way."

"Believe me, I've noticed..." the Hero murmured, watching as the Blonde Brawler resumed her attempts to break the cell door down. He couldn't help but admire her figure as she continued in her attempts. He wasn't afraid to admit she was an attractive woman, but he felt a strange tightening in his chest whenever he began looking at her for extended periods of time. He'd met his fair share of attractive women, but he hadn't felt something like this since-

"You think you're Dog will be all right?" Yang asked, interrupting the Hero's train of thought.

"Uh...you mean Rex? Yeah he'll be fine." the Hero finally managed to say, rubbing the back of his helmeted head slowly. "He's probably gone back to the Keep. Either that or he's found somewhere safe to stay."

"Well, I hope he's all right..." Yang stated, stopping in her attempts to break down the door as she instead leaned against it. "I kinda like the little rascal..."

"If it's any consolation, I think he likes you too." the Hero replied, causing Yang to let out a soft chuckle.

She couldn't explain it, but when she was with Sparrow or whatever he was called, she felt calm and at peace. She'd been with her fair share of guys, all of them a roller coaster of emotions, but the feelings she felt with Sparrow felt almost...natural, like it was meant to be. Yang couldn't help but mentally recoil at that thought, it sounded so daft and cheesy. So instead she refocused her efforts to breaking out of their cell. At least it would take her mind off of him.

"Hey, can't you do fire and shit?" Yang then asked, pausing as she turned to face the Hero, who was still casually leaned against the cell wall. "Just melt the bars and we can get out of here."

"Yes I can use fire, but not in this situation." the Hero stated, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why not?" Yang asked, her head tilted to the side as she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Because of these." the Hero stated, lifting his arms up in the air. Bound around each wrist was a black metal band with red runic symbols glowing with an ethereal light.

"So you have fancy cuffs, big deal." Yang retorted, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"One; if they were cuffs they would be joined together so they're more like...fancy wristbands." the Hero stated, causing Yang to roll her eyes exaggeratedly. "And two; they've negated my Will Energy so I'm about as useful in that regard as you are."

"Will Energy?" Yang asked, now more confused then anything. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on Yang, I think it's pretty obvious from our first meeting I'm not from around here." the Hero stated matter of factly. "Whoever captured us knows that, and also had the means to imprison me."

Yang narrowed her eyes in confusion at the Hero's statement, stepping back slightly. She shook her head slightly as she ignored the questions popping in her head. She would have to ask them another time, right now they had to escape.

"So are those runes negating your...Will Energy or something?" Yang asked, stepping forward slowly.

"Yes, why do you ask?" the Hero enquired, stepping forward himself as he spoke.

"So if those runes were 'broken', you would be able to do your crazy fire shit?" Yang then asked, a sly grin on her face.

"In theory, yes." the Hero stated, watching as the smile on Yang's face grew wider. "But believe me, runes like this are hard to break. You can't just scratch it out."

"I wasn't going to. Besides, I have a plan." Yang replied, stepping forward in arms length of the Hero. "Hit me."

The Hero blinked in surprise as he staggered back slightly. "I'm sorry but it sounded like you just said 'hit me'."

"You're right," Yang affirmed, nodding her head slightly. "so what are you waiting for?"

"Wait a minute, you actually want me to hit you?" the Hero asked stupendously. "How will that help?"

"Trust me, I get stronger when I take damage." Yang reassured, though judging from the Hero's slumped shoulders he wasn't buying it.

"Yang, I know they say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger but take it from me, it's a load of bull-"

"Oh for the love of-" Yang stuttered, shaking her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look, do you trust me or not?"

The Hero eyed Yang suspiciously. She seemed so certain that it would work, yet at the same time it was wrong. He couldn't hit a woman and feel right about it. Sure he had fought and even killed Sand Furies, but it was different when they were actively trying to kill him. The Hero sighed as he lowered his head slightly. He somehow had the feeling if he hit her, karma would hit him right back.

"I trust you..." the Hero finally murmured, looking up slightly to face Yang. "I'll do it on one condition."

"Sure, what is it?" Yang asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"I'd feel a lot more comfortable if you hit me first." the Hero replied somewhat sheepishly, rubbing his arm slightly.

"What?" Yang sputtered, before a comical grin spread across her face. "Man, didn't know you were into that kinda stuff."

"What? No! It's just...I don't feel right hitting a woman unprovoked." the Hero swiftly explained, watching as the suggestive grin on Yang's face was suppressed somewhat.

"Wow, you really are a knight in shining armour, chivalry and all." Yang murmured. If it meant getting them a step closer to escaping, then she guess she couldn't deny him. "All right, you have a deal."

Then without warning Yang delivered a punch to the Hero's gut, watching as the Hero keeled over slightly as he grunted in pain.

"That provoking enough?" Yang asked, placing her hand on her hip which she cocked to one side.

"Yeah...that'll work..." the Hero managed to say, coughing slightly when he stood to full height again. After a few seconds, the Hero shook his body and entered a boxers stance, his hands close to his chest. "All right then...you ready?"

"Yeah, just a word of caution, you'll probably need to hit me a few times to get my strength up to the required level." Yang explained, standing somewhat confidently before the Hero. "Hope that won't be a problem."

"It won't, because I'll only need one..." the Hero replied, clenching and unclenching his right hand repeatedly. Avo forgive him for this.

"You might think that pal, but trust me, I'm stronger then you-"

Yang was cut off as the Hero then punched her in the jaw, causing Yang to spin around on the spot slightly as she staggered around, rubbing her jaw slightly. That was a lot harder then she thought.

"Are you all right?" the Hero asked, nursing his hand slightly. Yang managed to turn around and face the Hero, a bewildered look on her face.

"Man, you hit hard..." Yang finally murmured, wincing slightly as her jaw moved. But still the damage was sufficient enough. Already she could feel her Semblance traverse through her body at lightning fast speed. She would have at least a minute until the effects wore off, so she needed to act fast. "Okay, give me your hands."

The Hero obliged, holding out his hands for Yang to take. She grasped hold of the black bands, the runic energy coursing through them like blood through a vein. Yang then proceeded to apply pressure on the bands, gritting her teeth slightly as she applied more force. After a few seconds, the bands began to show hairline cracks, which only grew larger by the second. The Hero watched somewhat dumbfounded as the bands around his wrists began to crumble in Yangs hands, the runic energy seeping out. Seconds later, the bands were nothing more but a pile of ash on the floor.

"Uh...pretty sure metal doesn't just turn to ash like that..." Yang stuttered as she poked the small ash pile with her foot.

"You're right...at least not any we know of..." the Hero murmured, watching as Yang spread out the ash with her foot.

"What are you talking about?" Yang asked, looking up to face the Hero, who merely shook his head in response.

"It doesn't matter." the Hero replied, pausing slightly when he looked at his hands. "Yang, you're still holding me."

Yang let out a confused grunt before looking down to see her hands had now slipped from his wrists and were now grasping his hands.

"Oh, sorry." Yang laughed nervously, slowly pulling her hands away, though she noticed the Hero seemed somewhat reluctant to let go. "So, did it work?"

The Hero looked down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them softly. Then with a flick of his wrist, an orb of electricity appeared hovering over his right hand whilst an orb of fire hovered over his left.

"It worked..." the Hero smugly replied, before stepping forward, extinguishing the orb of electricity as his left hand became wreathed in flame.

He then grasped hold of the lock on the door, applying pressure to it. At first Yang was concerned he might end up ruining the lock, making any attempt at escape impossible. But those fears were soon quashed as soon as she saw the frame that made up the lock slowly disappear, watching as it became thinner and thinner. Then with an almighty tug, the Hero broke the lock off, and with it any means of imprisoning them.

"All right, let's go!" the Hero said, waving to Yang as he stalked forward, the flames covering his arm going out quickly.

Yang quickly followed the Hero, looking around for any sign of guards. Thankfully it seemed the majority of the forces here were to engrossed in whatever was happening above them. They came across few guards, all of them they were able to simply stealth past, resulting in no violence. Under normal circumstances Yang wouldn't mind fighting her way out, but without a weapon and surrounded from all sides? Not a chance. And speaking of weapons…

"Sparrow, wait!" Yang whispered, causing the Hero to stop and turn around her.

"What is it?" the Hero asked in a hushed tone, stepping closer to Yang so he could hear her.

"We need to find our weapons!" Yang explained, causing the Hero to nod in agreement.

"Agreed, but we don't know where they're being held." the Hero stated matter of factly. "How are we going to find them?"

"We could ask him." Yang stated, nodding behind the Hero.

The Hero spun around and saw one of the White Armoured Soldiers marching down the corridor at an amble pace, all on his own. As the Soldier passed, the Hero tackled the Soldier, knocking him to the ground with an audible grunt of surprise. Yang quickly joined the Hero as he picked the Soldier up and pulled him into a side corridor where he proceeded to slam him against the wall.

"Where are you bastards holding our stuff?!" Yang demanded, sending a glare directed at the Soldier.

"What? Look lady, I just got here and I've had a pretty shitty day so far." the Soldier deadpanned, shaking his head with each word he spoke. "So if you could just-"

The Soldier was interrupted as Yang then proceeded to grasp hold of the Soldiers crotch and squeeze tightly, causing him to gasp in pain as his body stiffened slightly.

"Trust me, I can make your whole life a lot shittier unless you tell me where you guys are keeping our weapons!" Yang demanded yet again, watching as the Soldier in the Hero's grip squirmed uncontrollably.

"All right! I'll tell you! Just let go of the crown jewels okay?!" the Soldier managed to sputter out, letting out a sigh of relief when Yang obliged. "They're keeping them in the main Storehouse on the fifth level."

"And what level are we on?" Yang asked, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Take a guess morons." the Soldier replied, only to stiffen again as Yang once more grasped his crotch and squeezed tightly again. "Second level! You're on the second level!"

"Thank you." Yang sweetly replied, relinquishing her grip before nodding to the Hero. Seconds later the Hero proceeded to head-butt the Soldier, knocking him unconscious before tossing him to the side.

"So, what's the plan?" the Hero then asked, quickly catching up to Yang as she sped down the corridor.

"We get our weapons and get the hell out of here!" Yang responded. "Shouldn't be too hard considering that everyone seems focused on what's happening above us."

"Right, how are we going to get up there?" the Hero asked. He'd seen no stairs when he and Yang had been escorted to their cell.

"I saw some lifts on our way through here, we take one of those to the fifth level." Yang explained, quickly pointing to a set of sliding doors ahead of them. "There!"

"Right then," the Hero responded, stopping in front of the doors as Yang called the lift, the doors opening seconds later. "this shouldn't be too hard..."

 **00000000**

"Oh, look at the way she swings that Hammer!" Allen Murray announced as the Knight's 'champion' casually swung her Hammer over her head, slamming it down on another combatants skull, turning it into pulp seconds later. The crowd went wild as she then lifted her Hammer into the air and let out a primal roar, blood dripping from the weapon.

"I'm feeling very confident about my chosen, 'your Majesty'." the Knight chuckled, leaning forward as his 'champion' then swung her Hammer in an upwards arc, sending yet another combatant flying into the air. "You can always call off your bet you know."

"Don't be so sure just yet." the Queen murmured, nodding to her own 'champion' who had systematically taken out another combatant. He then rolled beneath the legs of another combatant and repeatedly swung around with his Daggers, creating a dozen cuts on his opponent before he even knew what had hit him.

There had been fifty combatants at the start of the Crucible, now there were only two, the other forty eight littering the Crucible with all manner of wounds. Both combatants were wounded and winded, but neither would give up. The Knight's 'champion' charged, swinging their Hammer over their head which was easily dodged as the Queen's 'champion' rolled to their left. The Queen grinned at this, all he had to do was lunge and stab her in the nook of her armour and it was finished. She turned to face the Knight, who was surprisingly calm.

"Face it, you lost the bet. It's over." the Queen laughed, turning to face the Crucible once again.

She grinned once more as her 'champion' lunged forward as he had done so many times before, and watched as the Knight's 'champion' then swung their Hammer at the same time, hitting him in the chest and sending him flying back. The Queen faltered at this, watching as her 'champion' fell onto the floor like a rag-doll, nearly every bone in his body shattered. The Knight's champion then planted their foot on their back and swung her Hammer down on his head, crushing it instantly.

"It is now." the Knight chuckled, the Queen growling in annoyance at having lost the bet.

"Oh what a gruesome execution!" Allen Murray announced, the crowd going wild as they began to cheer the last remaining combatant.

"Well, looks like we have ourselves a winner!" Mad Dog stated, the crowd watching as the Hammer wielder beat her chest with a blood covered gauntlet.

"Indeed we do!" Allen Murray agreed, the crowd dying down as the finishing Horn sounded. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, your new Jack!"

The crowd roared in approval as the Overseer, Knight and Queen rose from their respective thrones, giving the new Jack a standing ovation. The Overseer then paused however as one of the Soldiers quickly stepped forward, whispering something in his ears. The Overseer nodded when the Soldier had finished speaking and grasped hold of the Queen and Knight's shoulder, drawing them closer to him.

"We have a situation..." the Overseer hissed, his voice laced with hate.

 **00000000**

The doors of the lift opened again shortly after, allowing Yang and the Hero to quickly enter the fifth level, looking around for any sign of guards. When they were content they were alone, the pair dashed forward to the shadows, crouching into a kneeling position as they looked for any sign of the Storehouse.

"Over there!" Yang hissed, grabbing the Hero's shoulder whilst pointing to a medium sized room with the other, the words 'Storehouse' written above them.

"Let's go!" the Hero stated in a hushed tone, earning a nod from Yang.

The two quickly sped towards the door, crouching low down on the ground to help avoid detection. As the two approached the door, it opened with an audible hiss, a Soldier stepping out only to stagger back in shock at the sight of the two.

"What the-"

The Hero sent an Inferno blast at the Soldier, sending him flying backwards into the wall where he then slumped down on the ground, a burning crater in his chest plate.

"Get inside, I'll close the door!" Yang ordered, the Hero nodding as he quickly entered, followed by Yang who closed the door behind her.

Yang then turned around to see she and the Hero were in a room filled to the brim with weapons and uniforms, a computer monitor on the far end of the screen. On a nearby bench were multiple first aid kits, as well as her beloved weapons.

"There they are!" Yang gasped as she sped forward, quickly cupping the deactivated Shotgun Gauntlets in her hands and slipping them back on. Yang then turned to see the Hero had also retrieved his weapons and was doing experimental swings with his Sword whilst he holstered his Rifle to his back.

"So, now what?" the Hero finally asked, sheathing his Sword as he spoke.

"Now we get the hell out of here, shouldn't be too hard all things considered." Yang replied, turning around to peer out of a small window in the area.

"You might want to take that back." the Hero replied, pointing to the screen as Yang turned around to face him.

Yang followed his hand and saw that a large number of Soldiers were now preparing to mobilise, spreading out across the base like cockroaches in the light.

"Guess the parties over..." Yang gulped, watching through the screen as the Soldiers began to swarm the area.

"There's no way we'll get out of here." the Hero stammered, watching the screen in shock.

"Not when you're dressed like that we won't..." Yang murmured, eyeing up the Hero as she glanced back and forth between the Hero and a nearby uniform. "I have an idea."

 **00000000**

 **Well, we all know this is gonna end well. Feel free to leave a review if you liked it and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either leave in your review or PM me and I'll reply next chapter for reviews and whenever possible for PM's.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	13. In Sheep's Clothing

**Another day, another chapter. Let's get right down to review responses shall we? Guest; have to agree with you there on the whole damsel in distress thing, and no kidding but part of the original story was to do a reverse with the Hero being imprisoned and Yang saving his ass but I decided against it in the end. As for the Crucible, I hid another reference you seemed to miss. The commentators Allen Murray and Mad Dog are the same names used by the commentators in Fable 2. OutlastTheDark; pretty sure if that was the case, some bitch would complain against it being a breach of their human rights. When in doubt about Will Powers, just ask Yang. Pretty sure if a Guard did see them hitting each other, he/she would probably think they need to stop drinking. Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 13- In Sheep's Clothing**

"Yang, this idea is crazy." the Hero stated as he began to take the plating of his Armour off as Yang watched on.

"Trust me, it'll work." Yang retorted, rolling her eyes as the Hero continued looking at her incredulously. "I saw it in a film once, we'll be fine."

"You saw it in a film?" the Hero asked incredulously, his head cocked to the side as Yang nodded in response. He had no idea what a 'film' was, maybe related to a Theatrical Play in some way? "Well now I have even less faith in your plan..."

"Well I don't see you thinking of anything better." Yang scoffed, raising an eyebrow as the Hero took off the remainder of the Plate Armour, leaving only the undergarments of the Armour covering his body.

"Believe me Yang, I've tried this before and it will only end in tears." the Hero explained, hoping to reach Yang's more logical side. "Are you certain you have no other-"

"Oh for God's sake, just put the damn thing on already!" Yang interrupted, chucking a black body suit to the Hero, who clumsily caught it.

"Fine." the Hero sighed, readjusting the fabric of the suit as he prepared to step into it. "But if this doesn't work, it's on you."

In response, Yang once again rolled her eyes as she watched the Hero fit into the body suit. With all these guys now running around looking for them, stealth was pretty much out of the question. They could maybe last a while but sooner or later they would end up being found and no doubt imprisoned again, this time with a tighter security too. That was when Yang got the idea to have the Hero pose as a Soldier 'escorting' her to a cell. It probably would've have been simpler for them both to pose as Soldier's but that way they could get embroiled in the search. Besides, there was no way she was going to fit all her hair into one of those buckets.

"Yang, I have a question about this plan." the Hero suddenly spoke up as he finished applying the last of the leg Armour and was now busy fitting his discarded Armour into a back-pack.

"Sure, go ahead." Yang stated, turning away as she peered out of the window. They hadn't reached this level yet, but if they didn't hurry the place would be swarming with them.

"How certain are you this will work?" the Hero asked as he finished placing the Armour and his Rifle into the back-pack and attached it to the chest piece which he then proceeded to equip.

"Pretty certain." Yang replied, turning to watch as the Hero applied the Armour to his arms. "I saw it in a film and they got away with it...sort of."

"Wait, what do you mean 'sort of'?" the Hero suddenly stuttered, his arms held out either side of him.

"Look at it this way," Yang stated, cocking her hips to the side as she leaned against the wall with crossed arms. "60 percent of the time, it works all the time."

"60 percent-" the Hero stammered, shaking his head in disbelief. "Yang, that doesn't even make any sense!"

"Yeah well...you know." Yang shrugged, a neutral expression on her face. "Just hurry it up will you, they'll be here soon."

The Hero sighed as he shook his head, quickly grabbing the helmet and equipping it with an audible hiss. At first his vision was black until seconds later the space in front of his face lit up with multiple targeting systems and information including armour strength and carrying capacity amongst other things. The Hero flexed his fists as he attempted to get used to the new gear, Yang waiting patiently for him.

"So, how do you feel?" Yang asked, tilting her head slightly.

"A little tight around the joints honestly..." the Hero muttered, wincing slightly as he rolled his shoulders forward. "Lets get this over with already..."

"Whoa, now hold on a minute!" Yang suddenly stated, holding her hands up in mock surrender before pointing to the Sword and Supply Satchel strapped to his belt. "You're gonna have to hide them pal."

"They won't fit in the back-pack!" the Hero defended, nodding to the item strapped to his back. "I barely got my Armour and Rifle in there!"

"Fine, but try your best to not draw attention to them." Yang sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She was starting to see the holes in her plan, but it was there only one they had.

"What about you?" the Hero asked, gazing around at the shelves stacked with Armour and weaponry of all types. "There's got to be armour here your size..."

"Right...about that..." Yang sheepishly stated, warily lifting an unlocked set of handcuffs. The Hero looked back and forth between the handcuffs and Yang before staring blankly at the Brawler.

"I didn't realise you were into that..." the Hero joked, raising an eyebrow at the brawler who suddenly became rigid.

"What? No!" Yang shouted, her face turning red slightly as the blood rushed to her face. "You DO know what I mean? Right?"

"I was just teasing..." the Hero laughed, chuckling slightly as Yang lightly punched him the arm in response. "You sure you're okay with this? You did say you weren't some 'Damsel in Distress'."

"It's the only option. One of those helmets and my hair? No way pal." Yang responded, shaking her head as she spoke. "Besides, it's not like I'm actually a hostage or anything. Just pretending to be one."

"Whatever you say." the Hero mumbled, quickly clipping one of the cuffs onto her wrist. "I'll leave this one off so you're not completely incapacitated."

"Fair enough." Yang shrugged, letting the other cuff rest peacefully on her wrist as she then grabbed a Rifle off the shelf and chucked it to the Hero. "Just so the disguise looks more feasible."

"All right..." the Hero murmured, analysing the Rifle as he aimed down the sides of the barrel. Once he was content with his weapon, he nodded at the door behind Yang. "After you."

Yang nodded as she approached the door, clicking a number of buttons as the door then opened. Yang and the Hero peered out of the door to ensure that no one else was present. Content they were alone, the two briskly walked out, Yang leading the pair as the Hero stood behind her in an escort fashion.

"You know," Yang mumbled, a sly grin on her face as she glanced at the Hero. "I do like a guy in uniform."

"Yang, I'm nervous enough as it is." the Hero stated. "You teasing me isn't helping!"

"Hey, who said I was teasing?" Yang replied, giving the Hero a sly wink as she continued to lead the pair.

In response, the Hero nervously coughed as he tugged slightly at the fabric covering his neck. The sooner this was over the better.

 **00000000**

" **How?!"** the Master seethed as the Overseer and his Inner Circle delivered the news that the Hero had escaped. **"How did you let this happen?!"**

"Forgive me my Master, it will not happen again." the Overseer rapidly replied, his head low. "I swear it."

" **You have still not answered my question!"** the Master hissed, the artefact he was tethered to trembling as red energy began to dance around it. **"How did he escape?!"**

"It was the girl we intended to use for the vessel, Yang Xiao Long." the Knight calmly replied, earning a glare from the Overseer in response.

" **We HAVE a vessel already on board!"** the Master seethed as he directed his attention to the Knight. **"Why was the girl kept alive?!"**

"I do not know, the Overseer kept that to himself." the Knight stated, glancing at the Overseer who simply growled in response.

" **Have you been holding out on me?"** the Master asked the Overseer, his voice dangerously low.

"No Master," the Overseer rapidly replied, looking up at the artefact. "I swear, I only wished to make him suffer as you would-"

The Overseer suddenly began to choke on his words as he began to grasp at his throat, slowly rising until his body was levitating off the ground, his legs thrashing wildly as they attempted to find purchase. The Knight and Queen slowly began to back away as the Overseer was then dragged rapidly towards the artefact, his masked face mere inches from it.

" **I told you when I first contacted you that the Hero was mine to torture and torment..."** the Master hissed as the Overseer continued to thrash around in the air. **"And do you remember what I said I'd do if you harmed even a single hair on their body?"**

"Please Master!" the Overseer gasped, his legs slowing down as it became harder for him to breath. "Have mercy!"

" **Mercy?"** the Master laughed, his voice becoming soft as the Overseer felt the unseen hand tighten its grip around his neck. **"Have you forgotten who I am? Have you forgotten what I can do?"**

The Overseer said nothing in response, his vision blurring as his movements became more sluggish and his attempts to breath becoming more sporadic. Then just as quickly as it had started, the Master released his grip on the Overseer, who fell to the floor in a crumpled heap as he took sharp intakes of air.

" **You will find that next time I will be less forgiving..."** the Master stated as the Overseer backed away rapidly. **"Remember, I rose you up from that decrepit pit you called home, and I can just as easily cast you down again."**

"Thank you Master!" the Overseer panted, his head low as he continued to take quick intakes of air. "I will not fail you again, I swear on my life!"

" **And I will hold you to your oath."** the Master replied, turning his attention to the Knight and Queen. **"Go, find the Hero. Bring him alive if possible, but it is imperative I have his blood! Even a single drop will be enough to restore my form."**

"At once my Lord." the Knight and Queen said in unison, holding a clenched fist to their chest as they bowed softly.

" **Kill the girl."**

 **00000000**

Yang continued leading the Hero through the corridors of the Dreadnought, still putting on the façade of Soldier and Prisoner. They had fortunately encountered no other Soldier's so far, though they both knew their luck wouldn't hold out forever. Already they'd had to increase their pace as patrol groups began to funnel into the area, both nearly being spotted a number of times. So far they'd also had little luck finding a lift to use. They didn't dare use any of the main lift's in case any of the actual Soldier's ended up using them.

"Do you actually know where we're going?" the Hero whispered, leaning slightly towards Yang as he spoke.

"Not really, first time here you know..." Yang murmured back in response, earning a grunt of acknowledgement from the Hero. "Does your helmet have anything that can help maybe? Like a navigation system or something?"

"I can barely make sense of all the stuff in front of me." the Hero replied, his eyes darting across his visor. "Let's just focus on the task ahead and-"

"Halt!"

"Ah crap..." Yang and the Hero mumbled as they froze on the spot, quickly turning to face the source of the voice.

Stood before the pair were three Soldier's, the centre one adorned with a symbol that seemed to indicate he was a higher rank. The Hero and Yang slowly walked forward as the high ranking Soldier approached, the two Soldier's flanking him following his steps.

"Just remain calm...deep breaths..." the Hero mumbled quietly as he walked forward.

"I AM calm." Yang whispered back through gritted teeth, to hide the fact they were speaking.

"I was talking to myself." the Hero responded, causing Yang to narrow her eyes slightly.

"What are you doing with the girl?" the high ranking Soldier asked, crossing his arms as he analysed the pair.

"The Boss wanted to see her, sir." the Hero responded surprisingly confidently, causing Yang to glance up at him in shock. So much for being nervous.

"Didn't you hear the orders kid?" the high ranked Soldier asked, tapping the side of his helmet. "The Overseer said we only need the Hero alive now, girl is dead meat."

"And she will be executed, sir." the Hero stated, his voice stern and almost cold.

"Well then," the high ranked Soldier stated, quickly drawing the pistol attached to his waist and aiming it at Yang's forehead. "I'll save you the trouble."

Yang's fist tightened as she prepared to fight back. No way was she going to let these guys just shoot her! That was when the Hero quickly grasped her shoulder and pushed her back gently, indicating he wasn't finished just yet.

"The Overseer wants to do it himself." the Hero stated softly, stepping forward slightly. "And I'm sure you wouldn't want to defy him, would you?"

The high ranked Soldier looked back and forth between Yang and the Hero, before quickly holstering the pistol and backing away.

"Then you best get moving, best not to keep the Overseer waiting." the high ranked Soldier stated, nodding to the Soldier's flanking him before the three of them moved on. Yang and the Hero backed away from the trio until they were out of sight, sighing loudly as they turned around to continue down the corridor.

"Man that was too close." Yang stated, letting out a quick sigh as she looked up at the Hero. "Didn't know you could do the whole 'evil dude' routine."

"Neither did I." the Hero whispered back, looking around as the pair approached an out of the way lift. "Well, at least things can't get much worse."

"Damn right." Yang murmured back, quickly signalling for the lift to ascend. As the doors opened, the pair froze upon seeing two strangely garbed individuals in front of them.

"Bollocks." the Hero whispered as the two rapidly backed away from the advancing pair.

One was male and also very large, larger then the Hero even. Their size was made even more imposing by their armour, designed very much like that of a Knight's armour, a large serrated Sword strapped to their back. The other was female and wore armour like the one that had assaulted the Keep, save it was more regal in design whilst a bladed staff was strapped to their back. The pair stopped a few feet in front of Yang and the Hero, looking them up and down as they analysed the pair.

"What are you doing with the girl, Soldier?" the Knight asked, stepping forward slightly as he spoke.

"The Overseer wanted to see her sir." the Hero replied, though he seemed far less confident then he had been before.

"Really?" the Queen asked, stepping forward as well. "And why would he want to see her?"

"Can't say ma'am." the Hero stated, turning to face the Queen. "Just said he wanted to see her."

"I don't know why he would want to see her." the Knight stated, his voice cold and condescending. "Let's go ask him, shall we?"

"To hell with this." Yang murmured, quickly flicking her wrists.

Seconds later, _Ember Celica_ formed around her forearms, shattering the handcuffs as the weapons slid into place. As all three surrounding her stepped back in shock, Yang quickly drew her fist back and punched the ground, letting out a kinetic blast of energy that knocked all three off of their feet with a chorus of surprised and pained grunts.

"Come on, let's go!" Yang shouted as she helped the Hero up, who quickly followed the Blonde Brawler as the Knight and Queen slowly stood.

"Get the girl!" the Knight hissed, rubbing his head as he began to rise. "I've got the traitor!"

The Hero and Yang continued to run as alarms began to blare around them, the hallway glowing with flashing red lights. The pair could hear heavy footsteps behind them as the Knight and Queen began to gain on them.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?!" Yang asked, glancing behind her shoulder as the pair continued to sprint.

"Not really, no!" the Hero responded, nodding in front of him. "Right now we should focus on losing these guys and-"

The Hero was interrupted as he felt something latch onto his ankles and pull him to the ground, causing him to drop the Rifle in his hands as he began to claw at the floor as the force dragged him along. Yang skidded to a halt as she watched the Hero get dragged across the floor by an ethereal red tendril that had wrapped around his ankles. Her eyes followed the tendril, where she saw it connect to the Knight's palm which was outstretched in a grasping motion.

"Sparrow!" Yang shouted, her hand stretched outwards as she raced for the Hero, only to jump back in surprise as a knife flew in front of her. When Yang looked up, she saw the Queen aiming the end of her staff at her, where a new blade slowly slid out.

"Just go Yang!" the Hero shouted as the tendril uncoiled around his ankles. "I'll catch up with you."

Yang nodded at the Hero as he began to rise before she continued down the corridor. The Queen laughed sadistically to herself as she twirled the staff in her hands before following Yang. The Hero backed away from the Knight as he rapidly approached the Hero. The Hero quickly unsheathed his Sword, twirling the weapon in his hand as the Knight stopped in his tracks as he grunted in amusement.

"Nice Sword." the Knight grunted, before he drew his own Sword. "Shame it won't last long."

The Knight and Hero circled one another slowly, both twirling their blades effortlessly. The Hero didn't even know how he could spin the insanely large Sword with so little effort. Whatever the case, he had to be careful. The Knight struck first, swinging forward in a large forward arc, the serrated side of his weapon slicing against the Hero's Sword. As the Hero moved in to make a strike, he was forced to back away as the Knight then delivered a counter swing.

As the Hero backed away, he was caught off guard when the Knight then drew his fist back and delivered a punch to his face, sending him flying backwards. As he flew backwards, the Knight extended his palm, the red tendril shooting out and grasping the Hero by the waist and smashing him against the walls before flinging him against the floor. The Hero groaned loudly as he slowly rose up from the floor, his visor cracked and distorted. Unable to see, the Hero pulled the now useless helmet off and threw it to the ground.

"I don't recognise you at all." the Knight mumbled, cocking his head to the side as the Hero rose up from the floor. "No matter, it changes nothing."

Both charged one another again as both swung their respective blades at one another, the two weapons clashing and locking onto one another. The Knight blinked in surprise as his helmed head craned back, surprised that the Sword did not only remain intact, but the strength behind it was powerful enough to keep him at bay.

"How is this possible?!" the Knight hissed, attempting to push the Hero back, yet achieving nothing.

The Hero then delivered a kick to the Knight's gut, staggering the warrior back a distance. The Hero then leapt forward, swinging his Sword overhead as the Knight began to rise. The Knight leaned back as the Sword slid past his armour, the Hero rolling forward as he spun around to meet the Knight. The Hero then lunged forward in an erratic attempt to damage his opponent, yet the Knight quickly spun around the Hero, the serrated edge of his weapon slicing against the Hero's thigh.

The Hero screamed in pain as he tumbled to the floor, blood gushing from the now open wound. The Knight stepped forward to finish the Hero, but faltered as he noticed the blood that now stained both his weapon and the floor. At first it looked normal, yet the more he stared at it, the more unnatural it looked. It was then he noticed it appeared to glow with a soft amber aura that glinted across his blade.

"It can't be..." the Knight murmured as he glanced at the downed Hero, who still clutched his leg. "Hero..."

The Hero then thrust his right hand forward, a bolt of Shock energy arcing out and hitting the Knight in the chest. The Knight began to spasm as the electricity arced across his form, forcing him to kneel. The Hero groaned in pain as he clutched the open wound, quickly fumbling around in his supply satchel for a Healing Potion. Upon grasping one, he quickly gulped down the crimson liquid, his strength returning as the wound began to close. As he threw the vial away, he sent another blast of Shock energy at the Knight, stunning him yet again. The Hero then quickly rose and turned to run, he knew there was no way he'd be able to finish this one before more forces arrived. Right now, he had to make sure Yang was safe.

 **00000000**

Yang continued to run, turning around as she fired a number of explosive rounds at her pursuer. The Queen effortlessly dodged all the shots that came her way, firing more blades from her staff with each flip. Yang let out a yelp as she quickly jumped onto her back, the lethal projectiles flying over her head. As she landed, the Queen jumped into the air, the bladed tip of her weapon ready to thrust down onto her stomach. Yang fired another blast at the Queen, who was sent flying by the explosive whilst also managing to propel Yang a short distance.

Jumping up again, Yang snickered as she gave a mock salute to the Queen, her armour smoking as she slowly rose. The Queen then fired more projectiles at Yang, the Blonde Brawler managing to parry all of them as she held her hands to her face, the Queen delivering a kick that sent her skidding backwards. The Queen then continued with her assault, spinning her staff wildly as she pressed forward, Yang being forced to simply parry whenever she could.

The Queen then sent her staff twirling forward, managing to hit Yang who let out yelps of pain as the staff repeatedly hit her, sending her to the ground seconds later. Clenching her fists, Yang let out a barrage of blasts from _Ember Celica_ , forcing the Queen back whilst also allowing her a chance to escape. Sparrow had wanted her to escape, and whilst she would've preferred to stay, she wasn't going to deny him this.

As she continued forward, an ear splitting shriek suddenly echoed across the corridor, causing Yang to collapse as she clutched her ears, screaming in pain. She looked up to see the Queen hunched over, seemingly being the origin of the screech as she slowly stalked forward. Yang continued to writhe on the floor as the screeching continued, her own pained screams adding to the cacophony of noise.

Finally the screaming stopped, though Yang still clutched her ears, not having entirely recovered from the onslaught of noise. The Queen chuckled as she hit Yang with the butt of her weapon, knocking her onto her back before planting a boot on her chest, pinning her to the ground. She then aimed the tip of the bladed end at her throat, lightly stroking her throat with the blade.

"Such a sweet, foolish girl." the Queen chuckled, quickly raising the weapon over her head to deliver a finishing blow.

A blast of fire then struck her in the back, causing the Queen to let out a surprised yelp as she staggered forward, spinning around to look at her attacker. Yang looked up to see the Hero stood there, his left hand smouldering as fresh embers danced around his fingers.

"What?" the Queen murmured, shaking her head in disbelief. "Impossible!"

Yang then jumped up and delivered a punch with _Ember Celica_ at the Queen's face, sending the warrior flying backwards where she became embedded in a wall. The Queen let out a growl as she clambered out, only to spasm and shriek in pain as the Hero fired a bolt of Shock energy at her trapped form.

"Yang, are you all right?" the Hero asked, his hands grasping onto her shoulders.

In response, Yang quickly hugged the Hero, wrapping her arms around his frame. The Hero looked at her, surprised by the quick embrace if his face was anything to go by. It didn't take long however for the Hero to return the hug, pausing only to fling another bolt of Shock energy at the Queen.

"Thanks." Yang whispered, relinquishing her grip and letting her arms fall to her side. "For...saving my ass back there."

"Any time." the Hero whispered back, once again pausing to fling another bolt of energy at the Queen, who growled more in annoyance then in pain at the repetitive shocks.

"Come on, before more show up." Yang finally said, nodding down the corridor as she and the Hero continued on their escape attempt.

Finally, the Queen managed to free herself from her temporary prison, tugging her form free with a venomous hiss. Readying her staff, she charged forward...only for the Knight to grasp her shoulder and pull her back.

"What are you doing you oaf?!" the Queen spat at the Knight, who turned to face her slowly. "That fool you let escape was the Hero! We catch Him, and the Master will reward us!"

"You heard His orders, the blood is the main priority." the Knight calmly responded, lifting his Sword up, which was still stained with the blood of the Hero. "And we have that already..."

 **00000000**

 **Well shit, things aren't looking good. Soon the hand directing the Cult will be revealed, but we still have another chapter to go through. Liked it? Leave a review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either leave in your review and I'll answer next chapter or PM me and I'll answer when possible.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	14. The Escape

**Another day, another chapter. Now, review response time! Guest; well whilst Yang does love her hair, she also has a pretty good point. No way all her hair would fit in without squeezing her head. As for what the Master plans...you'll see soon enough. OutlastTheDark; how did he manage to get the Rifle and Armour in? Video Game physics my friend...video game physics. You know, I've seen a lot of people making bondage references to Blake but I've never actually noted any reason FOR those references, care to enlighten me? And of course the plan doesn't work! That's like...rule number one of escape plans, they never work! And a lot of creepy RPG's tend to have blood as a main resource, so maybe that's what you're thinking of. Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 14: The Escape**

Alarms blared all over the Main Control Room as Soldiers and Officers alike rushed around the room, checking Data Feeds and Consoles for any sign of the Hero. He had been spotted on Level Five, but they had quickly lost track of him soon after. Troops had been directed to move in on his last known location, but only a few squadrons had actually made it to that level so far.

"Find that Bastard immediately! You see him, I want to be the first to know about it!" the Captain barked, prowling through the aisles of the Control Room. Seconds later, the doors opened as the Overseer quickly entered the room, making his way over to the Captain.

"What's the situation here Captain?" the Overseer asked, quickly scanning the Consoles littered around the room.

"The Hero's been spotted on Level Five sir." the Captain quickly replied, quickly standing up straight. "The Knight and Queen intercepted them but refrained from pursuing further."

"What?" the Overseer hissed, quickly spinning around to meet the Captain's gaze. "Why?"

"They said they would like to show you personally sir." the Captain stated, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Sir, if I may suggest, I believe now would be an ideal time to utilise the War Do-"

"No!" the Overseer interrupted, holding up his hand to silence the Captain. "Whilst loyal to us they are mindless without the Masters control. I will not risk them tearing him apart when the Master wants him alive!"

"Sir!" an Officer quickly shouted, gaining the attention of both Captain and Overseer. "The Hero's been spotted in Sector Eleven! He's headed for one of the Perches!"

"Close all access to Sector Eleven immediately!" the Captain ordered, quickly making his way to the Officer in question.

"It's too late, they've made it past the Blast Door." the Officer explained, shaking his head rapidly. "The only thing we can do is ensure our forces block them off."

"That's not the only solution..." the Overseer butted in, causing both the Officer and Captain to turn and face him. "Are the Batteries in a serviceable condition?"

"Yes sir," the Captain nodded, his voice slightly cautious. "Why, may I ask?"

"I believe it's time we left this sector, don't you?" the Overseer murmured, causing the Captain to lift his head up slightly.

"I'll initiate the order immediately sir!" the Captain stated, quickly nodding to the Officer who began to type in multiple commands on the Console before him.

The Overseer then turned to leave the room as the orders were initiated. His task was done, now he needed to speak with the Knight and Queen about why exactly they ceased their chase.

 **00000000**

The Hero and Yang quickly sped through the corridor, stopping only to turn and fire a few rounds from _Ember Celica_ or a few blasts of Shock and Inferno at their pursuers. Some blasts would hit their mark, stunning or out right obliterating the Soldiers, but most shots missed by a fair amount. As the pair continued, Yang fired a blast at a control panel they passed, quickly causing a large door to slide across the passageway.

One of the Soldiers made it through before the gap closed, quickly spinning to face the door as his colleagues skidded to a halt. As the Soldier continued to back away from the door, Yang quickly grasped hold of his waist and threw him over her, causing him to land on his head before sprawling onto his stomach. As the Soldier began to lift himself up off the floor, the Hero delivered a kick to his stomach, sending him crashing into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Nice combo." Yang complimented, brushing her shoulders slightly as she spoke.

"Thanks." the Hero replied, nodding towards Yang in the process. "How long do you think that door will last?"

"Should be at least a minute or two." Yang responded, waving off any concern of the doors longevity. Seconds later, a large abundance of sparks shot out as the Soldiers on the other side simply began to cut their way through the door.

"Or not long at all..." Yang muttered, slumping her shoulders as the Soldiers on the other side continued cutting through the door.

"We can't outrun them..." the Hero stated, looking behind him at the long corridor behind him.

"Quick! In here!" Yang hissed, grabbing the Hero as she pulled him into a side room, the door closing behind them.

Seconds later part of the door fell forward as a large contingency of Soldiers poured through, one of them quickly moving up to their unconscious colleague to check for a pulse as the others all looked around.

"Spread out and find them!" one of the Soldiers ordered, quickly signalling for the troop to move forward. "They can't have gone far!"

The Soldiers quickly nodded and moved forward, a small number staying behind as they awaited a medical personnel to arrive and treat their wounded colleague.

"Now what?" the Hero whispered, leaning closer to Yang in an attempt to be as quiet as possible.

"Well we can't just sit here, that's for sure." Yang murmured in response, watching as the Soldiers continued to wait. "But we can't bust them up before one of them calls for back up."

"Maybe we can..." the Hero whispered back, quickly removing his back-pack as he pulled out his Rifle. He ensured the weapon was properly loaded with the correct ammunition before taking aim.

"Wait, you're gonna take them all out with THAT?" Yang asked incredulously, an unimpressed look on her face.

"Believe me, it's faster then it looks." the Hero reassured, only for Yang to roll her eyes exaggeratedly in response. "Trust me, it'll be over before you know it."

Immediately after speaking those words, the Hero burst out of his cover, the doors opening as he approached. The Soldiers all turned to face the Hero...and all were on the floor with holes the size of golf balls in their heads before even a single one could raise a weapon in defence. Yang stepped out seconds later as the Hero loaded fresh ammunition into the weapon, her jaw slacked as the Hero smiled smugly at her.

"That fast enough for you?" the Hero asked, raising an eyebrow as Yang turned to face him.

"Yeah that was...pretty fast..." Yang muttered before shaking her head rapidly. "We should get moving, they'll have heard that."

The Hero nodded in response, quickly following Yang down the corridor they had been travelling down. True to what Yang had said, the other Soldiers had indeed heard the commotion and were now back tracking on themselves. They soon came across a group of six Soldiers, all of them quickly approaching the pair.

"You take right, I'll take left!" Yang shouted to the Hero, who nodded in response.

Yang quickly dodged incoming fire from one of the Soldiers and jumped towards the wall, launching herself towards the first Soldier. She wrapped her legs around his waist and fired a round from _Ember Celica_ into his neck, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. As the body fell back, Yang rolled forward to the next Soldier, who quickly aimed a Pistol at her.

She grabbed hold of his arm and pushed it away from her head, causing the Soldier to shoot the ceiling instead. Yang then pulled the arm back by the wrist whilst one hand grasped onto his elbow, pulling it back and snapping it, causing the Soldier to scream in pain. Yang then kicked him in the stomach, causing him to keel over slightly before she delivered a ground level sweeping kick to his legs, knocking him to the ground.

As she rose, she delivered a kick to the Soldier behind her, knocking the Rifle out of his hands. She went to follow through with another kick, but the Soldier parried the blow, causing her to spin around from counter strike. As she steadied herself, the Soldier grabbed her from behind in an attempt to restrain her, though Yang quickly elbowed him in the face, stunning him momentarily. Taking advantage of this, Yang grasped hold of the back of his head and threw him over her shoulder before punching him in the face, knocking him out.

Yang then turned to face the Hero, who was still dealing with his share of the Soldiers. One was already down on the floor, blood seeping out of his throat, though the other two seemed to be more troublesome than the first. One of them lunged for him with a Short Sword, though the Hero easily parried the blow with his Rifle, pushing him to the side. As the Soldier recovered, he lunged for the Hero again, only for him to shoot him in the face.

The final Soldier kept his distance, quickly loading a fresh magazine into his weapon. The Hero then shot his left hand, causing him to recoil from the blow in a comical fashion. The Hero then shot him in the left foot, causing him to rapidly raise his foot in an attempt to dodge the shot, making his posture even more comical. The Hero then shot him in his right flank, causing him to spin slightly as the shot hit him, exposing his stomach, which the Hero then shot, causing him to keel over before falling to the ground, dead.

"Done?" Yang asked, tilting her head as the Hero turned to face her.

The Hero then briskly walked forward in a rushed manner, causing Yang to step back in response. He then walked past her and slammed the butt of his Rifle into the face of a Soldier, who was just beginning to get up.

"Now I'm done." the Hero stated, quickly loading fresh ammunition into his Rifle.

"Then let's go!" Yang said, motioning for the Hero to follow her. "The sooner we get out of here the better!"

The pair continued onwards, the alarms blaring even louder then they had been previously. They encountered more and more resistance as they traversed the corridors, though all were easily taken care of. Despite this though, it was clear the constant fighting was beginning to take its toll on the pair.

"We can't keep up like this..." Yang panted, wiping her forehead as the pair recovered from their most recent encounter. "We need to find a way out of here like...now."

"Agreed." the Hero stated, quickly removing the back-pack attached to his back and chucking it on the floor. "All that extra weight wasn't particularly helping either."

"What about your gear?" Yang asked, facing the Hero as he turned to face her as well.

"All the essentials are in here." the Hero reassured, patting the brown satchel on his belt. "Besides, the Armour is too recognisable out there. I'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"If you're sure..." Yang murmured, quickly turning to continue down the corridor. "This way, if we're lucky we can-"

Yang was cut off as a black clothed figure leapt out of the shadows, delivering a kick to Yang, who only just managed to parry the blow with _Ember Celica_ , the force of the blow sending her rolling backwards.

"Yang!" the Hero shouted, quickly charging forward to assist the Blonde Brawler, only to freeze in his tracks when a large figure in black armour stepped out in front of him, holding a Rifle with a small flame in front of the barrel.

Before the Hero could properly react, the Soldier pulled the trigger, a sheet of flame suddenly shooting out of the barrel towards the Hero, who backed away rapidly in response.

"Sparrow!" Yang shouted, turning to face the Hero as he was forced to continuously back peddle from the Black Armoured Soldier.

As Yang turned to help, the black clothed figure charged again, delivering another kick to Yang, who quickly parried again, the blow sending her to the floor once more. The black clothed figure then delivered an overhead kick, Yang sliding back quickly as she dodged the blow. As both rose up, the black clothed figure delivered a kick to Yang's right flank, causing her to stagger back. The figure then delivered a kick to her stomach, causing her to stagger even further onto the floor. The figure then leapt into the air, attempting to deliver a spinning kick, though Yang quickly rolled beneath the strike, turning around to face the figure as he landed.

The figure then dived forward and delivered a right hook to Yang, followed by a left hook, but both blows were easily parried by Yang who backed away with each blow. The figure then delivered another kick, which was once again parried by Yang. The figure attempted to deliver another kick though Yang ducked beneath the strike and thrust forward with _Ember Celica_ , sending the figure flying backwards.

The figure then leapt up to meet her yet again and charged again, delivering three consecutive kicks which were all parried. As the figure attempted to perform a roundhouse kick, Yang ducked beneath the blow and kneed him twice in the stomach, before throwing him behind her. To her surprise, the figure followed through with the momentum, performing multiple acrobatic flips as he turned to face her yet again.

This was the first real chance Yang could get a close look at the figures Armour. There was very little to be honest, mostly found covering the face, forearms and shins, the rest of the armour being some form of kevlar or leather. Yang took note of the spikes protruding out of the elbows, as well as the multiple knife sheaths strapped to the jacket and boots. She also took note of the two Daggers strapped to his back, thankful the figure hadn't seen the need to use them yet.

The figure continued with their assault, though now Yang was more prepared then she had been previously. The figure started with a kick which Yang parried, before following through with a right hook which Yang ducked beneath. Yang then delivered a number of gut punches before kicking the figure back. The figure did not relent however, and charged to perform another kick, though Yang countered with her own, kicking his shin as he raised his leg. As the figure staggered back and clutched the limb in pain, Yang delivered another kick to his stomach, staggering him further. Yang then delivered an overhead kick, knocking the figure to the ground with a loud thud.

Yang turned around to help the Hero, who was still struggling slightly with the pyromaniac back there, until she heard the figure warily stand up. Turning around yet again, she opted to instead just flat out charge the figure, quickly pinning him to the wall with an audible thud before punching him in the face, finally knocking him out. Panting loudly, Yang turned to face the Hero to see he was finally starting to get the upper hand.

He had been forced back a great deal by the Flame-Thrower Soldier, who seemed to have held the advantage for the majority of the fight. The Hero had been forced back all the way to his discarded back-pack, which he now used to his advantage. Grabbing hold of it, he flung it at the Soldier, who was forced to momentarily cease his attacks as he was staggered slightly by the blow. The Hero then exchanged his Rifle for his Sword, quickly rolling beneath the Soldiers arm as he swung out to grab him.

That was when Yang began to notice a loud hissing noise emanating from the Soldier, who looked around in confusion. The Hero backed away rapidly from the Soldier, who looked down to see the hose that connected what Yang assumed was a propane tank on his back to the Flame-Thrower had been severed, and was now grasping it wildly in a state of panic. The Hero then threw an Inferno blast at the Soldier, who was quickly engulfed in flames as the gas inside ignited, the Soldiers screams echoing across the corridor.

"Well, looks like that guy couldn't take the heat." Yang chuckled, turning to face the Hero who had a somewhat unimpressed look on his face. "What? You don't like puns?"

"I wouldn't say now is an excellent time to be saying them honestly..." the Hero replied, to which Yang laughed sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. "Come on, lets get moving before-"

The Hero paused as he suddenly felt the ground rumble beneath his feet, nearly falling over as he attempted to balance himself. Both Huntress and Hero looked around as the corridor began to groan and creak in protest against...something, they weren't sure what.

"Okay, what was that?" Yang asked, looking around warily as the corridor continued to shake.

"I have a feeling we'll find out soon..." the Hero muttered back, before breaking into a sprint down the corridor, Yang close behind him.

The corridor continued to shake, nearly knocking the pair over as amber lights suddenly began flashing rapidly. It wasn't long before a droning air siren began to sound, deafening the pair slightly as it ricocheted off the metal walls. They encountered more Soldiers along the way, easily defeating them as they too were knocked off balance by the constant shaking.

" _All Personnel, please be ready to disengage in 90 seconds!"_ a female automated voice suddenly announced, causing the pair to halt in their tracks as the message repeated itself.

"Did she just say...disengage?" Yang asked, her eyebrows raised slightly in confusion. "What exactly are they disengaging from?"

"Let's not find out!" the Hero responded, causing Yang to nod in agreement.

The pair continued through the corridor, the automated voice repeating the warning 30 seconds later. As the pair turned a corner, they were suddenly greeted by a blast of fresh air, nearly knocking them to the ground.

"Look!" Yang shouted, pointing to an opening that miraculously led outside. "A way out!"

"Then let's not waste another second!" the Hero responded, charging forward alongside Yang.

As the pair continued onwards, gunfire resounded around them as a number of Soldiers had caught up with them and were now firing on their position. The Hero swapped back to his Rifle again, firing a number of shots at the Soldiers, some finding their mark whilst others managed to duck behind cover. As the pair finally made it outside, Yang skidded to a halt as she approached a waist high wall, the ground at least five levels away.

"You sure we can make that jump?" the Hero asked, firing more shots at the Soldiers, who had resorted to taking pot shots now from their cover.

"Trust me, we'll be fine." Yang reassured, looking down at the ground below. "What's the worst that can happen?"

That was when the ground began to shake uncontrollably, nearly causing Yang and the Hero to fall over. Then she heard what sounded like the roar of an engine, more precisely a Ship's engine. When she peered over the edge again, she saw that the ground was starting to get further and further away with each passing second.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Yang shouted as the air sirens continued to blare out again. "This thing is a Ship as well?!"

"Yang, whatever plan you have, please hurry!" the Hero shouted, ducking quickly as a Soldier with a Sniper Rifle opened fire, nearly blowing his head off in the process.

Yang looked back and forth between the inside of the Ship/Base hybrid and the ground below, which was quickly getting further and further away with each passing second. Taking a deep breath, Yang quickly vaulted over the ledge, screaming as she rapidly approached the ground. She soon landed with a loud grunt of pain, rolling forward in the process. Yang clutched her arm as she felt a stinging sensation run up it, quickly spotting a fresh cut along her arm. She must have landed on a branch when she first hit the ground. Looking up she saw the Hero quickly fall, admittedly more gracefully then she did, instead landing in a kneeling position.

"Come on, let's go!" Yang quickly shouted, gesturing for the Hero to follow her as she headed for the tree line, the Ship/Base hybrid rising higher in the air. "We'll be able to lose them in the forest, then we can head back to-"

 _BANG!_

Yang yelped in pain as she fell forward, quickly clutching her shin, a bullet having cleaved straight through the flesh and muscle. The Hero turned around to see a Soldier with a Sniper Rifle on the balcony they had just been standing on aiming the weapon at the pair. The Hero returned fire with his Rifle, forcing the Soldier to duck beneath the wall as the Hero continued to fire.

"Come on!" the Hero shouted, quickly hefting Yang up and supporting her on his shoulder. "We need to move!"

"Leave me." Yang seethed, wincing slightly as the Hero helped her up off the floor, unintentionally applying pressure on her wounded leg. "I won't just slow you down, I'll get you killed!"

The Hero froze at those words, turning to face Yang with a sad look in his eyes. He had heard those words before, back with Walter in Aurora. But this time was different. He wasn't going to let her die as well.

"I'm not going to lose you too." the Hero stated determinedly, quickly guiding Yang through the tree's into the cover of the forest. He wasn't going to lose someone close to him. Not again.

 **00000000**

The Soldier ducked beneath the wall as the Hero fired multiple shots at his position. Despite the obvious drawback of not being able to see his target, it gave him the perfect chance to reload his weapon as well. Quickly inserting a fresh magazine into the weapon, he broke cover again and aimed at the Hero, who was now considerably slowed down by the girl. He aimed at the Hero's shin, his finger tightening on the trigger ready to deliver a crippling blow…

"Cease fire Soldier!" a voice behind him ordered, causing him to quickly spin and face the owner of the voice, none other then the Overseer himself.

"But sir," the Soldier started, lowering his Rifle slightly. "Your orders..."

"Let them go, we'll find them soon enough. Besides," the Overseer began, pausing as he quickly pulled something from his belt. Now grasped in his hands was a flask the size of a fist, filled with a red liquid that glowed with a golden aura. "We have everything we need from him."

 **00000000**

 **Next week, the main villain will finally arrive and the secret will finally be out! Liked it? Please review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either PM me and I'll answer when I can or leave in your reviews and I'll answer next chapter.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	15. A Hand Revealed

**Another day, another chapter...and what a big one this is! We are finally going to learn who the villain is! Well, you are because I already know. I left plenty of clues through out the story, maybe too many, but let's see if you are right. First though, review responses! Guest; Walter is up there as one of my favourite characters alongside both Jasper and Ben Finn in Fable 3. Of course he's awesome, he's voiced by the same guy who played Theoden in LotR and Tirion in WoW! And the main villain will be revealed at the end, so don't go skipping ahead! And OutlastTheDark; If it will help you sleep better then sure, they were War Doughnuts, because what they actually are is much worse...which isn't really hard because Doughnuts are delicious. Well, he's still wearing the armour he stole from the store room, so he's got that going for him. Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 15- A Hand Revealed**

Screaming.

That was all she heard as Theresa wandered through the burning streets of Vale, the smoke of intense flames blocking the night sky with a thick blanket of smoke. She watched as men, women and children were run down by the savage Grimm, who had used this opportunity to finally strike at the City. In the distance, Nevermore and Griffon's flocked in huge numbers, quickly bringing down an Atlesian War Ship hovering in the distance. She walked past as a Beowolf tore at the head of a dead child, the body twitching slightly as the Grimm swallowed chunks of flesh.

The worst part was that the sights she was seeing now, paled in comparison to what was about to come.

The screaming intensified as she continued through the ashen streets and was met by new horrors. Cultist Soldiers were running amok, cutting down any civilian or Huntsman that got in their way. Thick armoured Punisher's tore through bodies as their heavy weapons turned them to a pulp, whilst Purifier's herded civilians into buildings before igniting them with their Flame-Throwers. She then watched as the black robed Nightblade's wrapped chains around the necks of their victims, before proceeding to lynch them, their legs thrashing around wildly as they slowly chocked to death.

As she continued to wander, the scenes became more and more graphic, and the sights even more horrendous. Vile Shadows taking the forms of Men, Hobbes and savage Balverine's were now prowling among the streets, and they were joined by strange ghostly creatures clad in metal shells, carrying Warglaives and Staffs. As the horde gathered in the streets, an ear splitting cry echoed across the city, a great shadow passing overhead. Theresa looked up and saw a great beast with bat like wings fly overhead, shrieking its hideous roar. The horde followed its shadow, making their way to its destination. Beacon.

The Students and Staff fought valiantly, though they held no prayer against their might. Soon, Beacon was overrun, the great beast that led the horde now perched on one of the many spires of the Academy, roaring in triumph. Then she heard the clash of steel and turned to meet it. Before her were two figures locked in combat, one she immediately recognised as the Hero, the other but a black Shadow, surrounded by red mist. Though she knew full well who it was. The two clashed again and again, though it became clear who the superior combatant was. And then with one fell stroke, the shadowy figure struck down the Hero, his Blade slipping from his grasp.

Theresa sighed to herself as she solemnly shook her head. She had seen this vision many times before, the fate of the world should the Hero not reach her time. Though she knew it was just a vision, and she had received many of an alternative route, in which the Hero triumphed against this evil. She turned to abandon the vision, as she had done many times before…

" **Theresa..."** a voice suddenly cooed, a voice that made Theresa's blood freeze.

She slowly turned around to see the Shadow was now staring at her, their head tilted to the side as they chuckled coldly. The figure then outstretched their hand, and Theresa was sharply lifted off the floor, her feet dragging along the ground as she sped straight to their open hand. The hand soon found its way around her neck as it slowly began to tighten, crushing the life out of her as they continued to laugh.

" **You have failed, blind fool!"** the figure taunted, their blade raised high above their head, ready to strike her down. **"And now this world will burn!"**

Theresa watched in horror as the figure continued to laugh, before bringing their blade down upon her head…

 **00000000**

Theresa awoke instantly, taking in a sharp intake of air as she began to breath rapidly, her hand clutching her neck. She looked out of the window of her quarters, and was met by the night life of the Vale Slums. Dangerous, but not nearly as dangerous as what she saw. The streets were not filled with Grimm or dead, none of what she had seen was a reality...yet. The door then suddenly burst open as her bodyguard, Giles, burst into the room with his blade drawn.

"Theresa!" Giles shouted, quickly dropping his weapon as he rushed towards the Blind Seer, holding her steady as Theresa slowly sat up. "What happened? What did you see?"

"We're too late Giles," Theresa panted, turning to face her bodyguard, who's face was wrought with worry. "He's returned."

 **00000000**

"Come on, through here!" the Hero shouted as he carried Yang, who was still maimed by her injury.

"Sparrow..." Yang panted, wincing slightly as the pain in her leg increased. "I...I can't...I can't do this..."

"Yes you can!" the Hero retorted, shifting his shoulders slightly as he ensured Yang would not slip from his grip. "Come on, just another minute and we'll-"

The Hero was interrupted as Yang suddenly screamed in pain, nearly falling over and dragging the Hero down with her.

"I just...need...a minute..."

The Hero looked at Yang with concern as he proceeded to lay her against a rock, finally taking the time to observe the extent of Yang's injuries. It didn't look good to say the least, she was fortunate that the shot had missed her shin bone, but she was bleeding out quickly. Her already pale complexion had worsened to the point she was nearly bone white, and her skin had become clammy with sweat. She needed to see a Doctor, and fast. But as far as he could tell they were miles away from civilization, that and he had no idea where he was actually going. But perhaps they didn't need a Doctor…

The Hero quickly pulled out the Waterskin from his supply satchel, checking its contents to ensure it was full and clean. Satisfied, he uncorked it, looking up to face Yang who looked to be on the verge of passing out.

"Yang, this is going to hurt a lot. So you might want to bite onto something other then your lips or tongue." the Hero warned, earning a tired nod from Yang who proceeded to lift the scarf around her neck before stuffing it into her mouth to bite down onto.

After receiving a reaffirming nod from Yang, the Hero began to pour the water onto the wound, causing Yang to let out a muffled scream as the cold water came into contact with her wound. The Hero winced as Yang thrashed around slightly, the Hero being forced to pin her legs to the ground to avoid making things worse. A few seconds passed before he stopped pouring, Yang having now tired herself out even further. The Hero placed the Waterskin back in his pouch before raising the wounded leg up slightly, checking for any dirt or foreign object that may have found its way inside. Content the wound was clean, the Hero propped her leg up to keep it off the ground before fishing out a small red vial from his satchel.

"Drink this." the Hero ordered, pulling the scarf out of Yang's mouth as he uncorked the vial. "It will make it better."

Yang wanted to argue, to push the Hero away, but her strength had been sapped by her injury and all this travelling. She was sure she had lost way too much blood just getting to this point. Nonetheless, she slowly opened her mouth as the Hero poured the red liquid into her mouth. As soon as the liquid entered her system, she suddenly felt her strength return to her system. Her skin began to shift back to its normal colour, the pain was ebbing away and she no longer felt tired or fatigued. She slowly rose up, and she gasped upon looking at her leg. The wound was gone, completely sealed up as if she'd never been hit.

She began to prod at her leg, just to make sure it wasn't just an illusion, only to find it was actual flesh and blood. She turned to face the Hero, a befuddled look on her face as the Hero softly smiled back at her.

"Told you it would work..." the Hero murmured, the smile still present on his face.

Yang quickly lunged forward, wrapping her arms around the Hero and squeezing tightly. For the second time that day, the Hero was speechless at Yang's sudden embrace, but once again he returned the hug, letting his arms snake around her waist and back.

"Come on," the Hero silently whispered to her, pulling away slowly. "We should get going, it'll be dark soon."

"Right..." Yang murmured back, slowly getting up as the Hero rose up off the ground.

Yang apparently underestimated her rejuvenated strength, nearly stumbling forward when she took a step, caught only by the Hero who managed to catch her before she managed to steady herself. And with that, the pair soon continued on their way to civilization, the sun slowly setting in the distance…

 **00000000**

"Think this will do?" Yang asked as both she and the Hero approached the mouth of a cave, the moon high in the night sky. They had heard howling recently, so finding cover was imperative lest they become a midnight snack for a pack of Beowolves.

"Let's find out..." the Hero muttered back in response, his left hand igniting quickly as he flung a fireball through the cave, where it hit the back end of the cave shortly after. "No sign of animals, no bones...think this will do?"

"Not exactly a five star resort, but it'll do." Yang replied, quickly entering the cave, followed swiftly by the Hero.

Yang and the Hero quickly went about setting up a temporary camp for the night, the Hero having gone out to fetch wood for a fire whilst Yang stayed behind to watch for anything. The Hero returned a while later, carrying a stack of wood to set up a suitable fire. The two then began to pile some of the wood to form the basis of the fire whilst they left a small pile on the other side so they could feed the fire should the wood burn too quickly.

"You sure you don't want me to do that?" the Hero asked as Yang attempted to strike two stones together to create a spark.

"I got this, I saw it on TV once." Yang replied, her face wrought in concentration as she continuously struck the stones together, cursing softly every time she created a spark but failed to ignite the wood.

Suddenly, the wood pile ignited quickly, causing Yang to yelp in surprise as she jumped back. She turned to face the Hero, who had a smug look on his face as he held his left palm out, fresh embers dancing around his fingers.

"Show off..." Yang muttered, flicking one of the stones at the Hero who chuckled softly as he lifted his arm up to block the projectile. Yang then proceeded to sit next to the Hero, holding her hands out so the heat from the flames would travel through her body quicker. "How can you do that?"

"Hmm?" the Hero murmured, turning to glance at Yang who stared back at him.

"The Fire and Lightning. How do you do it?" Yang elaborated, pointing at the Hero's hands. "Is it something to do with those gloves?"

"Pretty much, they're called Will Gauntlets." the Hero explained, removing the Armour from his right hand where the outline of a thick fingerless gauntlet was visible through the body suit. "This one is Shock and the other is Inferno."

"So it's like _Ember Celica_ then?" Yang asked, looking at her own weapons which were in their dormant form.

"What's an 'Ember Celica'?" the Hero asked, his eyes narrowed in confusion. In response, Yang quickly activated her weapons, the gold plating quickly covering her forearms.

"These are _Ember Celica_." Yang chuckled, watching as the Hero's eyes suddenly went wide in realisation as he realised what Yang was suggesting.

"Right, your weapons...but the answer is no. Your weapons can be used by anyone with the same effects as if you were using them. Will Gauntlets only react to someone who has Heroic Blood in them." the Hero quickly explained, watching as Yang tilted her head in confusion.

"Well I'm pretty heroic, does that mean I can go around blasting people with magic?" Yang asked, prodding her chest with one of her thumbs, flicking her wrists slightly as she deactivated her weapons.

"There's a difference between being heroic and having Heroic Blood in you." the Hero countered, laughing slightly as Yang let out a disappointed puff.

"So what, those who get lucky get to shoot Fire and Lightning then?" Yang asked as she absent mindedly traced a pattern with her finger.

"It's not just Fire and Lightning, the Gauntlets determine what the Will Energy inside me manifests as. There's also the ability to create an Ice Storm, a Vortex, a blast of Telekinetic Energy and Ethereal Blades that explode on contact." the Hero explained, his hands clasped together as he stared into the flames.

"Will Energy? What's that?" Yang asked, shifting slightly on the spot to better reposition herself.

"It's...quite complicated." the Hero replied, rubbing the back of his head slightly as he turned to face Yang. "Essentially it's a form of Energy found within certain individuals, and is unlocked usually when someone comes into contact with an Old Kingdom artefact."

"So...this Energy pretty much makes you a 'Hero' and lets you shoot magic all over the place?" Yang theorised, turning to face the Hero for an answer.

"That's only part of it." the Hero explained, shrugging his shoulders slightly in the process. "Those who have unlocked their Heroic potential have increased strength, accuracy, speed...they're nearly invincible essentially."

"Whoa, really?" Yang laughed, her mouth twisted into a shock smile. It was almost like Aura, though seemed to swap the durability factor for a whole bag of fighting goodies. "Man, bet your home doesn't have many problems with a bunch of Hero's like you running around."

When Yang turned to face the Hero, she was surprised to see that the Hero looked almost...ashamed of himself. Had she struck a chord perhaps? She didn't really know.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked, leaning forward slightly as the Hero turned to face her, a sad look in his eyes.

"Yang, my home is dying." the Hero solemnly replied. "By all accounts I shouldn't even be here, I should be back there, protecting my people."

"I'm sure that they'll have other Hero's to protect them..." Yang comforted, though the Hero didn't even seem to react to the statement, making Yang slightly nervous. "There are other Hero's...right?"

"I'm essentially...the last of my kind as far as I'm aware..." the Hero replied, shaking his head slowly.

"Wait...you're the only Hero there?" Yang asked, shuffling slightly as she instead opted to sit on her knees.

"The only one to my knowledge." the Hero responded, continuing to shake his head. "I mean, there's this guy called Reaver but I wouldn't exactly say he's a proper Hero..."

"What happened?" Yang asked, shuffling closer to the Hero.

"It's a long story..." the Hero responded, turning away from Yang slightly. In response, the Blonde Brawler shuffled closer until she was practically right next to the Hero.

"I've got time." Yang responded, a soft smile on her face.

"You're persistent, I'll give you that." the Hero chuckled, before sighing to himself. "Sure, there's no harm in telling you I suppose."

"I'm all ears." Yang happily replied, waving her hand out in front of her in a flashy manner, indicating for the Hero to begin.

"Well, it wasn't always as it was now. A couple of hundred years ago there were Hero's all over the place. And according to my Father, our Ancestor was one of the greatest." the Hero began, turning to face Yang who still had a soft smile plastered on her face. "He was, and in turn I am, related to the first Archon of the Old Kingdom, who essentially ruled the world back in the old times."

"Sounds like he was a big deal." Yang commented, earning a humoured grunt from the Hero in response. "What happened?"

"Well essentially many years later, after he died, the people got fed up with Hero's." the Hero explained, watching as Yang's smile disappeared. "All the greatest threats to the world were gone, and the Hero's had turned from well meaning vigilantes to men and women motivated by greed. In the end, they had no use for them. With the invention of Firearms, people could easily defend themselves and for the first time didn't need to rely on Hero's. They stormed the Heroes Guild during the night and slaughtered every Hero they could get their hands on."

"Oh my god..." Yang murmured, suddenly becoming very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

Essentially, the exact same thing could happen to the Huntsman and Huntresses. The biggest threat to Remnant were the Grimm, but take them out of the question and essentially they're just glorified Mercenaries. Sure, there were a decent amount of good Huntsman and Huntresses, but the majority were essentially motivated by money. Her Uncle had told her and Ruby many stories of Huntsman and Huntress performing less then savoury jobs, and the White Fang were a prime example that common civilians were more then willing to take up arms against stronger forces.

"Man, that's brutal..." Yang muttered, rubbing her arms slightly. "Like...is there anything at all light hearted in your world?"

"Actually, a lot of it's not that dark or grim." the Hero replied, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "That and we REALLY like to kick Chickens."

"Wait, what?" Yang asked, a smirk quickly spreading across her face. "Why?"

"No idea, it's just fun I guess." the Hero chuckled, though he soon began to laugh lightly to himself.

For some strange reason, Yang couldn't help but join in the laughter. Their laughter however was soon interrupted by a deep howl, followed immediately by many more. The howls were quite a distance away, but both knew how fast the Grimm could travel, especially at night.

"You catch some sleep Yang, I'll take first watch." the Hero stated, quickly standing up and moving to perch himself on a nearby rock instead.

"You sure?" Yang asked, only to receive a nod of confirmation from the Hero. Yang simply shrugged her shoulders and began to brush away any small stones on the ground beneath her before resting her head on the cave floor. "You know, you're a decent bloke Sparrow."

"John."

"Huh?" Yang grunted, sitting up to stare at the Hero, slightly confused.

"My name's John." the Hero repeated, turning to face Yang with a soft smile.

Yang couldn't help but let her lips curl into a smile before readjusting her position and letting her tiredness get the better of her. But before she fell asleep, she murmured one last sentence.

"Good night, John."

 **00000000**

The gathered Soldiers chanted in unison as they gathered both inside and on the stands of the Crucible, large drums playing in unison with the chanting. In the centre of the Arena stood the Inner Circle, consisting of the Knight, Queen and newly anointed Jack, all of them with their heads bowed low as they surrounded the Overseer, who knelt upon a small pavilion, the Artefact before him. It was nearly ready, it was as whole as it had been before it was cast into the void. All it needed now was the vessel.

Slowly, he began to remove the hooded robes from his body, alongside the Armour protecting his chest and arms, revealing a pale and scarred muscular body. On his back in black ink was a skeletal Dragon, its wings stretched out to his shoulders whilst the tail curled just before the small of his back. On his chest was a bloodied human skull impaled on a spiked flag pole, a red flag wrapped around it. The Overseer then proceeded to remove his helmet, letting it drop onto the floor whilst also revealing his face to those gathered. His head has clean shaven, whilst his face was also tattooed to resemble that of a human skull, a pair of blood red almost snake like eyes staring out at the Artefact. The chanting and drumming suddenly stopped as the Overseer raised his hands into the air, signalling for silence.

"For too long, has this world been allowed to fester in its sin." the Overseer shouted, his voice booming across the Crucible. "The Four Kingdoms plot and scheme against one another, their minds focused on what is best for them and them alone. They feed the people with lies of freedom and equality, lies that have grown stale over the years! Before me I see the men and women who have seen past these lies and know that the people are but pawns to them! But no longer. Soon, we shall free this world from this falseness that is freedom, and give them the servitude they truly crave!"

Those within the stands began to yell and cheer in agreement, only to go silent again as the Overseer removed the flask containing the Hero's Blood from his belt and held it high into the air.

"And with the return of our Lord, we shall burn the Four Kingdoms, and scatter their ashes in the wake of the New Kingdom!"

The crowd went wild as they once again began to chant, the drums beating once again in unison. The Overseer took in a deep breath as the chanting intensified, whispering one final silent prayer to himself.

"Dormis quando videt, et cum lux diei marcescit. Scic illum nomine haud vero salvete Jack Laminae senex."

Upon finishing the prayer, the Overseer turned to face two guards who stood either side of the Crucible's entrance and simply nodded to them. The guards bowed in response before leaving the Crucible. They returned seconds later, carrying a young girl between them, a sack above her head and her hands bound behind her back with thick rope. At one point her clothing had been fine and expensive, but was now torn and covered in dirt and blood. The two guards forced her to her knees in front of the Overseer as they pulled the sack off. The girl must have been about only sixteen or seventeen, her slightly ruffled brown hair perfectly complimenting her brown eyes and pale complexion. Around her mouth was a ragged looking gag, which caused the only noises to come out of her mouth to be garbled muffles.

The Overseer stepped forward and knelt before the girl, before pulling the gag away from her mouth. The girl quickly gasped for air before quickly speaking in a rushed and panicked manner.

"Please, just let me go! I swear, I won't tell anyone what I saw!" the girl quickly begged, though it became apparent her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Are you afraid child?" the Overseer asked softly, cupping the girls face in his free hand gently.

"I just want my mum..." the girl murmured, tears streaming down her face as her eyes turned puffy.

"There's no need to be afraid child." the Overseer laughed innocently, slowly uncorking the blood filled flask. "You're going to be remembered forever."

Without warning, the guards that had brought her in quickly pulled her head back and forced her mouth open. The Overseer then poured the Blood down the girls throat until it ran dry. The girl began to choke on the spot, nearly throwing up the Blood on the floor, only stopped when the guards clamped their hands over her mouth, forcing her to swallow the liquid. As the blood slowly ran down her throat, the Overseer took out a knife and slit her throat, causing both her own blood, mixed in with the Hero's to suddenly spray out uncontrollably. Her body began to spasm as her lifeless form hit the ground, the blood seeping into the dirt.

Then, an almost ethereal red hand drifted from the Artefact and into the blood, draining it of its essence. Almost as quickly as it had started, it was over, and the hand drifted back into the Artefact. Then, it suddenly began to shake uncontrollably as a deep otherworldly groaning echoed around the Crucible. A black maw suddenly opened beneath the Artefact, quickly sucking in the floor. Then the Artefact seemed to lose its momentum, and the Overseer realised too late what was about to happen.

"No!" the Overseer shouted as he reached out to grab the Artefact, but it was too late.

The Artefact fell into the maw, creating a burst of white energy that forced him back. When the light cleared, all that was left was a small crater filled with a thick black liquid. The Overseer slumped down onto the ground, his head cast low. Those around him all looked at one another in confusion, unsure of what was happening. Had he blundered the ritual somehow? Did he miss a step or slip up? Or had it all been lies from the start?

He looked up slightly at the sound of bubbles bursting, having originated from the pool of black liquid. No doubt air having been trapped and was now escaping. But the Overseer was confused when the bubbling did not relent, but instead became more consistent until the whole pool was spilling around uncontrollably.

Then, a black skeletal hand shot out of the pool, quickly grasping onto the ground. Then another hand shot out, also grasping onto the ledge. Slowly but surely, a black skeleton dripping with the black liquid rose up and stepped forward, its back turned to the Overseer as it convulsed on the spot. Black liquid from the pool suddenly began to crawl up from the skeletons bones, forming muscle and organs until it ran dry. Wispy black smoke soon wrapped around the muscles, forming some form of ethereal skin.

As the figure continued to spasm where it stood, the Overseer caught a glance of something in its hand, though he did not see what. The figure then brought it to their face and froze. No longer did it thrash around wildly, but instead stood straight and broad. Metal plating suddenly began to surround their feet, working its way up the body until it reach the neck where it stopped. A red mist suddenly wrapped around the shoulders, quickly forming into a hooded shroud. The figure then stood there, silent for what felt like a millennia.

" **I have returned."** the figures voice then boomed, a voice the Overseer recognised. The Masters voice! The Overseer quickly knelt on the ground, those around him following suite as the Master then pulled the hood up, covering the back of his head. **"After an eternity away from you all,"**

The Master then spun his head around to meet the Overseers gaze, a pair of burning amber eyes glaring at him, the Artefact now covering his face as it did once so long ago.

" **Jack of Blades is back!"**

 **00000000**

 **So yeah, it was Jack of Blades all along! Did anyone guess it? Feel free to comment in your reviews. A small announcement as well, this story will move up to Saturdays from now on as my other story is now completed. For those wondering what the whole 'Punisher', 'Purifier' and 'Nightblade' thing was about check my Deviantart profile RagingArchon for more details. Liked it? Feel free to leave a review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either leave in your review or PM me and I'll answer next chapter for reviews and whenever possible for PM's.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	16. An Old Fable

**Another day, another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed the reveal of Jack of Blades as the main antagonist for this fic. Now, review response time! Guest; Yeah, Jasper's great. I hope you mean 'something' in a good way and glad you liked that lore lesson. And damn, you knew! Serious Ham; That's one way of describing reproduction in the Fable franchise. OutlastTheDark; Well visions of murder and destruction are always a great formula for chapters so I hear. I have no idea who Yahtzee Croshaw is, so apologies I don't understand the joke. And Gamelover41592; I hope you stick around. Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 16- An Old Fable**

The Overseer walked briskly through the corridors of the Dreadnought, those who passed him subtly bowing their heads in respect. He had done it, he had brought their Master into this world. Already Jack of Blades had learnt of everything he needed to know about Remnant's History. The Great War, the Faunus Rights Revolution, the formation of the Huntsman Academies and much more. Already, many of Jack's minions had been summoned into this world, and now walked alongside his own Soldiers. Shadows that took on many forms and Spirit like Creatures in Metal Shells now strode through these very halls alongside their mortal allies.

The Overseer continued unabated through the hallway, coming to a stop at the entrance to a Lift shaft that would take him to his destination. He waited for only a few seconds when the doors opened, signalling the Lifts arrival. He stepped through and clicked the button for the top floor, where Jack himself was stationed. The Lift travelled upwards for a what felt like a millennia, until the doors finally opened.

He was greeted by a dark corridor, lit only by blood red lights, the architecture of the hallway a stark contrast to the rest of the Dreadnought. Whilst the rest of the ship was sleek and modern in terms of software and design, this sect of the ship was far more Gothic in design. Obsidian statues designed to look like either Knights or Dragons lined the hallway, a constant stream of red liquid pouring from their maws into large basins the size of an Ursa Major.

Suddenly, a clawed shadowy hand erupted from one of the basins, followed by a harrowing shriek. The Overseer paused as he watched the birthing of a new Shadow into this world, the nightmarish creature pulling itself out of the pool. The Shadow quickly took the form of a creature Jack referred to as a 'Balverine', the lupine like Spirit quickly perching itself on the edge of the basin before looking around. It then let out another shriek as its jaw stretched beyond comprehension before it slipped into the darkness of the corridor, ready to join its brethren.

The Overseer then continued through the hallway to the other end of the corridor, where a large set of double doors waited. He pushed open the doors and stepped into the other room, the doors closing behind him with a soft gust of air. The room he stood in now was brighter then the previous hallway, and spacious too. Large spiked pillars lined the room on either side, holding up the roof above his head. A large stain glass window painted blood red and depicting a large Dragon was implanted in the wall before him, blocked only by a large black throne.

Either side of the throne were two robed Knights with Dragon like helms and Bat like wings protruding from their backs. In their hands was a Glaive, the tip of the blade planted into the ground, though the Overseer knew they could bring them up in the blink of an eye. Jack had summoned these servants shortly after his arrival, and he said they were his most powerful to call upon. However, his strength was greatly sapped and he could only call upon two at a time, but two were all he needed. The Overseer looked up at the throne, and was greeted by none other then Jack of Blades, his burning eyes boring deep into the Overseer.

"My Master, you called upon me?" the Overseer said, quickly kneeling down on the ground as he bowed his head low.

" **It has come to my attention recently that the Hero escaped the Ship,"** Jack stated, examining his left hand lazily before turning back to face the Overseer. **"and that you gave the order not to pursue."**

"My Master," the Overseer replied, suddenly becoming panicked as he recalled Jack's threat. "I did what I thought was best. I-"

" **Did the right thing."** Jack suddenly interrupted, causing the Overseer to look up in surprise. **"Bringing me into this world was far more important then capturing the Hero."**

"M-My Lord?" the Overseer stuttered, completely caught off guard by Jack's statement.

" **Yes, the fool who told me thought to gain higher standing within the order. It's safe to say it did not go as he had hoped."** Jack then replied, gazing to the left side of the room. The Overseer followed his gaze and saw what was once a person, though whatever features they had were now nothing more but a pile of flayed flesh and snapped bone. **"However, the Hero's escape is troubling."**

"Do not worry Master, I have my best hunters tracking him down." the Overseer reported, spinning around to face Jack once again. "They will retrieve him so that you may-"

" **Retrieval is no longer an option."** Jack suddenly interrupted, causing the Overseer to look up once again. **"Though I would rather kill him personally, he represents a threat that cannot be ignored. He must be destroyed."**

"I will relay that order to my hunters at once." the Overseer stated, rising to stand up and leave the room.

" **No, your hunters will never find him. I cannot risk him reaching civilization in my current state."** Jack stated, standing up from his throne and walking forward towards the Overseer. **"Walk with me."**

The Overseer obliged, bowing his head low as Jack walked forward before joining him. The Draconic Knights that had been guarding Jack also followed the pair from behind, their Glaives dragging along the floor.

" **My power was greatly sapped when the Hero of Oakvale defeated me and cast my Mask into the void."** Jack explained as the four of them entered the corridor, more Shadows being birthed around them. **"Although my strength is returning slowly, it is returning too slowly. It will take decades for me to regain all my lost power. So I must feed to regain it all quickly."**

"We have dozens of prisoners within our halls." the Overseer stated, turning to face Jack slightly. "I can send for them all so you may feast on their souls and-"

" **I do not need to feast on souls to regain strength."** Jack interrupted, silencing the Overseer quickly. **"It must be raw power. And not the power you find in your 'Dust'."**

"What do you intend to do then, Master?" the Overseer asked, tilting his head slightly.

" **There are many Legends that surround this world, and many of them are not mere Stories, but history."** Jack stated, his voice dropping low as he finished his sentence. **"It will take some time for me to decipher which are the realities and which are nothing more but mere fables, but I will find answers sooner or later."**

"What about the Hero? You said so yourself he represents a threat that cannot be ignored?" the Overseer asked, stopping outside the Lift shaft as Jack turned to face him slowly.

" **As I said, your hunters will never find him. But mine can."** Jack explained, a sadistic chuckle quickly following as Jack quickly turned around to leave the Overseer. **"Send out the War Dogs."**

 **00000000**

Yang shifted slightly on the cave floor as a soft moan escaped her lips. Darkness had once again dominated her thoughts, and once again she did not care, for at least she was getting some sleep again. She had expected nightmares reminiscent to the story Sparr-John had told her, mixed in with her own worries, but she was greeted by none. She could hear what sounded like birds chirping outside, as well as sun light beginning to pierce through her eyelids, signalling that it was early morning. As per usual, she did not want to wake up. She was calm, at peace, plus the bed was super comfy and-wait, bed?

Yang shot up immediately, and found herself completely bewildered at the scene around her. No longer was she in a cave with John, but now in a house, and one she didn't recognise. She looked at her surroundings once more, to see if there was anything distinguishable about the place. She saw that where ever she was, it was a single room with three beds, one of which she was currently sat in. A large fire place was at one side of the room, a simple looking axe leaning against the wall, next to a pile of logs. She slowly got out of the bed, surprised to find her clothing and skin were also completely clean.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yang murmured to herself as she continued looking around the room.

She spotted a door soon after and strode towards it, quickly opening it and stepping outside. She was nearly blinded by sunlight when she first opened the door, but her eyes adjusted soon afterwards. When her eyes finally adjusted to the sudden light, she got a good look at her surroundings. She found herself on a small hill surrounded by other houses overlooking what appeared to be a town square of sorts, many citizens walking around minding their own business whilst large men in blue uniforms patrolled the streets. The clothing the people wore looked old fashioned yet at the same time completely new, as if it had just been made. She soon heard what sounded like waves and turned to her right, where she was greeted by a cliff-side view of an open sea.

She slowly walked towards the ocean, leaning against the wall that separated her from a drop to the beach below. It was almost soothing to look at, enchanting even. A small town in the middle of nowhere, completely free from the threat of Grimm or otherwise.

"Like what you see?" a voice suddenly asked, a voice Yang recognised.

Yang spun around and spotted a hooded figure sat at a table, a set of cards in their hand. Yang squinted as she tried to look under the hood of the figure, just to clarify her suspicions. Their clothing was a lot cleaner and their cards were certainly less tacky, but she would recognise that voice and those glowing eyes anywhere.

"Blind T?" Yang murmured, still trying to look under the hood.

"Yes child, though you need not call me that here." Blind T replied, looking up to face Yang. "I think it is best that you simply call me… Theresa."

"Okay then, 'Theresa'." Yang murmured, taking a few seconds to look at her surroundings again. "Where the hell are we?"

"This, Yang, is the town of Oakvale." Theresa explained, looking at the once peaceful village again. "Unchanged by time and untouched by the sword. It was where I used to live, before I lost my sight."

"How did we get here?" Yang asked, turning to face Theresa with a confused expression. "Last I remember I was with-"

"The Hero in a cave." Theresa interrupted, turning to face Yang. "You are still there, I am speaking to your conscious. All of this isn't real."

"He has a name you know." Yang stated, her hands on her hips as she sent a small glare at Theresa.

"I know, what surprises me is that he told you it." Theresa replied, before gesturing to the chair opposite her. "Please, take a seat."

Yang looked cautiously at the chair Theresa was gesturing to, before stepping forward and taking a seat. Theresa then laid her cards down and clasped her hands together, staring intently at Yang.

"I'm sure you have many questions that you want answering, but we have little time." Theresa explained, Yang narrowing her eyes as Theresa spoke.

"Damn right I have questions." Yang muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. "How about we start with who John actually is and why those White Armoured freaks want him so badly."

"You haven't figured it out?" Theresa asked, actually sounding surprised at Yang's question. "You've met him once before, when you came to see me."

"Don't drop the bullshit that he was your bodyguard fellow," Yang stated, shaking her head slowly. "Because there is no way that-"

"Oh, I wasn't going to tell you it was Giles. You're too smart to fall for that." Theresa interrupted, causing Yang to narrow her eyes suspiciously. "Don't you recall? The vision you received?"

Yang thought back to the vision she had when she first met Theresa, and her eyes went wide when she finally pieced the pieces together.

"Wait, you mean...he was-"

"The Prince of Albion? Shocking, isn't it?" Theresa finished, staying silent as Yang slumped back in her chair. "But that wasn't why the Cult of Blades wanted him so badly, they wanted what was in him."

"Wait, Cult of Blades?" Yang stammered, shaking her head slowly. She was still trying to wrap her head around this whole scenario, she didn't exactly need Theresa name dropping even more things.

"That is the name of the Cult that you and John have been battling." Theresa explained, waiting as Yang rubbed the back of her head slowly. "But now they no longer seek his living blood, they seek his death, for their master has finally returned."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, her voice trembling slightly as Theresa stared blankly at her. "What master?"

"You know him too, your Father told you and your sister tales of his cruelty." Theresa explained, tilting her head slightly. "He sees you when you're sleeping, and when the daylight fades. You know him by his true name-"

"Hail old Jack of Blades..." Yang interrupted, her voice a soft murmur as she recalled the old rhyme that accompanied the old tale of the Court. "You can't be serious? Jack of Blades and the Court are nothing but an old fable! A story to stop children from misbehaving!"

"That was the case in my world, but make no mistake. The Court was real." Theresa explained, watching as Yang quickly grasped her hair and gripped it tightly. "What can you tell me about the Courts visit to Remnant?"

"I-I don't really remember it fully, but I remember some bits of it." Yang stuttered, shaking her head as she composed herself. "During ancient times when Remnant was still young, it was visited by an ancient trinity known only as The Court. They demanded that Human and Faunus should bow down to their obedience, but they refused. So the Court burned the world until the earth was as black as the smoke that filled the sky. The Court once again demanded obedience, and once again they refused. So they raised the sea into the sky and flooded the world. The third time, they demanded worship and offered peace, but were still refused."

"Then what happened?" Theresa asked, her voice not at all shocked by the tale.

"It was said that they grew tired of the peoples iron will, and so decided to leave this world in search of others." Yang replied, shuddering as she recalled the rest of the tale. "But not before Jack of Blades spilt his blood into the earth, and from it came the Grimm."

"Then that explains how he came here..." Theresa murmured, Yang looking at her expectantly. "Hundreds of years ago, my brother the Hero of Oakvale defeated Jack of Blades and cast his accursed Mask back into the Void from whence he came. His blood must have provided him with a gateway to this world. For so long he had evaded my sight, but now he has revealed himself finally."

"Wait, your brother hundreds of years ago?" Yang questioned, shaking her head slightly. "How old are-"

"It is not important, what is important is that you bring the Hero to me immediately." Theresa interrupted. "Jack was not the most powerful of the Court nor the weakest, but he was the most cunning. If he has returned to this world and let me know of it, he must have a plan."

"Slow down for a second, what the hell are you talking about?!" Yang shouted in exasperation, shaking her head with each word she spoke.

"Jack believes he has won. So confident in his victory he cannot comprehend the possibility of defeat. And we will use that against him." Theresa explained, quickly grasping hold of Yang's wrist. "But if the Hero doesn't reach me before Jack makes his move, then all will be lost."

Yang slowly nodded her head in response, though she still had trouble believing all that Theresa had said. Jack of Blades wasn't real. This was just the mad ramblings of a blind old woman. There was no way he was real!

"You still have your doubts, don't you?" Theresa asked, staring at Yang intently. Yang looked at her and nodded in response. "It is expected. Most of your legends are nothing more but legends, but believe me, Jack is real. Allow me to show you just what he is capable of."

Yang let out a surprised yelp as the chair she was sat on suddenly flipped over, sending her sprawling into the dirt. She quickly shook her head as she looked at Theresa, only to see that the Blind Seer had vanished from sight. In fact, the entire scenery had changed. She was still in Oakvale, but now flames consumed the homes and the sky was filled with smoke from the fires. Screams surrounded her as she slowly looked around, bodies with arrows piercing their forms or limbs hacked off filling the streets.

"Found you, you stupid bitch!"

Yang turned suddenly at the gruff voice and was met by the sight of a bulky looking man wielding an ornate looking sword. He wore black leather trousers with a matching sleeveless jacket, boots and gloves, a large pauldron protecting his right shoulder with the lower half of his face covered by a bandanna. Yang quickly back-pedalled from the stranger as they rapidly approached, laughing sadistically to themselves. As the figure quickly gained on her however, she realised they were looking at something behind her. Turning around, she saw a thick bush slightly rustling as whatever was in it attempted to flee.

The figure was faster however, and quickly lunged into, pulling out a small girl with red hair, who thrashed wildly as she attempted to free herself from their grip. The figure threw her forward, Yang wincing as the girl hit the floor with a loud thud. As they attempted to rise up, the figure grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and dragged her across the floor to the front of the house. Yang followed and froze at what she saw.

The figure had dragged the girl to multiple other figures dressed in similar gear, who were holding down a young looking woman who's hands were bound behind their back and was covered in intricate cuts and bruises. In front of the woman was a tall imposing figure clad in metal, a red hooded shroud around their shoulders with a faceless white mask covering their face. The weapon in their hand was caked in blood, whilst next to him was the body of a man, an axe in their limp grip. When the figure turned to face the approaching pair, Yang froze. Those eyes, she'd seen those eyes.

"Got the girl Jack." the figure stated, pushing the girl forward, who fell on her knees and looked up at Jack with her mouth agape.

"Do you see how foolish it is Scarlet?" Jack chuckled, turning around to face the bound woman, who must have been Scarlet. "We have your daughter, so where is your son?!"

"You'll never find him, you sick Bastard!" Scarlet shouted back, spitting at Jack's feet.

In response, Jack quickly struck her with the back of his hand, the woman yelping in pain slightly as her head snapped to the side, a long gash across her cheeks where his gauntlets had caught her skin.

"It seems you will take time to break," Jack grunted in disgust, before slowly turning to face the girl. "But let's see if the same can be said for your daughter..."

Yang watched as Scarlet attempted to stand up, though those around her quickly pinned her down, her pleas falling on deaf ears. Jack stepped towards the girl, who still looked at him with a shocked expression, before stopping a foot away from her.

"Tell me girl, where is your brother?" Jack asked, though the girl remained silent. Yang watched as Jack repeatedly asked her the same question, receiving the same response each time. Yang didn't know if the girl was being brave or was just too shocked to answer, but she knew it was pissing Jack off.

"You think your silence will be rewarded girl?!" Jack hissed as he finally lost his patience with her. "Very well, here is your reward!"

Yang gasped as Jack then struck at the girl with his weapon, slashing her across her face. The girl screamed in pain as she clutched her face, blood running down her cheeks. Yang's hand went to her mouth as the girl finally stopped pawing her eyes and was now frantically feeling the floor. When Yang looked, she saw her eyes had been completely butchered by the weapon. She was blind.

"Was...was that you?" Yang whispered as the space around her suddenly shifted back to the previous sight of the tranquil village, turning to her right to see Theresa stood there.

"Yes, Jack came seeking my family, yet could not find my brother. I refused to tell him where he hid, so he took my eyes." Theresa explained, turning slightly to face Yang. "Now you know what Jack is capable of, and why he must be stopped."

"I'll-I'll get him to you, I swear!" Yang stammered, turning around fully to face the blind seer.

"That is all I ask of you Yang." Theresa responded, also turning fully to face the Blonde Brawler. "But you must hurry, Jack has sent Creatures of Evil after you, and they have nearly found you."

"Okay, how do I get out of here then?" Yang asked, looking around expectantly.

"That is most simple Yang." Theresa replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. "All you have to do, is wake up."

 **00000000**

"Yang, wake up!"

Yang shot up suddenly at the sound of John's voice, looking around hurriedly. She gazed around to see they were still in the cave, the fire they had lit last night nothing but charred wood now. She looked out the mouth of the cave and was met by the first rays of light from the sun, meaning it was only just dawn.

"John, we have to go like, now!" Yang stated as she quickly rose up, remembering Theresa's warning.

"I know." John replied, surprising Yang somewhat as the Hero looked up with a worried expression. "I hate to tell you, but some thing's hunting us."

 **00000000**

 **Find out just what is hunting the Hero and Yang next week. As usual, leave a review if you liked it and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either PM me and I'll answer whenever or leave in your reviews and I'll answer next chapter.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	17. Dogs of War

**Another day, another chapter. First up is review responses. Gamelover41592; well, I can tell you Jack isn't exactly chuffed about facing the descendant of the Hero of Oakvale. OutlastTheDark; hey, Jack is a smart Demon thing, gotta give him some credit. I think the fact that Remnant is about to be invaded by a Demonic Being from another dimension is slightly more important than her age. The problem of creatures of frosted pastries is that they always get eaten. Guest; I think there's been a bit of confusion my friend. That was The Court that destroyed Remnant three times over, a trinity of beings that Jack was an original member of. They basically originated from the Void and went on a conquest to create an Empire, and Remnant was one of the first planets they found. And as for the War Dog, it's not a Balverine, but they were in the first game exclusively… Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 17- Dogs of War**

"Wait, how do you know?" Yang asked, quickly stepping forward as John quickly began to remove any evidence of their presence in the cave.

"About less then an hour ago, I heard something." John replied as he began to scatter the charred wood from the fire around the cave. "I'm not sure what it was, but it sounded like a hunting call."

"You sure?" Yang asked, twiddling her fingers slightly as she spoke. "What did it sound like?"

Before John could answer, a shrill cry echoed throughout the forest. It sounded like some terrible mix between a wolf howl and metal being twisted on itself. Seconds later, another howl replied, though this one sounded far closer.

"Like that." John replied, turning to face Yang rapidly. "You know what it is?"

"No, I've never heard anything like it..." Yang mumbled back, slowly shaking her head. In all her years, she'd never heard anything like that. Then Theresa's warning came back to her. She had said Jack's minion's would be after them, she just didn't think they would find them so soon. "But I sure as hell don't want to find out."

"Agreed, this way." John murmured, nodding to the entrance of the cave.

Yang quickly obliged and followed John out of the cave and back into the forest. Every so often, they would hear that terrible howl following them, and each time it sounded closer. Yang and John continued forward, hoping to put as much distance between them and whatever was chasing them. As the pair trekked forward, John quickly skidded to a halt, gently pressing his brow as a confused look spread across his face.

"John, what's wrong?" Yang asked, turning around to face him.

"I...I don't know..." John murmured, reaching out with his left hand. "I can feel the energy coming off of it..."

"Energy coming off of what?" Yang asked, looking at John expectantly for an answer.

Suddenly, a loud crash echoed behind her, causing her to spin around and meet it. Standing before her was some strange creature, the likes of which she'd never seen before. It was hunched over, making it seem larger and more imposing. It was covered head to toe in rust coloured armour, with red runic swirls on various joints. Its forearms and thighs were adorned in two round spikes in which its only real purpose seemed to add to the fear factor of its form. Its feet were exceptionally large and looked more like an armoured claw then it did a foot. In place of a normal head was that of some wolf like creature, most likely a Jackal, with strands of cable like hair dangling from the back, while in its hand was a wicked looking Warglaive, which seemed to glow red with heat, whilst red energy crackled out of its joints. The creature took one look at the pair before leaning forward and letting out a shrill shriek, its fanged maw unmoving.

"What the hell is that?" Yang asked as she rapidly backed away from the creature, which took a step forward towards the two, its metal joints creaking loudly.

"I've read about them in a book." John quickly responded, drawing his Sword as the creature readied its Warglaive. "I think it's a War Dog."

"A what?!" Yang asked as she turned to face John.

As soon as she did, the War Dog lunged forward, its Warglaive raised high above its head. Before it could get far however, John thrust his left hand forward and sent an orb of fire at the creature, sending it crashing into the undergrowth.

"I'll explain later, but now we need to go!" John stated, grabbing Yang's wrist and rushed forward.

Yang pulled her wrist free from John's grasp and continued running. She looked behind her to see the War Dog quickly rising up and turning to face her, giving her the equivalent of a snarl before running after them. The War Dog continued to chase them, its joints creaking loudly as it gained on them. All of a sudden, the sound of creaking metal stopped, replaced now by the sound of something fast and thin rushing towards them.

"Get down!" Yang shouted as she tackled John to the ground.

Seconds later, the War Dogs Warglaive spun over their heads, quickly embedding itself into a nearby tree. Yang turned around to see the War Dog charging forward, completely unarmed. With a yell, Yang fired a blast from _Ember Celica_ at the construct, causing it to fly backwards from the blast.

"Come on, lets go!" Yang ordered as she got up and pulled John to his feet.

The two continued running as the War Dog quickly recovered from its assault and resumed chasing them. Yang spun around again and fired multiple blasts at the War Dog, though it managed to block them all with its Warglaive which it spun around rapidly in front of it. Still, the blasts were enough to keep the fiend back and gain some precious more seconds.

"So, how do you kill these things?!" Yang shouted as she fired more blasts from _Ember Celica_ at the War Dog, which leapt to the side in an attempt to dodge the shots.

"I read that they're vulnerable to fire." the Hero responded, pausing as he flung an orb of fire at the War Dog, hitting its right shoulder. "Either that or just keep hitting it."

"Right, I can do that. Just one question though." Yang replied as she fired yet another shot at the War Dog. "We heard two separate howls right? If here's one, then where's the other?"

In response, another form burst through the tree-line, crashing into John and causing him to lose his grip on his Sword as he and the second War Dog rolled down a steep slope, deeper into the forest.

"John!" Yang shouted as she strode forward to follow the pair. Before she could get far however, she felt a clawed hand grasp her shoulder and throw her backwards.

Yang rolled backwards as she landed, looking up to see the first War Dog staring at her with malicious intent. It let out a metallic hiss before charging Yang, both of them trading and parrying blows as Yang was forced to back peddle towards a tree. With nowhere else to go, the War Dog thrust forward with its Warglaive, Yang ducking quickly as the blade embedded itself into the tree. Yang then grabbed hold of the constructs waist and charged forward, the War Dog howling in surprise as it lost its grip on its weapon before hitting a tree.

Yang then proceeded to pummel the War Dog with multiple gut shots, the construct howling with each strike. Eventually, the War Dog slammed its elbows into her back, causing Yang to let out a pained yelp as she fell on her hands and knees. The War Dog then grasped the back of her neck and flung her to the side, where she hit a tree with a resounding crack. Yang slid to the floor soon after, quickly jumping up and growling at the Construct. The War Dog let out a roar in response, charging Yang quickly.

When the War Dog was nearly upon her, Yang punched the construct in the snout, causing it to fly onto its back. The War Dog quickly rose, only for Yang to punch it again, sending it to the ground yet again. Quickly grabbing its ankle, Yang flung the War Dog into the air and fired multiple blasts from _Ember Celica_ at the construct, the War Dog rising higher into the air with each blast. Eventually the construct landed, where it quickly stood up and turned to face Yang, its head twisted to the side whilst its snout had been caved in. With a loud snap, the War Dog twisted its head back into place and let out another shrill shriek, its arms stretched out either side of its body.

Yang quickly accepted the challenge, quickly charging the construct ready to destroy it. However, the War Dog quickly caught her wrists and began to channel red energy into her arms. Despite having the look of electricity, Yang noticed the energy didn't actually hurt. In fact if she wasn't looking right now at her arms, she wouldn't think she was being electrocuted. A blast of energy then imploded from the War Dogs hands, sending Yang skidding backwards as the construct released her.

With a chuckle, Yang quickly charged again and thrust forward to fire a shot from _Ember Celica_ , only for her gauntlets to malfunction and shoot out sparks of red energy.

"What the hell?" Yang muttered as she stared at her wrists, her gauntlets still shooting out sparks of energy.

Before she could enquire any further, the War Dog charged her, lashing out at her with its clawed hands. Yang grunted in pain with each strike before the construct kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying onto her back. Yang coughed in slight pain as she attempted rise, only for the War Dog to quickly grab her by her throat and squeeze tightly. It then proceeded to slam her into the ground twice before flinging her to the side, where she collided face first with a tree. Yang grunted in pain as she got up again, nursing her forehead, only to recoil when her hand touched something wet. When she looked at her fingertips, she saw that they were covered in blood and that stray strands of her hair were also caked in it.

Before she could properly respond, she felt a heavy object slam into her back, sending her flying forward yet again. She yelped in pain as she attempted to crawl away from the War Dog, which hissed to itself as if enjoying the pain Yang was enduring. As she attempted to crawl away, Yang caught notice of something glinting in the light. John's Sword. With a gasp, Yang grasped the handle of the blade as the War Dog approached, ready to deliver a killing blow.

With a yell, Yang spun around and swung the Sword upwards, quickly severing the War Dogs left arm. The construct staggered back in shock as it clawed at the amputated limb, red energy pouring out of it. Yang then swung upwards again, severing its right arm. As the War Dog staggered around in complete shock, Yang swung at its neck, quickly decapitating it. Despite the lack of a head however, the War Dog continued to stagger around. That was when Yang noticed that the red energy no longer crackled around her gauntlets. Quickly embedding the Sword into the ground, Yang let out a yell as she fired a blast at the War Dogs chest, sending it flying backwards into a tree, scattering the remaining pieces of its armour around the forest.

Yang then let out a sigh of relief as she slumped onto her knees, taking large intakes of air in an attempt to recover. Her moment of respite however was quickly interrupted by a shrill roar, followed by the sound of someone yelling in pain.

"John..." Yang murmured to herself, quickly standing up again and tugging the Sword out of the ground, before running off to help her friend.

 **00000000**

The Hero grunted in surprise as the second War Dog collided with him, causing him to drop his Sword as both he and the construct tumbled down a nearby hill. He had heard Yang call out for him, though she did not follow, no doubt the first War Dog having caught up with her. He hoped she was okay. He'd never fought these things but he knew they didn't take prisoners. The Hero and the War Dog continued to grapple with one another in an attempt to gain an advantage over the other. It wasn't long before the two were once again on even ground, though now they were in a small clearing with little to no cover.

Both were on their feet in seconds, both circling one another slowly. The War Dog charged forward and swung its Warglaive at the Hero, who quickly parried with his gauntlet and kicked the construct backwards. The construct recovered faster then he had anticipated however, and struck out at the Hero again, easily slicing through his chest piece and causing him to stagger back from the blow and onto the floor. As the War Dog stepped forward to finish him off however, the Hero kicked out with his legs, causing the War Dog to fall flat on its face.

Both were on their feet once again, the War Dog swinging out with its Warglaive, though the Hero quickly kicked the weapon out of its hand before punching it in the face, causing the War Dog to stagger back slightly. The War Dog attempted to strike with its right hand, though the Hero ducked beneath the strike and hit it in the gut. The construct quickly recovered and struck at the Hero with both hands, sending him down onto his knees.

As the War Dog stepped forward to follow through, the Hero quickly delivered an upper cut to its jaw, causing it to stagger backwards in surprise. As the War Dog recovered, the Hero charged forward and leapt into the air to deliver another punch, causing it to stagger back in response again. The War Dog stared at the Hero and let out a shrill shriek as it charged forward and swung out with its right arm, though the Hero once again dodged and wrapped his arms around its waist and charged forward, sending it to the ground.

The Hero then punched it in the head, stunning the War Dog yet again. As the War Dog recovered from the blow, the Hero grabbed a nearby rock, ready to bring it down on the constructs head. The War Dog quickly pushed against the rock however, and threw it to the side alongside the Hero. Completely dazed from the sudden shift, the Hero lost his grip on the rock, which was now in the sole possession of the Ward Dog, who quickly brought it down on the Hero's chest, destroying whatever was left of his chest piece.

The Hero let out a pained moan as the War Dog roared in triumph above his crumpled form. The War Dog then turned its back on him as it approached its Warglaive, quickly kicking it into the air and catching it before turning to face the downed Hero again. He attempted to rise up again, only for the War Dog to pin him down with its foot. The Hero grunted loudly as he attempted to pry the War Dogs foot off his body, though the construct wouldn't budge as it raised the Warglaive above its head.

 _BANG!_

The War Dogs right forearm was sent flying as a blast of energy hit the limb, severing it instantly. Both the Hero and War Dog turned to face the direction of the blast, and were greeted by the sight of a battered and bruised Yang, a determined look on her face. The War Dog let out a challenging roar as it charged Yang, though she quickly fired more rounds from _Ember Celica_ , quickly scattering more parts of the constructs body as it continued to charge regardless. Eventually, all that remained connected to the chest was the head and left arm, the War Dog still hissing as it attempted to thrash out at the Blonde Brawler.

Yang simply rushed forward and punted the remains of the War Dog, sending the head and chest piece flying into the air. Yang then turned to face the Hero, who grunted slightly as he attempted to stand up.

"Hey, easy there." Yang said as she quickly rushed towards the Hero, slowly helping him up.

"Thanks for...saving my life..." the Hero panted as Yang pulled him up. He slowly brushed off the segments of armour that still clung to his bodysuit. It was more of a hazard to him now then it was helping him.

"Hey, only returning the favour." Yang replied, smiling slightly before holding out the Hero's Sword. "You dropped this by the way."

"Thanks..." the Hero murmured, grasping hold of the blades grip, only for his hand to brush against Yang's.

The two faltered slightly as they stared into one another's eyes for what felt like an age. Slowly, the two drew closer together until eventually their lips locked, dropping the Sword which clattered on the ground. The two then embraced one another, the Hero holding Yang by the back of her head and waist whilst Yang wrapped one arm around his neck whilst the other pressed against his back. Eventually, both pulled away from one another, and looked into one another's eyes again.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now..." the Hero murmured quietly, slightly brushing a stray strand of hair out of Yang's face.

"Me too." Yang replied, smiling slightly as she stared back at the Hero, only to see he was now staring at something behind her. "What is it?"

"Yang, what happened to the War Dog chasing you?" the Hero asked, slowly backing away from her, his eyes fixated on something behind her.

"I killed it, why?" Yang stated, stepping forward slowly.

"You sure about that?" the Hero asked, nodding behind her.

Yang turned around and gasped in surprise. Charging through the clearing towards them was a War Dog, its Warglaive held close to its chest as it quickly gained on them.

"What the...it's got to be another one. I killed that son of a bitch!" Yang muttered, stepping back quickly. It had to be a third one, she'd killed the one that had been initially following them.

That was when both the Hero and Yang noticed the sound of metal clattering behind them. Both turned around to see the second War Dog was beginning to reconstruct itself, its metal form slowly coming together before the Warglaive flew towards its now reconstructed hand, completing its form. It was soon joined by the first War Dog, where both then proceeded to roar at the two.

"So much for killing these things." Yang muttered, slowly backing away as the two War Dogs closed in on them. "What do we do?"

"Follow me!" the Hero shouted, quickly grabbing his Sword and rushing for the tree-line, Yang close behind him.

The War Dogs followed quickly, their metal joints creaking loudly as they closed in on the pair. But the sound of metal was quickly replaced by the sound of something else, water crashing against rocks. The two quickly came into another clearing, where they found themselves overlooking a cliff with water streaming down into a lake below.

"Look, over there!" Yang shouted, pointing out to the distance. On the horizon was Lion's Head Keep, its banners cracking against the wind. "We're nearly there!"

The sound of the War Dogs cries sounded soon afterwards, causing both to spin around behind them. They were getting closer, that much was certain.

"I hate to say it, but I think we might have to jump again!" the Hero muttered, turning to face Yang. "You sure you want to-"

"Just shut up and lets move!" Yang interrupted, pushing the Hero over the edge causing him to thrash around wildly as he toppled forward, with Yang following soon afterwards.

Both hit the water seconds later, Yang quickly rising to the surface and gasping for air. The Hero followed soon after as both began to swim to the waters edge. Yang looked up at the cliff and saw the two War Dogs pacing at the edge, unwilling to follow.

"You okay?" Yang asked as both she and the Hero crawled onto the bank of the lake.

"I...I think so." the Hero nodded, quickly turning to face Yang again. "Don't do that again any time soon."

Yang simply chuckled as she slowly walked forward, squeezing the water out of her hair before pausing. Something was coming towards them, something fast.

"John...I think we have company..." Yang muttered as she slowly backed away. The Hero stepped forward, quickly drawing his Sword as he readied himself.

Suddenly, four forms burst through the clearing, one of them smaller then the other three. The smallest leapt at the Hero, tackling him to the ground as the other three stepped back. When Yang turned to engage the other three, she froze as she recognised them.

"Ruby?" Yang asked as she lowered her guard, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted as she dropped _Crescent Rose_ and charged Yang, quickly embracing her in a bear hug.

Yang looked behind her and saw that the smaller figure had in fact been Rex, who was now ferociously licking the Hero who laughed as he attempted to push the Border Collie away.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Weiss shouted, her hands planted on her hips as she glared at Yang. "One moment you're recovering from an attack on the premise and the next you're off gallivanting away! Where were you?!"

"It's a long story..." Yang sighed, rubbing the back of her head slightly.

 **00000000**

The two War Dogs watched as their targets left the vicinity, returning with the scouting party back to the safety of Lion's Head Keep. The two constructs turned to face one another, letting out hollow shrieks as they deliberated on what to do next in their language. Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by another shriek, this one a mix between metal being warped and a bird shriek.

Seconds later, another construct stepped out of the tree-line, though this one was much larger, its armour black with blue runic symbols. In its hand was a two headed staff that twirled in on itself, and instead of a Jackal head it had one much more like that of a Secretary Bird, blue energy crackling out of its joints.

The two War Dogs relayed their conversation to the avian construct, the being in question looking back and forth between the two. When the War Dogs had finished, the avian construct stepped closer to the cliff face and looked out towards Lion's Head Keep, staring intently at it.

The avian construct turned to face the War Dogs again, relaying new orders. The War Dogs turned to face one another as if confused, though the avian construct quickly let out another shriek, causing the War Dogs to stagger back before complying. Slowly but surely, the three constructs re entered the forest, their objective clear…

 **00000000**

 **Find out what the War Dogs and their leader are planning next week. As usual, leave a review if you liked and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either leave in your review or PM me.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	18. Hurt To Protect

**Another day, another chapter. I just want to thank all of you for sticking around so far and I have some big news that I will elaborate further on after this chapter has finished. First though, review response time! Gamelover41592; thank you for the compliment. OutlastTheDark; I understood that reference! No but now I wish I was! Don't worry about the armour, he's getting a new set this chapter. How do you feel about leather armour? And Guest; yeah, those are the guys. Although collectively they are known as Minions, they are split into two sub groups. War Dogs which were the ones in the last chapter, and Dreadwings which are the bird headed ones that use magic. I may have made them...slightly harder for the purpose of the story, though they aren't invincible. Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 18- Hurt to Protect**

"So, let me get this straight?" Weiss, who was pacing back and forth like a caged lion around Yang, said as she placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose. "After experiencing a near death experience at the hands of an assassin who wasn't even after you, you decide to leave the safety of the castle to find the people who sent the assassin, because they MIGHT have some info that's important to you?"

"Uh...yeah?" Yang mumbled awkwardly as she visibly shrank on the spot as her team mates looked at her. She knew explaining what had happened to her and John was going to be awkward, but not this awkward.

"And then you just so happen to run into the person who saved your life, get captured by the people you were trying to find, escape, and then you fought a pair of metal dog creatures that put themselves back together?" Weiss then asked, leaning towards Yang which caused the Blonde Brawler to lean back in response.

"Well, when you say it like that it sounds crazy..." Yang sheepishly laughed, though judging from the looks she was receiving no one was impressed.

"That's because it is." Weiss whispered back in a condescending tone, before standing up straight again.

"Look, I know it's hard to believe, but all of this did happen!" Yang stated, staring at each and everyone of her team mates, though she received no reassuring looks from them.

At least she hadn't told them about Theresa or her kiss with John. Any mention of the Blind Seer visiting her dreams would give her a one way ticket to an asylum whilst the kiss with John was more...private. Taking her mind of the subject, she turned to her sister for a sign of comfort.

"You believe me, right Rube's?"

Ruby shuffled awkwardly on the spot as she suddenly found the spotlight shifted on her, all eyes and ears turned on her for an answer.

"I want to believe you Yang, really I do. And I'm super grateful for that guy saving your life and all, but Weiss is right, none of this sounds plausible in any way." Ruby finally murmured, fiddling with her fingers quickly as she looked up at Yang. "I'm sorry."

Yang felt her heart skip a beat when Ruby said those words, and found Ruby directing a stare she had never directed at her before. A look of pity.

"So do any of you actually believe me?" Yang murmured, looking back and forth between her three team mates, who all just stared at one another in silence.

"I believe you."

Yang looked up in shock and followed the shocked gazes of her team mates turn to face the one who had spoken, Blake.

"You do?" Yang asked, a slight hint of hope lacing her words.

"You do?!" Weiss repeated, though she spoke the words slightly more exasperated then the Blonde Brawler had, while Ruby eyed her team mate slightly confused. "Why?!"

"When people lie, their heart beat gets faster. It's a natural reaction that can't be controlled." Blake stated, turning to face the Heiress and Red Hooded Huntress. "When Yang speaks of her story, her heart beat doesn't increase by even a single beat."

"Wait, how do you know that? Do you have like...super ears or something?" Ruby quizzed, scratching her head slightly.

"I'm just a good listener." Blake stated, though she seemed slightly uncomfortable when she spoke, almost as if she didn't believe herself.

"Oh...okay then." Ruby replied, seemingly happy with her answer, though Weiss was now eyeing Blake suspiciously, almost as if she had something to hide from the Heiress.

"Well it doesn't matter if she's telling the truth or not." Weiss finally murmured, her attention once again turned to Yang. "What does matter is the fact that you missed two days worth of work on this expedition and you need to catch up now unless you want your grades to suffer."

"Relax Ice Queen, I'll catch up later." Yang reassured, quickly standing up from the bed she had been sat on during her 'interrogation'. "Right now, I need to speak with someone."

"Not so fast!" Weiss challenged, quickly stepping in front of the Blonde Brawler, flanked by both Ruby and Blake. "You're not leaving this room until you've caught up with all your work!"

"But that'll take ages to do!" Yang complained, slumping her shoulders forward like a child being reprimanded by their parent.

"Then you best get started right away." Weiss replied smugly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Either way, you're not leaving this room until you've caught up, even if we have to tie you to a chair to do so."

"If you tie me to a chair, how can I get any work done?" Yang retorted, crossing her arms to mimic Weiss' pose. Yang smirked as Weiss' eye twitched slightly at the retort as she remained silent for a few seconds.

"That's not the point!" Weiss finally replied, uncrossing her arms at the same time. "The point is you're not leaving this room until your work is done!"

"You don't understand guys, I need to speak with someone! It's REALLY important!" Yang practically begged, even going as far as to clasp her hands together.

"If it's that important, then maybe we can deliver the message." Ruby offered, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"No, you can't! It's like...super complicated and stuff." Yang stammered, quickly foreseeing how this would end even as she spoke. "It would just be a lot easier if I deliver it personally."

"Well, I think we've all heard enough now." Weiss stated as she and the other members of Team RWBY stepped past the door leaving Yang the only person in the room. "You'll find everything you need in the books by my bed, enjoy studying!"

"Wait no!" Yang shouted as she leapt for the door, only for it to slam shut in her face, the sound of the door locking quickly sounding afterwards.

Yang hopelessly tugged at the door, even banging on the wooden frame a few times yet it didn't budge a single millimetre.

"You fuckers!" Yang screamed, kicking the door swiftly and backing away slowly.

"Language!" Weiss shrieked from the other side of the door, causing Yang to growl in frustration.

Again she tugged, pushed and slammed her fists on the door, yet nothing seemed to work. If the ancient people of Remnant did one thing right, it was making sturdy doors. Yang growled silently on the spot as she analysed the door, looking for a weak spot. She had to get to John and tell him everything Theresa had told her, yet at the moment it wasn't happening any time soon.

 _Chirrup...chirrup...chirrup…_

Yang turned at the sound of the strange noise, her eyes narrowed as the call repeated. It sounded close, but almost muffled by something else. She heard it again seconds later, only this time louder. Then her eyes caught something small sat outside on the window ledge. Yang approached in order to identify the apparent source of the noise, and chuckled slightly when she identified it.

A Sparrow.

Yang stared at the small bird as it hopped along the window ledge, continuing to chirp its song. That was when Yang seemed to notice something odd about the birds behaviour. It was as if it was looking at her, chirping its little call at her. The Sparrow looked at the window lock and back at Yang again, before chirping and flying down onto the ground beneath the window.

"Wait a minute..." Yang murmured, looking first at the window lock and then at the door. Slowly, Yang grasped hold of the handle and gently lifted it, going stiff when the window began to open, letting in a soft blast of cold air.

The window was open. They hadn't locked the window. Yang let out a silent cheer as she proceeded to fully open the window and leapt out onto the battlements, landing with a soft thud. Yang then proceeded to leap into the air with her arms up, letting the cold wind blow against her frame.

The song of the Sparrow came back to her again, and Yang turned to see the Sparrow was now perched on one of the parapets of the wall, chirping its song as it nodded behind it. It was if it wanted her to follow it.

"Well, this isn't the craziest thing I've seen today..." Yang muttered as she rubbed the back of her head slowly. "Lead the way."

 **00000000**

The Hero sighed as he paced back and forth in the small quarters that had been given to him when he and Yang had both arrived. Gone now was the remnants of the Cultist Armour he had worn in order to escape the Cultist Stronghold, no doubt tossed away in some skip somewhere. Now he wore a black and red leather outfit, complete with a hunting knife strapped to the right arm. The armour he had been given reminded him of some of the old armour sets that were quite common during the Age of Heroes, and it was surprisingly comfortable as well.

Rex barked happily as he lay at the foot of the Hero's bed, panting loudly as the Hero then proceeded to stroke the back of his head. He had been told that the Border Collie had arrived sometime in the night and that the students that had found them offered to look after him until his return. He would have to thank them for looking after Rex, he was told a certain type of Biscuit would be more then enough.

His mind then went back to the War Dogs they'd encountered in the forest, and was disturbed by their ability to rebuild themselves. In all the stories he had read, none mentioned that they could rebuild themselves. Perhaps whoever had summoned them cast an ancient spell of some form? Or perhaps they had been infused with something? If it was an Old Kingdom relic that did this, at least he could hopefully find a counter to it. It was common knowledge that for every Old Kingdom power, there was an equally powerful counter. An example would be the War Dogs themselves, that were particularly vulnerable to Fire, and the Great Shards that were vulnerable to Shock. Hopefully he wouldn't encounter any of them on this world.

As he thought of the War Dogs, his mind went to Yang again, and the kiss they had shared. Why had he done it? He barely knew this girl, yet found himself telling her things that he hadn't shared with someone since...since Elise. He slumped down on the bed and sighed loudly, Rex nudging his shoulder affectionately. He should never have kissed her, it was all just a huge mistake. He needed to tell her that, before she made any assumptions...before she got hurt.

 _BANG BANG BANG!_

Rex began to bark at the sound of something banging and immediately went for the window, his tail swaying slowly from side to side as he continued to bark. Odd, usually when someone outside announced their arrival he usually went for the door. The banging repeated and Rex's barking intensified. Slowly the Hero approached the window, carefully opening it and spotted someone he didn't expect to see.

"Yang?" the Hero murmured, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"The one and only." Yang replied, grinning slightly as she gestured to herself.

"You know, usually when people want to chat, they greet them by the door." the Hero stated matter of factly, chuckling slightly as Yang rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well I'm not supposed to be here, so it would be heavily appreciated if you let me in." Yang retorted, holding her hand out for the Hero to grasp onto.

The Hero sighed to himself as he grasped hold of Yang's hand and proceeded to pull her up off the battlements and into the room, Yang rubbing her arms as the Hero proceeded to shut the window. Rex backed away slowly from the Blonde Brawler, his tail was now practically flipping from side to side as he looked expectantly at Yang. Yang simply chuckled as she proceeded to stroke the back of the Border Collies head, the young pup tilting his head in order to follow the hand.

"Thanks for letting me in by the way." Yang murmured, turning to face the Hero who simply leaned back on the wall with crossed arms. "I was kinda getting cold out there..."

"Yang, we need to talk..." the Hero sighed, rubbing his face slightly. "About...what happened in the forest..."

"Oh..." Yang replied, quickly standing up to face the Hero. "That's funny cos...I kinda need to talk to you about something..."

"This is important Yang, I need to say this..." the Hero stated, stepping forward slightly.

"Okay..." Yang simply replied, nodding slightly as a small smile graced her face.

"Back in the forest...when we...you know..." the Hero stuttered, a small chuckle escaping Yang's lips as it became rather apparent he was having trouble with what he was trying to say. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what you big dummy?" Yang chuckled, gently pushing the Hero's shoulder back in a playful manner.

"I'm sorry for..." the Hero paused involuntarily as he brought himself to say the next four words. "...for leading you on."

"John, what are you talking about?" Yang asked, her voice low as her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I shouldn't have kissed you." the Hero elaborated, closing his eyes slightly. "It was a mistake...I shouldn't have done it."

"Come on, this is...all a joke right?" Yang chuckled nervously, though the breaking of her voice betrayed her attempted portrayal.

"I wish it were Yang..." the Hero murmured, looking at Yang with sad eyes. "But it's not. I'm sorry."

"You...you can't be serious..." Yang whimpered, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "I don't believe this...I refuse to believe it."

"Dammit Yang, just listen for goodness sake!" the Hero stated, his voice harsh to hide the true depth of his emotions. "We can't be together! I don't-"

The Hero faltered at those words, words he couldn't say. Yang stared determinately at the Hero, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Say it then. Look me in the eyes and say it." Yang demanded, her arms at her side. "Because I won't believe you until I hear you say it."

The Hero backed away slowly, looking away from Yang as he closed his eyes. He couldn't say it, he wished he had said nothing, and continued in his blissful ignorance on the matter at hand. But a part of him knew that as long as his feelings for Yang were apparent, she would be in danger. And if something happened to her like it did Elise...he didn't know if he could bare heartbreak a second time. Putting on the best scowl he could, the Hero turned back to face Yang, who didn't even flinch at the apparent glare.

"I don't love you."

Yang's own scowl seemed to crumble at those four words, her eyes beginning to well up with fresh tears. Yang turned away from the Hero, sniffing slightly as she hugged her arms, avoiding the Hero's gaze.

"Just go." Yang muttered, her voice breaking slightly as the tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Yang, I-"

"Just GO!" Yang shouted, spinning around to face the Hero, her once lilac eyes now glowing a blood red.

The Hero backed away from Yang, quickly turning around to leave the Blonde Brawler in her solitude, shutting the door behind him. As soon as the Hero was gone, the fire of Yang's hatred was suddenly quenched, replaced now by sorrow. Yang began to cry softly, quickly crumbling down on the floor onto her knees, tears running down her cheeks. Rex whined softly as he nudged Yang affectionately, Yang merely glancing at the Border Collie as she continued to cry softly.

"I thought..." Yang murmured, pausing as she wiped away fresh tears before turning to face the Border Collie again. "I thought I loved him."

Rex continued to whine as he nudged his head against Yang's form, the Blonde Brawler now hugging the form of the canine as she continued to cry…

 **00000000**

"Man, what a week it's been so far." Verdan murmured as he turned to face his partner Vermill, the two guards designated on watchman duty.

"I know right." Vermill replied, turning to face Verdan as he spoke. "First the whole intruder thing and next those same guys that went missing come back."

"Yeah, AND to top it all off, we get a pay rise next week!"

"Yeah-wait, really?" Vermill stammered, turning around to face Verdan incredulously.

"Yeah, I know right?" Verdan replied smugly, shaking his head slowly.

"Man, this week keeps getting better and better!" Vermill chuckled, shaking his own head slowly.

"I know right?" Verdan replied, crossing his arms as both guards looked over the battlements. "Man, I don't know how it can get any-"

"Wait, you hear that?" Vermill interrupted, holding his hand up as he looked over the battlements. "Listen..."

"What are you talking about? I don't hear-" Verdan paused as his suddenly heard something odd and out of place. "Wait, I hear it...and it's getting closer..."

Both guards leaned over the edge of the parapets, both listening intensely at the sound of the noise. As the noise got louder, Vermill narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Is it just me, or does that sound like-"

Vermill was interrupted as a clawed metal hand latched onto his face from the parapets, quickly throwing him over the edge with a muffled scream.

"Vermill!" Verdan shouted, watching in horror as Vermill's body fell to the floor below, a loud snap resounding as he fell on a rocky outcropping down below.

Verdan quickly went for the pistol holstered to his belt, but paused when he felt something sharp go through his back and out of his chest. He quivered on the spot as he looked down, to see a curved reddish orange blade protruding from his gut. He looked up to see a metal construct leap over the wall where Vermill had once stood, its dog like head set in a permanent glare. Verdan spluttered out blood as the War Dog that had impaled him from behind thrust its blade over the parapets of the wall, quickly sending Verdan over the edge. The two War Dogs slowly backed away as a third figure joined them, this one black and blue with a bird like head and a two headed staff in its hand.

A Dreadwing.

The Dreadwing screeched a set of orders to the two War Dogs, who quickly charged forward along the battlements, silently dispatching any patrol parties that they came across. The Dreadwing followed the pair slowly, constantly looking behind it to ensure none were following. Eventually, the three Old Kingdom constructs made it to their destination. The Graveyard, where the bodies of many a fallen warrior were buried.

Slowly, the Dreadwing began to wreath the heads of the staff in arcane energy, and slowly began to cast it out in front of it in a wide arc. As the Dreadwing continued with its work, a string of words in an ancient language began to whisper around them, the words of Jack of Blades.

" _Et assumpsi eos. Ut portent eas tenebras. Rips eam. Cepitque eam. Sed est infinitum et aeternum..."_

As the Dreadwing spoke those words, wisps of energy began to stream out of the staff heads and into the dirt. As the wisps entered the earth, it began to quake and rumble, almost as if something was trying to get out.

" _Tum iterum mortui resurgent!"_

As the Dreadwing spoke, a gnarled bony hand suddenly erupted from one of the graves. Seconds later, a large armoured corpse pulled itself free from the ground, a pair of rusty axes in its hands, its hollow eyes lit up by two glowing blue orbs. It was soon followed by another, and another corpse, until the Graveyard as filled with undead, all of them armoured and wielding rusted weapons, the edges stained with blood. The army of dead soldiers soon turned to the Keep before them, and they began to lumber inside, all of them focused on a single purpose. As the legion marched onwards, the voice of Jack of Blades echoed around them, laughing sinisterly.

" **Go forth, my Hollow Legion."** Jack ordered, the horde unaware of his lingering presence. **"Go forth, and wreak havoc."**

 **00000000**

 **See? I knew I was going to do something with the 'Legend of the Hollow Men'. So let's see how are heroes handle the newly dubbed 'Hollow Legion' next week. For those wondering what the Hero's new armour looks like, it's the Dark Leather set from the first Fable game. Now, onto that special announcement I was talking about earlier. As of next week, I am working on a new RWBY crossover! Here's a clue as to what it'll be a crossover with.**

" **Templar. At long last, we stand at the threshold of destiny. For today, we will restore the glory of our legacy. Today, we will retake what we have lost. And reclaim our homeworld."**

 **If you haven't guessed, those that follow me will find out next Sunday. Anyway, liked the chapter? Feel free to leave a review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either PM me or leave in your reviews.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	19. The Hollow Legion Part 1

**Another day, another chapter. Right, let's start with review responses shall we? Gamelover41592: what? Didn't think I'd make it that easy did you? OutlastTheDark: well, Weiss was a bitch before the end of Volume one, and this is before the end of Volume one so...yeah. Yeah, that would not be a pretty sight. It does? Well that suddenly explains the minus attractive points you receive when wearing it in the first game. And Elise was the male Hero's first love interest in Fable 3, you might want to look it up. And congrats, you guessed the crossover! You win a pat on the back! But seriously, more details at the end of this chapter. And Guest: well, I always thought it was weird that Blake didn't believe her in Volume 3 initially when I'm pretty sure I heard something that you can always tell someone is lying if their heartbeat increases and Blake has advanced hearing so...yeah. Of course I was gonna have Hollow Men, how couldn't I? Now how am I gonna do...bah never mind, don't want to spoil it for you. Now, on with the show!**

" _ **I don't count my sit-ups; I only start counting when it starts hurting because they're the only ones that count." Muhammad Ali, 1942-2016. You shall be missed.**_

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 19- The Hollow Legion Part 1**

"Yang?" Ruby shouted as she knocked loudly on the door that led into their temporary quarters at Lion's Head Keep. "Are you listening?"

"We really shouldn't be doing this you know." Weiss grumbled, shaking her head slowly. "She needs to be catching up with everything she missed."

"We were perhaps a little too harsh with her." Blake defended, earning a scoff from the Heiress in response. "Besides, she'll catch up a lot faster if we're helping her."

"Why should we sacrifice our free time to help her?!" Weiss shrieked, causing Blake to wince slightly at how high the Heiresses voice went. "Why should we be punished for her mistakes?!"

"Because we're a team, and a team looks after one another." Blake retorted, earning a glare from the Heiress in response. "If you were a team leader, you would know."

"Weiss, Blake, be quiet." Ruby whispered, quickly bringing her finger to her lips to show she wanted them to be silent. "Yang, we're sorry for not believing you, and for leaving you to do all that research by yourself."

"Speak for yourself..." Weiss quietly mumbled, only to receive a glare from both Blake and Ruby in response. "What?!"

"Anyway, we've decided to come and help you get all this work done so you can get back to being yourself again." Ruby cheerily stated, hopping in the air slightly. "That sound any good Yang?"

At first, there was no response, which Ruby had fully expected. But then there was still no response, which only served to further worry Ruby.

"Come on Yang. You aren't still angry with us are you?" Ruby murmured, her eyes narrowing when she didn't even hear the sound of a chair shuffling.

"Clearly she would rather mope around in her own misery by herself than accept both our apology and aid." Weiss tutted, shaking her head slowly. "And I thought Blake here was the angsty one."

Blake simply growled in response, clenching her fists tightly as she resisted the urge to just outright smack the Heiress across the jaw.

"Yang? You in there?" Ruby murmured again, causing both the Heiress and Blake to slowly turn to the direction of Ruby as she once again received no answer. "That's it, I'm coming in Yang."

Ruby quickly took the key out of her pocket and proceeded to insert it into the door, turning it anti-clockwise with a resounding click. The door swung open seconds later as Ruby, Weiss and Blake filed into their room...to find no sign of the Blonde Brawler and the window in their room wide open.

"Why that sly little Minx..." Weiss seethed, her fists clenched tightly as her body stiffened. "Why would she do this?"

"Guess she really needed to deliver that message..." Blake murmured, rubbing the back of her head slowly.

"Well she can't have gone far..." Ruby mumbled, leaning over the edge of the window and looking both ways. "Hey, maybe they've seen her."

"Who?" Blake questioned, also opting to lean out the window and follow Ruby's gaze.

On the parapets outside the window, to their left, stood a dark figure, seemingly oblivious to their presence. Blake didn't know why, but for some reason they were giving off a strange vibe. They felt almost...unnatural, like they weren't meant to be.

"I don't know Ruby, they don't exactly seem...reliable." Blake mumbled, her eyes narrowed in worry as Ruby proceeded to jump down onto the wall.

"For once, I agree with Blake." Weiss added, having taken Ruby's place on the wall. "Maybe we should try looking for her on our own."

"Come on, what's the worst that can happen?" Ruby cheerily asked, waving both the Heiress and Blake down.

Both looked at one another and shrugged, quickly jumping down to join Ruby, though Blake kept her hand near the hilt of _Gambol Shroud_ should the need to use it arise. Ruby then proceeded to walk forward towards the figure, whose back was still turned to the trio.

"Hello? Excuse me mister!" Ruby shouted, quickly waving at the figure. The figure stopped in their tracks as they slowly turned around to meet Ruby's gaze, their eyes glowing a cold light blue colour. "We're looking for my sister, have you seen her? She's tall, blonde, wears a brown jacket."

The figure only tilted their head slightly, almost as if observing the trio for any weapons.

"Hey, are you okay mister?" Ruby questioned, walking forward slowly despite the silent pleas of her team. "Are you hurt or something?"

"Ruby. Get back, now!" Blake warned as she slowly drew _Gambol Shroud_ from its sheath.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ruby asked, turning around to face Blake.

That was when she heard the sounds of something running towards her. She turned quickly again to see the figure was now charging her in a full on sprint, and Ruby's eyes went wide in horror as the figure came closer. She could see now that the armour they wore was covered in rust, dirt and blood, some of it dry some of it fresh. They wielded two Cleavers, the edges both rusted and caked in fresh blood. Yet that was not what horrified her the most. As the figure came closer, it became apparent that they weren't a person at all...at least not any more. They were dead, just a skeleton with rotting skin stretched over them...and they were heading straight for her.

Ruby quickly backed away as the undead charged her with tremendous speed, only to trip up on her own feet and land on her back with a loud thud. Ruby tried to crawl away as the undead caught up with her, raising one of its Cleavers up above its head. Ruby shielded her face as the undead brought the weapon down...only for it to clang against _Gambol Shroud._

Ruby turned around to see Blake stood next to her, _Gambol Shroud_ hovering above her as she parried the blow, causing the undead to stumble backwards. Blake then used her Semblance to teleport behind the undead, quickly severing its head and kicking it back. The undead, now lacking a head, stumbled forward as it started to swing erratically in all directions in the hopes of hitting something.

Taking a quick chance, Ruby kicked the undead in the stomach, causing it to tumble backwards and onto its butt. As the undead fell, Weiss created a Fire Glyph beneath it, quickly detonating and sending the parts of the undead flying in all directions.

"What the hell was that?!" Weiss shrieked as she quickly punted the burning arm of the undead away from her, lest it try and latch onto her ankle.

"Remember what your sister said when Oobleck asked her that question? And his reply to her answer?" Blake murmured to Ruby, her eyes narrowed in obvious concern and fear.

"Wait, you mean the Hollow Men?" Ruby asked, to which Blake nodded in response. "You don't think-"

"We just got attacked by a freaking walking corpse!" Weiss shouted, gesturing to the Hollow Man's severed head, the eyes no longer glowing. "I think that legend is probably true!"

"We need to find Yang, now!" Blake stated, quickly looking around to ensure no other Hollow Men had wandered towards them while their backs had been turned.

"Right, I'll go get our weapons." Ruby stated, nodding to Weiss in the process.

Blake nodded as she stood beneath the open window of their room, ready to give Ruby a boost. Ruby quickly followed through, using Blake's hands as an extra step before she clambered into their room. Seconds later, both _Crescent Rose_ and _Myrtenaster_ were chucked out of the window, landing on the floor with a loud clatter as Ruby quickly jumped out of the room after them.

"Be careful!" Weiss hissed as she quickly retrieved her Rapier, checking the blade for any damage. "You could have pocked my eye out, or worse."

"Don't be such a spoil sport Weiss." Ruby taunted as she quickly picked up _Crescent Rose_ , checking that the weapon could still easily shift between its dormant, Scythe and Sniper Rifle modes easily.

"Come on, let's find your sister." Blake said as she nodded to the right hand side of the wall.

The Heiress and Red Hooded Huntress nodded as they quickly moved forward, followed by Blake.

"Hey, do you think that was the only Hollow Man out there?" Ruby asked as the trio continued along the wall.

Almost as if answering Ruby's question, alarm bells began to ring across the Keep, echoing loudly across the forest surrounding them.

"I take it that answers your question?" Weiss mumbled as the sounds of combat slowly began to fill their ears.

"Let's just hurry up and find Yang." Ruby whimpered quietly as the three Huntresses continued along the wall.

 **00000000**

The Hero sighed loudly as he continued on through the corridors of the Keep, rubbing his face slightly. He knew he had to do it, there was no other way. He had to break Yang's heart to keep her safe, especially with this Cult after him.

He was just glad that he had insisted on speaking first, rather then letting Yang go first. He was afraid that she was going to say something about the way she felt about him, which would have only made things harder. Though she seemed to make it sound so urgent, as if it were important. Maybe he should ask her later, after she'd recovered. Avo knew if she saw him in her current state, she would rather just beat the crap out of him. Not that he didn't deserve it.

As those thoughts raced through his mind, alarm bells started ringing out across the Keep, causing the Hero to freeze in his tracks as he looked around warily. As he listened, he could hear the distant sounds of combat ringing around. As the Hero turned to investigate, a guttural growl sounded behind him.

He turned quickly as a Hollow Man lumbered out of the shadows, quickly slashing down with one of its rusty scimitars. The Hero easily jumped back from the blow, and ducked as it followed through with the blade in its other hand. As the Hollow Man raised both weapons to deliver a downward strike, the Hero kicked the undead in the stomach, causing it to fall to the ground with a loud thud.

Slowly, the Hollow Man brought itself up off the floor, moaning loudly as it once again charged the Hero. The Hero this time drew his own Sword, quickly ducking beneath the Hollow Man's strike as he slashed at its stomach. The Hollow Man grunted unintelligibly as the Hero struck it, and it grunted again when the Hero followed through with a slash at the back.

The Hollow Man spun around and let out a roar as it charged once again, only for the Hero to throw an orb of Fire and Lightning at the Hollow Man. As soon as the orb of Will energy hit the Hollow Man, it roared in apparent pain as the Shock spell kept it locked in place and the Inferno spell ate away at what flesh it had. Soon, the influx of energy proved too much for the Hollow Man to contain, and it exploded into Bone, Metal, Fire and Lightning.

The Hero breathed loudly as he rolled his shoulders back, quickly kicking the lifeless skull of the Hollow Man away from him. As the Hero moved forward towards the sounds of battle to see if he could help in any way, he froze at the familiar sound of metal screeching behind him.

He spun quickly to find three towering figures stood before him. Two of them he recognised as the War Dogs, no doubt the same ones he and Yang had fought earlier that day. The third however was slightly different in design, and appeared to have a bird like head, almost identical to the heads of the Dark Minions back in Aurora. It's colouration was also different, as it was black and blue with a two headed staff instead of the iconic Warglaives the War Dogs used. He'd heard of these before as well, Dreadwings. Often found leading War Dogs into battle, they were smarter, faster, stronger and unfortunately for him, could use magic.

The Dreadwing cocked its head slightly as it observed him, before turning to one of the War Dogs and nodding towards him. It then turned to the other War Dog and gestured for it to follow. The Dreadwing and one of the War Dogs then turned around and walked away as the second War Dog entered a combat stance, crouching low as it held the Warglaive with both hands.

The Hero backed away slightly as he began to ponder why only one War Dog was being left to deal with him. As his mind began to think of the possibilities, he let out a soft gasp as it suddenly hit him. Yang.

The Hero raced forward, only for the War Dog to intercept him, its Warglaive raised in defence. The Hero rushed to the left, only for the War Dog to follow him. He rushed to the right before throwing an orb of Fire and Lightning at the construct, who simply parried the magical bolt of energy before intercepting again. Seems he was going to have to fight this one after all. At least this time he had his Sword. Then again, so did the War Dog.

The Hero charged first, striking at the War Dog with his blade, though the construct parried quickly as it backed away slowly. The Hero continued to press against the War Dog, which swung its Warglaive rapidly in order to defend itself. The Hero continued to press onwards, hoping to get a lucky strike at some point against the construct, which had been forced onto the defensive.

Eventually however, the Hero slipped up and the War Dog pressed the advantage, the Hero now on the defensive as the War Dog forced him back. The War Dog continued to press, eventually thrusting forward in an arc with one end of its Warglaive, which the Hero parried. As the Hero applied pressure to push the construct back, it spun its Warglaive in front of it, breaking the block and forcing the Hero back.

Both continued to strike at one another, their movements a blur as the Hero attempted to strike at the War Dogs back, only for the blow to be parried by the end of the Warglaive. The War Dog proceeded to push the Hero onto the defensive, striking faster with each blow. As the Hero blocked a strike, the War Dog bashed the Hero in the jaw with the hilt of the Warglaive before striking out with a thrust in an attempt to finish the Hero.

The Hero only just managed to recover in time, backing away rapidly as the blade came mere inches from piercing him. Thank goodness the leather armour he wore was lighter, had he been wearing anything heavier he would be good as dead. The Hero rubbed his jaw as the War Dog continued to pace around him, showing absolutely no sign of fatigue what so ever. He had to finish this fast if he wanted to get to Yang in time.

The Hero leapt forward, striking at the War Dog who easily parried the blow, but backed away nonetheless. The Hero continued with his erratic offensive, hoping to finish the fight quickly. Still, the War Dog let the Hero continue with his rushed approach, hoping for the Hero to slip up in his haste to end the brawl.

The War Dog swung one end of its Warglaive out at the Hero, who quickly ducked beneath it, only to bring the same end back again in the hopes of catching him off guard, only for the Hero to parry the counter strike. The War Dog retaliated by swinging the other end of its Warglaive at the Hero, who quickly brought his Blade in front of him, parrying the blow and forcing the weapon to the ground.

The War Dog began to push forward, forcing the Hero back into the defensive. The two continued to exchange offence and defence, each parrying the others strike. Eventually however, the Hero managed to catch the War Dog unawares and delivered an upper cut, quickly severing the Warglaive in half. The War Dog tumbled to the ground as it dropped one end of the crude weapon, the other still clutched in its hand.

The War Dog snarled loudly as the Hero attempted to deliver a finishing blow, only for the War Dog to parry the strike and quickly stand up. The Hero continued on the offensive, hoping to exploit the lack of another blade on the end of its weapon, though the War Dog did not let up, keeping up with the Hero easily.

As the two exchanged blows, the War Dog delivered a kick to the Hero, sending him tumbling back as the War Dog charged again. Both exchanged blows with one another, but the Hero was clearly beginning to tire, his fatigue clearly showing. As the two locked blades once again, the War Dog then proceeded to head-butt the Hero, knocking him to the ground and causing his blade to fly out of his grip.

The Hero winced as his head began to ring, the War Dog quickly kicking his Sword away as it approached. It quickly picked the Hero up by his neck, squeezing it tightly as it let out a low hiss of pleasure. As it continued to squeeze, the Hero caught sight of the Hunting Knife still strapped to his right arm, still snug in its holster. The War Dog then proceeded to throw its weapon into the end, catching it in a reverse grip as it raised its arm to deliver a finishing blow.

Before it could however, the Hero quickly reached for the Hunting Knife strapped to his arm and stabbed the War Dog in its eye socket, causing the War Dog to let out a hiss of pain as it dropped both the Hero and its weapon, hissing loudly as it backed away, attempting to nurse the injury. The Hero then grasped hold of the War Dogs weapon, picking it up with both hands and piercing its chest, the blade sticking out of its back.

The Hero and War Dog rapidly backed away from each other as the weapon made contact with the construct. The War Dog looked down at its pierced stomach, letting out what sounded like horrified shrieks as it stared at its own blade. Suddenly as if in response, the cracks around the wound began to glow a bright red as some form of energy began to seep out of the wounds, and soon out of gaps in its armour. The War Dog let out a horrified shriek as it suddenly began to levitate softly in the air, shuddering uncontrollably as more energy began to pour out of it in all directions.

Then, the War Dog suddenly imploded, the parts of its armour falling down to the ground in a small heap, only for it to then slowly disintegrate into ash which was quickly blown away by the wind. Soon, all that was left was the Hunting Knife the Hero had stabbed the War Dog with. The Hero simply stared at the simple weapon, his mouth agape in slight shock at what he had just saw. He waited silently, to see if the War Dog would return, yet it did not.

The Hero quickly grabbed the Hunting Knife and his Sword off the ground, quickly sheathing the Hunting Knife before heading off back to his room to do battle with the other War Dog and the Dreadwing. At least now though, he knew something about the War Dogs. They weren't as invincible as they seemed. They could be killed.

 **00000000**

 **See, said they weren't invincible. Now, onto that other fic I said I was planning. By all means I am continuing with the idea, and OutlastTheDark was absolutely right, it's a RWBY/StarCraft fic. It will be called 'The Stars Our Home' and it will be released...today. Usual update time for that story will be a Sunday usually but I'm gonna be super busy tomorrow so I'm gonna post the first chapter about an hour from this update. Liked it? Feel free to leave a review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either leave in your reviews or PM me.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	20. The Hollow Legion Part 2

**Another day, another chapter. You know, it's funny. With most of my stories I'm usually finished by this point or nearly finished but we're nowhere near complete with this one. Go me. Now though, review responses. Guest; well, let's see if you guessed correctly. Gamelover41592; thanks for the compliment! And OutlastTheDark; well, I heard women can be real bitches when they're pissed, so better safe then sorry. Ha ha, you read my other fic didn't you?! War Dogs terrify you? Thought the usual dose of fear tasted a little stronger then usual. Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 20- The Hollow Legion Part 2**

Yang turned her head slowly at the sounds of alarm bells ringing out across the grounds. She shuffled slightly on the floor, her arms wrapped around her legs as she wiped dried tears away from her now bloodshot eyes. She'd been crying for what felt like hours, though only a few minutes had passed in reality. Well, if this experience had taught her anything, it was that guys are dicks that like to play you before discarding you like a piece of trash. The only bit of company she had was his Dog, Rex. The young Border Collie had been more then enough company for her, and she was grateful he was here. Even if he did belong to that prick of a Hero.

Still, Theresa had said that it was important that he get to her, so that Jack of Blades could be stopped. All she really had to do was tell him where to go and that was that, she wouldn't be her problem any more. Her train of thought however was quickly interrupted by the sound of Rex growling at the door, his body stiff as he stared at the door.

"Hey, you okay boy?" Yang mumbled, slowly getting up off the floor to approach the Border Collie.

In response, Rex's growls only intensified as he slowly began to back away from the door, his teeth bared. She'd never seen him like this before, not even out in the wild. Something had him spooked, and she could tell it wasn't friendly. Then she heard heavy footsteps outside the door, followed by throaty moans and groans. Then there was a heavy thud as the door shook slightly, Rex now barking loudly as the thuds continued.

Yang cautiously approached the door, only to step back in shock as a rusted Sword broke through the door, a lanky looking arm following through the gap. Rex charged immediately, grasping hold of the arm in a vice like grip and pulled it off, the owner of the arm not even screaming in pain. When Yang got a better look at the arm, she understood why. The arm was corpse like in appearance, covered in rusted metal and the old bones covered in a thin stretch of rotting skin. Yang nearly vomited there and then, quickly covering her mouth as she quickly backed away.

The banging continued as more of the undead creatures began to pile up against the door, which was now beginning to give way due to the missing panels and added weight. Yang quickly backed away from the weakening door, her back against the window ledge, ready to jump out if needed. Rex barked slightly as he too joined the Brawler, looking back and forth between Yang and the door. With a flick of her wrists, Yang quickly activated _Ember Celica_ , holding the weapons close to her chests for a coming fight.

The door finally gave way, crashing down to the floor along with a pile of Hollow Men, some of the undead creatures quickly becoming pinned down and trampled by their brethren. Yang began to fire rapidly at the horde, quickly blowing apart many of the undead. Some were fast, others were slow, but no matter how many she killed more just kept coming. Rex barked at her side, causing the Blonde Brawler to pause and look towards the Border Collie. As soon as the pair made eye contact, Rex proceeded to leap over the balcony and onto the wall below.

One of the Hollow Men had taken advantage of the distraction, charging forward and swinging an Axe at the Brawler, who turned at the last second. Yang ducked beneath the blow before wrapping her arms around its bony frame and throwing it over the edge, the Hollow Man shattering as it made contact with the ground below.

Realising she would no doubt be overwhelmed soon, she quickly vaulted over the window ledge, landing in a kneeling position before rolling forward, some of the Hollow Men falling over after her. It was funny at first to watch, the Hollow Men simply shattering upon hitting the ground, but soon enough as the pile of bones and armour grew, the Hollow Men landing were staying more intact as their perma dead brethren below softened the landing.

Realising that soon enough the horde would be on her tail again soon, Yang turned to run, but nor before firing some burst rounds from _Ember Celica_ , destroying the small pile of Hollow Men and leaving a sizeable crater in the floor. She turned towards Rex, who stood panting at her side, his tail swinging softly from side to side.

"Come on boy, let's find your buddy."

 **00000000**

Ruby, Weiss and Blake continued along the wall, dispatching any Hollow Men that got in their way. As the trio dispatched another pack of Hollow Men, they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of a ringtone emerging from Ruby's pocket. After some fumbling around, Ruby managed to pull her Scroll out, quickly activating it.

"It's Jaune!" Ruby informed, quickly activating the device and accepting the call. "Jaune? What's going on?"

" _Ruby! Oh thank god, we've looked everywhere for you! Where are you?"_ Jaune's high pitched voice cried out of the Scroll, followed swiftly by the sounds of combat.

"We've been looking for Yang, we can't find her. Is she with you?" Ruby asked, both Blake and Weiss scanning the wall should any Hollow Men jump them.

" _Nearly all the students are here, but I've not seen Yang at all."_ Jaune replied, only confirming Ruby's fears.

"What about you? Are you all right?" Ruby asked, turning swiftly at the sound of far off moans. Hollow Men were nearby, it was only a matter of time until they found them.

" _Yeah, we're fine. Well, most of us are anyway. These things jumped us and got most of the Students before they could react. But Oobleck got here swiftly and I think we're pushing them back now."_ Jaune explained, the sound of an explosion following swiftly as Hollow Men moaned in pain afterwards.

" _Keep pushing Students!"_ Oobleck's voice echoed on the other side of the Scroll. _"They can't hurt you!"_

The sound of a Student screaming in pain followed soon afterwards at the sound of a gunshot going off.

" _Apart from that, they can't hurt you!"_ Oobleck repeated calmly.

The sound of a Student choking on his own blood followed soon after that, alongside the sadistic chuckle of a Hollow Man.

" _Apart from that, they can't-"_

A Students panicked screams quickly interrupted the Professor as what sounded like a Hollow Man tearing into their flesh with their bare hands followed quickly afterwards.

" _Please hurry!"_ Jaune whimpered finally as the connection was lost, the last sound they heard being the heavy steps of a Hollow Man rapidly approaching.

"Come on, we need to hurry up and find her before these things overrun the Keep!" Ruby ordered as she placed the Scroll in her pocket.

Weiss and Blake nodded in agreement as they followed the Red Hooded Huntress around the corner of the wall, quickly skidding to a halt at the sight before them. A large number of Hollow Men had congregated along the wall, a large pile up of them outside an open window. One of the Hollow Men suddenly noticed the trio, and let out a loud snarl, the others behind it quickly turning in response.

Changing the ammo cartridge in _Crescent Rose_ to a Gravity Dust infused one, Ruby fired a shot at the large pile of Hollow Men behind the approaching group. Upon making contact with the pile up, the Dust round detonated, causing the Hollow Men to fly into the air with a cacophony of confused moans, many floating in the air as the lack Gravity took affect on the area. A set of Glyphs suddenly surrounded the floating bodies, followed swiftly by Weiss darting between the Glyphs at a rapid pace, quickly scattering the parts of the Hollow Men further before she landed with a soft thud.

The few remaining Hollow Men looked back and forth between both Blake, Ruby and Weiss, unsure of what to do. Eventually, a Hollow Man larger then the others and wearing more intricate armour stepped forward, clashing its weapons together in a taunting fashion before roaring in defiance. The group then split up into two separate groups, with one section of the small horde going after Ruby and Blake whilst the other charged Weiss.

Ruby and Blake fired at the approaching horde, destroying more Hollow Men in rapid succession. One of the Hollow Men swung at Blake, who used her Semblance to dart behind the undead, confusing it greatly before decapitating it. Blake then turned to see Weiss laying down Fire Glyphs in front of the encroaching horde, the runes detonating as the Hollow Men stepped on them. Soon, all that remained was the apparent leader of the group, who charged with a pair of raised weapons.

Weiss quickly skidded back at the Hollow Man's brash attack, leaving a path of ice crystals behind her. The Hollow Man moaned in annoyance as it moved to step forward, only to find its feet encased in ice. Weiss smirked smugly to herself as she prepared a Glyph in front of her to finish the fiend off. Suddenly, Lightning began to emerge out of the Hollow Man's mouth and eyes as it stood still as a statue, before letting out a bone chilling roar. In response, a small storm cloud appeared above the Heiress, who paused her channelling to observe the freak storm.

Then, the Hollow Man spat out a bolt of Lightning at the cloud, which was quickly absorbed by the storm. Suddenly, a stream of Lightning erupted out of the cloud and hit the ground where the Heiress stood, sending her flying back from the force of the blow. The Hollow Man laughed sadistically as it swung its weapons down at the ice encasing its feet, shattering it immediately. The Hollow Man then lurched forward, ready to finish the downed Heiress where she laid.

Blake reacted immediately, dashing forward and slashing the Hollow Man's back, causing it to grunt in annoyance as it turned to face her. The pair clashed again and again until Blake managed to knock the weapon in its left hand out of its grip and severed the right arm before stabbing the Hollow Man in the gut. In response, the Hollow Man grabbed the hilt of _Gambol Shroud_ and began to pull Blake closer to its face as it let out a loud hissing snarl. Whether this was an attempt to frighten Blake or to simply just bite her face off, she didn't know, nor did she want to find out.

She quickly tugged _Gambol Shroud_ free from the Hollow Man's grip and with a determined yell swung her Blade in an arc, scattering the Hollow Man's bones across the Rampart. Blake turned to see Ruby finishing off the last Hollow Man, its bones scattering across the floor.

"I could have taken it you know!" Weiss muttered, slowly getting up as she flattened her hair, which had stuck up from the static caused by the electricity.

Blake rolled her eyes as she turned to join Ruby, who quickly reloaded _Crescent Rose_ as she ran up towards Weiss.

"Look!" Ruby shouted as she pointed to the ground where the Hollow Men pile had been, a small crater present. "I bet you anything that was Yang!"

"I don't see any blood or any signs of her being injured, so she could still be alive." Blake suggested, shrugging slightly as she turned to the Red Hooded Huntress. "But what was she running from?"

As if in response, a loud thud echoed before them, causing the trio to look up with wide eyes. Standing before them was a large metal construct with a bird like head, an orange staff in their grip. The construct let out a loud hiss as it rose to full height, completely dwarfing the trio.

"Nice birdy?" Ruby whimpered as the trio of Huntresses slowly backed away from the Dreadwing.

The Dreadwing let out a loud shriek as arcane energy formed around the head of the staff before it thrust the weapon forward, sending out a wave of kinetic energy that sent the Huntresses flying backwards into the wall. The Dreadwing grunted to itself before turning around and continuing long the wall. Blake groaned loudly as she rubbed her head, looking up to see Weiss slowly rising whilst Ruby laid limp as a rag doll.

"Oh my god!" Weiss gasped as she noticed the still form of Ruby. "Is she..."

"No, she's alive." Blake replied, breathing a sigh of relief when she heard the steady heartbeat of Ruby's heart. "She must have banged her head on the wall and got knocked out."

"Well, at least this can't get any worse..." Weiss huffed, quickly retrieving _Myrtenaster_ off the ground.

Another loud thud suddenly followed afterwards, causing Weiss to curse under her breath. Both Blake and Weiss turned to see another metallic construct, this one with a dog like head and armed with a Warglaive.

"Is it me, or does that look like the creature Yang described?" Blake murmured as she held _Gambol Shroud_ out in front of her, Weiss mimicking the action with _Myrtenaster._

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence." Weiss muttered through gritted teeth, stepping forward slightly as the War Dog charged forward.

As the War Dog approached, Blake leapt behind the construct as Weiss swung forward with _Myrtenaster_. The War Dog easily parried both Weiss' thrust and Blake's swing, before ducking beneath Weiss' counter and pressing forward, still easily parrying each and every one of Blake's strikes from behind. Eventually, the War Dog turned so it was facing both Huntresses, easily parrying each and every swing and thrust.

As the War Dog parried another blow, it kicked Weiss in the stomach, causing her to land on her back with a thud as it led the two Huntresses around the corner. Both Huntresses continued pushing the War Dog back, which continued to parry every strike sent its way, before countering with a kick to Blake's jaw.

As Blake tumbled to the ground, the War Dog focused all efforts into blocking Weiss thrusts and even sidestepping any Glyph's she placed on the ground. Blake quickly rejoined the Heiress, causing the War Dog to re focus its attention on both once again. Blake feigned a move to the right, allowing Weiss to charge with a thrust, though the War Dog parried the blow and leapt backwards.

"What the hell is this thing?" Weiss murmured, taking a huge intake of air to calm herself.

"I've no idea, but it's playing with us. It could have finished us by now and it knows it." Blake replied, swinging _Gambol Shroud_ in her hand slowly.

"Then let's rectify that insult shall we?" Weiss hissed, charging forward alongside Blake, who activated her Semblance so she was behind the War Dog again.

Once again, the War Dog easily managed to parry the blows coming from both angles, quickly delivering a kick to Blake's side, causing her to crash into the wall with a thud. The War Dog then parried a counter from Weiss, before backhanding her with a balled fist, causing her to crash into the Parapet with a loud thud.

Both Huntresses groaned in slight pain as they attempted stand up, the War Dog quickly pinning Weiss down with one of its boots. It then proceeded to raise its Warglaive above its head, ready to finish off the Heiress who struggled to remove the metal boot.

Then the construct staggered back as a shot echoed across the Ramparts, knocking the Warglaive out of the War Dogs hand. All turned to the direction of the shot, to see Ruby leaning against the Rampart with _Crescent Rose_ shaking in her hands. The War Dog hissed as it slowly approached the downed Red Hooded Huntress, flexing its hand rapidly.

"Hey Dog Meat!" Blake shouted, causing the construct to turn rapidly in her direction.

In response, Blake fired _Gambol Shroud_ at the War Dogs head, causing it to stagger back from the shot as it shook its head. Before it could properly recover, Blake fired another shot at its head, the force of the shot causing it to lean back exaggeratedly as it frantically attempted to steady itself. Blake then fired a round at the foot planted to the ground, causing the War Dog to land on its stomach in an almost comical fashion. As the War Dog attempted to stand up, Ruby charged from behind with _Crescent Rose_ in its Scythe form, repeatedly hacking at the War Dogs back until the weapon pierced its armour.

As Ruby tugged the Scythe free, the War Dog began to writhe about on the floor as red energy seeped out of the cracks in its armour. Then the War Dog detonated, causing the pieces of its armour to fly off in all directions as it slowly turned to dust around them.

The three Huntresses warily approached the area the War Dog had been laying in, quickly breathing a sigh of relief when the construct didn't reform as Yang had said.

"Please tell me...there aren't any more of those things lying around." Weiss panted, leaning over as she caught her breath.

"What about that bird headed one? What happened to it?" Ruby asked, rubbing the back of her head slowly, causing her to wince when she felt where her head had hit the wall.

"It ran off, and I'm willing to bet it was looking for stragglers." Blake responded, quickly inserting a fresh clip into _Gambol Shroud_.

"Then let's find Yang before it designates her as a straggler." Ruby stated, causing both Blake and Weiss to nod in agreement as all three continued on their search.

 **00000000**

Yang continued to run across the Rampart alongside Rex in an attempt to search for the Hero. They had encountered a small number of Hollow Men, though the undead were easily dispatched. Yang grunted slightly as rubbed her stomach slightly, a small gash from where a Hollow Man had hit her with an Axe slowly healing. She'd better get it checked out when this was all over. No way was she going to die from something stupid like an infection from a really old weapon.

As Yang stepped forward to continue on, she froze at the sound of metal creaking. She turned slowly to see some variation of the War Dog construct standing before her, though it was black and blue with a bird like head and an orange staff. The Dreadwing hissed loudly as it began to stroll forward, twirling the staff in its hand effortlessly.

"Uhh...you're nowhere near as ugly as your bro's, are you?" Yang chuckled nervously as the Dreadwing rapidly approached.

Rex barked defensively as he rushed forward, charging the Dreadwing who didn't so much as flinch from the Dog's charge. The Dreadwing simply batted the Border Collie away with the end of its staff, causing the pup to let out a loud wail as he hit the wall. Yang growled loudly as the Dreadwing carelessly struck the pup, its attention focused entirely on Yang.

Yang let out a primal yell as she charged the Dreadwing, wrapping her arms around its waist as she pushed it forward, the Dreadwing dropping its staff as its heels dragged across the floor. The Dreadwing managed to regain its footing and proceeded to punch Yang in the back, who still pushed against the construct. Yang gritted her teeth as she swallowed the pain inflicted on her, each strike getting harder and heavier as her already fading Aura waned.

Eventually, the Dreadwing managed to spin Yang around, wrapping one arm around her neck whilst the other pressed her head to the side. Yang panicked as she grasped hold of the arm around her neck, knowing full well that it was trying to snap her neck. With her free hand she grabbed the back of the Dreadwing's head, before throwing the construct over her shoulder.

The Dreadwing landed on its back with a thud, quickly standing as Yang punched the ground where its head had been. The Dreadwing thrust forward with a right hook, which Yang caught before bending it back. The Dreadwing twisted awkwardly as it attempted to readjust itself when Yang punched the Dreadwing in the stomach before punching its beaked face with two swings. As the Dreadwing recovered from the final punch, it thrust forward with its left hand, sending a blast of kinetic energy at Yang's stomach, causing the Blonde Brawler to go flying back into the Parapet walls.

Yang quickly stood as the Dreadwing moved forward, drawing its right fist back for a punch. Yang dodged the blow and caught the fist as it flew past her. She then kicked the Dreadwing in the back of the knee, forcing it to the ground as she stepped behind the Dreadwing, punching the back of its head twice as it smashed into the wall. The Dreadwing let out a hiss as it stood up, its beak slightly warped and bent, and swung out with its right fist, which Yang easily dodged.

Yang then proceeded to grab its arm and threw the construct over her shoulder, where it quickly stood up once again. Yang threw a rapid right hook which the Dreadwing dodged, causing her to continue with the momentum of the blow, leaving her right side open. The Dreadwing then swung forward with its left fist, smashing into Yang's side and sending her flying towards the Parapet.

As Yang lifted herself up off the Parapet, she felt a metallic taste in her mouth. She spat on the wall to see her spit mixed in with a small amount of blood. Her Aura was reaching its breaking point, a few more hits and she was as good as dead. Yang clenched her fists as she swung around to punch the Dreadwing, only for the construct to grab her by the throat and slam her into the ground. The Dreadwing then proceeded to punch her, knocking the wind out of her. The Dreadwing raised its fist to strike again, though Yang swerved her head out of the way and grasped hold of its arm and planted her feet under its head in an attempt to dislodge it at the very least.

The Dreadwing hissed loudly as it attempted to manoeuvre its head to avoid that particular outcome. Yang then let out a startled yelp as the Dreadwing grabbed hold of her leg with its free hand and stood up, slamming Yang against the Parapet, causing it to shatter. It proceeded to repeat this at least twice before throwing Yang to the ground with a loud thud. Yang groaned heavily as she attempted to stand up, only for the Dreadwing to grab her by the throat and throw her towards the far end of the wall, causing it to shatter and crumble around her.

Yang groaned in pain as she attempted to stand, only for her to collapse on the ground again. Everything hurt, her arms, her legs, her chest and head. She watched as the Dreadwing slowly approached, brandishing its clawed hands as it prepared to no doubt inflict as much pain as possible. That thing had played her, making her waste her strength and Aura whilst it made strikes it knew she would either be hit by or counter, further wasting precious energy. She still had some strength in her, enough to maybe launch one final counter attack, but it was only going to delay the inevitable.

Instead, she stared directly at the Dreadwing looming over her, brandishing its clawed hands to inflict brutal punishment upon her. Yang subconsciously flinched at the sound of a gunshot going off, the Dreadwing's head shifting forward slightly as the bullet hit the back of its head. Slowly, the Dreadwing turned around to see the Hero stood there with his Rifle in hand, Rex slowly stalking towards his masters side as he let out a soft growl.

The Dreadwing looked back and forth between Yang, the Hero and Rex, before letting out what must have been the equivalent of a laugh. With what remained of her strength, Yang punched the Dreadwing in the gut with a primal yell, the construct flying backwards at a remarkable speed from the force of the blow. The Dreadwing then hit one of the Parapets, causing both its left arm and head to fly off the edge. The Dreadwing fumbled around clumsily as it attempted to gain its bearings, to which in response the Hero drew his Sword and thrust it down the Dreadwing's exposed chest.

The Hero then ripped the Sword free, splitting the chest piece in two as he stepped back. The Dreadwing fumbled around with its free hand as it pawed the open wound, a strange blue dust leaking out of the crack. The Dreadwing let out a bone chilling shriek as blue energy began to erupt from the cracks and nooks in its armour, until it imploded with a large amount of energy, the Hero and Yang shielding their faces before the light began to dim down. Soon all that remained was a pile of armour that slowly disintegrated as the wind carried it off.

Yang moaned loudly as she attempted to rise, only to fall back down as she felt her eyes get heavy. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was the Hero and Rex rushing towards her. Then darkness.

 **00000000**

 **Ah shit. Well, it could be worse. A lot worse. Anyway, liked it? Then feel free to leave a review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either PM me or leave in your reviews.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	21. Aftermath

**Another day, another chapter. I know what you're thinking, how come this chapter is up earlier than usual. Well, the reason for that is because when I wrote last chapter, I forgot I was going to be on holiday from 25th till 2nd. So I decided to post this chapter a day earlier so I didn't leave everyone confused. Review response time first though. Gamelover41592; that's one way of saying it. Guest; glad I surprised you. OutlastTheDark; let's see here...dead...hard to kill unless you have fire...attack in hordes...yeah I see what you mean. No Nevermore's were harmed in the making of RWBY...at least that's what they told me. Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 21- Aftermath**

Yang groaned loudly as her bout of unconsciousness began to waver ever so slightly. Her vision was blurred as her eyes began to widen, only for them to clamp shut again when a bright light entered her field of vision. Slowly, she peeled her eyes open, once again being blinded by the light. Eventually, her eyes adjusted properly to the sudden change and she began to take in her surroundings.

She was in her dorm room, back at Beacon, the curtains open wide as sun light filled the room. Her head ached as she attempted to rise, her hand quickly going to massage her brow. As she gazed around, she soon realised that she wasn't alone. Sat on the bed opposite her was Weiss, who's head was stuck in one of her work books.

"Weiss?" Yang murmured, wincing slightly as she continued to nurse her forehead.

"Finally, you're awake." Weiss replied, her face never leaving her book. A few seconds later, Weiss snapped the book shut with a loud crack before turning to face Yang. "So, how are you feeling?"

"All things considered..." Yang muttered back, wincing once again at the intense migraine she appeared to be suffering from. "...not that bad."

"Really?" Weiss hummed, earning a small nod from Yang in return. "Then why does it look like your head is about to explode?"

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Yang groaned, though it was clear the Heiress didn't believe her.

"You can drop the tough girl act Yang, it's clear you're in some pain." Weiss stated, quickly standing up and entering the on suite bathroom in the dorm, the sound of a tap being switched on following quickly afterwards. Less then a minute later, Weiss came out with a small glass of water in her hand, which she offered to Yang.

"Really?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow incredulously at the Heiress.

"Trust me, you'll feel better." Weiss retorted, still holding out the glass to Yang.

Sighing loudly, Yang took the glass from Weiss' hand and quickly downed the refreshing liquid. It was cool to the touch, not surprising all things considered. Almost immediately it seemed her migraine edged away ever so slowly, allowing her to think clearly.

"Hey, where's Ruby and Blake?" Yang asked, quickly looking for any sign of her sister and partner.

"They're being questioned by the Police, nothing too serious." Weiss replied, quickly taking the empty glass from Yang's hand. "They're still trying to figure out what actually happened at Lion's Head Keep."

"You mean all those dead guys?" Yang asked, to which Weiss nodded her head in response. "What actually happened?"

"Still not sure. Eventually those 'Hollow Men' just started to overwhelm the Keep and we were forced to evacuate." Weiss replied, shaking her head slowly. "All that work just for naught..."

"Seriously? We all almost got killed by a horde of zombies and you're worried about lost work?" Yang mockingly asked, raising an eyebrow at the Heiress.

"I spent a lot of time doing all that research, of course I'm going to be salty about losing it all." Weiss hissed back, to which Yang chuckled in response. "Any way, what happened to you? When we found you it looked like you lost a fight with three Ursa Major's."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Yang muttered back, shuffling slightly as she wrapped her arms around her form.

"Let me guess? Giant metal bird guy beat the snot out of you too?" Weiss asked, to which Yang turned rapidly towards the Heiress with a shocked look on your face. "Yeah, turns out you were right about the metal dogs, and one of them brought that bird headed freak with them."

"Wait, you fought one of those...things?" Yang asked, to which Weiss nodded her head.

"Not only fought, but we killed it as well." Weiss added, causing Yang's jaw to drop rapidly.

"How?" Yang asked, quickly shuffling up into a better position.

"We just kinda stabbed it in the chest." Weiss muttered back, looking at Yang as if it was simple. "You seem shocked at such a feat."

"Well every time I killed one it just put itself back together!" Yang retorted, earning a roll of the eyes from Weiss in response. "Say, when you found me, how bad did I look? From a medical standpoint?"

"Well from a medical standpoint..." Weiss murmured, pausing as she tapped her chin in thought. "just looked as though you were roughed up a bit. Nothing major."

"Wait, but you said it looked like I lost a fight with three Ursa Major." Yang retorted, to which Weiss simply shrugged her shoulders.

Yang narrowed her eyes as she thought back to the fight with whatever that thing was. She had been beaten up pretty badly, maybe even have some internal bleeding if she was spitting out blood. And with her Aura damaged the way it was, no way could it fully heal her that quickly. Then a thought crossed her mind, of the last person she saw before losing consciousness, and a certain rejuvenating liquid they had on their person…

"Was I alone when you found me?" Yang asked, turning to face Weiss again.

"Yeah, you were alone. Why?" Weiss murmured, tilting her head slightly when Yang didn't respond.

"Is the guy you found me with outside the Keep here? I need to speak with him about something." Yang asked, quickly pulling the sheets off her form before she proceeded to clamber down her bed and onto ground level.

"Sorry, no. We haven't seen him since that day." Weiss responded, quickly noticing the downcast look in the Brawler's eyes. "Either he got out on his own or he..."

"I doubt it, he was pretty resourceful." Yang murmured when she realised Weiss wasn't going to finish the statement. Still, a part of her cursed herself for not telling him what Theresa had said to her back at the Keep. Maybe things could have gone differently if she had gone first. Maybe-

"Look, when Blake and Ruby get back, why don't we go out for the day?" Weiss suddenly suggested, interrupting Yang's train of thought. "We could go out into the town? I hear that the preparations for the Tournament will soon be under way."

"Already? Isn't it a bit early though?" Yang murmured back, rubbing the back of her head slowly. The Vytal Festival wasn't scheduled to start for at least another few months. A bit strange to be preparing this early.

"For the original date yes, but apparently the Council decided to push it forward for whatever reason at the request of some Private firm." Weiss explained, propping a hand on her hip as she leaned to the side slightly.

"What firm was that?" Yang asked, tilting her head slightly. Not many Private Companies out their that can change the minds of the Council so quickly.

"I think it was something like 'Monarch Defence Comity' or something." Weiss responded with the wave of her hand. "I think they're a Private Security Force or something, got a lot of influence in the Military world though."

Yang narrowed her eyes slightly at the name. She swore she had heard of it before somewhere, but couldn't quite place it. She quickly shook her head as she rid the thoughts out of her mind. No doubt she'd just read the name somewhere before.

"By the way, you still haven't responded to my suggestion." Weiss stated, crossing her arms as she looked at the Brawler expectantly.

"Huh..." Yang murmured, before the realisation hit her again. "Oh, yeah! I can do something later."

"Great, I'll tell the others when they get back." Weiss stated, turning around to leave the room. Before she opened the door however, she quickly spun around to look at Yang. "By the way, you might want to change out of that."

Yang stared blankly at the Heiress before looking down. Safe to say, her clothing was in complete tatters. Ripped at multiple points and stained in mud and blood, some of which wasn't hers. No doubt her hair was a mess too, which only further complicated matters.

"Yeah, I think you're right..." Yang stated, attempting to brush away some of the mud stains to no avail.

"I'm always right Yang, you should know that by now." Weiss simply replied, before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway.

 **00000000**

"Ozpin, the latest report from one of the witnesses has come in." Glynda Goodwitch stated, quickly handing the silver haired Professor a fresh file.

"Thank you Glynda, anything new?" Ozpin asked, taking the file from his associate and placing it on the small pile that was beginning to form.

"Mostly just the same, the dead rising up and killing anyone who got in their way." Glynda responded, sighing softly as she gazed out the window at the main courtyard of the Academy. "Though this one had something different."

"And what would that be?" Ozpin asked, stopping to take a sip from his coffee.

"Well, these one claim that they were attacked by a large metal dog and bird." Glynda responded, to which Ozpin nearly chocked on his coffee.

"Forgive me," Ozpin spluttered, clearing his throat loudly as he stared at Glynda. "but did you say that they were-"

"Attacked by a large metal dog and bird?" Glynda interrupted, looking at Ozpin with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, yes I did."

"Kids these days..." Ozpin sighed, shaking his head slowly. "What exactly did they say they looked like?"

"Read the report yourself," Glynda responded, nodding to the file next to Ozpin. "It describes it far better then I can."

Ozpin nodded slightly as he reached for the file, quickly opening it and reading it quickly in his head. He skimmed through most of the report, which spoke in great detail of the so called 'Hollow Men'. When his eyes finally found the information he was looking for, he slowed down. Two metal constructs, one with the head of a bird, the other with the head of a dog. They wielded two headed weapons with ease and the report even suggested that the witnesses were being toyed with to an extent. When he reached the end of the account, he placed the report back on the table and turned to face Glynda again.

"Like I said, kids these days." Ozpin shrugged, removing his glasses as he cleaned them before placing them back on the bridge of his nose. "I say they watch too many films."

"Always the traditionalist when it comes to entertainment..." Glynda sighed, shaking her head slowly. "I'd best get back to work, the families of those who didn't make it need to be informed."

"As you were then." Ozpin stated, nodding towards Glynda affirmatively.

Glynda nodded in response, quickly stepping through the sliding doors and into the Lift which quickly descended to the floors below. As soon as she was gone, Ozpin let out a sigh as he shook his head. Things were getting worse, that was for sure. The first sign was the appearance of this so called 'Sparrow', who hadn't been seen since the attack. Then there was the presence he felt when he toughed the shadowy residue, the presence of something evil. And now both these 'Hollow Men' overrunning one of the oldest fortifications in all of Remnant and the appearance of the metal constructs.

It was clear he needed answers.

He quickly brought up the holographic panel in his desk and activated it, immediately dialling for someone who could have answers. They had contacted him after he had met 'Sparrow', and had warned him of what could potentially happen if he was not brought to them. Of course he had ignored their pleas, but now it seemed only they knew what was happening. Seconds later, the one he was seeking answered.

" _Greetings Ozpin,"_ Theresa stated, her face hidden by the ever present hood she wore. _"how may I help you?"_

"It seems your warnings have some precedence after all." Ozpin replied, quickly getting to the point. "Something is happening here, and it seems you know what it is."

" _Indeed I do."_ Theresa calmly replied, nodding her head. _"I assume you wish to discuss this turn of events?"_

"Yes, meet me in my Office at 2 o'clock sharp." Ozpin requested, to which the Blind Seer simply nodded their head in response before the screen went static.

Ozpin sighed as he leaned back in his chair again, rubbing his eyes slowly. He turned quickly at the sound of an airships engines roaring as the transport flew past the Academy, the emblem of the Monarch Defence Comity painted on its side. Ozpin grunted slightly in disinterest as he turned back to his desk.

He had wholeheartedly disagreed with pushing the Vytal Festival forward, but his pleas had fallen on deaf ears. The Monarch Defence Comity had the Council wrapped around their finger from before the meeting had even begun, and they multiple other businesses that sponsored the Festival had followed willingly like the sheep they were. Whoever Theresa was talking about, was certainly preparing for something. All that mattered was that they be ready for when they struck.

 **00000000**

 **Dreadnought, Unknown Location**

The Overseer smiled sadistically as he strode through the corridors of the massive Cruiser, which had for the time being settled down off the coast and out of sight. They had successfully convinced the Council to push the date of the Vytal Festival forward, allowing it to coincide with their plans better. Of course the old fool Ozpin had done everything he could into dissuading the Council, but their silver tongue was more then enough to convince them otherwise. Ozpin would have to dealt with personally if he became a greater nuisance.

He had worked for so long to see his vision realised, and he wasn't going to let some old braggart get in his way. He thought back to many years ago, when the great Jack of Blades came to him, just a beggar on the streets, giving him promises of power. He had accepted immediately, and the promise was fulfilled. He was quick to gather followers and support, and their conquest started there.

As with all rises to power, there were problems. One of the major ones being the 'new' White Fang. They had cared little for the group when they were nothing more but peaceful protesters, but they soon became a menace when they began attacking his forces unprovoked. Justice was delivered swiftly to say the least. Then there was but less then a month ago, when a strange young woman came to him, giving him false promises of power. He had swiftly refused, to which the woman promised she would be back. They had heard nothing from her since, though Jack had warned him not to cross her...not yet anyway. Rumour had it that this strange woman had brought the White Fang in Vale to heel, meaning it wouldn't be long until she came for them. But she would find more then she bargained for.

He paused his train of thought as he came across Jack's Throne Room, only to find it empty. He looked around for any sign of his master, yet found none. Then, he heard what sounded like music coming from the far side of the room. He approached the noise, which got louder the closer he came, until he found himself in a small Library, books stacked high till they touched the ceiling. On a small desk was a gramophone, evidently the source of the classical music. Next to the desk was an armchair, its back turned away from the Overseer. Though he couldn't see him fully, he could see Jack's gauntleted arm hovering over the floor, a golden wine glass encrusted with rubies on its rim.

"Do you know what one of the downsides of not having a body is?" Jack asked, not even bothering to face the Overseer as he spoke to him. "I can no longer drink wine."

Before the Overseer could enquire further, Jack tipped the wine glass over, spilling the contents onto the floor.

"Admittedly it does come with some benefits..." Jack defended, to which he quickly crushed the golden goblet until it was smaller then a golf ball, which he proceeded to drop onto the floor with a loud clatter. "But I do miss the sweet taste of a nice chianti..."

"My Lord, I have excellent news to report." the Overseer responded, to which Jack leaned out of his chair to face the Overseer. "We have successfully pushed the Vytal Festival forward. Now it can coincide with our plans perfectly."

"That is good news..." Jack whispered quietly, turning away for a second before standing and facing the Overseer again. "What of the Hero?"

"We have seen no sight of him, anywhere." the Overseer responded, his hands clasped behind his back. "But we will keep him away from the Seer, our forces are spread all across this City."

"I will take good news wherever I can get it these days..." Jack quietly replied, sighing loudly as he approached a large book that rested on a book stand, quietly flicking through the pages. "And I believe I will be ready sooner then I thought..."

"My Lord?" the Overseer questioned, approaching Jack of Blades quickly.

In response, Jack quickly unsheathed a simple looking knife and planted it in one of the pages of the book, stopping the turning of the pages. The Overseer looked at the page the knife was plunged into, and quickly made out a drawing of four young girls holding hands in a circle. All of the girls in question despite looking the same, were all coloured to mirror the four seasons of Remnant; Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall, with the knife piercing the head of the Fall child.

"Tell me, Overseer." Jack began, pausing as he turned to face the cultist leader. "What do you know of the Four Maidens?"

 **00000000**

 **Yes, Ozpin is aware of Theresa and yes, Jack is aware of the Four Maidens. Deal with it. Next chapter will be out on the 9th, maybe a week before depending on when I get back from Holiday, but I wouldn't count on it. Liked it? Feel free to review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Leave in your reviews or PM me and I'll get back to you.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	22. It Ends In Fire

**I have returned! After an eternity away from you all, Raging Archon is back! Okay so I'm officially back from holiday, I actually got back last Saturday but I needed time to dial down so that's why there was no update last week. Anyway, review response time! Gamelover41592; actually, you're the first person who's pointed that out, nice work! Also, thanks for the compliment. OutlastTheDark; you would be surprised how much that actually works...not that I would know of course. Robots? Maybe. Suits of Armour powered by magical energy? That's just crazy. And Guest; yeah, Ozpin does some to know everything. Either he's really REALLY smart or something stupid like he's a Wizard or something...wait a minute. Well, that's one way of putting it, yes. Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 22- It Ends In Fire**

 **Vale Slums, two weeks before the Vytal Festival…**

The Vytal Festival would soon be upon the City of Vale, and already many were preparing for the famous Tournament. Shops were having sales, large quantities of Dust were in demand and many local Bars and Restaurants were having the latest HD TVs installed to catch all the action. Everywhere in Vale was preparing for the coming day, all except one section of Vale that is. For those in the Vale Slums, it would be like any other day, trying to survive in a harsh life. The Slums would be closed off by the Police to avoid outsiders from entering, what they called a 'safety measure', but the people within knew it was because it was an unsightly place to live. Despite not caring for the Festival or the Tournament, a large Television monitor had been installed so that they may watch the events unfold. But those in the Slums weren't focused on the screen, instead they were focused on three individuals who were now strolling casually through the streets.

Leading the trio through the streets was a man in black, Gothic armour designed very much like a Knight's armour, a large serrated sword coated in blood resting on their shoulder. On his right was a woman wearing elegant looking robes and armour, a skull like mask adorned with a crown on her face, whilst a hood covered the back of her head. In her right hand was a long Staff with a sharp blade on the end, the tip of the blade glinting in the faint light. The final figure on the man's left appeared to be a woman, though their armour made it nearly impossible to tell. Their armour consisted of leather and bone, which clattered together with each step they took. On their head was the skull of a Bear, hiding their features behind the mask of bone and leather. In both hands was a large two handed hammer, also designed to fit a Bear like motif and stained with dried blood.

As the trio moved forward, all moved out of their way, many tripping over their own feet as they rushed to leave. Eventually, the trio came across a large warehouse, rotten wooden planks covering the empty windows, whilst a large number of guards stood outside the building, their clothing, weapons and armour blending in perfectly with the Vale Slums.

"You sure this is where he is?" the Queen asked, turning to face the Knight. "Not exactly his style."

"Precisely." the Knight agreed, turning to face the Queen as he spoke. "This is the last place the VPD would think to look."

"Well, let's see if your assumption is correct shall we?" the Queen stated, nodding towards the warehouse.

The three figures strode forward towards the warehouse, the many guards outside stopping in their tracks as they came closer. One of the guards stepped forward, his hand on his weapon ready to use it as he held the other hand in a halting manner.

"That's close enough Huntsman!" the guard ordered, lowering his hand as the trio stopped in their tracks. "I'm gonna give you this one chance to walk away before this gets messy."

"We're not Huntsman, and we're here to speak with your employer." the Knight corrected, the guards looking at one another in slight confusion. "Tell us where we can find him, and we'll be on our way."

"Are you soft in the head or something?!" the guard shouted back, his arms spread either side of him. "I'm not gonna ask again, walk away before this gets-"

The guard was cut off as a red tendril wrapped around his neck, lifting him into the air and flinging him towards the Knight's open palm. The guard dropped his rifle as he struggled to escape the Knight's vice like grip, which only tightened in response. The other guards around the warehouse quickly aimed their weapons at the trio, causing the Queen to take a defensive position whilst an animalistic snarl resounded from the figure on the left.

"I won't ask again." the Knight threatened, his grip tightening as the guard thrashed about wildly. "Tell me where I can find Roman Torchwick, and I won't kill you."

The guards movements became more sluggish as his face and eyes turned red, the Knight's grip not relenting. Both sides stared at one another in a stand off, the tension between the two groups so thick one could cut a knife through it.

"He's...he's inside...the...warehouse..." the guard finally managed to say, his voice harsh and croaky for obvious reasons.

The Knight slowly turned towards the figure on his left, who nodded slowly in response. The Knight then turned back towards the guard in his grasp and quickly dropped him on the floor. The guard took in huge intakes of air as he began to slowly rub his neck, looking up to the Knight as he scuttled back slightly.

"I...I told you where you can find him..." the guard muttered, looking up to the Knight slowly. "Are...are you gonna keep your word?"

"Like I said, I won't kill you." the Knight replied, before glancing to his left. "She will."

The guard turned to the armoured figure on the Knight's left, and scuttled back further as the bone armoured woman dropped her hammer on the ground and strode towards the guard who quickly began to plead for his life. The figure let out a roar that sounded like a mix between a humans and a Bears as she picked the man up by his neck and pierced him in the gut with the bone like spikes on her wrists. The guard coughed up blood, staining the brutes armour with the fluid as she then ripped his intestines out of his stomach.

"Shit! Shoot her! Shoot her!" a guard shouted as he took aim and opened fire.

The others followed suit as they began to open fire on the woman, who didn't so much as flinch when the bullets hit both her armour or her skin. The guards quickly stopped as they realised their weapons proved ineffective against the brute, who looked down at her armour before looking up again, a low growl resounding from the masked head. The Knight bent down as he quickly picked up the hammer, throwing it towards the woman who caught it without even turning.

"Why don't you go...drop the hammer Jack." the Knight suggested, quickly swirling his sword in his hand.

The figure, now identified as The Jack, let out another roar as they charged forward, the ceremonial paint covering their armour and skin glowing a bright red as they charged forward, followed by the Knight and Queen. The guards began to fire once again, their weapons bouncing harmlessly off of their forms. Then, all that followed were screams of both pain and fear that lasted for what felt like hours.

 **00000000**

"I don't care HOW difficult it is, I need to know when the next shipment is coming in!" Torchwick shouted into his Scroll, sighing loudly as the person on the other end made up yet another excuse.

"What do you mean 'why'? Look, my boss is already pissed that the Vytal Festival is starting sooner then expected, and they'll be even more pissed if I don't get another big Dust score before then!" Torchwick explained, shaking his head disappointedly at the lone guard in the room, who shrugged his shoulders in return. "So I'm going to ask again, when the hell is the next big Dust shipment-"

Torchwick paused as he heard the sounds of combat outside his room, along with what sounded like a large Bear and lots of screaming.

"Listen, I'm gonna have to call you back. Got a little problem over at this end." Torchwick stated, quickly switching off the Scroll as the sounds of battle became more distinct.

Then without warning, one of the guards he had hired went flying through the door, landing in a crumpled heap face down in front of Torchwick.

"Wow...you really were worth every penny now, weren't you?" Torchwick deadpanned, turning to the guard next to him. "Well what are you waiting for? Go check it out!"

The guard nodded quickly as he rushed out the door, shutting it behind him as he went. Torchwick sighed as he took out a cigar and lighter, quickly lighting the item and placing it in his mouth, puffing out a mouthful of smoke afterwards. He turned towards the door to see that the guard who had been sent flying through the door was still lying on the floor.

"Hey, that includes you as well. Get back out there and deal with the problem." Torchwick ordered, sighing exasperatedly when the guard didn't so much as move. "You know, when I hired your little group I wish I knew you would spend half the time just lying around doing nothing. Now get out there, and-"

Torchwick paused when he noticed that the guard had not only not moved an inch, but also a large puddle of blood of was forming beneath them, and was growing larger by the second. Torchwick slowly approached the guard, quickly turning him over with _Melodic Cudgel_. He quickly noticed the guards extremely pale complexion, as well as a large chunk of his stomach missing, along with the organs that resided in that section of the body.

"That's definitely not disgusting at all." Torchwick muttered, recoiling slightly as he stepped back from the corpse. "Hope I don't meet whatever did that to you pal..."

Then, as if in a sick and twisted irony, the door was blown off its hinges, along with a good portion of the wall. Torchwick watched as the object that had caused the destruction landed next to him, and immediately recognised it as the guard he had sent out just seconds ago...minus a rather important head. He then looked up to see a towering figure wearing what looked to be Bear bones, with a large hammer on their back whilst in their hand was a head, a shocked look still etched on it. The figure tossed the head towards him, where it landed with a soft squelch.

The figure then stepped through the door, followed by a man in Knight like armour and a woman in armour and robes. The man stepped forward, seemingly the leader of the three and planted his sword into the ground, resting both hands on the butt of the blade.

"Roman Torchwick, we've been looking for you." the Knight announced, quickly placing a hand on his chest. "I must admit, it took longer then I thought to find you. I'm impressed, and that doesn't happen often."

"Well I aim to please, but if you three were looking for a job then I hate to disappoint you but usually killing the men already working for me doesn't really end well." Torchwick explained, taking the cigar out of his mouth to tap the ash on the end off before placing it back in his mouth.

"We're not here looking for employment." the Knight explained, shaking his head slowly. "We're here to employ you."

"You're here to employ me?" Torchwick asked, to which the Knight nodded in response. "Well, whilst I'm flattered by your offer, I hate to tell you but I'm already employed."

"We're well aware of your current employment, and know you may be reluctant to turn your back on them. But perhaps this will help change your mind." the Knight stated, quickly nodding towards the Queen.

In one swift and fluid movement, the Queen removed a Scroll from the back of her waist and tossed it towards Torchwick, who quickly caught it before switching it on. As the screen lit up to life, Torchwick felt his jaw sag as the cigar fell out of his mouth and onto the floor before he looked up to the Knight again.

"I didn't know there was a single person in the whole of Remnant who had Lien with that many zero's in it." Torchwick murmured, quickly tossing the Scroll back to the Queen.

"That is just the advancement payment Torchwick." the Knight assured, to which Torchwick's jaw sagged even further. "You'll get just as much when the job is done, maybe more if you're really good at it."

"Well, whilst I appreciate the offer I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline." Torchwick stated, quickly taking another cigar out of his coat as he spoke. "My current employer has given me a promise that no amount of money can buy."

The Jack let out an animalistic snarl as she stepped forward, but quickly froze when the Knight placed an arm in front of her, signalling for her to stand down.

"Let me guess, they promised you power? A chance to have a say in the new world, didn't they?" the Knight asked, stepping forward and leaving his sword implanted in the ground.

Torchwick narrowed his eyes as he fumbled around for his lighter, watching carefully as the Knight slowly moved forward.

"They probably promised you Vale, or maybe even Mistral once they've finished." the Knight stated, moving closer as he spoke. "But we both know once they've finished remaking the world in their image, you'll be discarded like a broken toy."

Torchwick hated to admit it, but that man had a point. Once Cinder was finished doing whatever the hell it is she's doing, high chance he'll be as good as dead. If their positions were reversed, he would certainly have betrayed Cinder when it was all over. The Knight was now stood right in front of him, his hand held out in front of him.

"But join us, and we can offer you power. Real power."

As the Knight spoke those words, his hand suddenly became wreathed in pitch black flames. Torchwick shuddered when he felt not a wave of heat hitting him, but what felt like a blast of cold energy. The Knight held his hand out closer to Roman, as if offering to light the cigar in his mouth.

"So, what will it be? Serve a Master who couldn't care less about you, or rule alongside us as equals?"

A sly smirk spread across Torchwick's face as he leaned closer to the flame, lighting his cigar in it and breathing out a large puff of smoke as the smile grew larger.

"You, my friend, have made an excellent choice in hiring me." Torchwick announced, grinning slyly as he spun _Melodic Cudgel_. The Knight let out a dark chuckle as he quelled the flames on his hand and wrapped one arm around his shoulder whilst the other patted his chest.

"You've made the right choice my friend, I knew you were smart." the Knight stated as he and Torchwick walked towards the Queen and the Jack.

"So, what do you need me to do then?" Torchwick asked, taking another puff on his cigar.

"Just keep doing what you've been doing this entire time, raiding Dust shipments. Just change where you ship the products and we'll provide you with everything you need. Soldiers, armour, weapons, you name it and we'll deliver." the Knight stated, before pausing in his tracks. "But, there is one thing we need you to do, before our partnership becomes official."

"Oh? What is it?" Torchwick asked, tapping the ash off of his cigar as he turned to face the Knight. The Knight unhooked his arm from Roman's shoulder and crossed both arms across his chest.

"Tell us where we can find Cinder Fall."

 **00000000**

 **White Fang Encampment, one week before the Vytal Festival…**

"What do you mean you lost contact with another squad?" Cinder demanded, balling her hands into fists as she glared at the White Fang Grunt before her.

"We keep losing contact with our scouting parties, no matter where we send them." the White Fang Grunt explained, looking away when he found the false Maiden glaring at him. "Either we're just unlucky or something is trying to box us in."

Cinder let out a soft growl as she tempered her rage, taking in a deep breath as she stood straight and unclenched her fists.

"Send out another party, I want to find out why we keep losing squads." Cinder ordered, to which the White Fang Grunt gawked at her in a surprised manner.

"But ma'am, we've already lost too many men. We send in another squad then we won't have enough soldiers to-" the White Fang Grunt paused when he noticed Cinder's glare had intensified, her eyes starting to glow as if they were on fire. "I mean right away ma'am!"

The Grunt quickly saluted as he made his way out of the tent, to which Cinder let out a frustrated sigh. Things were not going the way she wanted them to, the way they needed to go. Things had been going well at first. Not perfect admittedly, but still salvageable. She had managed to get at least half of the Fall Maiden's powers before she was intercepted by Qrow, but it was still enough to make her more powerful then the average Huntsman. Then she had managed to coerce the White Fang into working for her, only adding to her strength.

Then things started to go down hill.

The White Fang were being attacked by an unknown force, and their forces were being quickly dwindled. Then the Vytal Festival had been pushed forward to an earlier date, throwing her plans even further into chaos. She knew that the so-called 'Cult of Blades' had something to do with it, and went to 'ask' them what they knew, yet only found scorched earth where the base had been. And just a week ago she'd lost contact with Torchwick, yet still she heard news of Dust caches going missing. And now this.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the worst part. When she first stole the Maiden's powers, she felt a hunger for more. No doubt a side effect of only having half of the power. Yet the more she used her powers, the more her hunger grew. She knew she needed to find the Maiden soon, the trouble was actually locating her. Ozpin had hidden her well, that much was for sure.

As she let her mind wander, she heard the sounds of explosions far off in the distance, followed by guns firing...and screaming.

Cinder was quick to leave her tent, only to freeze in shock at the sight before her. The camp was in flames, the smoke so thick it was blocking out the sun and turning the sky a mixture of red, orange and black. Custom made and painted Bullhead's with Gatling Cannons either side of them flew over head, mowing down any who attempted to run or fight back. Other Bullhead's flew over head, hovering over the battlefield as armoured soldiers descended to the ground via ropes. Most of the soldiers wore white armour and carried rifles and other melee weapons. Others wore large suits of grey armour, carrying large mini-guns or hammers that turned the White Fang who approached them into pulp. Then there were ones in black armour that carried flame-throwers, who quickly ignited the tents of the camp.

"Target acquired!" one of the white armoured soldiers shouted as he spoke into his helmet radio as he and a large number of soldiers surrounded Cinder, their weapons aimed at her.

"We have you surrounded!"

"Stand down and we won't shoot!"

"Get some restraints on her, now!"

"Inform the Master we've found-"

Cinder let out a dark humoured chuckle as a faint orb of fire appeared between her hands, her eyes glowing faintly as the air around her was sucked into the orb.

"She's gone hostile, put her down!" one of the soldiers shouted, to which the others responded in kind.

All the soldiers fired their rifles at Cinder, who didn't even flinch as the bullets bounced off her form. Some shots were lucky enough to bounce back at the soldiers, killing some of them but most hit the floor or were sent into the air. As the orb grew larger, Cinder thrust it into the ground, sending a wave of kinetic energy out around her. The soldiers were hit by the blast, though they were not knocked back. The soldiers suddenly found themselves floating slowly in the air, causing them to cease fire as they attempted to steady themselves. Then with a primal yell, Cinder raised what was left of the orb, which had grown increasingly volatile, and shattered it. A wave of flame spread out around her, hitting the floating soldiers with a wave of uncontrollable heat. Most were disintegrated immediately whilst the rest screamed in pain as their forms burned into charred skeletons.

Cinder looked around expectantly to see if any others would be so foolish to approach her, and found the other soldiers were more concerned with killing the White Fang. Good, she needed the distraction to slip away.

She swiftly moved through the tents that the attackers hadn't reached yet, moving silently as she observed the carnage from afar. She stopped in her tracks as she saw a White Fang Grunt trip over his feet as he attempted to escape, heading for the tree line she was headed for. A shot rang out as the Grunt was sent flying onto his back, half his head blown off by a Sniper hidden in the bush. Now it was all starting to click together. Their attackers had been the ones taking out their patrols, eliminating them bit by bit. She hated to admit it, but it was a clever tactic, like shooting fish in a barrel.

She would have to find another way out, she theorised that the Snipers closer to the carnage would be less alert. She weaved through the tents, most already in flames, making her way to the other side of the camp.

"There she is!"

"Get her!"

Cinder turned rapidly as she saw two of the soldiers charge her, one armed with a crude sword whilst the other attempted to load a fresh clip into his rifle. The one with the sword thrust forward with the blade, Cinder dodging the lunge as she grabbed their wrist and placed her other hand on their shoulder, pushing down and snapping it, causing the soldier to scream in pain as he dropped the weapon. She then spun around the wounded soldier and wrapped her right arm around their neck as a black bow and arrow made of obsidian formed in her hand. The soldier with the rifle finally managed to load his weapon, but it was too late. Cinder fired the arrow, piercing the soldiers visor and causing him to fall to the ground. She de-materialised the bow as she grabbed the scalp of the soldier she held in a head lock and pulled it back, snapping their neck.

She turned as the soldiers limp body fell to the ground, taking the time to observe and identify her attackers. She knew she'd recognised the armour from somewhere, and the symbol on their shoulder pad confirmed it.

"Cult of Blades..." Cinder seethed as she clenched her fists tightly.

She tensed suddenly as she heard the sound of a bow string being pulled, and spun rapidly just in time to catch an arrow, the tip mere inches from her face. She shattered the arrow as she went to identify the attacker, and stiffened when she spotted them. They wore armour completely different to the other soldiers in the Cult, more similar to that of an old time Knight might wear. Around their chest was a belt of some form, with two white masks attached, one smiling sadistically whilst the other frowned menacingly. Around his shoulders was a blood red shroud, a hood covering the back of their head, whilst the front was shielded by mask similar to the ones on his belt, though it lacked a mouth. In their hands was an intricate Bow made of wood and some strange silver metal embedded with gold, and a hand guard with a blood red orb in it.

Cinder seethed as she held her hands out either side of her, four charred obsidian shards materialising around her which she flung at the attacker. The masked figure stepped forward and held his right hand out, which began to glow with a golden yellow light. He held the hand up as five golden blades materialised around him, before pointing forward, as if signalling for a firing squad to attack. The five blades flew forward at a remarkable speed, instantly piercing the obsidian shards and shattering them whilst the fifth and final one headed straight for Cinder. The false Maiden quickly materialised two obsidian blades in her hands and waited for the blade to come closer. When the blade was in range, she sliced through it, shattering it in a shower of sparks.

"I must say, I'm impressed with your skill." the figure stated, his voice deep and demanding of authority. "But I've seen better."

"I don't know who you think you are, but you've made a terrible mistake attacking me." Cinder warned, twirling the black swords in her hands with ease. "Luckily for you, it will also be your last."

"Is that the best you can do?" the figure scoffed, shaking his head in disappointment. "I've slain children more threatening then you."

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Cinder demanded, pacing slowly from side to side as the figure placed the Bow back on their back and began to slowly approach.

"Who am I? I am the nameless fear, the monster in your nightmares, and the fiend with a thousand faces. I am Jack of Blades."

Cinder froze at the sound of that name, Remnants terror from a bygone age. She had thought he was a myth and nothing more. Apparently she was wrong.

"And I am here for you..." Jack of Blades then stated, pointing at the false Maiden with a clawed finger.

Cinder tensed when she realised just what Jack wanted, and quickly entered a combat stance. Her eyes flared up as orange flames surrounded her blades, crackling loudly as she swung the blades out in front of her.

"I'm afraid you'll find I'm more then a match for you."

Jack chuckled coldly as he unsheathed a sword strapped to his back. The weapon was long and was designed similarly to that of a katana, though the blade was much straighter. The butt of the weapon was round and appeared to be made of gold, whilst on the flat of the blade was a golden piece of metal inlaid with three crystals; one red, one grey and the last green.

"If only things were different, I would have happily aligned with your forces. Just imagine the chaos we could have inflicted on this world." Jack whispered, before he pointed his sword at Cinder. "But you stole something that doesn't belong to you, and I want it."

Both quickly sprung forward towards one another, their weapons clashing against one another in a flurry of steel and flame. Cinder spun around as she struck blow after blow against Jack, who was forced back by the two weapons. Cinder poured more of her power into the weapons, causing the flames to become more volatile by the second. That was when she felt a stabbing pain emanating through her entire body. Looking around she saw blood red orbs floating around her and quickly enter Jack's body, seemingly regenerating his strength.

He then swung down with his blade, cleaving through the sword in her left hand, quickly turning it into ash. Cinder pulled back immediately, swinging the lone blade systemically, waiting for Jack to lunge. For some reason, she felt...weaker somehow. Almost as if her strength had been sapped somehow.

"What did you do to me!" Cinder demanded, seething loudly as Jack chuckled.

"The Old Kingdom was filled with many spells no longer known to man." Jack simply responded, tracing his finger upon the edge of the weapon. "One was the ability to drain the life of a target, even as we speak your Aura is already beginning to slowly decay."

"That's...that's impossible!" Cinder seethed, pointing accusingly at Jack of Blades with her free hand. "No man can do such a thing! It's impossible!"

"Fool! I have existed for millennia, you cannot even begin to comprehend what I am!" Jack hissed, quickly charging forward with his blade raised high over his head.

Cinder swerved out of the way and delivered a kick to Jack's head, causing him to flip backwards a few metres away. Both once again swung at each other with their weapons, the near blinding flames on Cinder's swords slowly beginning to die down. Jack swung again at Cinder, grazing her stomach with the tip of the blade. Cinder screamed in pain as she backed away, cradling her gut which was quickly beginning to cauterize, almost as if it had been hit by something hot.

"What?" Cinder seethed, looking at Jack who swung the blade out in front of him, as if trying to shake the blood off of it.

"Flame Augmentation, nasty artefact really." Jack murmured, stroking the red gem embedded in the flat of the blade. "Don't worry, you'll soon discover I have far more exciting ways to inflict pain."

Cinder seethed again as she charged Jack one last time, their blades clashing against one another, though it was clear who the stronger of the two was. Their blades clashed, again and again until they stopped, Cinder leaning close to Jack who held his blade with one hand.

"It's over." Jack whispered as he leaned closer to Cinder, who glared as she struggled to fight against Jack's strength. "You have lost."

Cinder then winced as she felt something sharp pierce her stomach. Looking down, she saw a large serrated dagger sticking out of her gut. She groaned in pain as the sword in her hand slowly disintegrated as she fell forward, only for Jack to catch her and kneel her gently on the floor before he pulled the dagger out. Jack chuckled menacingly as he twirled the dagger in his hand before placing it back behind his back, where it was seemingly kept.

"Did you honestly think you could best me?" Jack whispered, chuckling as he cracked his knuckles, Cinder looking up weakly to face him. "And now, what was once yours, is now mine."

Red lightning crackled around Jack of Blades hand, before he held it out and grasped Cinder by her forehead, the energy quickly coursing around her. Cinder screamed as she felt the powers of the Fall Maiden leave her, watching as amber lightning travelled up her form and into Jack. His eyes began to glow violently as the power entered his body, before he released Cinder from his grasp, her head bobbing slowly as she looked up.

"Yes...Yes! So much power!" Jack hissed as he looked at his hands.

Flames shot up around him as a large vortex began to swirl directly above him, lightning crackling within. Then, Jack let out a roar of pain as he fell on his knees, the flames dying down as the storm above dissipated. Jack slowly stood up, looking at his hands in obvious confusion.

"What is happening to me?" Jack demanded, looking at Cinder as she smiled slyly. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"I never obtained all of the power...it hungers for the other half and cannot be sated until they become one." Cinder explained, a smug look on her face. "The more of its power you use, the more insatiable the hunger gets."

"And where is the second half?!" Jack of Blades demanded, glaring intensely at Cinder for an answer.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you." Cinder replied, coughing slightly as blood dribbled down from her lips.

"So I see..." Jack of Blades murmured, clenching his fist tightly in response. "Well, at least I don't need the Maiden's power to do this!"

Jack of Blades then grabbed hold of Cinder by the face, her eyes going wide in panicked as she felt herself being plucked off the floor. She attempted to protest, though the gauntlet muffled her words, turning them into incoherent murmurs. She began to kick and hit with her arms and legs, though Jack did not relent. Then it was as if the air around the hand that held her became distorted and the edges of the plating covering his arms began to glow a faint orange hue. The intense pain followed shortly after, Cinder's muffled screams ringing across the camp as she renewed her frenzied assault. Jack of Blades did not weaken his grip, watching with satisfaction as Cinder's eyes lit up in flames and her skin began to blister and cauterize. Then, in a brilliant flash, Cinder imploded from within, the force of the explosion fanning the flames around them out further. Jack chuckled as he chucked the blackened skull into the air and caught it, all that remained of Cinder Fall.

"Alas, poor Cinder. I...hardly knew her actually..." Jack lamented, before carelessly throwing the skull behind him, where it crumbled into a pile of ash.

"My Lord," a voice suddenly stated, causing Jack to turn and face the direction of the voice to see one of his soldiers waiting for him. "The White Fang have been slain, do you have what you were looking for?"

"Yes and no I'm afraid, but I have an idea of where to find it." Jack replied, resting his sword on his shoulder as he gazed to the south, the City of Vale lying before the camp. "We've finished what we came here to do, leave no trace of our presence."

"As you wish my Lord." the soldier replied, bowing swiftly before turning to leave.

Jack moved to leave, but stopped when he noticed something in the tree's. Perched on one of the branches was a large black Crow with red eyes, the carrion bird watching Jack of Blades intently...almost too intently. Jack chuckled as he pointed at the bird and then at his neck, sliding his index finger across in a threatening manner. The Crow was quick to take to the skies, flying away to the City of Vale…

 **00000000**

 **Well...that escalated quickly, and was a lot longer then expected too. If you liked it, feel free to review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either PM me or leave in your reviews.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	23. The Calm

**Another day, another chapter. Big things will be coming soon my friends, and more shall be revealed soon. But first, review response time. Gamelover41592; don't worry, I have plans for Salem. Guest; I hope I changed things in a good way. You'll find out just what twists and turns I have in store for this story very soon. And OutlastTheDark; I was thinking more 'Bad' actually. Actually, I'm pretty sure she was a lot fouler than usual. I kinda stole the death from 'The Lord of the Rings', the book that is. Sauron did a similar thing to King Gil-galad. Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 23- The Calm**

 **Day of the Vytal Festival**

Ozpin watched from his Office as Transport and Security Ships of all shapes and sizes flew off from the Docks at Beacon, all of them headed for the Vytal Arena, which floated far off in the distance, the Dust Crystals beneath it glinting brightly in the sunlight. Ozpin was supposed to be down in the Streets of Vale, where the opening Parade to mark the official start of the Festival was taking place. Most, if not all, of the Students and Staff were down there enjoying the short Holiday while they could. Ozpin however, had opted to stay away from the Festival this year. He had too much on his mind at the moment in time.

Just under a week ago, Qrow had burst through his door informing him that the woman who had stolen half the powers of the Fall Maiden had been murdered, and the powers once again stolen this time by a man in silver armour wearing a red shroud, and judging from what Qrow had heard, he knew where to begin looking for the other half. Then the White Fang had been thrown into complete disarray after a considerable chunk of their forces in Vale were obliterated, and their leader Adam Taurus went missing shortly afterwards. There had been no demands for a ransom so far, meaning either he was dead, simply in hiding, or his captors didn't care for trade.

As for the incident at Lions Head Keep, things had only gotten worse from what he had last heard. The 'Hollow Men' had begun to migrate out of the Keep, which would have been good news if it weren't for the fact they were heading for Vale. Any attempts to slow them down had proven fruitless, as more simply appeared where they fell. Even the Grimm didn't bother with them, keeping their distance from the undead horde as much as possible.

Then of course, there was 'Sparrow'. After his 'enlightening' meeting with Theresa he had learned that his actual name was 'Jonathan Black' and not from this world. Apparently he was one of the last Hero's, and the only one who could defeat Jack of Blades. She had continuously told him how imperative it was to find him, yet the Hero appeared to be quite elusive. Apparently he wasn't the only one looking for him though, the Hero had quite a large bounty on his head after he was spotted attacking and single handedly decimating Monarch Defence Comity fortifications. But around a week ago he stopped, but the MDC still had quite the bounty for those willing to risk it.

Ozpin let out a soft sigh as he drank the last dregs of his coffee, before placing the empty mug on his desk before heading out to leave his Office. Despite not taking part in the Festival Parade personally, he would still watch the events unfold on TV. Ironwood had insisted he come join him in celebrating the Festival in the Teachers Lounge, alongside Qrow and the other Teachers who couldn't make it. And judging from what Ironwood's idea of a good time was, there would be plenty of drink to go around.

Something in Ozpin told him he would need quite the strong drink by the end of the day.

 **00000000**

"This. Is. AWESOME!"

Those were the three words Ruby had shouted constantly since the beginning of the day. The Parade had started around mid day, and Ruby had spent most of that time dashing around like a headless chicken to watch and keep up with the floats that caught her eye. Yang chuckled to herself as she watched the inner child within Ruby quickly take over, already adorned in half the merchandise the Festival had to offer. And this was only the first day!

"Ruby! Stop goofing around already, we have an appearance to keep up." Weiss hissed quietly, quickly distancing herself as if she held no affiliation to the red hooded Huntress.

"Relax Weiss, what did you expect?" Blake quickly retorted, her head stuck in a book as always.

"Yeah Weiss, get that plank out of your ass and loosen up a bit." Yang joined in, quickly jabbing Weiss in the ribs with her elbow.

"Excuse me?" Weiss demanded, turning to face Yang with her arms planted on her hips.

"Just learn to have a bit of fun once in a while." Yang stated, shrugging her shoulders slightly. "I mean, what's life without a bit of fun, right?"

"Right...fun..." Weiss mumbled to herself, quickly stroking her chin in deep contemplation. Then just as quickly she looked up turned to face Ruby. "Hey, wait for me!"

Weiss was quick to run after Ruby, quickly catching up to the red hooded Huntress. Blake grunted in slight amusement as she closed the book in her hands with a loud snap before placing it in her bag and turning to face Yang.

"You think she'll actually have fun?" Blake asked, her brow raised slightly.

"Maybe," Yang answered with a shrug. "Either that or she'll permanently kill the inner child within Ruby with her idea of 'fun'."

"Too true." Blake agreed, turning to walk away before pausing. "By the way, we're all really proud of you Yang."

"Huh?" Yang grunted, tilting her head slightly. "What are you talking about? Proud about what?"

"We know that you've been quite...distant these past few weeks. We weren't sure why, but we were worried for a bit." Blake admitted, rubbing the back of her head slightly as if she was ashamed of telling the truth. "But not only have you gotten back to your usual self, but you also managed to catch up with all the work you ended up being behind on."

"Oh..." Yang murmured, before a small smile flashed across her face. "Thanks for saying that, it really means something."

"Your welcome." Blake replied, before nodding behind her. "Come on, let's go catch up with the others before Weiss publicly humiliates herself."

"Right." Yang agreed, quickly following Blake through the crowd.

For the first time in a while, Yang felt completely free from both burden and responsibility. No word of this 'Cult of Blades', no Jack of Blades and no spooky ass visions from Theresa. Yang could actually be herself, with no worries what so-

Yang paused as she spotted something in the crowd, something dark and fast. Yang narrowed her eyes as she attempted to spot the figure again, though the moving throng of crowds made it nearly impossible to spot them. Then she caught sight of them again, this time she could see them clearly, and her breath hitched in her throat. It was one of those men from aboard the ship...base...thingy. She recognised the armour as the one worn by the guy who had tried to one-up her with a bunch of fancy martial art moves, and apparently there was more then one of the buggers. The figure looked from side to side slowly before backing away further into the crowd, disappearing from sight once again.

"Yang, are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost."

Yang turned around to face Blake, who's eyes were narrowed in obvious concern for her well being.

"Actually, no. I don't feel so good..." Yang lied, quickly rubbing her stomach as if in discomfort. "I think I might have eaten something dodgy back at the café."

"Are you going to be okay?" Blake asked, seemingly haven fallen for the ruse.

"I think so, but I think I might go back to Beacon, just to be safe." Yang stated, pointing behind her towards Beacon Academy.

"Okay, I'll let the others know where you are." Blake stated, turning around to leave the Blonde Brawler to her own devices. "Stay safe Yang."

"You too Blake." Yang replied, waving her partner off as she slowly began to back away into the crowds.

Once she was content that Blake was no longer looking, Yang quickly dropped the sick attitude and slowly weaved through the crowds. She was sure she had spotted the figure close by, meaning they couldn't have gone far. Her efforts were quickly rewarded when she once again spotted the figure, now leaning against a wall as if waiting for someone. Doing her best to act inconspicuous, Yang slowly leaned against the wall, pretending to talk on her Scroll whilst also keeping an eye on the figure. Seconds later, another figure wearing the same armour approached the first, quickly nodding to a passageway nearby. The first nodded in response, and both were gone.

Despite her brain telling her to ignore the figures and go rejoin her friends, Yang's gut instinct got the better of her again, and she quickly went after the pair. The alleyway was almost like a labyrinth, had Yang not been following the two figures she would have for certain gotten lost, yet the pair didn't even take a single wrong turn, luckily for her. Every once in a while one of the figures would turn around or glance behind him, causing Yang to quickly take cover behind a stack of bins or a corner.

It didn't take long for Yang to figure out just where they were headed, which only served to pique her interests even more. They were headed for the main Broadcast station in Vale, where coverage of the Vytal Festival and parade was taking place. The studio was being guarded by both Atlas Military and the so called 'Monarch Defence Comity', with guards stationed at all entrances and Snipers on the rooftops, which only begged the question; why are they here?

The two Atlas Soldiers outside the door quickly noticed the two figures and stood up, but rather then raise their weapons and signal for them to halt, they instead opened their arms as if greeting them.

"Hey man, what are you two doing here?" one of the Atlesian Soldiers exclaimed, a large smile visible on what could be seen on his face.

"Our shifts over for the moment, off to take a break before reporting back in." one of the figures clarified, the second moving forward subtly behind the second Atlesian Soldier. Shifts? Atlas Soldiers acting like they're buddies? What the hell was going on here?

"You serious? Man, you MDC bastards get all the good shifts!" the Atlesian Soldier joked, shaking his head in bewilderment.

Wait, MDC? But that was…

"Oh God..." Yang murmured as the realisation hit her. No way was this happening, absolutely no way.

"Yeah, well there's a reason for that." the first figure stated, holding his right hand behind his back as he placed the other on the Atlesian Soldiers shoulder.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" the Atlesian Soldier chuckled, completely oblivious to the danger he was in.

"This."

Without warning, the figure drew a dagger from behind his back and began to furiously stab him in the stomach, blood spurting out of both the wound and the Soldiers mouth as he coughed up blood. The second Soldier moved to intercept, but the figure behind him quickly clamped a hand over his mouth and pulled him back, wrapping the other arm around his chest. One tug later and his neck was broken. The first figure soon stopped stabbing the Soldier as blood oozed out of his mouth and stomach, who quickly fell on the floor, dead.

"Ma'am, this is Nightblade Three Alpha and Four Alpha. Back door is secure, I repeat, back door is secure." the first figure relayed into a headset radio as the second looked around for potential witnesses.

Yang couldn't hear what was relayed back to the so called 'Nightblade', but it was no doubt some form of praise or new orders. Most likely the latter as the Nightblade quickly nodded before turning to his partner and gesturing to the door behind him. His accomplice nodded in response and began to drag one of the bodies through the door and into the building, the other Nightblade quickly dragging the body in as well as the door shut behind him.

The rational part of Yang told her to just turn around and leave, to go find someone like Ozpin or even the General and tell them what she had just saw and let them handle the situation. And once again, her gut told her to go inside and find out just what these guys were planning. Guess which side won, again.

Yang quickly approached the door, which had been left unlocked by the Nightblade's, and quickly entered the building. The corridors were well lit, which had its advantages and disadvantages. The advantages were she could see just where she was going and she could easily spot any enemies. The disadvantages were that she could be seen just as easily...that and she could also see the massacre before her.

Atlesian Soldiers and Knights laid strewn across the floor, blood and oil spattered across the floor, walls and ceiling amongst other places. Yang quickly placed her hand over her mouth and nose, despite the lack of smell. She was quick to make her way through the small bloodbath, pausing as she turned a corner. In front of her were two Soldiers from the Cultist Army, their armour and swords splattered in blood as to her horror, they were executing unarmed workers. The last worker, who was on his knees, hopelessly pleaded for his life as the Soldier held his blade against their throat and quickly slit it. Blood sprayed out instantly as they slumped forward, the Soldier giving off a dissatisfying grunt as he wiped the blood soaked blade on his wrist-guards. The second Soldier turned around, no doubt in search of any others who might be nearby, when he caught sight of Yang.

"Hey!" the Soldier shouted as he pointed towards Yang, the other Soldier turning around rapidly as well.

Yang gulped as she quickly sprinted, the sound of heavy footsteps close behind her. Turning another corner, she skidded to a halt, her arms braced either side of her body. As the first Soldier appeared, she quickly rugby tackled him, causing him to grunt in pain as he was knocked off his feet and onto the ground. Yang quickly rose up to face the second Soldier who had only just managed to stop in time, where she quickly charged him too, barging into him with her shoulder and knocking the blade out of his hand as he hit the wall with a loud thud.

Yang turned to face the first Soldier, who groaned loudly as he began to rise, though he was quickly knocked to the ground again by a swift kick to the head. Yang turned at the sound of more footsteps approaching, and was greeted by two more Soldiers, their swords caked in blood. Under normal circumstances, she would have switched to _Ember Celica_ by now, but the weapons were too loud and no doubt would attract attention. She looked frantically for anything to use as the two Soldiers slowly edged forward, swinging their swords with lethal grace.

Yang quickly spotted a mop in a bucket nearby and grabbed the impromptu weapon, holding it with both hands steadily. Long weapons like lances and scythes weren't exactly her type of thing, she preferred to be up close and personal in a fight. However, she had learned a thing or two from watching Ruby fight, and a mop was a lot easier to use then a scythe. The two Soldiers lowered their stance as they looked blankly at the Brawler, before turning to face each other as they started laughing at her choice of weapon.

This was all Yang needed as she charged forward, quickly swatting both Soldiers across the jaw with the mop, snapping it in the process. Both Soldiers staggered back from the surprise blow, and Yang quickly elbowed the one on the left in the stomach, stunning him further. She then weaved around him and kicked him into his accomplice, knocking both Soldiers to the ground. Before either could get up, Yang grabbed the Soldier on top by the back of the head and smashed it into the head of the one he was on top of, knocking both out.

Yang let out an exaggerated sigh as she dusted her hands off and stood up, only to be hit in the back of the head by something hard and blunt. Yang winced sharply as she fell on her back, her vision blurred as she found herself staring directly into one of the ceiling lights. Her vision was then blocked by two figures, which she instantly recognised as the Nightblade's she had followed.

"Told you we were being followed!" one of them hissed as he looked up to face his associate, who shook his head as he sighed.

"Yeah yeah...let's just kill her quick." he finally responded, quickly drawing a dagger out from his belt and kneeling down to slit her throat.

"No, leave her." a new female voice suddenly said, a voice Yang seemed to recognise.

A new figure quickly entered her vision, wielding a staff of some sort in their hands while they wore armour that seemed familiar too, though was hard to tell due to her blurring vision. The figure then knelt down, and Yang could now recognise their armour, and knew where she had seen that skull shaped mask before.

"She and I have some unfinished business." the Queen chuckled humourlessly, before standing up straight again and bringing her foot above her head.

Then, darkness.

 **00000000**

The Hero knelt down as he observed the crowds gathering in the streets, all of them focused on the festivities going on. All of the civilians below were completely oblivious to the danger that was lurking in the City, right under their very nose. He and Rex had spent most of their time travelling before they came across the vast City. They had targeted Cultist outposts, which were hiding under the façade of the Monarch Defence Comity. Unfortunately, he had gained little information on who they served or what they were doing, the only scrap of information he'd gotten was something called 'Operation New Dawn'.

Rex let out a soft bark as the Hero stood up from his perch upon the rooftops, away from unsafe eyes and ears. He nodded to his right before entering a sprint, Rex close behind him. Both leapt from rooftop to rooftop, heading towards the City Centre. After a few minutes of scaling the rooftops, he stopped as he landed on the last one. In front of him was a Soldier laying in a puddly of blood, clutching his stomach tightly. Next to him was the dead body of one of the Cultist Soldiers, a bloody dagger in his limp hand. The Hero quickly sprinted towards the dying Soldier, quickly placing his hands on his shoulders as the Soldier turned to face him.

"Who...who are you?" he mumbled, taking deep breaths with every word. "Here to...finish the job?"

"No, I'm here to help." the Hero reassured, Rex barking in agreement.

"Help?" the Soldier chuckled, coughing up a large amount of blood in the process. "A little late...don't you think?"

"What happened?" the Hero asked, applying a small amount of pressure on the wound, causing the Soldier to wince slightly.

"Monarch Soldiers...turned on us...started to...cut us down." the Soldier explained, coughing up more blood then he had before. "I got this Bastard...but he still got me. I don't...I don't think the others made it."

"Do you know what they were trying to do?" the Hero questioned, looking around warily as he spoke.

"Apart from trying to kill us? No, I don't know." the Soldier answered, his voice now more ragged then it had been. "They said...they said they needed the control room...and that we were all disposable. I'm sorry...that's all I know."

"It's all right, I'm going to make them pay for what they did to you." the Hero stated, clenching his fist tightly as he spoke. "Just rest now."

"Rest...yeah...that...that sounds...good..." the Soldier murmured, trailing off as he finally succumbed to his wounds, his body going limp.

The Hero sighed as he stood up, gently laying the dead Soldier onto the ground. He turned to Rex, who stood waiting patiently for him, before nodding forward.

"Come on boy, let's find a way in."

 **00000000**

The first thing that sprang to Yang's mind when she started to regain consciousness was a loud ringing noise in her ears. Hero vision was blurry at first, though it was quickly beginning to sharpen. The first thing she noticed was that she was in a dark room, with little furniture save for a table where _Ember Celica_ rested and a large TV showing footage of the Vytal Festival Parade, which also proved to be the only source of light in the room.

The second thing she noticed was that her hands were being suspended above her, and that something had been placed across her mouth, refraining her from speaking. Yang let out a disgruntled muffle as she looked up at her restraints, her hands bound above her by thick silver chains laced with gold. She grunted as she attempted in vain to tug her wrists free, or perhaps snap the chains, yet they didn't budge the slightest.

"You're awake. I was beginning to wonder if perhaps I'd hit you a bit too hard."

Yang turned at the sound of the voice, and was met by the sight of the Queen, who leaned against the wall as she examined her clawed gauntlets as if they were nails. Yang let out an objective muffle through the gag, causing the Queen to chuckle as she continued to tug at the chains.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you." the Queen stated, gently grabbing Yang by the cheeks and forcing her to look into her hollow eye sockets. "When Jack of Blades sent his War Dogs through into our world, they brought with them Metals from Albion, used to forge their Master Weapons. They're practically indestructible."

Yang sent a silent glare at the Queen as she continued to tug at the chains, earning yet another chuckle in response.

"You're tenacious, I'll give you that." the Queen commented as she gently squeezed Yang's cheeks before releasing her from her grip. "But tenacity will only get you so far, and I believe this is your stop."

The Queen then drew her Staff from behind her back, the hidden blade on the end of the weapon springing up with a loud hiss as she gently stroked Yang's cheek with the tip of the blade.

"You humiliated me, you know." the Queen whispered, gently scraping the skin beneath Yang's eye, who only stared in response. "You and that Hero of yours. Where is he anyway, hmm? Not here to save you this time, is he?"

Yang swung out with her legs, causing the Queen to back away rapidly as she laughed slightly.

"Struck a nerve have I?" she continued to laugh, receiving only a glare in response. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you..."

Then the Queen simply placed the Staff back on her back and turned to leave, Yang letting out incoherent muffles as she attempted to break free from the chains again.

"But I'll save that for a later date I think." the Queen stated, opening the door slowly before turning to face Yang again.

"By the way, I'll leave the TV on for you." the Queen explained, causing Yang to turn to face the TV for just a split second. "Even down here you deserve to watch the end of the world."

 **00000000**

 **Well shit, this is bad. Don't worry people, Yang is NOT, I repeat, NOT going to be Damsel in Distress, she's gonna get out all by herself, I promise. Liked it? Leave a review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either PM me or leave in your reviews.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	24. New Dawn

**Another day, another chapter. Just a little announcement first though, as of next week I'm going to be on holiday for about a week. I should get back on the 6th but depending on time constraints and what not an update will probably come on the 13th. Just thought you should all know. Now, review response time! Gamelover41592; ah, you'll see just how Yang gets herself out of this soon my friend. Guest; you'll find out the answer to all those questions in the end of your review! And OutlastTheDark; Yeah, ignorance is bliss. I think we would all identify the Dreadnought as a 'Ship base thingy' if we didn't know its actual name. I think the term 'red-shirt' better suits them really. And yes, I asked Gul'dan about it and he said he was totally cool with me using his line. Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 24- New Dawn**

"Ozpin, glad you finally decided to join us." Ironwood stated with open arms as Ozpin entered the Teacher's Lounge, the TV screen showcasing the events of the Vytal Festival opening parade.

"Well, it has been suggested to me recently that I need to relax more." Ozpin replied as he took a seat on the couch next to Ironwood. "And what better way to relax then to watch a festival parade."

"Your welcome Oz." Qrow shouted from his seat as he downed yet another glass of Whisky.

Before Ozpin or Ironwood could reply to the alcoholic Huntsman, the doors suddenly opened as multiple Soldiers adorned in the standard armour of the Monarch Defence Comity entered the room, all of them armed to the teeth.

"General Ironwood, we've secured all entrances to Beacon. No one is getting in or out without us knowing." the lead Soldier, presumably the leader of the group, reported.

"Good to know Lieutenant, report if you see anything out of the ordinary." General Ironwood responded, earning a nod from the Soldiers as they filed out of the room.

"An awful lot of guns for so little people..." Qrow murmured quietly to anyone willing to listen. "Think they're compensating for something?"

"It's just a safety precaution Qrow." Ironwood defended, pouring himself a glass of Cider in the process. "Besides, with what Ozpin has hidden beneath the School and what you said about or mysterious hooded friend, we need all the security we can get."

"True as that may be, I'm surprised to see a lack of your own men here." Ozpin commented, turning to face the General as he spoke.

"Most of my men are down guarding the Parade and other key structures." Ironwood replied with a shrug, pausing to take a sip from his drink. "The Monarch Defence Comity was willing to spare some of their men to guard the School, apparently some of their best Soldiers are here."

"I feel safer already..." Qrow muttered sarcastically as he downed yet another glass of Whisky. "Have to say though, something is nagging me about those guys. Like I've seen them before..."

"Well they are an international security force." Ironwood stated nonchalantly. "Perhaps you've seen them on a job or something."

"Yeah...maybe..." Qrow murmured, this time taking a more conservative sip from his drink.

"Well, I suggest we just sit back and enjoy the show." Ironwood stated, gesturing to the TV as he spoke. "Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

 **00000000**

Yang grunted as she once again tried to pull her wrists free from the chains, though she only achieved in making her bonds clatter together as they had done so many times before. Yang let out a frustrated groan from behind her gag as she let herself slump forward, nearly having exhausted every option. She didn't know what Queen Bitch had planned for her, but she sure as hell wasn't willing to find out. She had avoided being a god damned Damsel in Distress in the past, she sure as hell wasn't going to become one now.

She looked around the room, looking for anything to help aid in her escape. She had tried using both the table _Ember Celica_ rested on and the TV in the room but both had been out of her reach. Spinning around, she tried looking for anything to help, though she found not a single object. She let out a muffled sigh as she let herself slump to the floor as much as she was able and looked up to the chains binding her. That was when her eyes caught something on the ceiling.

The chains themselves were made of this so called 'Master Steel', apparently unbreakable to all forms of damage. But the chains themselves were attached to a simple looking eye bolt which was bolted to the ceiling. And around where it was screwed into the ceiling, small hairline cracks were present.

Yang's eyes widened in realisation as she found the solution to her current situation staring down at her. She just needed to find a way to exploit the structural defect now. And she knew just how to do that. Whilst she could stand up in her current predicament, her feet were only just touching the floor. Her guess was that was the reason the cracks were present in the first place, now she just need to exploit that.

She wrapped her wrists around the chains, grasping hold of them and using them to lift herself up off the floor. When she was confident she had enough weight on her end, she kicked out with her legs and let herself drop. The eye bolt shook slightly. She repeated the process again, this time kicking her legs out further. The cracks became more visible. She did it once more. Her feet were now securely planted on the ground.

Wrapping her wrists around the chains one last time, she tugged sharply on the chains. The ceiling could no longer take the strain as it broke apart above her, causing the eye bolt to fall to the ground with a large amount of plaster. With the chains no longer holding her arms up, Yang immediately pulled the tape across her mouth off, wincing slightly in the process.

"What the hell was that?!" a muffled voice outside demanded, causing Yang to look up at the door rapidly.

Seconds later, the door opened as a Cultist Soldier burst through, and staggered back at the sight before him. Before he could properly react, Yang swung the chains out at him, striking him across the head and causing him to stagger to the side with a grunt of pain. She then pulled him back and threw him to the wall, where he quickly slumped to the ground half conscious before being clocked around the jaw by Yang, knocking him out.

Yang quickly began to search the guard for a key to her shackles, eventually finding a small black key in one of his ammo pouches. Quickly inserting the key into the shackles, she let out a sigh of relief when the chains clattered to the ground, finally freeing her from her bonds. She rubbed her wrists as she then approached the table _Ember Celica_ rested on, quickly equipping her trademark Gauntlets as she flexed her wrists.

She turned rapidly as she heard the guard begin to groan loudly, no doubt regaining consciousness. She rapidly approached the guard, picking him up by the scruff of his armour and slammed him down onto the table, causing him to yell in both pain and protest.

"All right pal, listen up! As far as most of my days have gone, today's been pretty shit with me being all tied up and that, so I wanna know what the hell are you guys doing here!" Yang demanded as the Soldier squirmed sluggishly like a dying fish out of water.

"I'll-I'll tell you everything I know!" the Soldier stated quickly, attempting to shield his face with his hands. "Please just-just don't kill me!"

"Then start talking, or else my fist is going to meet your neck!" Yang seethed through gritted teeth, leaning closer to the Soldiers helmeted face. She wouldn't kill him, it just wasn't in her nature to kill another Human or Faunus, no matter how evil they were, but she would capitalise on that fear.

"The high ups, they said that today was going to be the day. That we would finally make our presence known and begin Operation New Dawn." the Soldier explained, his voice breaking from time to time. "They said that we would start the purge when the Parade was over."

"What purge?" Yang demanded as she lifted the Soldier up slightly.

"The purge of those unworthy!" the Soldier cried out in response. "Where everyone will be gathered at the end of the Parade, that's when the purge will begin."

"If your purge is going to be taking place, then why the hell are you guys here at one of the broadcast stations?" Yang enquired, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I don't know!" the Soldier whimpered in response. "All I know is that Jack wanted to make a show of it, and that's why we're here! I swear, that's everything I know!"

Yang narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the squirming Soldier in her grip, seeing if he would break under any more pressure. When she was content the Soldier was indeed telling the truth, she slammed him down onto the table before punching him in the face, knocking him out again.

She needed to find a way out of here, she needed to warn someone about what was happening. She instinctively reached for her Scroll located in her back pocket, only to pull out half of the device.

"Ah man..." Yang groaned as she tossed the now useless device onto the floor. So much for calling someone. She needed to find a way out of here, before the Parade ended.

She quickly sprinted out of the room and into the corridor, quickly taking a right turn further along the corridor. Turning another corner, she soon found herself face to face with a large contingent of Cultist Soldiers, who turned rapidly as they heard her approach.

"The prisoners escaped!" one of them yelled as he held his Rifle up.

"Blast her!" the second ordered.

Yang quickly dived to the side as a hail of bullets sped towards her, taking cover behind a nearby crate. She ducked out from time to time to fire pot-shots at some of the Soldiers, who yelled in pain as the Dust Shells collided with their forms, sending them flying backwards. Turning around behind her cover, she kicked the crate out in front of her, sending it flying towards the Soldiers who were sent flying back like domino's from the object.

She sped forward as some of the Soldiers began to rise up off of the ground, only to send them back down with punches to the head and stomach. It was inevitable that someone would hear the commotion, so she took the opportunity to keep moving to avoid the inevitable reinforcements. She kept moving, ducking and weaving through the corridors and taking cover every once in a while to avoid a patrol coming her way.

As she moved through, she stopped in her tracks at the familiar sound of fighting, lots of it. Slowly approaching the corridor, she was greeted by the sight of multiple Soldiers running away from something, some stopping to fire shots at their attacker before they too were shot down. She then watched as a Soldier fell to the ground as a rather familiar Border Collie pounced on him, quickly ripping his throat out in the process. As the Dog chewed on the flesh, it turned its head towards Yang, where its ears immediately perked up upon seeing. It didn't take long for the Border Collie to sprint towards the Blonde Brawler and leap onto her, the canine standing on its hind legs as its tail sung rapidly to the side.

"What the...Rex?" Yang questioned in slight confusion, Rex barking in confirmation. "Wait a second, if you're here, then that means..."

Before Yang could finish her sentence, the Hero sprinted into her line of sight, Rifle in hand. He turned in the direction Rex had sprinted off in, expecting to find an enemy of some form, only to be met by Yang, who quickly sent a neutral glare in his direction.

"Oh...you again..." Yang simply stated, gently pushing Rex onto the floor as she stormed towards the Hero.

"Look, Yang." the Hero rapidly replied, holding his hands up slightly in defence as the Blonde Brawler drew closer. "I know you're pissed with me, but-"

 _ **CRACK!**_

The Hero spun around rapidly as Yang slapped him across the face, her face perfectly portraying how she felt about him. The Hero stretched his jaw as he nursed his cheek, Rex whining in slight confusion as he watched the events play out in front of him.

"Okay...I definitely deserved that." the Hero stated, wincing slightly as his jaw moved.

"Damn right you did!" Yang angrily replied. "Do you have any idea how it felt for me to hear you say what you said?!"

"Yang, listen." the Hero implored, holding his hands up in an attempt to calm the Brawler. "I said those things to protect you."

"Protect me?!" Yang angrily exclaimed, her hands wide at her side. "What the hell makes you think I need protecting?!"

"Because-"

"Also, how does breaking my heart protect me?!" Yang interrupted, her eyes narrowed angrily.

"Yang, the way you felt about me, it would have put you in danger." the Hero defended, shaking his head slightly. "The further you were from me, the less danger you would be in."

"Oh well that's noble!" Yang sarcastically yelled, her hands planted on her hips. "And what about back in the forest? When you kissed me? Was that also to protect me?"

"No, I really did mean it." the Hero defended, his face grief stricken. "I do love you."

"Then why the hell did you push me away?!" Yang shouted in response, her eyes beginning to flare up slightly.

"Because I can't lose you too!"

Yang faltered at this, leaning back in shock as her eyes widened as they slowly returned back to their usual colour.

"What?" Yang murmured quietly, all the anger that had been roiling inside her having finally been exhausted. "What do you mean-"

They were interrupted by Rex, who barked loudly as he gestured behind him, the sound of footsteps approaching them getting louder.

"Looks like we should get moving..." the Hero stated, quickly moving away, though he was stopped by Yang grabbing his arm.

"Look, when this is all over, we need to talk. Okay?" Yang murmured as she let go of the Hero's arm.

"Right..." the Hero murmured back, nodding his head slowly. "Listen, take this. You might find it useful."

Yang looked down to see in the Hero's outstretched hand was a simple looking hunting knife, the edge of the blade serrated slightly.

"Thanks I guess..." Yang murmured, stuffing the knife into the back of her belt.

The two nodded to one another as they quickly moved through the corridor, taking out anyone in their path.

"Yang, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you doing here?" the Hero asked, turning to face Yang as they continued to move.

"Well, I kinda saw some of those Cultist guys come in here and kill a few guys." Yang replied. "I managed to get some info out of one of them and found out they're planning some sort of purge or something."

"That...doesn't sound good." the Hero murmured, pausing only to fire a blast of Shock energy at an approaching Soldier, who thrashed around wildly as he fell to the ground.

"You think?" Yang deadpanned as she punched another Soldier in the gut, the blast from her weapons causing them to fly backwards towards the wall.

"We need to find a way out of here, before it's too late." the Hero stated, turning to face Yang as they entered a large room. "Do you know someone who can-"

"Watch out!" Yang yelled as she instinctively pulled the Hero back, just as a large glowing sword swung out where he had just stood.

A metal fist soon impacted against their backs as they were sent flying forward onto the floor. Rex barked loudly as he lunged for the wrist of their assailant, only to be kicked back by the attacker. As all three recovered, they found themselves facing two War Dogs, the arcane constructs swinging their Warglaives in unison.

"Great...these guys..." Yang muttered as she readied _Ember Celica_.

"Take out their heart, that's the only way you can destroy them." the Hero whispered, swinging his own weapon as he spoke.

"Right...how do I do that?" Yang whispered back.

"Just...find a way to hit the inside of their chest." the Hero explained, earning a nod from Yang in response.

The first War Dog charged first, the Hero charging up to meet it as well. The War Dog swung forward with its Warglaive, the Hero ducking beneath the swing and sliding behind it, slashing at its chest in the process.

Yang also charged forward, the second War Dog slowly moving to meet her. It thrust forward with one end of the weapon, which Yang weaved past before she grabbed it by the chin and leapt over it, causing it to spin and stagger forward before dropping the Warglaive. As it recovered, it swung out at Yang with one of its claws only for the Brawler to side-step the strike and hit it in the head, knocking it to the ground.

The War Dog the Hero was fighting snarled as it turned to meet him, swinging out with its left arm. The Hero ducked beneath the blow and thrust his Sword into the War Dogs armpit, causing it to shriek slightly in pain. The Hero then weaved behind the War Dog, stabbing it in the back and leaping onto its shoulders. The War Dog attempted to shake him off, only to get stabbed in the neck by the Hero, who thrust the blade into its chest where it pierced its crystalline heart.

The War Dog shrieked in pain as it fell to its knees, energy building up within it. The Hero kicked the construct back as its body imploded, the armour turning to ash. He turned to face Yang, who had planted a foot on the constructs back and proceeded to pull its head back whilst Rex yanked its legs. The War Dog squirmed as it attempted to remove the Brawler, but went limp as she finally disconnected the head. Before the construct could begin to reform, Yang hopped off and fired a round into the now open neck, destroying the crystalline heart inside with an explosion big enough to scatter the pieces of armour across the room, which turned to ash as soon as they stopped.

"Now that was awesome!" Yang cheered as she held her hand out for a high five, though she quickly lowered it upon seeing no one would return it.

"We're not finished yet." the Hero responded, sheathing his Sword as he whistled Rex forward. "We need to-"

Once again, the Hero was interrupted as a large holographic screen popped up on the wall, showcasing the broadcast of the Vytal Festival Parade, and a part of the Parade that made Yang's heart sink.

"Oh no..." Yang whispered, her eyes going downcast. "It's the end of the Parade..."

 **00000000**

The citizens of Remnant cheered as the Festival Parade neared its end, the various floats that made the majority of the Parade filing off as they approached a large stage with a large TV screen in the back. Quickly, the Mayor of Vale stepped up to the centre of the stage, coughing slightly as he approached the podium in the centre.

"Citizens of Vale, Mistral, Vacuo and Atlas. It is with great honour, that I welcome you all to our beloved City." the Mayor stated, followed immediately by a large amount of cheering and applauding. "Today marks the beginning of the Vytal Festival, where we celebrate the many cultures of our world. But, it also marks the end of the Great War. Before we begin any further, I believe it is only right that we remember just why we celebrate this day."

A round of applause as slight cheering was heard as the Mayor stepped back from his podium, turning to the large TV screen behind him which had up to that moment been showing the symbol of all four Huntsman Academies. The screen dimmed to black, as the scheduled footage began to play. Then, it turned to static, causing the crowd that had gathered to mutter to one another in confusion.

Suddenly, the screen lit back to life, but it no longer showed the documented footage of Remnant's history, but instead showed that of a man in a red hood, his face covered by a white mask.

"People of Remnant..." the figure stated, his voice hollow and emotionless. "I'm glad I have your attention."

There was multiple murmurs of confusion as the figure made his presence known, perhaps some believing it was merely a stunt by the local government.

"For too long have you been fed lies by your governments, governments that seek only to exploit and control you." the figure announced, his amber eyes flickering slightly in the darkness of the room he stood in. "They claim that you are free people, and that your lives are yours to do with as you wish. But freedom is an illusion, gifted to the weak by the strong!"

The crowd began to murmur worriedly as the words of the figure began to sink in, some beginning to boo at the screen.

"The only defence you foolish mortals have are the Huntsman Academies, and they squander their resources, plotting against one another!" the figure then hissed, the screen changing now to what appeared to be multiple business meetings with large numbers of what could only be individuals of high standing. "But fear not, for we will soon remove this festering corruption."

Suddenly, the video feeds within the rooms lit up with explosions, which quickly echoed across the City of Vale, causing the crowd to scream as it became apparent this was not a hoax or publicity stunt.

"We will remove all corruption from this land, and shatter the falseness of these 'Four Kingdoms', and replace it with a single Kingdom where the strong survive and the weak perish!" the figure then stated, his gauntleted hand quickly going for his face, where he plucked the mask off. The crowd began to scream as the mask was removed, revealing a black smoky skull with two amber eyes staring at them. "For I am Jack of Blades, and I have returned."

The screen went static as the crowd panicked, some of them attempting to barge their way out of the gathering as the Mayor quickly stepped up to the podium, grabbing the microphone off of it and holding it to his lips.

"Please! Everyone remain calm! I'm sure this is nothing but a-"

The Mayor was cut off as a bullet from a Sniper Rifle suddenly impacted against his head, shattering his skull as he fell to the ground limp. The crowd went mad with fear as they struggled even further to escape, more bullets from the surrounding buildings felling more civilians. Explosions soon rocketed around the floor as Rockets and Grenades hit the roads, killing even more civilians.

Within the towers of Beacon, Ozpin, Qrow and Ironwood watched in horror as they saw the carnage before them, the video feed having not cut out for whatever reason.

"She was right..." Ozpin murmured silently as Ironwood immediately reached for a nearby radio, picking it up and activating it.

"Sergeant! What the hell is going on down there?! Who's shooting out there?!" Ironwood angrily shouted, waiting for a response.

" _I don't know!"_ a voice crackled through eventually. _"They're coming out of nowhere! We can't see them-"_

The radio suddenly cut off inexplicably, the only noise booming out of it being white noise. Suddenly, the doors opened as the Soldiers of the Monarch Defence Comity entered the room, weapons drawn.

"Lieutenant, gather your men and secure the area immediately!" Ironwood ordered, though the Soldiers remained silent. "What are you waiting for?!"

"Sorry sir, but we don't take orders from you any more." the Lieutenant stated sinisterly, pumping the Shotgun in his hand. "There's a new order emerging, and you three aren't part of it."

"Oz," Qrow whispered, his hand slowly reaching for his Sword. "I think I know where I've seen these guys before..."

Ozpin's eyes widened in realisation as he turned to face Ironwood, who the Soldiers were aiming their weapons at.

"Ironwood! Get down!"

 **00000000**

 **Well, Operation New Dawn is under way. Yay? Liked it, leave a review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either PM me or leave in your reviews. See you in a few weeks.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	25. Coup D'etat

**It has been too long my faithful readers! First I leave you with a cliffhanger, then I don't update because I'm on Holiday! Anyway, I'm back now and some serious shit is about to go down. First though, review response time. Gamelover41592; and you'll see soon. Guest; glad you liked it, and why should you be worried? No one is going to die are they? (Mwahahahaha) Thaqif; well, it's obvious they're evil to us because as a reader, we know that. To Ironwood and pretty much everyone else, their evil deeds were unknown. And OutlastTheDark; they're like Stormtroopers, only slightly more accurate. Man, you really don't like War Dogs do you? Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 25- Coup D'etat**

"Ironwood! Get down!"

The order needed only to be obeyed once, made apparent as Ironwood leapt to the right before Ozpin could even finish the order. As soon as the General leapt, the Soldiers before them began to fire immediately, turning the surrounding furniture into nothing more then tattered cloth, clumps of stuffing and wooden chips. Qrow and Ozpin also ducked for cover, Qrow flipping a table over as he hid behind it, dipping his head low as a bullet passed through where it had been just seconds ago.

The Lieutenant gave a silent signal to cease fire, before signalling for the troops to fan out. Ozpin laid on the ground, waiting for the time to strike. As the feet of one of the Soldiers came into view, he swung out with his cane, sweeping the Soldier off his feet with an audible yelp. Before the others could react, he swung out with his cane again, knocking two more to the ground. The other Soldiers quickly recovered from the shock, quickly priming their weapons. Ozpin dodged the bullet fire from the Soldiers, quickly taking cover alongside Qrow who was currently fiddling with a bottle of Whisky.

"Really Qrow?" Ozpin murmured, watching as Qrow quickly undid the cork. "Now is not the time to be drinking."

"It's not what you think..." Qrow replied, winking slyly as he poured more alcoholic beverages into the bottle before placing the cork back on. "Watch this."

He quickly rose up from his position, throwing the strange mixture at the centre of the group. Before anyone could properly react, Qrow aimed the hilt of his Sword at the bottle, quickly firing the concealed Pistol housed within. The bullet contacted the bottle immediately, shattering the bottle and igniting the contents. The now ignited alcohol quickly doused down on the Soldiers, who quickly began to scream as they ran around like headless chickens, some even going as far as to jump out of the window.

"Put that shit out! Quickly!" the Lieutenant barked, pointing to the Soldiers who had been fortunate enough to not be doused by the flames, which now threatened to ignite the rest of the office.

Qrow was just as eager to respond, quickly grabbing a nearby Fire Extinguisher, quickly snuffing out the flames whilst also spraying a large quantity at the Soldiers, who sputtered and grunted in annoyance as they were temporarily blinded. As soon as the Fire Extinguisher was spent, he quickly began to swing it around like a club, knocking any Soldier who was foolish enough to get too close down on the ground.

As the temporary smoke screen granted by the Extinguisher began to fade away, Qrow was soon stood atop a small pile of Soldiers, panting heavily as he turned to the last three, two standard Soldiers and the Lieutenant, who staggered back in shock at the sight before them.

"If I were you..." Qrow stammered, pausing as he pointed the Fire Extinguisher at the remaining Soldiers. "...I would start running now."

The two Soldiers didn't need telling twice, as they quickly dropped their weapons and sprinted for their very lives, leaving the Lieutenant alone as he watched in complete shock at his retreating forces.

"Now those guys were the smart ones..." Qrow grunted, dropping the Fire Extinguisher as he began to unsheathe his Sword.

The Lieutenant quickly primed his Shotgun and aimed it at the Huntsman head, his finger applying pressure on the trigger before Qrow could even defend himself. A shot then rang out the room as the Lieutenant staggered back, before dropping to the floor dead, a bullet hole in the side of his head. Qrow quickly spun to his right, where Ironwood stood with his Pistol drawn, the barrel smoking.

"I had that under control..." Qrow muttered under his breath, relinquishing his grip on his Sword as it slid down the sheath again.

"Ozpin, are you okay?" Ironwood asked, ignoring the Huntsman's complaints as he holstered his Pistol once again.

"Yes, I'm quite all right..." Ozpin replied as he slowly brought himself out of Qrow's cover, brushing some debris off of his shoulders. "It seems that Monarch couldn't be trusted after all."

"I can't believe this..." Ironwood murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose as he shook his head in shame. "I've fought along these people. Hell, I even taught some them."

"They fooled us all Ironwood." Ozpin reassured, placing a hand on Ironwood's shoulder in an attempt to knock him out of his current state. "What matters now is that we ensure their betrayal doesn't cost any more lives."

"Guys, we got ourselves a situation that's escalating a little too quickly for my liking!" Qrow suddenly shouted, pointing out of the window.

Both Headmasters quickly strode to where the Huntsman was looking and followed his gaze. In the sky, multiple Atlesian Warships were scrambling in a rushed attempt to mobilise a strong enough defence, nearly crashing into one another as they attempted to form up. Ironwood was the first to recover, quickly grabbing the nearby radio and activating it.

"Commander, this is General Ironwood! What the hell are you doing out there?!" Ironwood quickly demanded, watching as the Warships continued to move. He recognised what the Warships were attempting, trying to set up an aerial blockade. But why?

" _General! Our scans are picking up something big on the radar! Like...real big!"_ the panicked voice of the Commander eventually crackling through.

"What do you mean?!" Ironwood demanded, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Before anyone could respond, a loud noise, similar to a foghorn, suddenly echoed across Vale. All turned to the direction of the noise, where a large storm was quickly brewing, shrouding the landscape with cloud and fog. The same noise echoed again, this time louder as a large silhouette began to take shape. Soon more notable features began to take shape, revealing a large ship unlike anything they had seen before began to emerge. At the prow of the ship, a large cannon of some form was hidden, which was now beginning to crackle with red energy.

" _Oh God!"_ the Commanders voice broke through, renewed with sudden panic as the Warships quickly began to scatter. _"Evasive action! Evasive act-"_

The voice was drowned out as the larger ship fired the cannon, a beam of crackling red energy emerging as it shot towards the cluster of Warships with remarkable speed. It cleaved through five of the Warships, causing two of them to explode immediately as their fuel cells were ruptured, whilst the other three crashed to the earth, flattening more buildings under their combined weight.

The surviving ships either began to withdraw for their own safety or began to fire their weapons on the large ship, the rounds rebounding off the ships superior shields whilst it returned fire. They were soon drawn to the sound of more buildings crashing down as the ships of the Monarch Defence Comity began to open fire on the streets, quickly bringing down more buildings.

"We have incoming!" Qrow suddenly shouted, pointing to the courtyard.

Ozpin and Ironwood followed the length of Qrow's finger, and saw the unmistakable forms of Bullheads speeding towards them, adorned with the emblem of the Monarch Defence Comity. As the Bullheads hovered over the Courtyard, the side doors opened, revealing throngs of troops who quickly descended down to the ground with the aid of wires, removing the wires as they began to shoot at anything not their own.

"Ozpin...what the hell are those?" Ironwood demanded, pointing to a much larger Bullhead.

Ozpin turned to where the General was pointing and froze. Inside the Bullhead were multiple large creatures of metal, their heads either in the shape of growling Dogs or Secretary Birds. One of the ones at front quickly peeped its head out of the door, looking at the ground below before raising its crude weapon and letting out what was presumably a war cry. It was followed by a cacophony of other cries as the metal monstrosities began to jump out of the Bullhead, causing the concrete floor to cave in when they landed.

"I don't believe it..." Ozpin murmured in shock, backing away from the window slowly.

"I think we got Grimm guys! At least...I think they are..." Qrow quickly alerted, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

In another Bullhead, a large mass of shadow like creatures were pouring out, landing on the ground with lethal grace. Some looked like men wielding shadowy swords, others were short and stubby and armed with maces whilst others were like Beowolves, only with stubbed snouts and longer arms and legs. The creatures let out noises that sounded like a mix of what they represented and a high pitched hissing noise that seemed to echo across the grounds.

"They're all over the place..." Ironwood stammered, backing away from the window as he once again attempted to contact an authority figure in the City.

"Not everywhere, look!" Qrow shouted, pointing to the far side of the office. On the other side of the school grounds, Atlesian forces that hadn't already been cut down were quickly beginning to establish a checkpoint, already piling up non-essentials to form a blockade.

"The Beacon courtyard is one of the designated evacuation points in case Vale comes under attack..." Ozpin stated, turning to face Qrow and Ironwood as he spoke. "The enemy has overrun the main entrance, the civilians will be running into a meat grinder if they attempt to go through there."

"What do you want us to do then?" Qrow asked, shrugging his shoulders as he looked at the Headmaster expectantly.

"Ironwood, get your men in the City to form a safe path to that destination! We need to avoid civilian casualties as much as possible!" Ozpin ordered, earning a nod from the General as he turned to relay the orders to anyone who could hear. "Qrow, help the Soldiers already at the checkpoint. It's vital we hold that position until evacuations are well under way."

"You got it, what about you?" Qrow asked, quickly drawing his Sword as he turned to leave the lounge.

In response, Ozpin clasped his hands behind his back as he gazed out at the gathering Army down below. He knew why they were here, and he would not let them have it.

"Someone needs to defend the Maiden, or all will be lost." Ozpin simply replied, earning small nods of recognition from Qrow and Ironwood in response.

The two quickly left the room as Ozpin stared out the window one last time before attending to his duty.

 **00000000**

Yang braced herself as the room she and the Hero stood in shook violently, dust trickling down from the roof as something impacted the building. She turned to Rex, who was whining loudly with his tail between his legs. Every single time she had seen Rex, he had been steadfast and brave, so seeing him in this state was concerning to say the least. She turned to face the Hero, hoping that at least he was in a better state. Her hopes were quelled however, as she saw the Hero simply standing as stiff as a statue, his grip on his Sword slowly weakening.

"John? John?!" Yang quickly shouted, knocking the Hero out of his semi-trance state as he turned to face her, his eyes wide. "We have to go, before this building comes down on top of us!"

"He...he can't be here...he's just a legend..." the Hero murmured back in response, still in shock at the revelation that Jack of Blades was not only real, but alive and well.

"That doesn't matter!" Yang retorted, grabbing the Hero by the wrist as she squeezed it hard. "What matters is that we stop him before it's too late!"

The Hero still appeared to be in shock, his eyes not meeting her own. She tried to shake him out of it again, but he only seemed to go deeper into his denial. With an annoyed groan, she quickly slapped him around the face, causing him to stagger back as he locked at her once again in shock.

"For god's sake John, you're a Hero!" Yang shouted somewhat angrily, which appeared to have the required affect on the Hero. "You said so yourself! So it's time you started acting like one!"

The Hero closed his eyes, shaking his head as he tried to wrap his mind around what he had just uncovered. Then, his grip on his Sword tightened once again as he opened his eyes, which were filled with renewed determination.

"Right… let's go." the Hero stated, earning a reaffirming nod from Yang.

Rex also seemed to have been swayed from his stupor, barking loudly as he followed the two out of the building and into the streets. The chaos was worse then Yang had imagined, with flames burning brightly as smoke was quickly clogging up the sky, turning it a foreboding red. Bodies of civilians and Atlesian Soldiers also littered the streets, the largest quantity of them littering the main road.

"Oh my god..." Yang murmured as she observed the unwanted destruction, making sure to keep an eye out for any of his team just in case.

If she was lucky, they would be fighting at this very moment, either regrouping with other Students or helping civilians. If not, then at least she could lay her mind to rest knowing what had become of them. As Yang stepped over the severed limb of a Faunus, she quickly heard a faint growl behind her. Turning, she was quickly met by the sight of a large shadow like creature, its red eyes glaring into her.

The creature looked like a Beowolf, yet it clearly wasn't. Its snout was stunted, giving it a more human like appearance, and it seemed as though its jaw could stretch out unnaturally. Its arms and legs were also longer, each finger ending in an elongated hooked claw. The creature growled once again as it let out a roar that sounded like a mix between some animal and a shrill shriek.

Yang staggered back, nearly tripping over one of the many carcasses as the creature pounced at her, arms outstretched to latch onto her. Yang responded with a blast from _Ember Celica_ , knocking the creature back a great distance. She waited for the creature to disintegrate, but only recoiled in horror when the creature simply got up and shook its head, its eyes once again glaring into her.

"John...what the hell is this thing?" Yang asked, turning around to meet the Hero, only to see that Rex was the only one with her. "John?"

Rex simply whined in response as he attempted to look for his Master, who seemed to have evaded him as well. The shadowy creature roared again as it sprinted forward on all fours, black saliva dripping from its fanged mouth. Yang braced herself once again, ready to fire yet another round into the creature. Suddenly, a shot rang out as something hit the creatures side, causing it to be flung towards the wall with a loud thud, where it let out one last roar before dispersing into shadow, dead. Yang turned to the direction of the shot, and felt her heart skip a beat at who she saw.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted, quickly rushing towards her sister and locking her arms around her in a vice like grip.

"Yang...can't...breath..." Ruby managed to sputter out as Yang's grip on her increased. Eventually, Yang relented, letting go of her sister as she looked around, letting out a sigh of relief upon spotting Blake and Weiss. "Yang, what are you doing here? Blake said you'd gone back to the school!"

"There's no time to explain, where are you headed?" Yang quickly asked, looking to the rest of her team.

"Beacon's become an evacuation point for the City, but it's being overrun." Blake explained, pointing towards Beacon which was slowly being swarmed by Bullheads. "We're headed there to help clear the grounds, are you coming?"

Yang wanted to say yes, but her mind immediately went to John's disappearance. He must have gone into the City when her back was turned, and if he left Rex behind as well, he didn't want anyone knowing. She turned to face her friends and solemnly shook her head, causing her team to look at her in complete confusion.

"There's something I've got to do first..." was all she said as she turned tail and ran back into the City, Rex behind her as the rest of her team attempted to call her back.

 **00000000**

"Keep pushing! We got this!" the Atlesian Commander shouted, firing a round from his Rifle at a charging Cultist Soldier, who grunted in pain as he fell to the ground dead.

The other Soldiers responded in kind, firing their weapons in an attempt to drive back the Cultist forces. They were defending what was without a doubt the oldest and therefore weakest gate in Vale, and they were doing surprisingly well. Many civilians had gathered here, awaiting an evacuation transport to arrive and deliver them safely out of Vale. And according to the last transmission, that was relatively soon.

"Keep it up!" the Commander bellowed in an attempt to boost morale. "Transport is almost here! Just a little-"

"Sir! Listen!" a Soldier suddenly shouted, gesturing towards the gate.

The Commander slowly listened as he heard what sounded like thumping on the gate, which was beginning to groan loudly as some unknown weight was applied against it.

"Keep that door up!" the Commander shouted, gesturing to the door as two Soldiers rushed forward, quickly leaning against the door in an attempt to counter balance it.

"It won't hold!" one of the Soldiers panicked, pushing his shoulder against the door.

"It's about to break!" the other shrieked, her back leaned against the door.

Suddenly, both screamed in fear and pain as the gate finally gave way, quickly crushing them. As the dust began to clear, lanky figures began to surge through the opening, cutting down anyone who got in their way. The Commander began to fire his Rifle at the forms, who crumpled as they were fired upon. He continued firing until his clip ran dry, cursing loudly as he fumbled for a new ammo clip. He was quickly tackled to the ground, causing him to drop both the Rifle and the ammo as something pushed down on him. He looked up at his attacker, and quickly froze as he stared into the lifeless blue eyes gazing from a face devoid of flesh, a sinister hiss escaping their rotting mouth.

Before the Commander could even scream, the Hollow Man began to slash at his crumpled body with its rusted blades, quickly butchering him in a matter of seconds. More Hollow Men began to surge through at their own pace, the street becoming littered with so many dead that some tripped over the corpses as they moved in for the next kill.

By the time the transport got there, no one was left alive to save.

 **00000000**

Jack chuckled humourlessly to himself as he watched the devastation before him. The Cult of Blades was running rampant within the streets, aided by the War Dogs, Dreadwings and Shadows. The Hollow Men had finally joined them too, and it was only a matter of time before the Grimm sensed the fear in the City and joined in on the slaughter. All in all, everything was going according to plan.

"Master, our ships have surrounded the CCTS tower, should we proceed to destroy it Sir?"

Jack turned to face the Overseer, who stood expectantly as he awaited orders, alongside the rest of the Inner Circle. All five of them were watching the devastation from the roof of one of the as of yet undamaged buildings, watching as the sky turned red as blood and fires lit the streets.

"No, I want them to watch..." Jack simply replied, turning to face the sky, where a small tempest was beginning to brew. "I don't wan them to miss this part..."

Before the Overseer could enquire further, Jack held out his hand to the sky and began to channel red lightning into the tempest, the raw power radiating off the arc of energy even the Overseer and his Inner Circle were forced back. As the arc hit the centre of the tempest, it began to twist and turn in on itself, causing it to grow in width and power as it soon became a maelstrom. With his hand still outstretched, he raised his other hand until they were both back to back, a streak of light suddenly splitting through the storm. He then began to pull his hands apart, the others watching as the line of light slowly began to split apart, revealing a mass of shadow on the other end.

Black meteors quickly fell from the hole, landing on the ground in pools of shadow that clung to the streets like a spider to a web. From the pools, more Shadows began to swarm out, quickly overcoming any obstacle in their way. Jack watched with mild interest at the sight before him, before reverting his gaze back to the gap in the sky.

"Master? If I may enquire..." the Overseer asked, leaning forward as Jack simply ignored him. When Jack did not reply, the Overseer stepped forward again. "My Lord, are you-"

He was interrupted by a shrill shriek that seemed to echo across the entirety of Vale, nearly rupturing his eardrums. He shook his head as he regained his sense, and looked up to the vortex, where he heard the unmistakable sound of wings beating.

From the vortex, a massive creature suddenly emerged, its large wings flapping slowly as it entered reality. The creature was large, larger then anything her had ever seen before. It was covered black scales which glinted in the light, and had steel grey armour covering its horned head and chin, as well as its neck, back, chest, thighs and forearms. Its wings from a distance looked as though they were split into two, giving off the appearance of a butterfly, though closer inspection showed they were in fact fused together. Its tail ended with a large mace like appendage, which quickly brought a building down as it sped towards them.

In all his years, he'd never thought he'd see such a sight, but here it was clear as day. His Master had summoned a Dragon.

The Dragon quickly landed on the rooftop they stood upon, roaring once again, though this time it sounded more like the traditional dragon roar rather than the shrill shriek he had heard earlier. Jack strode towards the Dragon, which lowered its head and began to purr loudly as Jack gently stroked its snout.

" _Amicum, ego desiderari carissimi."_ Jack whispered softly, continuing to stroke the Dragon head. The Dragon let out a soft roar in response, before continuing its purring. _"Mox deliciss Primum opus habemus. Find lapsum Virgo ostende mihi ubi est!"_

The Dragon raised its head, letting out a faint growl as it sniffed the air. It then let out another roar as it charged forward and leapt into the air, making a beeline for Beacon. Jack chuckled in amusement as he turned to face the Inner Circle, his Sword drawn.

"Come, we have work to do." was all he said as he then proceeded to drop down off the edge and onto the streets below.

 **00000000**

 **Well, you thought shit went down last chapter...yeah, now shit has officially gone down. Liked it? Feel free to leave a review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either leave in your review or PM me.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	26. Hope's Demise

**Another day, another chapter. Just want to say guys, this chapter has been in my head for probably as long as I've thought up the story, so it's a relief to finally get it out of my head and onto the screen. First though, review responses. Gamelover41592; thanks for the feedback. Guest; no, not THAT dragon my friend. For an idea of what it looks like, it looks like a black version of Frostbane from Darksiders 2. And OutlastTheDark; I… I don't drink… does that mean you're gonna burn me too? Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 26- Hope's Demise**

The Hero kept on running, through the burning buildings and past the savaged carcasses. He had to do this, fight Jack alone. He didn't tell Yang because he knew that she would have insisted on coming with him, and he couldn't risk her getting hurt… or worse. He always thought that Jack of Blades was a myth, just a legend to stop children from misbehaving. He always thought the stories of his ancestor fighting Jack were just exaggerated tales, but now he realised perhaps they were true after all. But perhaps that also gave him some hope. Jack had been defeated by a mortal before, which meant he could be defeated again.

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of wings beating and a hideous roar that seemed to echo across the whole of Vale. He looked up, watching as the sun was blotted out by a humongous black form, their eyes burning a blood red. He watched as the Dragon circled a patch of land before perching on a nearby building, which nearly crumbled under the weight of the large reptile. The Hero clenched his teeth as he approached the area the Dragon was overlooking. He had a pretty strong feeling that somehow Jack was responsible for the presence of the animal. He edged forward, pushing debris out of the way as he approached a large clearing. Within the clearing were multiple bodies of dead Atlesian Soldiers, not a single one bearing the same lethal wound.

"No! No please! Don't do it!" a panicked voice suddenly cried out, dripping with fear.

He followed the sound of the voice, and froze immediately. An armoured figure, donning a red hooded shroud and wielding a long cleaver like weapon in his grip was holding an Atlesian Soldier by the throat, lifting him off the ground as his legs flailed wildly. With a single powerful thrust, the figure forced the blade through the Soldiers gut, causing them to cry out in pain as blood spurted from their mouth, before being discarded alongside the other dead. The figure strode forward to continue onwards, but halted as he turned to face the Hero's hiding place, the Dragon doing likewise as a low growl escaped its maw.

"You can come out now, Hero." Jack announced, chuckling coldly as he twirled the blade in his hand.

The Hero cursed softly as he let out a sigh, slowly standing up and approaching the clearing, twirling his own Sword in the process. Jack tilted his head to the side, letting out a humoured chuckle as he stepped forward slowly.

"At long last, we finally meet." Jack murmured, humming in obvious disappointment at the sight before him. "I must say, I was expecting someone far more impressive then you."

"As was I." the Hero replied, only to receive a laugh in response.

"Trying to be funny now are we Hero?" Jack asked, the malice practically dripping with every word he spoke. "I didn't realise you were so eager to die. So tell me, Hero, why are you here?"

"I'm here to stop you Jack." the Hero replied bitterly, his grip on his Sword increasing. "I won't let you kill these people!"

"Really?" Jack replied, his eyes raised almost as if he was entertaining the idea that he could be stopped. "And what makes you think you can stand against me?"

"My ancestor has beaten you twice before." the Hero shrugged, already his Sword raised to deliver the first blow. "So I thought I might try my luck."

"Please!" Jack scoffed, shaking his head slowly as he spoke. "You're not even half the Hero he was, and he wasn't exactly a saint to begin with. But, that doesn't mean I'll stop you. So go ahead, strike me down!"

The Hero didn't need telling twice, letting out a roar as he charged Jack with an overhead swing. As he brought the Blade down, Jack parried with his own weapon, causing the Hero to skid back slightly. The Hero charged yet again, this time with a more powerful overhead strike, which was once again parried. The two fought against one another, trying to force the Blades away from each other until finally with a powerful thrust, Jack managed to push the Hero away, causing him to tumble onto his back.

The Hero quickly recovered, shuffling away from Jack quickly as he rose up again, holding his Blade out once more. He stepped forward, Jack stepping back in unison to give himself more room for a swing. The Hero then swung in a wide arc, Jack easily parrying the strike before the Hero performed two counter swings at his feet, which were also easily parried. Jack then swung his Blade over his head, though the Hero was able to parry the blow. The Hero followed through with the parry with a clockwise swing, which was easily parried by Jack before he stepped forward with a swing from the right which was parried by the Hero. Jack then swung in a wide arc, which the Hero ducked under.

As the Hero backed away from Jack, he realised something that was odd. Every single time Jack had attacked, the strike had been slow and clumsy, which led to an easy counter. But when he was defending, he was barely trying yet managed to counter all of his blows with ease. He then realised that it wasn't a simple matter of being more disciplined in the art of defence then he was in attack.

He was toying with him.

"What's the matter Hero? Getting tired?" Jack taunted, chuckling to himself as he spoke. "I was expecting so much more."

The Hero let out a roar as he charged yet again, abandoning all logic and reason as he swung out to strike Jack, who easily parried the blow whilst also sending the Hero down onto the ground. Jack then began to swing left right and centre at the downed Hero, who only just managed to beat back the blows. However, Jack finally locked the Blades together, quickly disarming the Hero. The Hero watched as his Blade went flying from his grip and clattered to the ground a few metres away.

"All too easy..." Jack murmured, raising his Sword to deliver a killing blow.

Before the weapon could reach the apex of its swing however, the Hero thrust forward his right hand, a bolt of Shock energy quickly bursting from his hand and stunning Jack, who growled loudly in annoyance. The Hero then kicked Jack in the gut, knocking him back a few feet as the Hero quickly lunged for his weapon. The Dragon roared in anger as it prepared to leap from the building, only to halt when Jack held his hand out for the creature to remain stationed on its perch.

"Impressive display..." Jack murmured quietly as the Hero regained his weapon. "Shame it will do you no good."

The Hero swung out at Jack, who easily parried the blow. The two continued to trade blows with one another, in an attempt to gain the other hand over their opponent. As the Hero parried a blow, he spun around Jack, attempting to get a good strike at his back, only for him to spin around just as quickly and counter the blow. As the Hero and Jack traded blows, he began to realise that Jack was now fighting with renewed determination, allowing himself to grin slightly. This was no longer a game to either of them, and he could tell by the fire in Jack's eyes that he was beginning to get angry. If he could make him slip up, he could land himself a killing blow.

However, as the two locked Blades once again, Jack began to push the Blade to the side, so that his own weapon was now on top. Despite the Hero's attempts to push back, it seemed to have little effect. Then, he thrust forward, slicing the Hero's left arm and causing him to yell out in pain as Jack then kicked him back. The Hero gritted his teeth as he attempted to fight back the urge to just scream, clutching his wounded arm tightly. As he withdrew his hand, he saw that it was covered in blood. His blood.

"How so very disappointing." Jack tutted disapprovingly. The Hero looked up, trying his best to keep his Sword steady with one hand, though it very quickly began to shake gently.

"Don't worry Hero, I'll make this quick!" Jack then promised, charging forward to strike the Hero again.

 **00000000**

"John!" Yang called out yet again as she navigated her way through the burning ruins of Vale, coughing loudly as she inhaled a large amount of smoke. "John!"

Rex began to bark in unison with Yang's cries, pacing back and forth as he tried to find his master. The amount of dead in the area and the even larger amount of smoke had made finding him by scent impossible so far, meaning his guess as to where John was was as good as Yang's.

"John!" Yang called out once more, nearly tripping over the body of a dead Atlas Soldier as she rushed forward. As she tumbled however, her feet ended up straying too close to one another, causing her to fall over.

She let out a surprised yelp as her arms flailed forward, attempting to cushion her fall as best as they could. It wasn't enough however, as she quickly crumpled onto the floor in a heap, ash and embers quickly settling on her and causing her to wince in pain as she unfortunately swallowed a good mouthful of the burning embers. She laid still for what felt like an eternity, letting more ash and embers fall on her form, causing her skin to burn ever so slightly. Small holes were beginning to form in her jacket, the heat eating away at the fabric slowly. Eventually, she began to rise up, Rex gently nudging her to a standing position. Yang looked down at her legs, which were marred with dirt and dust, a small graze on her knee when she had fallen over.

She coughed loudly as she soldiered on, continuing to call out for the Hero. As she continued to trudge forward, she heard the sounds of steel clashing against steel, and occasional grunts of pain. Grunts of pain she unfortunately recognised.

"John!" Yang cried out, followed immediately by an ear splitting crack.

She immediately looked up where her eyes widened in horror. A wooden beam that had been so far holding up what was once a rooftop was quickly beginning to give way as the fires ate away at it. She instinctively leapt forward, the beam quickly collapsing and crashing down where she had stood just seconds ago. She coughed loudly as the dust settled, and immediately looked around for any sign of Rex, and immediately panicked when she saw no sight of the Border Collie.

"Rex?!" Yang called out, quickly standing up and looking for any sign of the pup. To her relief however, the call was answered by a loud bark to her left.

She turned around to see Rex unharmed, his fur coated in grey white ash. Though despite this, the debris that had threatened to crush her only seconds ago now blocked his path, stopping him from joining her.

"Don't worry boy! I'll clear the way for you!" Yang stated, quickly rushing to the beam to lift it up, only to withdraw her hands upon touching it.

It was still red hot, no way would she be able to lift it without burning herself. As she looked around, she once again heard the clash of steel and pained grunts, though this time they were much louder. She looked back and forth between Rex and where the noise was emanating from. Rex then let out a gruff bark, nodding his head at the same time. He wanted her to go on. Slowly, Yang nodded in confirmation as Rex scuttled out of sight, in search of another way through.

Yang quickly pressed onwards, ducking and diving beneath smoke and flames that threatened to hinder her passage. The sounds of combat were becoming more distinct now, and there was no mistaking who it was fighting.

"John!" Yang cried out yet again, only to quickly freeze in her tracks at the sight before her.

A group of Cultist Soldiers were standing right in front of her, and judging from their startled reaction they had been watching something beforehand.

"What the hell?!" one of Soldiers shouted, staggering back slightly.

"Bring her down!" another shouted, having recovered quicker than her fellow Cultists.

Yang dodged the fire of weapons as she charged forward, _Ember Celica_ already primed and ready to fight.

 **00000000**

The Hero stumbled to the floor, grunting in pain as he clutched his side. His body was marred with burn marks, cuts and bruises, whilst Jack barely had a scratch on him. The Hero let out a determined yell as he swung at Jack, who easily dodged the blow with a step to the side. The Hero then performed a counter swing which Jack ducked under before he swung again, Jack catching the Hero's Blade by its hilt. Either due to surprise or pure fatigue, the Hero was caught off guard by the move, which quickly allowed Jack to then push the weapon back, the hilt hitting the Hero in the face and causing him to stagger back as he clutched the point of impact.

"Try to pay attention boy!" Jack taunted as he then leaned down and grabbed the Hero by his ankle, sweeping him off his feet. He then swung him around, letting go as he raised him off the floor, causing him to skid to a halt on his back.

The Hero once again writhed in pain as he slowly got up, nearly falling over again. He let out a deep breath as he heard boos and jeers directed at him. Some of the Cultists that had been passing by had taken the opportunity to watch their leader in action, throwing insults at the Hero in the process.

The Hero once again returned his attention back to Jack, who twirled his Sword artistically as he leapt forward, delivering an overhead strike. The Hero parried the blow, but the strike was delivered with enough force to knock him onto his back, where Jack kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying back again. The Hero once again charged Jack, striking at him from both left and right, though the strikes were easily parried by the superior Jack.

The Hero swung again, stepping forward as he did so. Jack easily saw the move coming, flipping over the Hero's back as his fatigue made him stumble forward. The Hero attempted to strike again, though Jack forced the blade to the ground, grabbing the back of the Hero's head as he did so. He then thrust his hand back, sending the Hero high into the air where the Dragon then proceeded to thrust its wing forward, causing him to rebound off the appendage and back onto the ground.

Jack once again charged the downed Hero, who swung forward with what little of his strength remained. Jack parried the blow, along with the other blows the Hero brought down upon him. Then, he kicked the Hero in the stomach, causing him to drop his guard as Jack proceeded to dance around him, slashing the back of his leg. The Hero cried out in pain as he stumbled onto the ground, his grip on his Sword finally giving way. The Hero attempted to crawl away, blood leaking out of nearly every wound on his body.

"Do you see now boy?" Jack taunted, standing above the Hero as he continued to taunt him. "It is hopeless to resist, and now you will know the price of failure."

"What are you waiting for then..." the Hero coughed, blood trickling slightly from his mouth. "Just kill me already."

"Kill you? Now why would I do that?" Jack chuckled as he proceeded to grab the Hero by the throat and lift him off the floor. "Death is too easy, too quick and simple. I have something more devilish in mind for you."

Jack let out a chuckle as he scraped the tip of his Blade against the Hero's cheek, the Flame Augmentation embedded within causing his skin to blister where the metal touched.

"I will break you over the course of my reign, however long that will be." Jack whispered to him, his voice filled with venom as he spoke. "I will torture you in both body and spirit, and if you do anything to irritate me you will find out just what I am capable of. I will not rest, until all that you love is destroyed. And only when your sanity is broken, and you have finally accepted the fate of this world, will I kill you..."

Under normal circumstances, the Hero would have said something snide in response, or perhaps spat blood at his mask, but then he heard something that made his heart freeze.

"John!"

The Hero's eyes darted around madly as he searched for the source of the noise, and quickly spotted Yang charging into a group of Cultists, who quickly went about trying to kill her. That wasn't what the Hero was afraid of however, it was the man that held him by the throat.

"That's strange..." Jack murmured as he looked at the Hero quizzically, his eyes narrowed into slits. "I was expecting some reaction from you, but not this..."

By some miracle, Jack had not yet pieced together the Hero's reaction with Yang's arrival, who he was at the moment oblivious too. However, that hoped was quickly smothered as he quickly turned around to face Yang, letting out a scoff at the despicable performance of his Soldiers attempts to bring the Brawler down, who managed to fight back every attempt made against her.

"Wait..." Jack muttered as he looked back and forth between the Blonde Brawler and the Hero in his grasp, who's eyes instinctively widened as he realised Jack was beginning to piece together the evidence.

"Of course… you love her, don't you?" Jack chuckled as he tightened his grip on the Hero's neck before bringing him closer to his masked face. "Good, then you can watch her die."

As he said those words, he flung the Hero behind him, where he crashed into a wall near where Yang was standing.

"John!" Yang cried out as she attempted to rush to his crumpled form, but the Cultists numbers were still too great, forcing her to focus her attention on them instead.

The Hero let out a deep breath as he attempted to stand, every fibre in his body screaming out in agony. He looked up to see Jack approaching Yang, who was still oblivious to his presence. He quickly traded his Sword for a Longbow, an arrow already notched in the string. He stood to a standstill as he pulled the string back, taking aim at Yang, who was still oblivious to the danger. The Hero looked back and forth between both Jack and Yang, realising what was about to happen.

Yang let out a yell as she punched the final Cultist in the visor, cracking it and sending him to the ground with a loud thud. Panting heavily she turned around to see a red clocked archer aiming at her. The sound of a bowstring being released echoed around her as the archer fired, causing her to instinctively shield her face with _Ember Celica_.

She then felt something heavy hit her in the side, causing her to stumble down to the ground with a loud thud. She groaned groggily as she rubbed her head, quickly looking around for what had intervened. She then felt her breath hitch in her throat at the sight before her. John stood in front her, his body covered in cuts and burns… and an arrow lodged in his stomach.

Without a sound, the Hero fell onto his back, causing dust and ash to fly into the air before settling on his still form. Yang fought back the urge to cry out, quickly rushing towards John's fallen form, before her gaze snapped to the red cloaked archer, Jack of Blades.

With a primal yell, Yang released any restraint on her emotions, letting her anger and sorrow manifest through her Semblance, causing Jack to step back slightly in surprise. She then lunged forward, tears brimming in her eyes as she leapt forward, ready to bring down the full wrath of _Ember Celica_ down upon him.

Jack was prepared for this however, bringing his bow back and swinging out with it like a Sword, knocking Yang away from him. She collided with a wall, slumping down to the ground as she attempted to rise up again. Before she could however, Jack pointed at the wall, the Dragon that had so far remained away from the battle quickly leapt down from its perch into the clearing. Drawing its head back, it let out a blast of black fire directly above Yang's position, bringing the rest of the wall down on top of her, burying her in rubble.

Jack let out a humoured chuckle as the Dragon lowered itself onto the ground, letting Jack mount it. Once Jack was securely sat, he gave the Dragon a light kick to the neck, signalling the Dragon to fly away. Immediately after receiving the blow, the Dragon let out a roar as it raised itself up off the ground and quickly flew into the air. The courtyard was silent, aside from the creaking of debris and the crackling of flames.

Suddenly, a bark broke the silence as Rex suddenly charged into the clearing, immediately heading towards a large pile of rubble. Whining loudly he began to dig through the rubble, until eventually a hand became visible. Gently, Rex began to sniff the hand, nudging it slightly before giving it a soft lick. Soon after, the hand began to twitch from the sudden contact, before clenching into a fist and withdrawing further into the rubble. Seconds later, Yang burst through the pile of debris, coughing loudly as she crumpled onto the floor in a heap. Her jacket was now nothing more but scraps of cloth, the rest of her clothing torn slightly and more cuts and bruises scarred her form. Rex barked happily as he hopped in the air slightly, his tail swaying from side to side.

"Rex?" Yang asked weakly, receiving a bark of confirmation in response. "Wait… where's… where's John?"

Rex's tail immediately went rigid as he spun around, letting out what sounded like a mixture between a bark and a whine as he darted towards a crumpled form not far from her. Yang immediately followed, ignoring the pain in her arms and legs as she dashed towards the crumpled form of John. She crumpled down onto her knees as she felt her eyes begin to tear up, quickly cradling his form in her arms.

"Oh god… oh god..." Yang murmured as she quickly grabbed hold of the offending arrow, pulling it out with a sharp tug. The Hero grunted in pain as the arrow was removed, snapping him back into consciousness. Yang let out a silent sigh of relief, at least now she knew he was still alive, if barely.

"Yang..." John murmured, his voice nearly croaking as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Don't worry, we can fix this." Yang stated, quickly grabbing the Hero's satchel as she began to search for one of the red vials that he had used on her, only to discover that all the vials had shattered, the pouch still wet from where the liquid had stained the leather.

"It's… it's too late..." John coughed, blood spurting from his mouth. "Just… just leave me… I'll only slow you down, or worse… get you killed..."

Yang felt tears drip down from her eyes, slowly falling down on the Hero's crumpled form and staining his armour. Rex whined loudly as he nudged the Hero's hand, what looked like tears brimming in his own eyes as well.

"I'm not leaving you..." Yang replied, her breath hitching slightly as she spoke. "Come on."

She quickly hooked the Hero's arm over her shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain as he was forced into a standing position. She then proceeded to half guide half drag the Hero from the clearing, one destination set on her mind.

"Where… where are we going..." the Hero wheezed, his voice weak from the effort.

"To someone who can help you."

 **00000000**

 **Oh… well this ain't good. Hopefully this will go down a lot better then when I killed off a certain someone in my RWBY/Overwatch crossover. Liked it? Feel free to review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either PM me or leave in your reviews.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	27. The Minds Eye

**Another day, another chapter. That last chapter went… surprisingly well honestly. Now, review response time! Gamelover41592; glad you liked it my friend. OutlastTheDark; Really? Legend of Zelda? That first part was based off of when Luke fights Vader for the first time in Star Wars! And Guest; you should, it's certainly a fun game to play. And you'll see just what exactly I've got planned for the Hero, just you wait. Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 27- The Minds Eye**

The Vale Slums were in even more chaos then usual. When Jack of Blades had first made his proclamation, it was one of the first places to be hit by the Cultist Armies, who quickly began culling man, woman and child regardless of heritage. Some had tried to put up a fight, those few who did now hung from the buildings with chains around their necks, a warning to others who attempted to fight the inevitable.

Cultists Purifiers, sadistic and twisted individuals who sought to burn everything in Jack's name, began to herd unfortunate stragglers into smaller wooden shacks and lock them inside, before igniting the building with their 'purifying flames'.

Of course, not all of those within the Slums were killed. More than one group had been captured and taken towards the Cultist Armies checkpoint in the sector, where they were immediately checked to see if they were in good health. Those that were and didn't try to fight back were led towards the Bullheads used by the Cultists and were ferried back to the Dreadnought, where they would spend the rest of their life as slaves. Everyone else was simply shot on the spot.

But as the Cultists began to round up the last of the civilians, a group of them spotted three figures that had so far managed to evade the probing forces. One was a Dog, his black and white fur marred with soot, dust and blood that wasn't his own. The second was a young woman, who looked as though she'd seen her fair share of combat recently. The third was a young man, who looked to be on deaths door.

"Hold it right there!" one of the Cultists, presumably the leader of the scouting force, ordered as he and his lackeys quickly approached the trio with weapons drawn.

Upon spotting the advancing group, the woman gently propped the injured man against a wall and whispered something to the Dog, who immediately sprinted off into the shadows. No matter, the Dog would be useless to them. Sure, the Captain aboard the Dreadnought always liked it when they brought a new hound for him to train, but the real prize here was the woman, and the man depending on how bad his injuries were.

Eventually the squad got close enough that they could make out features of the woman. Blonde hair, pale skin, purple eyes and a stubborn look of determination on her face. A look the Cultists so enjoyed breaking.

"Damn… she's a looker ain't she?" one of them wolf whistled, earning a quick glare from the woman.

"State your business?" the leader requested, ignoring the banter from the rest of his group. In response, the woman remained silent, slowly clenching and unclenching her fists.

"What is this girl? A mute or something?" one of the Soldiers asked, seemingly in an attempt to lighten the mood. His efforts were rewarded with a soft murmur of chuckles from the rest of the squad.

"Shame if she is..." one of them replied in what was no doubt a suggestive way, his eyes scanning the woman's form and lingering slightly too long at her chest. "I like 'em loud if you get what I mean."

"Quiet!" the leader ordered, pointing accusingly at the offending Soldier and the one next to him. "You two, go check out that body, see if he's any use to us."

The two Soldiers nodded and began to move towards the injured man, but were quickly intercepted by the woman, who stood between them and the injured man.

"Move it lady." one of them ordered, cocking his Rifle at the woman who showed no response to the weapon being aimed at her.

"You're not touching him." the woman ordered, her fists clenched so tightly her knuckles were bone white.

"Really?" the leader mockingly asked, making the mistake to lower his own weapon as he approached the woman. "And what exactly will you do about it?"

"This."

Without another word, the woman launched a punch at the leader, hitting him dead centre in the visor as he was sent flying towards the two Soldiers, knocking them over like a set of bowling pins. The reaction from the others was instantaneous, as they immediately charged the woman in an attempt to bring her down. In response, gold plates formed around her forearms as she slammed her fists together, sending a shock-wave out that sent the Soldiers flying back from her.

The leader quickly recovered from her assault, and quickly recognised the sight of the woman with her weapons drawn.

"It's her!" he shouted, quickly grabbing his Rifle as he aimed at the woman. "It's Yang Xiao Long!"

"The Queen wants her alive!" another who had recovered concurred, signalling for the rest of the Soldiers to move in. "Subdue her, now!"

The Soldiers charged Yang all at once, some holding back slightly so they could give their approaching fellows some room. Yang was prepared however, quickly holding _Ember Celica_ up to her face as her eyebrows became furrowed in concentration. She'd knew she would end up coming across the Cultists, just not this close to her final hope of saving John. She had sent Rex out to find the help she was looking for, all she had to do was stall for them. And what better way of stalling them then fighting.

The first two approached her, swinging their short swords in unison. She parried the blows with her left arm, the blades bouncing off of her Gauntlets before she swung with her right arm and sent them both flying backwards. A third try to circle behind her, attempting to flank her from behind, his efforts being rewarded to a kick to the shin, crippling him immediately. The fourth attempted to gain on the situation, slashing her in the back with an axe. Yang let out a yelp of pain as she staggered back from the blow, turning around and firing a blast from _Ember Celica_ at the Soldier, sending him flying backwards.

She reached behind her back, breathing a sigh of relief when she felt no blood. Her Aura was still managing to protect her slightly, though how long that will last, she didn't know. She continued fighting off the Soldiers as they all tried different tactics to bringing her down, though as the fight extended, the Soldiers began recovering faster from Yangs attacks, who was beginning to slow down as fatigue settled in.

Finally, a pair of Soldiers quickly smartened up and threw their weapons at Yang, who stumbled back in surprise from the impromptu attack. One of the Soldiers quickly rushed behind her and grabbed hold of her, pinning her arms to her sides in an attempt to subdue her. The second Soldier stood in front of her, attempting to grab a hold of her legs, though he was mainly forced to duck down and back off every now and then in an attempt to dodge her flailing legs.

"Hold still!" the Soldier subduing her ordered as he struggled to maintain his grip on the Blonde Brawler, who was trying everything in her power to escape his grasp.

"Let me go!" Yang shouted as she launched a kick at the other Soldiers face, knocking him to the ground as he grunted in pain.

"Stand down, now!" the leader finally shouted, causing Yang to turn in his direction. "Or else he dies!"

Yangs mouth went slightly agape at the sight of the leader, who held a knife up against John's neck, who was too wounded to even notice the blade, let alone protest. The fire that had been building up within Yang finally began to quell down at the sight, her struggling ceasing to a null. The few Soldiers still standing all approached Yang wearily, one of them holding a length of rope and a cloth rag in his free hand.

"You," the leader shouted, pointing to said Soldier as he spoke. "Tie her up and gag her so we can-"

The leader was cut off as the tip of a sword ripped through his chest, causing him to gurgle out blood as he dropped the knife he had been threatening the Hero with as he was lifted off the ground slightly. They were then cast aside as the wielder of the blade flung them away, his body crumpling into a heap. Another Soldier quickly charged the mysterious swordsman, only for a black and white Dog to leap from the shadows and knock him to the ground, quickly ripping out his throat without even the slightest protest.

This was more then enough for the remaining Soldiers to quickly flee, dropping their possession as they attempted to put as much distance between themselves and the two new combatants. Yang let out a sigh as the Soldier behind her released his grip on her, opting to run away rather then risk being killed. She approached the mysterious swordsman as he finally stepped into the light, revealing a masked face she'd never thought she'd be glad to see again.

"Giles… thank god you're still alive." Yang muttered as she quickly approached Theresa's bodyguard, who staggered back slightly at the Hero's crumpled form.

"Avo… is that… him?" Giles murmured as he slowly knelt next to the Hero's body.

"Giles, focus." Yang responded, causing Giles to snap his head back towards the brawler. "Where's Theresa?"

"She's… she's back at the shack." Giles finally responded, pointing behind him as he began to crouch over the Hero's limp body. "Come on, I'll help you carry him."

Yang nodded as she crouched down and helped heft the Hero up off the floor and proceeded to carry him alongside Giles. Rex dashed ahead, no doubt to ensure the way was clear for the two to proceed with their precious cargo. Eventually, they finally made it towards where Theresa's shack was stationed, which had so far managed to evade the carnage of the rest of the slums. As soon as they approached the door, it flung open rapidly as a figure stepped out of the building, holding a knife. They quickly lowered it however upon recognising the three of them.

"Giles! Is that..." Theresa murmured, her voice going deathly silent as she immediately recognised the figure they carried. "Bring him in, now!"

The two didn't need telling twice, quickly entering the building without another word. Yang noticed that the building hadn't changed much since the last time she was here, probably a month or more by now. The same paintings still lined the wall, though now she paid much more attention to them.

They did indeed tell a story as she had guessed last time, of that of a young boy who's village was burned to the ground and his father murdered, his mother and sister being stolen away by the raiders responsible. They then went on to show how the boy grew up into a Hero, doing battle with a whole manner of creatures, Jack of Blades amongst them. Theresa led them into the room where Yang first met her, sweeping away multiple parchments and documentations off of a table and pointing for Yang and Giles to lay him down on it.

"Theresa..." Yang finally said after seconds of silence, her voice wrought with guilt. "I'm sorry, I should have told him sooner, I-"

"Quiet!" Theresa ordered, silencing Yang immediately. "What's done is done. What matters now is trying to save him."

"Can you?" Yang asked, her voice cracking slightly. "Can you save him?"

In response, Theresa turned to face Yang, her face still hidden by the hooded shroud she wore.

"There is one way to save him, but I will require your help." Theresa finally answered, nodding to Giles before continuing. "Giles, get everything ready."

Giles simply nodded as he left the room, returning moments later with a handful of ingredients, ingredients Yang immediately recognised.

"What are you doing with those?" Yang asked wearily as Theresa began to blend the ingredients together. She didn't exactly have the fondest memories of drinking that liquid, and she wasn't willing to repeat that experience without good reason.

"What I'm going to ask you to do is risky, you could both die as a result." Theresa explained, turning to face Yang as she spoke. "But if you succeed, then perhaps he may have a chance to stop Jack."

"What do I have to do?" Yang asked, her voice devoid of any concern.

"You must enter his minds eye, you will bear witness to every decision he has made… and everyone that haunts him still." Theresa explained, plucking a hair from the Hero's head and dropping it in with the rest of the ingredients. "Those are not important however, you must make it to his conscious. Only then can you save him."

"And how do I do that?" Yang asked, her voice more weary then it had been before.

"John is strong, that much you already know. But Jack is stronger, but the Hero can match his power once his full potential has been recognised." Theresa explained, pouring the final product of her mixture into a cup and stirring it with a spoon. "Once you unlock his full potential, the power released by it will be enough to save him."

"You said that we could both die from this..." Yang stated matter of factly, staring intently into Theresa's white eyes. "How exactly could I die?"

"There are many ways the procedure could go wrong." Theresa replied, placing the spoon she had been using back on the table. "If your mortal shell is destroyed, then you will die. If you get lost within his memories, your body will simply give in and you will die. But the deadliest thing in there is John himself."

"What do you mean? Will he try and fight me off?" Yang theorised, narrowing her eyes slightly. It made sense in a way, for his mind to identify her as a threat and try and eliminate it.

"No, something much worse." Theresa replied with a soft sigh, placing the liquid filled cup on the table. "As a Hero, John's every choice becomes manifested in his appearance. So far, nearly every choice he has made has been that of the saint. But there is the potential for evil within him, and it will manifest now, when he is at his weakest."

"And let me guess, it's gonna try and kill me?" Yang asked, despite knowing full well what the answer was.

"Yes, he will. You are nothing more but an obstacle in its way to dominating his body." Theresa solemnly replied, before placing her hand on Yang's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I know I am asking much of you, Yang Xiao Long. More then anyone your age should be burdened with. If you wish to turn away now and never look back, I will not fault you for doing so."

Yang looked at the floor and let out a soft sigh as she refocused her gaze on John's still floor. He still drew breath, but it was now laboured and ragged. He looked even worse then he was now that he was in the light, his skin a pale white as his lifeblood slowly poured out. Theresa was right, she could walk away and never return, forget all that had happened and pretend this was some nightmare. But if she did that, she would never forgive herself for leaving him. It would make her no better then her mother, and she knew she was a better person then she was. Slowly, Yang leant over John's body and gently cradled his head in her hands, his skin cold to the touch. She then leaned closer, kissing his lips lightly before withdrawing, her eyes filled with determination.

"I'll do it." Yang finally said, turning to face Theresa and Giles, who both nodded slowly in response.

"I knew you would chose the right decision, Yang." Theresa stated, taking the cup off the table and handing it to Yang, who took it firmly in her grasp.

Yang simply held the cup up to Theresa before taking a swig of the liquid. It tasted far sweeter then it did the first time, whether it was because it was slightly different or because she was so parched she didn't know. Her vision started to dim immediately as her head began to lighten considerably, falling forward seconds later, saved from hitting the floor by Giles quick reaction. He then proceeded to carry her to another table, the contents already cleared and laid her flat on the surface.

Then, darkness.

 **00000000**

Yangs eyes fluttered open seconds later, only to find herself on what appeared to be an island shrouded in mist. Her eyes scanned her surroundings, spotting the silhouette of a large castle in the distance. She looked at her surroundings again, spotting a large wooden door connected to nothing at the bottom of a steep hill. She quickly approached the door, knowing full well time was of the essence. Yet no matter how fast she ran, the door seemed to get further and further away from her. She cursed loudly as she slowed to a halt, looking around for any other doors, though she found none.

"Dammit Yang!" Yang muttered to herself, kicking the floor in frustration. "Think you dumb blonde, think!"

As she looked around, she noticed that the door was starting to get closer, becoming larger every second. She immediately ran forward, only for the door to peel away from her, causing her to skid to a halt as she finally realised what needed to be done. She stood patiently on the spot, calming herself as she waited. The door once again began to approach her, becoming larger once more. Soon the door was in arms length, causing Yang to cheer silently to herself as she grabbed hold of the door knob, turning it quickly. The door creaked loudly as it opened, revealing nothing but a pitch black room.

With a hint of weariness, she approached the entrance, thankful the door didn't try and move away from her. As soon as she stepped in, the door closed, engulfing her in darkness. She stood completely still, lest she tripped over anything in the darkness, or fell down a hidden flight of stairs. Seconds later, the room lit up, revealing a small stone basin in the middle of a small cluster of trees, some of them warped to look like gateways. She slowly approached the basin, where a small folded up note was situated. She plucked the note from the basin and unfolded it, reading the writing out aloud.

"Take a trip down memory lane..." Yang murmured to herself, narrowing her eyes in confusion as she flipped the piece of paper over to see if there was any writing on the other side. "What the hell is that-"

Yang was once again interrupted by loud hums of power as blue lights shot up around her. Orb like balls of energy flew around before stopping in the middle of the multiple tree like gateways. They expanded immediately, and pictures began to take shape. She saw multiple images prop up around her, showing multiple scenarios that John had faced.

There was him in what appeared to be a Mercenaries outfit, fighting against a man that clearly dwarfed him. There was also one of him in a ruined Fort, fighting alongside Soldiers against Hollow Men. Then there was one of him in some sort of banquet hall, fighting off a large number of Beowolf like creatures, though they were made of flesh rather then shadow. Then there was one of him in what appeared to be a crypt, wearing the same armour he had worn when she had first met him. But there was one memory that caught her attention, more then any of the others.

It was the one she had seen, all those months ago when she had first met Theresa. She immediately knew which of the many gateways to choose, and quickly approached her door of choice.

She once again found herself in the throne room, with everyone seemingly back where they had been when she had first left. John still held the mysterious woman in his embrace, Logan still stood watching the pair as the masked guards awaited orders. Suddenly, the figures began to move again, as John withdrew from the woman's embrace, who still looked on with a sad smile. Yang knew what he was going to choose, who would live and who would die.

Then, he pointed at the four peasants.

"No!" the woman shouted, rushing forward as the masked men grabbed her, holding her back. "It should be me! Choose me!"

"The girl lives." Logan stated, nodding to the guards surrounding the peasants as John watched on with a sombre look. "Take these traitors and execute them."

The guards nodded as they herded the revolutionists away, who began to beg as they were herded to their doom. Then the unexpected happened. The woman elbowed the guard on her right in the chest, causing him to grunt in pain as he released his grip to cradle his stomach. She then stamped on the other guards foot with her heel, causing him to yelp in pain as he jumped up and down on the spot, clutching his injured foot. She rushed forward towards one of the guards as John tried to stop her, but the guards quickly recovered and grabbed him, mistaking his actions as an attempt to help her. The woman grabbed hold of the guards Rifle, though he kept a firm grip on the weapon as she tried to wrestle it out of his hands.

"I won't let you kill them!" the woman shouted as she attempted to take the weapon.

"Get off me, you stupid bitch!" the guard snapped as he resisted the woman's tugging.

Yang knew this could get out of hand very quickly if the woman continued. The guards grip on the weapon was starting to slip due to his gloves, causing him to instead hook his fingers around the stock of the Rifle and-

 _BANG!_

Yang gasped as she staggered back slightly, and apparently she wasn't the only one. The guard nearly fell back at the sound of his weapon going off, the barrel smoking. The woman stood still as blood began to seep through her stomach, before she fell on her back, dead.

"Elise!" John shouted as he attempted to pry himself free from the guards holding him, but it was no use. The only reason the woman had escaped was because they weren't expecting her to fight back. With John, they were.

Logan approached the dead woman's corpse, now known to Yang as Elise, and looked up at the guard who looked back and forth rapidly at the dead body and his King.

"Take her away, and tell her parents she was killed by these rioters, who you executed immediately." Logan finally said, causing the guard to stand to attention and salute in both respect and relief.

Logan turned back to John, who had finally recovered from the shock of the death and tried once again to break free of the guards grasp.

"I will never forgive you for this!" John snarled.

"Good, then you will never forget it." Logan responded, before nodding to the guards. "Escort my Brother to his chambers, now!"

The scene began to fade away once more as Yang looked around, her mind racing with questions on what she had witnessed. John had mentioned an Elise once in his sleep, but she didn't know the significance of the name. Before she could think of any more questions, a light began to glow faintly behind her. She turned rapidly at the sight, and was greeted by a chest, a lock on the front of it, with white energy seeping out of the gaps. As she approached the chest, she felt another presence nearby, one that exhumed a lot of evil.

"I think you're looking for this." a voice announced, a voice Yang immediately recognised.

She turned around, and was greeted by the sight of the last person she expected to see in here. There stood John, wearing the same black armour he wore when she first met him, a golden key in his grasp. But there was something seriously up with his appearance. Red runic symbols glowed around his body, and a perpetual darkness shrouded him. The Sword in his hands was not ornate and angelic like it was in reality, but serrated and bone like. Perhaps the weirdest thing though were the large black wings on his back, which too were covered in red runic symbols.

"John?" Yang asked, wearily stepping back from the figure, her hands held up to her face. John chuckled sinisterly as he twirled the key in his hand before placing it in a small pouch on his belt.

"Close enough." the fake John replied, twirling the Sword in his hand dramatically. Yang also noticed how this version of John's voice was also more rugged and gravely. "Think of me more as… a better version of him. What he could, and should have been."

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna call you 'Asshole'." Yang replied in a demeaning way, shrugging her shoulders slightly. "Does that sound good to you?"

The fake John merely chuckled in response, pointing at Yang with his Sword, which she could now see was dripping with a black liquid.

"You're funny." the fake John stated, still pointing at Yang. "I can see why he likes you now. Always laughing in the face of danger."

"I have a habit for it." Yang merely replied, glancing at the chest behind her. "So, what's in the box?"

"Wouldn't you like to know..." the fake John sneered as he readied himself for battle. "All you need to know is that inside is my ticket to controlling this body, but I have one final obstacle to take care of."

"Let me guess? Blonde, beautiful and about to kiss your ass?" Yang asked with a confident smirk, activating _Ember Celica_ quickly.

"See, now you're learning." the fake John sneered as he charged Yang, his weapon at the ready.

The two clashed seconds later, the fake John's blade rebounding off of Yang's gauntlets with each and every strike, sparks lighting up the darkness each time the metals clashed. Yang kicked the fake John back and charged forward, bringing down _Ember Celica_ on his form, though he batted her away with one of the shadowy wings.

Yang charged yet again, her gauntlets locking against the Sword as they stared at one another, face to face. With a growl of determination, Yang forced the Blade to the ground and proceeded to swipe him with an uppercut, the force of the blow staggering him back and sending his helmet flying off. The fake John recovered from the strike, turning around to face Yang, who froze immediately at the sight. He looked exactly like John, with some minor differences. His skin was a pale grey and was also dry, especially around his lips. His hair was also pitch black, whilst his eyes were like a black void, seemingly sucking all the light out around them.

The fake John used Yang's shock as an opportunity to strike, spinning around as he swept at Yangs legs, knocking her onto her back. The fake John then proceeded to thrust his Sword into the ground, Yang managing to roll away just in time, though this did not save her from receiving a kick to the back, sending her flying forwards. Yang groaned in pain as she attempted to rise, only to receive a kick to the chest, causing her to crumple in pain as she coughed loudly.

"You just don't get it, do you?" the fake John seethed as he grabbed Yang by her face, lifting her off the ground as her muffled panting echoed around them, her one visible eye glaring at him. "Despite what you think, I am John. I know all his moves, all his tricks and I know all about you, specifically how he feels bout you."

He then carelessly tossed Yang to the floor, causing her to take huge intakes of air as she once again attempted to stand.

"He cares deeply for you, he loves you like he's never loved anyone before." the fake John muttered as he once again approached the downed Blonde Brawler, picking her up by her neck. "All I see is a pathetic excuse of a girl, and nothing more but a distraction. And now I will-"

He paused as he noticed something odd about Yang, and saw she was now snickering to herself, trying her very best to suppress the grin now spreading across her face.

"Wait, why are you laughing?" the fake John asked as he pointed the tip of his Sword at Yang's face, specifically her unprotected eyes. "Even you wouldn't laugh at your own funeral!"

"I'm laughing..." Yang murmured, the grin on face widening. "...Because you didn't keep an eye on your belongings."

With that, she held up the pouch that the fake John had placed the key in, shaking it slightly as the key jingled inside. The fake John's eyes widened in horror and realisation, before narrowing to an angered glare. Before he could even think to attack, Yang kicked him between the legs, causing him to grunt in pain as he dropped both Yang and the Sword, instead leaning over and cradling his groin. Yang then proceeded to grab the Sword off the ground, the weapon heavy even to her, and with a roar thrust it into his gut, causing the fake John to cough up blood violently, his face wrought with stunned confusion.

He then staggered back into the shadows, the red runes that had littered his body dying down as he slipped away from sight.

"Nice knowing you Asshole." Yang waved, retrieving the pouch she had pocketed and opening it, letting the gold key slip into the palm of her hand.

Turning to face the chest, she slowly approached it, her mind wondering just what was inside. As she stood right in front of the chest, she could feel the raw power radiating off of the chest and whatever was inside. Tossing the key into the air, she knelt down and proceeded to insert the key into the lock, turning it until she heard a satisfying click. She then stood up again, her hands pressed on either side of the lid as she then hefted it up. As soon as she did, she was blinded by a bright golden light that nearly made her slam the chest shut. Wisps of energy began to weave around her as whatever was inside began to charge up. Then, with a powerful blast, the chest detonated with raw energy, sending Yang flying backwards, where she soon found herself claimed by the darkness once again.

 **00000000**

Yang's eyes rapidly opened as she regained consciousness, her arms flailing wildly as she sat up before steadying herself. She turned to see Rex, Giles and Theresa rapidly stand up from where they were sat, looking at Yang expectantly. But she didn't care about them, only one person was on her mind.

"John!" Yang shouted, turning to face Rex, Giles and Theresa. "Is he-"

She was interrupted by a loud gasp of air to her right, causing her to snap her head in its direction, where her heart quickly leapt for joy at the sight before her. John was laid on the table next to her, gasping for air like a fish out of water, though he soon recovered as he sat up and groaned loudly. Yang could also see how the cuts and bruises that had covered nearly every inch of his body were now healed, and his skin had now gone back to its natural pale colour rather than the deathly look he had been wearing recently.

"John!" Yang shouted as she jumped off the table she had been laid on and barrelled towards John, who snapped his head in her direction.

"Yang?!" John gasped, clearly surprised at her presence. "What are doing here? Where are-"

Yang quickly silenced him as she grabbed him by the scruff of his armour and pulled him close to her, her lips immediately locking with his. John's arms flailed slightly as he attempted to grasp hold of what was happening, but eventually he let himself enjoy the moment, wrapping his arms around her frame before both pulled back from one another.

"Yang..." John finally managed to say, gently stroking her cheek as her eyes began to water slightly. "I thought… I thought that-"

"Just… just don't ruin the moment with something super clichéd." Yang chuckled, grasping hold of John's hand to keep it in place. John merely chuckled and nodded in agreement, the two once again embracing one another in a hug as Rex sprinted over to the two, barking happily as his tail swished from side to side.

"I'd hate to break it to you, but now isn't the time to be all loved up."

Yang and John turned around to see Giles stood with his arms wide open, Theresa nowhere in sight.

"Wait," Yang murmured as she noticed the lack of the Blind Seer. "Where'd-"

"Can't really say, she does this a lot." Giles quickly responded, shaking his head slightly.

"Who exactly are you talking about?" John asked as he began to slide off the table and onto his feet.

"Now isn't a good time, but right now you need to find a way to beat Jack." Giles simply replied, shaking his head as he pointed to the entrance of the shack.

"Where is he then?" John asked, shrugging his shoulders as he spoke.

"Can't say myself." Giles replied, before nodding to Yang. "You any ideas blondie?"

Yang narrowed her eyes as she tried to think of somewhere Jack might go, or at the very least send his forces. Her train of thought was interrupted by a loud shrill roar, causing all to turn in its direction. The three of them plus Rex quickly headed outside of the shack, and were greeted by the sight of the humongous Black Dragon, circling Beacon like a Shark would a boat.

"What's the betting where the Dragon is Jack's not far behind?" Yang asked with a slight hint of worry. Ruby and her team were there, not to mention it was a designated evacuation point for civilians.

"I saw a lot of Bullheads head in that direction when shit started going down." Giles added, pointing to Beacon as he spoke. "Something tells me he wants something that's inside the Tower."

"But what?" Yang asked, turning to face Giles as she spoke. She'd only spent a few months at Beacon, but she pretty much knew the place like the back of her hand. There was nothing of value there.

"I have a feeling we'll find out." John replied, turning to Yang and nodding towards Beacon. "Come on."

"Wait, hold up!" Giles shouted before Yang and John could even think about running. "You aren't seriously going to fight Jack again in THAT are you?"

John and Yang both looked down at there clothing and could see where he was coming from. To say their clothing was in a bad condition was an understatement. Yang's clothing was nearly in tatters whilst what was left of John's armour wasn't worth calling armour.

"Well we're all ears if you have any suggestions." John shrugged, causing Giles to prop his hand on his chin and rub it gently.

"For you, I can maybe give you some of my spare armour, to at least protect yourself better while your Aura recharges." Giles suggested as he looked over Yang before turning to face John. "You on the other hand… I've got something special in mind. To give Jack a little trip down memory lane."

 **00000000**

 **Well, that was much longer then it was meant to be. Coming up to the final chapters soon, but still a way to go yet. Liked it? Feel free to leave a review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either put in your reviews or PM me.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	28. Three For All

**Another day, another chapter. Nearing the end, but still a way to go yet. First, review response time! Gamelover41592; glad you liked it, I was really quite unsure about it when I first posted it, but glad you liked it pal. OutlastTheDark; yeah, mutes are scary. You pretty much summed it up in one go my friend. And what? No! Why would you think that he's going to get one of the old Hero's armour sets...ha-ha...ha-ha...uh. Guest; kind of hard to have a 'round 2' against Jack if the Hero's dead so, you know. If I could, I would have had some form of seeing them but I didn't want to bog the chapter down too much. And scaryorange; oh no, I'm so sorry I didn't meet your strict requirements. I'm sorry for trying to make an original organisation instead of one that is used so much. Also, actually read the rest of the story before commenting on a chapter that was posted months ago. Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 28- Three For All**

"Hold the line!" Qrow shouted as he fired shots from his weapon at the encroaching Cultist forces. "These civilians are counting on us!"

Ruby nodded grimly as she quickly loaded a fresh magazine into _Crescent Rose_ and fired at an approaching War Dog, the Old Kingdom construct staggering slightly from the blast before resuming its charge. Weiss quickly placed an Ice glyph beneath the constructs foot, quickly entombing it in ice before Nora swung _Magnhild_ in a wide arc, scattering the parts of the construct immediately. It wouldn't be long though until the War Dog reformed itself however, and with a nearby Dreadwing providing cover fire for its brethren made it much harder for the defenders to properly destroy the construct.

At first, things had gone surprisingly well for the defenders to evacuate civilians, with the Cultists and their forces focused entirely on Beacon. At first, they only had a few stragglers to deal with… then the Dragon arrived. Whatever that thing was, it wasn't natural, and it seemed to be drawing the Cultist forces allies to it. On more then one occasion had they nearly overwhelmed the camp, and the Dragon was constantly harassing the evacuation ships, even bringing a few of them down. They could only hope the deaths were quick.

"Hey! Wait for me!" a voice shouted from afar, causing Ruby to dart her head in its direction.

A civilian, no older then she was if his looks were anything to go by, sprinted hurriedly towards the camp, one of the shadowy wolf creatures sprinting after him on all fours, shrieking howls of delight escaping its maw as it closed the gap.

"Don't worry! I've got you!" Ruby shouted back as she sprinted forward, despite the pleading shouts from her team and friends.

She rushed forward, driving her Semblance to overdrive as she began to close the gap, the look on the young man's face turning to one of hope as she neared. Suddenly, out of Ruby's field of view, another shadowy wolf creature quickly intercepted the man, tackling him to the ground and began to furiously tear him apart, his blood curdling screams causing Ruby to instantly freeze in her tracks. The Shadow that had been initially chasing the man slowed down slightly as its head followed the other Shadow, which was happily guzzling on the man's flesh, before it turned to face Ruby, another bone chilling howl escaping its mouth as it renewed its sprint.

Ruby reacted instantly, firing round after round from _Crescent Rose_ at the creature, which staggered with each shot it took. In a final desperate strike, the Shadow lunged at Ruby with open arms, only to receive a round to the face, causing the Shadow to dissipate immediately with a loud hiss. Ruby let out a sigh of relief as she lowered her weapon, turning around to rejoin her comrades in arms. All of a sudden, another of the shadowy wolves landed right in front of her, letting out a savage roar in an attempt to intimidate the Huntress. Ruby immediately raised _Crescent Rose_ to blast the creature in its face, but instantly faltered when a resounding click echoed multiple times upon pulling the trigger.

"Oh no." Ruby whimpered as she immediately began to change the weapons configuration into its Scythe form.

Before it could finish however, the Shadow swiped its claw out in front of it, instantly sending _Crescent Rose_ flying from her grip. It then batted her away with one of its arms, sending Ruby flying onto her back. Before she could get up, the Shadow was on top of her, roaring in triumph as it raised a clawed hand over its head. Ruby closed her eyes as she awaited the inevitable strike that would come, wincing as she felt the rush of air as the claw broke through the air and-

BANG!

The weight on top of her was suddenly removed as the Shadow was sent flying off of her body. She opened her eyes and turned to see the Shadow clutching its stomach, roaring in anger at the unseen assailant that had shot it. Another shot fired out, this time hitting the Shadow in its open mouth, the creature quickly dispersing like its brethren before it. Ruby turned her head towards the direction of the shot and gasped slightly.

Not far from where she was sat was someone dressed in silver armour the likes of which she'd never seen before. Large metal plates protected his greaves which had metal toe caps on, whilst segmented metal of some form made up the majority of the protection of his chest piece and legs. Metal gauntlets covered his forearms, whilst the right shoulder had two spikes running along the spine and the left shoulder plate had three plates of metal overlapping one another. His head was covered by a helmet, with only two black sockets where his eyes would be, a single spike running up from the from of the helmet. When Ruby gazed at the Rifle in his hands and the Sword on his back, she swore she'd seen them before, in the hands of that guy Yang had liked to hang out with a month ago.

"Ruby!" a familiar voice called out, causing the Huntress to swiftly turn to face it.

Ruby couldn't help but nearly jump for joy at the sight of her sister running towards her, who was currently wearing a leather chest piece alongside some leather shin and shoulder guards. Ruby stood immediately and charged towards her sister, embracing her in tight hug as she momentarily forgot about the battle around her.

"Oh god Yang! We were so worried about you!" Ruby nearly squealed as she pulled back from her sister as the armoured figure quickly approached them. "Where did you go?!"

"It's a long story, but don't worry, I'm here now." Yang reassured, pulling away from Ruby herself as she turned to face the armoured figure. "Any idea's John?"

"We need to meet up with the other survivors, come up with a plan." John immediately replied, causing Ruby to snap her head in his direction upon hearing his voice. She knew she'd seen those weapons before!

"Looks like they're coming to us instead." Yang commented, nodding towards the camp.

Both Ruby and John followed where Yang was looking and were immediately greeted by the sight of Qrow, Weiss, Blake and JNPR heading their direction. In Qrow's free hand was _Crescent Rose_ , which Ruby immediately took and reloaded the weapon, not wanting to be caught off guard again. John quickly pushed himself to the front of the group, immediately identifying Qrow as the leader of the small group so he could begin explaining the situation.

"Look," John began to explain, holding a hand up apologetically just to be safe. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but I need to know where-"

"Jack of Blades is, I know." Qrow interrupted, causing John to step back slightly in shock. "Your friend back there filled me in on all the details, including who you are."

Both John and Yang leaned over slightly and managed to spot both Giles and Rex, the former waving at the two whilst the latter sat beside him. John gingerly raised his own hand and waved slightly whilst Yang just blinked rapidly to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Well...that'll help for sure..." John murmured, before turning to face Qrow again. "Do you know where he went?"

"I spotted him entering Beacon along with four other people, god knows what he's doing with them." Qrow explained, nodding towards Beacons courtyard. "But that's not the only problem, these guys are starting to overwhelm us, and there are still civilians in the area."

"Not to mention that Dragon is still harassing us from the air." Pyrrha added, pointing _Miló_ at the reptile as it continued to circle Beacon, perching on the walls every now and then to let out another hideous roar.

"How the hell are we supposed to bring that thing down?" Jaune asked as the Dragon took flight again, the tip of its tail colliding with a passing Atlesian Bullhead, causing it to veer off course and explode.

"Well unless you have a frigate hiding in those pockets I don't think we can..." Yang muttered, attempting to lighten the mood any way she could.

"And you won't." Qrow added, turning to face the Hunters in training. "That thing will need a full group of trained Hunters to bring down, you eight are staying with the camp."

Qrow's orders were immediately met by a number of protests, the most prominent belonging to Yang. Eventually, the younger Hunters and Huntresses relented and made their way back to the camp, all save for Yang who still stood defiantly.

"That includes you too firecracker." Qrow nodded, using the nickname he'd given Yang when she was younger.

"Hey, I've already been through hell to get this far." Yang protested, pointing angrily at the smoking ruins of Vale as she spoke. "I'm not just gonna drop out at the last hurdle because you said so."

"This isn't about you Yang. Like you've said, you've already been through enough hell." Qrow replied, before pointing towards what remained of Beacon. "And this Jack guy, whoever he is, is way beyond you. Even at full strength I'd wager you'd still struggle."

Yang opened her mouth to protest, to say something, but no words would leave her mouth. Qrow seemingly took the silence as a sign of her compliance, turning quickly to face John as he nodded towards Beacon.

"Come on, I have an idea as to just where Jack's gone to." Qrow said as he quickly turned to leave the group, John not far behind him.

Yang simply stood still, scowling silently as she slowly made her way back to the camp to join up with the rest of her team and friends, only to stop when she spotted something rushing towards Qrow and John...something eerily familiar.

"Watch out!" Yang shouted as she charged forward, firing a round from _Ember Celica_ at the figure, who quickly leapt over the projectile and turned to face the Brawler. Upon getting a better look at the assailant, Yang felt a pit emerge in her stomach as she quickly identified the figure.

"Well well well...if it isn't my little 'pet'." the Queen sneered as she twirled her weapon in her hand. "I thought I locked you up for later..."

"It'll take a little more then a few chains and a strip of tape to keep me still, bitch." Yang replied with a huff, holding her hands up in a fighting stance.

"Noted." the Queen bitterly replied as one of the blades ejected out of the end of her staff, quickly turning it into a spear.

Yang let her gaze shift as she saw John and Qrow quickly turn around, both seemingly ready to take on the Queen. Yang slowly shook her head, before gesturing to Beacon, silently telling them to get inside Beacon. Slowly, Qrow and John nodded their understanding, turning around to continue in their pursuit. The Queen's head followed their path, yet she did not move, her focus instead on the troublesome blonde in front of her.

"Once I'm finished with you, you'll be begging for death well before I give it to you." the Queen taunted, twirling the staff once more as she began to circle the Brawler.

"Do you ever shut up?" Yang responded as she quickly charged the Queen, her right fist drawn back for a punch.

The Queen easily sidestepped the thrust, spinning around Yang and smashing her in the back with the end of her staff. Yang grunted in annoyance at the blow, turning around to face the Queen as she raised the bladed end of her weapon for an overhead strike. Yang quickly held up _Ember Celica_ in defence, the blade rebounding off of the metal gauntlet whilst also staggering her slightly. Yang used this as an opportunity to strike her, charging forward and delivering an uppercut to the Queen before smashing her left fist into the side of her head, sending her flying back from the strike. She landed a few feet away, Yang letting out a silent cheer as the Queen slowly rose up, shaking her head rapidly.

"Clever girl..." the Queen hissed, standing to full height as she twisted her head to the side as the bones popped. "But it'll take a lot more then that to kill me."

"What's that? You want me to punch you again?" Yang mocked, much to the Queen's ire as she let out a faint growl. "Whatever you say."

Yang quickly charged forward, drawing back her fist for a strike. However, as she charged forward, the Queen held out her left hand and a sheet of black fire erupted from the pal of her hand, causing Yang to skid to a halt as the flames came dangerously close to licking her skin.

"Whoa!" Yang shrieked as she nearly fell on her backside, the Queen chuckling to herself as the sheet of fire receded. "What the hell was that?!"

"Jack of Blades gave us our power before he was walking this world, gifting us with unimaginable strength and endurance." the Queen stated, inspecting her left hand as she spoke. "But with his return he gifted us with...new powers."

With that, the Queen held her left hand to her face, an orb of black flame floating above her open palm.

"Including a few powerful alterations to our Semblances..."

The Queen then let out her hideous banshee like screech again, causing Yang to yell out in pain as she dropped to her knees and clamped her hands over her ears. When she looked up at the Queen again, she saw that wasn't the only threat approaching her. The orb of fire that had been in her hand had expanded with the screech, and was now spiralling towards her like a vortex of black flame. The Queen's screech was still echoing around her, still incapacitating the Brawler.

With a yell of both pain and determination, Yang rose to her feet and struggled forward, tripping up on her own feet as she moved. She could feel the near blistering heat of the flame cascade over her legs, causing her to bite her lips to avoid screaming out. Eventually, after what felt like hours, both the screeching and heat receded, her ears still ringing from the noise. As Yang tried to get up, a foot kicked her in the side, causing her to grunt in pain as she rolled onto her back, the Queen shaking her head in obvious disappointment.

"I expected so much more from you..." the Queen tutted, planting her other foot on Yang's stomach like a hunter would a trophy. "Well, as the saying goes; like mother, like daughter."

Something snapped inside Yang's head upon hearing that phrase, and the confidence in how the Queen said it. She narrowed her eyes questioningly at the Queen, who only chuckled as she nodded her head slowly, her bladed staff raised above her head to strike Yang down. As the Queen brought the weapon down, Yang the grip of the staff, holding it back with a strength that surprised even the Queen, who struggled to push the blade down further onto Yang.

"I'm nothing like my mother..." Yang seethed as her eyes began to turn red with rage, quickly delivering a kick to the Queen's gut, who grunted in pain as she staggered back, the staff slipping from her grip.

Yang immediately jumped up, the staff still in her grip as the Queen clutched her stomach, growling loudly as she looked up to face Yang.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that you little-"

The sound of metal slicing through flesh was heard as Yang swung the staff out at the Queen, the bladed head cutting through her neck and severing her vocal cords. The Queen let out a strangled noise, akin to an animal being suffocated, and began to stagger back, one hand clutching her throat. Her eyes still red, Yang delivered a kick to the Queen's chest, knocking her back further as she continued to stagger dangerously close to the edge of the cliffs. As the Queen continued to stagger, her heel caught on the leg of a dead Atlas Soldier, causing her to tumble backwards towards the edge.

A sudden feeling of horror quickly overwhelmed Yang as her eyes returned to their natural lilac colour, as she rushed out to grab the Queen. Even if this woman was indeed a murderer that deserved death, Yang couldn't well be the one to deliver it. Her hand quickly outstretched to grab the Queen's, but it was too late. The Queen had fallen too far, and she soon tumbled over the edge, a gargled shriek escaping her mouth as she fell into the fires below.

Yang could only watch as the flames consumed her form, wincing slightly when she heard the sound of something hitting the ground below. She stood still for what felt like an eternity, not believing what had just happened. She'd...she'd just killed someone. No matter how much she could try and defend her actions, she'd just murdered someone in cold blood. Someone who no doubt had been a young girl like she was with hopes and dreams, perhaps even a family at one point.

Suddenly, from the flames emerged a stream of black and white light, erupting from the origin of impact and quickly splitting off into two segments and darting towards Beacon, where Qrow and John had gone. She quickly shook the thoughts out of her head. The Queen, whoever she once was, was nothing more but someone that needed killing. The world would be better off without her. She quickly turned around and darted forward towards Beacon, her mind focused on trying to help in any way she could.

 **00000000**

Qrow and the Hero charged forward into Beacon, the latter following the former as he lead them through the abandoned School. He had wanted to help Yang in her fight against the Queen, but the Blonde Brawler had seemingly been insistent on fighting her alone. Qrow had told him not to worry, and that Yang would be more then capable of handling the Queen. He just prayed to Avo, and even Skorm, that he was right.

The two then entered a courtyard, filled to the brim with piles of concrete and scraps from Bullheads, as well as the occasional corpse. At the foot of a large tower, stood two individuals. One John immediately recognised as the Knight, but the other who wore bone like armour he couldn't identify. The bone armoured individual rolled their shoulders forward, before discarding their war-hammer and letting out a bear like growl.

"Take care of the huntsman, I'll deal with the Hero." the Knight ordered, pointing at Qrow as he spoke.

The bone armoured woman let out a roar of compliance as she charged towards Qrow, who quickly began to back away before she shoulder barged him, sending him flying backwards with a loud grunt of discomfort. The Hero quickly rushed forward to Qrow's aid, only to halt in his tracks when a red ethereal tendril wrapped around his waist, pinning his arms to his side.

"Not so fast." the Knight hissed as the red tendril then turned a deep black as it quickly began to ignite, burning wherever it touched the Hero, who growled in pain as the flames surged around him. "You and I aren't quite finished!"

The Knight then threw his arm back, sending the Hero crashing forward, where he collided with the glass doors seconds later, shattering them instantly. The Hero warily rose up from where he landed, the Knight following him, the glass on the floor crunching under his boot. Slamming a clenched fist onto the floor, the Hero quickly jumped up off of the floor, ignoring the pain that ached all over his body.

The Knight quickly raised his Sword out, his stance indicating he was ready to defend from attacks from the right. As the Hero moved to the Knight's left, the Knight changed his stance to counter swings from that direction. The Hero feigned to the left before charging in from the right, the Knight only just managing to parry the blow as he walked around the Hero, his Sword held aloft.

The Hero swung overhead, the Knight bringing his blade up to parry the blow as the two then began to wrest control from one another. Soon, the two were forced to break, backing away from one another to give themselves more room. The Knight then charged forward, striking first from the left and then from the right, both blows being parried by the Hero. As the Knight thrust forward with his blade, the Hero forced it to the ground with his own, spinning around the Knight and elbowing him the back, staggering the Knight as he spun around to face the Hero.

"Very good..." the Knight murmured, almost as if he was lecturing one of his students. "Footwork is good, swordsmanship is beyond average...whoever trained you knew what they were doing."

"I was trained by the best..." the Hero seethed, a stark contrast to the fond memories of him training in the Castle alongside Walter.

"So I can tell." the Knight replied. "You would have made a fine addition to our army...I almost feel bad about killing you."

The Knight then charged, striking with multiple blows from above until once again the blades locked against one another.

"Almost." the Knight elaborated as he began to shift his weight against that of the Hero's, who had to adjust his feet to keep himself from losing balance.

"The feeling isn't mutual." the Hero responded, drawing his left hand back as he fired an Inferno blast at the Knight's chest, staggering him back slightly.

Before the Hero could strike a blow against the distracted Knight, a stream of black and white energy quickly entered the room, entering the Knight's body and causing him to spasm slightly from the effect. The Hero watched in slight confusion as all the energy entered his body, the Knight laughing menacingly to himself as he recovered from the ordeal.

"Yes...yes! This is more like it!" the Knight continued to laugh, his Sword held aloft in front of him.

The Hero quickly charged, striking from the right, only for the Knight to parry the blow with one hand as he drew his fist back and punched the Hero in the face, sending him flying back from the strike. If not for his helmet, the Hero was confident that most of the bones in his skull would have been shattered from the punch. Instead his head just hurt like hell.

The Hero quickly rolled to the side as the Knight approached and slammed his foot where his head had just been. He then followed through with the other foot, the Hero also rolling out of the way just in time. He then kicked the Knight in the back of the leg, sending him to his knee. As the Knight turned to face the Hero with a growl, he drew his leg back and kicked him in the face, causing the Knight to grunt in pain as he fell onto his back, his Sword slipping from his limp grip.

Grabbing hold of his own Sword, the Hero thrust his right hand forward, sending a surge of Shock energy at the Knight, who began to spasm on the spot as the electricity arced over his form. With a yell, the Hero jumped onto the Knight, thrusting his Sword into the Knight's neck, black blood spurting from the wound as a wet gurgling resounded from behind the helmet. The Knight at first struggled to remove the Sword, but the struggling soon relented as his movements became sluggish, the Hero waiting for them to stop all together.

"Well...fought...Hero..." the Knight managed to spit out as his words soon turned to incoherent gurgles as his movements stopped altogether, his body still as stone.

Then, the ethereal black and white energy seeped out of his body, and darted out through the shattered doors. As the Hero moved to leave the door and rejoin Qrow, the elder Huntsman was sent flying through the other glass door, shattering it immediately. Qrow groaned as he slowly got up, his body marred with cuts and bruises. Seconds later, the bone armoured woman strode through, her own body covered in a number of what should have been mortal wounds, the most prominent being Qrow's Sword sticking out of her chest. The woman let out another roar as the red tattoos covering her body glowing brighter as the remainder of the black energy entered her body.

"Careful..." Qrow warned as he winced loudly. "She doesn't go down easily...her Semblance must be endurance based..."

"Noted." the Hero muttered as he held his Sword out, the woman letting out another roar as she prepared to charge.

A sharp whistle then sounded behind her, as a stone quickly quickly flew out and hit the back of her skull like helm with a dull thud. There was a long silence as the woman slowly turned around, growling lowly in obvious frustration of having being interrupted. Using this as an opportunity to strike, the Hero charged the woman, thrusting his Sword into the woman's back, causing her to pause yet again.

The Hero felt his grip loosen on the weapon as the woman slowly turned around to face him, yet another low growl escaping her lips. The woman then delivered a kick to the Hero's stomach, knocking the wind out of him as he skidded to a stop next to Qrow, who continued to struggle sitting up.

"Did you even listen to what I said?" Qrow coughed, groaning loudly as he felt a stab of pain in his gut.

"Shut up..." the Hero muttered as he too winced in pain.

The woman let out a snarl as she stepped through the door, ready to finish off what she had started.

"Oh no you don't!" a familiar voice shouted, as someone then jumped onto the woman's back and began to grapple with her, the woman staggering around as she tried to wrestle the figure off.

"Wait a minute..." Qrow mumbled as he narrowed his eyes in concentration at the figure on the woman's back. "Is that..."

"Yang?" the Hero muttered back, turning to face Qrow slightly. "I think we both know the answer to that."

"A little help guys?!" Yang quickly shouted, as it became quite apparent her technique was less then adequate enough to slow the woman down. "This ladies got be like...part Ursa or something!"

As soon as she finished her explanation, the woman finally managed to get a secure grip on the back of Yang's head, quickly throwing her off her back where she quickly joined the pile already present.

"So...we just gonna lie around and let this woman kick the snot out of us?" Yang asked as she looked up to face the Hero and Qrow.

As if in response, the woman let out a roar as she staggered forward, the once bright red tattoos that had covered her form beginning to die down as she began to tire. Taking this as their signal to renew their assault, both Yang and the Hero charged forward towards the woman, who charged to meet them. The Hero fired a blast of Shock energy at the woman, who staggered back at the blast of energy. Yang then delivered a right hook at the woman's shoulder, staggering her back further. The Hero then delivered a kick to where the hilt of Qrow's embedded Sword stuck out, driving it through further.

As Yang delivered a left hook, the woman raised her arm up in an attempt to defend herself. As soon as Yang's fist connected to the arm, an ear splitting crack resounded as both the armour on her arm and the bone beneath it shattered, causing her to let out an animalistic whine. As the woman staggered back, clutching her now broken arm, the tattoos on her skin finally died down, her Semblance exhausted from massive overuse. Slowly, the woman slumped to her knees as the full effect of her wounds took their toll, blood seeping out of nearly everywhere. Then, the woman slumped to the floor, having finally being brought down. As with both the Queen and Knight before her, black and white energy seeped out of her body and began to make its way towards the lift shaft, seeping through the cracks along the floor.

"Oh no..." Qrow murmured as he slowly brought himself to a standing position. "I guess he's already down there..."

"What are you talking about?" the Hero asked as he pulled his Sword out of the woman's back, slinging the blood off of it with a few swishes.

"Jack...he's in the Vault...beneath Beacon..." Qrow replied, wincing slightly as he nearly staggered forward. "These two must have been left behind as a rear guard...in case he got followed."

"Vault?" Yang asked, shaking her head in disbelief. "Uncle, what are you talking about?"

"Listen Yang, there's things about this world you're not ready to understand." Qrow explained, taking in a gulp of air as he steadied himself. "Ozpin is already down there...and he's going to need all the help he can get."

"What about you?" the Hero asked, gesturing towards Qrow's wounds. "You're in no shape to fight."

"You're right...I'm not." Qrow responded, before nodding towards Yang. "But she is."

Yang blinked slightly as she backed away slowly, looking at her Uncle as a small smile grew on his face.

"Don't worry firecracker, you're ready for this." Qrow reassured as a small smile began to form on Yang's face. "And even if you weren't, you wouldn't listen anyway."

Yang could only laugh sheepishly in response as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Don't worry about me, I can make my way back to the camp myself." Qrow then added, grunting loudly as he knelt down and pried his Sword free from the woman's corpse. "I've survived MUCH worse then this lady."

"You sure about this?" the Hero asked, nodding towards Qrow slightly.

"As sure as I'll ever be about anything..." Qrow responded as he began to make his way out of the Tower, only stopping to turn and say one last word of encouragement. "Kick Jack's ass for me, Hero."

 **00000000**

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter, new update coming next week! Liked it? Feel free to comment and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either leave in your reviews or PM me.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	29. Fall: Part One

**Another day, another chapter. First, review response time! Gamelover41592; oh you don't mean that, now you're making me blush! Guest; glad you liked it! And as for the fight, well, you'll just have to wait and see. And OutlastTheDark; you just had to bring back those repressed memories of THOSE reviews, didn't you? Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 29- Fall: Part One**

Jack of Blades and the Overseer walked briskly through the halls of the Vault, their metal greaves tapping loudly against the marble floor, revealing their presence long before they were seen. Braziers lit up the antechamber, giving the room an unnatural green glow as the light refracted off of the jade like surface of the floor, walls, ceiling and pillars. As the two walked forward, a haunting scream echoed across the room, causing the two intruders to turn and face its direction. Suddenly, through small cracks that had been created during the assault, a black and white spectral energy flew towards the Overseer, who instinctively stepped back in response.

The energy quickly forced its way through into his body, causing him to let out a gurgled scream of pain as the energy entered his systems, causing him to drop to his knees in response. All the while, Jack merely watched as the last of the energy entered his body, the Overseer breathing heavily as he began to catch his breath, slowly standing up on shaking legs.

"Oh...oh those useless Bastards..." the Overseer seethed as he began to realise just what had happened. The Inner Circle were dead, meaning that their pursuers were closing in on them. "They had one simple job and they managed to cock it up..."

"Then we must hurry, before it is too late." Jack simply replied, no hint of worry as to what the Overseer was implying. He was too close to success for him to care any more, and with the Hero dead, victory was assured.

As the two continued on their march, they turned one final corner, revealing a much larger open space, with a life support system on the far side. Inside was the original Fall Maiden, her face scarred from when Cinder had tried to take her powers. She was still alive, though that would not be the case for long. There was only one thing standing in his way.

"This is as far as you go Jack." Ozpin announced, his hands planted on his cane which he had planted between his feet. "Turn away now, and you may walk away intact."

"Oh Ozpin..." Jack chuckled as he shook his head, quickly drawing the Bow from his back and notched an arrow in the string, pulling it back as he aimed at the defenceless Fall Maiden. "I think we both know the answer to that order."

Without another word, Jack released his grip on the bowstring, the arrow flying forward with a loud whistle as it sped towards the Fall Maiden. Before it could get far however, Ozpin quickly swung his cane in a wide arc in front of him, shattering the arrow in a single strike. As the shards of wood and metal clattered to the floor, the Overseer quickly drew his twin katana's and charged Ozpin. Ozpin instinctively swung his cane out in front of him, the Overseer easily leaping over the Headmaster. However, before he could land, Ozpin quickly spun around and delivered an uppercut, knocking the Overseer back towards Jack with a loud grunt.

Jack simply shook his head slowly at the Overseer's crumpled form, turning around to face Ozpin again as he notched another arrow and fired. Ozpin quickly blocked the blow, Jack moving forward with every arrow he fired, closing the gap between them. As Jack came within striking distance, Ozpin slammed the side of his cane into Jack's Bow, forcing it to the ground and waste the arrow, he then delivered a roundhouse kick to Jack's head, causing him to stumble to the side as he rubbed his head.

"Trying to play the part of the Hero I see..." Jack chuckled as he stepped back slowly, notching another arrow into his Bow. "Didn't you know? Sometimes, the Hero dies in the end!"

"Not this time Jack."

Jack's eyes widened considerably at the sound of the voice, all in the room turning in its direction. Quickly running from behind the corner came the Hero and Yang, both of them armed and ready to fight. Jack's eyes narrowed in hatred at the sight of the armour the Hero wore, the Archon's Battle Plate, the armour his ancestor wore when he defeated him once more.

"Hero..." Jack hissed, his fists tightening around the grip of his Bow. "Don't you know when to stay dead?"

"Word of advice: next time you try and kill someone make sure you actually, you know, kill them." Yang replied as she chambered a fresh set of ammo belts into _Ember Celica_.

"You're outnumbered Jack, give up now and we can grant you a swift death." Ozpin ordered, though he held out his cane like a rapier, ready in case Jack didn't take too kindly to his offer.

Jack looked back and forth between Ozpin, the Hero and the Fall Maiden, his eyes narrowing into thin slits as he stared defiantly at the Headmaster.

"I think not! I haven't come this far just to be stopped by two children and an old fool!" Jack growled as his hands became wreathed in flame. Before any could react, Jack raised his hands as a wall of fire quickly erupted in front of him, separating he and Ozpin from the Hero, Yang and the Overseer. "Overseer! Kill these fools!"

"At once Master." the Overseer replied, bowing as he turned to face the Huntress and the Hero.

"Any tips on how to beat this guy?" Yang whispered as she held her fists close to her chest.

"Apart from try not to die?" the Hero whispered back, holding his Sword out as he placed his feet far apart. "Not really, no."

"Hey, we managed to beat those fools up top. Surely this guy is no different." Yang stated reassuringly, causing the Overseer to chuckle loudly at the comment.

"Those incompetent fools above are nothing compared to me!" the Overseer chuckled as he began pacing back and forth like a caged lion. "I gifted them with their power, and now they're dead, that power has returned to me!"

"Oh..." Yang muttered as her fists visibly lowered slightly, before she shook her head and raised them again. "Well it changes nothing."

"We'll see about that..." the Overseer chuckled, quickly spinning his blades as he charged forward, leaping into the air as he swung his katana's down.

Both combatants leapt back as the Overseer landed, his blades striking the ground where he had been just seconds before. Yang was the first to charged again, swing downwards with her right fist as the Overseer expertly leapt back, blocking an upper cut with his right blade in the process. As Yang turned from the blow, the Overseer began to strike with rapid hits of his own, staggering the Brawler back with each and every hit. As the Overseer reached the apex of his final strike, the Hero charged, swinging his Sword out like a bat, sending the Overseer flying back from the blow.

The Overseer landed on his feet with grace, quickly charging forward again. Using the distance to their advantage, Yang began to fire rounds from _Ember Celica_ at the Overseer whilst the Hero switched from his Sword to his Rifle, firing more precise shots at the villain. By some unfortunate miracle however, the Overseer was dodging each and every one of the rounds, flipping and rolling to the side as he continued on his charge. It seemed perhaps he wasn't lying about his claim.

As the Overseer neared, he leapt into the air, ready to bring down his weapons on the Hero. In response, the Hero held his Rifle into the air, ready to block the blows. When the blows did come, there was a surprising strength behind the blow, causing a small shock-wave that managed to send the Blonde Brawler flying backwards and into one of the pillars, causing it to crack and crumble around her as she groaned groggily. The Hero still remained still as a statue as he fought against the Overseer's strength, who had one katana pressed against the barrel of the Hero's firearm.

"It's over, scum!" the Overseer hissed, quickly thrusting forward with the katana in his left hand, fully intent on piercing his gut.

The sound of metal clanging against metal resounded around the two, causing both combatants to look down. The tip of the Overseer's katana was pressed against the breastplate of the Hero's armour, which bore no sign of the strike. The Overseer thrust forward again, the katana bouncing off of the breastplate harmlessly. The Overseer thrust forward again multiple times, the blade bouncing off of the breastplate each and every time. Eventually both looked up again, staring at one another's helmets intensely.

"Oh bollocks..." the Overseer muttered.

Quickly, the Hero forced the Overseer to his left, kicking him in the back for good measure. As the Overseer stumbled forward and turned around, the Hero fired a round to his head, causing the Overseer to grunt in pain as he was sent flying on his back, lying still as he hit the ground. Nodding in satisfaction, the Hero turned to face Yang, who was starting to fully recover from her collision with the pillar, rubbing the back of her head. As Yang looked up at the approaching Hero, she gasped as she registered the danger behind him.

"John! Look out!"

The Hero turned too late, the Overseer charging forward and slashing and stabbing with brutal efficiency, the Hero stumbling back from each and every blow dealt to him. Eventually, the Overseer dealt a spinning kick to the Hero, sending him flying back with a loud grunt of discomfort where he collided with a pillar, slumping to the ground as he let out a pained groan, unconscious. The Overseer chuckled as he used his katana to push the Hero's head to one side, exposing his lightly armoured and vulnerable neck.

"All too easy..." the Overseer chuckled as he drew his blade back, ready to deal a lethal blow.

"Oh no you don't!" Yang yelled as she quickly leapt forward, tackling the Overseer to the ground, disarming him in the process.

As both tumbled to the ground, Yang spun to face the Overseer, who had managed to regain his footing. The Overseer turned to face the crumpled form of the Hero before turning to face Yang again, slamming his fist onto the floor as he realised he had to deal with the distraction first. Yang smiled as she charged first, the Overseer parrying her first strike with his gauntlet as he stepped back slightly, Yang quickly following through with another strike.

The Overseer wasn't so lucky this time, stumbling back as he felt the full force of the strike, though he was quick to regain his footing. The Overseer was quick to charge in an attempt to get the first strike, thrusting forward with his fists in an attempt to hit the Brawler. Yang managed to block and parry the majority of the blows, but as the fight progressed, she noticed something worrying about his fighting style. The way he moved, the way he fought, everything about his form reminded her of her own fighting style.

As her worry began to slowly take over, the Overseer delivered a spinning kick to Yang, who only just managed to block the blow with her gauntlets. Despite this however, he had delivered the kick with enough force to send her skidding back slightly, the Overseer quickly rising into a fighting stance, similar to her own. Perhaps his Semblance was some form of mimicry, she told herself. Able to copy someone's fighting style.

"I don't know why you bother trying to save him Yang." the Overseer spoke, though something about his voice put her off, like it was slightly pitched. "You barely know him."

"I know him more then you do." Yang retorted, trying to push the suspicious thoughts out of her head.

"Is that so?" the Overseer chuckled. Something was definitely wrong with his voice, it sounded like two people were talking at once, and the other she slowly recognised as her own. "But does he know you as well?"

A pit soon formed in Yang's gut as she heard her voice leave the Overseer's mouth, a humoured chuckle escaping his lips. Soon, his form shimmered as his body became slightly shorter and slimmer, and his clothing and armour gave way to that of her own. Yang's guard dropped as she soon saw herself staring at a perfect copy of her, the false Yang smiling sinisterly as she activated her own version of _Ember Celica_.

"So, shall we dance?" the false Yang mockingly asked, priming her weapons as she charged forward.

 **00000000**

The Hero groaned loudly as he rubbed his head, slowly rising up from where he had fallen. The sounds of combat quickly roused him from his stupor, causing him to shake his head as he grabbed his Rifle off of the floor and turned...only to freeze instantly at the sight before him. Was Yang...fighting herself? He blinked rapidly and shook his head to make sure he wasn't still suffering from some mild concussion. When he looked again, he still saw the same sight before him. Yang was indeed fighting a copy of herself. Both Yang's turned in his direction, quickly gasping as they turned to face him fully.

"John!" both Yang's shouted at the same time. "Quick! Kill her! She's the Overseer!"

The Hero slowly looked back and forth between the two Yang's, both of them identical to the other. The Hero's hesitation seemed to annoy one of the Yang's, who pointed sharply at the other.

"Listen to me John, she's the Overseer! You have to kill her!" she said, causing the other to back away slightly.

"What?! No, SHE'S the Overseer!" the other Yang claimed, pointing at the other yang as she spoke.

"Don't listen to her John!" the first Yang warned, her eyes imploring for the Hero to listen. "He's trying to trick you!"

"No I'm not!" the second Yang rebuked. "That's what you're trying to do!"

"Enough!" the Hero ordered, causing both Yang's to flinch as they turned to face the Hero. He warily aimed his Rifle at both Yang's, constantly flicking back and forth between the real Yang and the clone...whichever one that was. Then, a thought crossed his mind. He had to ask them a question where only one knew the answer.

"What is my last name?"

"What?" both Yang's asked incredulously, tilting their heads back slightly.

"You heard me." the Hero asked again. "What is my last name?"

"Uhh, Black. Duh." the first Yang replied, flipping her hair slightly.

"I...I don't know..." the second Yang warily replied, stepping back slightly as a trace of worry began to fill her eyes.

"Gotcha..." the Hero murmured, his grip on his Rifle tightening considerably as he took aim.

He then spun towards the first Yang, firing a shot at her and hitting her in the shoulder. The first Yang let out a pained and angered growl as her form began to shift back and forth between that of the Overseer and Yang, before finally resting on the Overseer's form. The Hero turned towards the real Yang, who let a small smile grace her features before nodding with a determined smile.

Both charged as the Overseer stumbled forward, swinging a fist at Yang who pushed the fist to the side, causing the Overseer to spin and face Yang, where she delivered a kick to his stomach, staggering him back. As he staggered back, the Hero swung back with his left fist, smashing the back of his hand against his head and staggering him again. Yang then swung her left fist forward, the Overseer quickly catching it. As he reared back for a counter strike, the Hero swung with his fist, causing the Overseer to release his grip to deflect the incoming blow, leaving him open for a kick to the side from Yang.

As she landed the blow, the Overseer fell to one knee, dropping his guard long enough for the Hero to deliver a punch to his face, staggering him as he attempted to rise and face Yang, who punched him in the gut as he staggered to one knee again. The Hero then raised his left fist up for a punch, causing the Overseer to crumble to the ground as his visor shattered.

As the Overseer rose up, he fumbled with the remains of his helmet, quickly throwing it to the ground as he spat out a sizeable pool of blood. Before the Overseer could either speak or rise up, the Hero slammed his foot on his back, causing him to fall on the ground in a heap. Quickly unsheathing his Sword, the Hero forced the blade up the Overseer's back, causing the man to yelp in pain as his fists clenched and unclenched, his arms writhing on the ground. Then, he was still, as his last breath escaped his lips.

Yang backed away slightly from the corpse, breathing heavily as she looked over her body, which was beginning to show faint cuts and bruises. Before either could speak, a black and white shadow erupted out of the Overseer's body, the stream of energy quickly heading towards the wall of flame and through it, into the other side.

"Oh no..." the Hero murmured, turning towards the wall of fire.

"What is it?" Yang asked cautiously, trying her best to see through the thick flames, yet to no avail.

"You know how he said that he gave the others his power?" the Hero began, turning to face Yang who slowly nodded in response. "Three guesses as to who he got his from..."

Before the realisation hit Yang, there was a malicious laugh of triumph from behind the flames, as a vast shock-wave suddenly erupted, dousing the flames and knocking both Huntress and Hero to the ground…

 **00000000**

 **Next week, we get to see just how that fight beyond the flames progressed. That's right folks, Ozpin v Jack of Blades! Place your bets! Liked it? Feel free to comment and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either PM me or leave in your reviews.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	30. Fall: Part Two

**Another day, another chapter. First, review response time. Gamelover41592; glad you liked it, and I hope this chapter meets expectations. Guest; well, guess you'll just have to find out, won't you? OutlastTheDark; I understood that last reference! And Rio Skyron; welcome to the party my friend, and you got that right about Fable being underrated. And as for Jack of Blades, well, he's kinda my favourite too. Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 30- Fall: Part Two**

"You're outnumbered Jack, give up now and we can grant you a swift death."

Jack turned rapidly towards the fool of a headmaster Ozpin, his amber eyes filled with hate. So close to success, and just now everything was beginning to fall apart. This was meant to be his hour of triumph, not another setback! He let out a low growl as his hands became wreathed in flames, igniting all the way up to his elbows.

"I think not! I haven't come this far to be stopped by two children and an old fool!" Jack stated, quickly raising his flame covered arms into the air. A wall of fire quickly separated the two groups, leaving Jack alone with Ozpin, who backed away steadily from the blistering heat of the flames.

"Overseer! Kill these fools!" Jack quickly ordered, pointing beyond the flames. Surely the fool could accomplish such a task, and even if he did fail...well, it would make him stronger nonetheless.

Jack then turned his full attention back to Ozpin, who now stood between him and the body of the unconscious Fall Maiden. He quickly notched an arrow into his Bow and aimed at the Headmasters head. It was obvious the vain old fool would get in the way until he was taken care of.

"Any last words before you enter the abyss?" Jack taunted, one eye closed as he aimed at the centre of Ozpin's forehead.

Ozpin simply stood still, not even bothering to return a quip of his own to Jack, who merely tutted in a demeaning manner. Ten he let the arrow loose, the projectile flying faster then any bullet could. When it was mere inches away from Ozpin, the Headmaster simply leaned to the right, swinging his cane up in the process. The arrow sailed past Ozpin's head, and quickly split in two when the cane slammed into the wooden shaft.

Jack growled again as he notched another arrow and let it loose, Ozpin either dodging or blocking any arrow coming his way. Even those he could neither dodge nor block quickly shattered against the green dome like shield of energy around him. With the constant rapid fire, it didn't take long for Jack to run out of arrows, the last projectile glancing harmlessly off the Headmasters cane. With another growl, Jack flung the Bow towards Ozpin like a hatchet, the weapon quickly shattering against the dome like shield.

"I expected more from a man of your supposed calibre." Ozpin muttered, brushing away a stray splinter that had embedded itself into his coat.

"I've not even begun to play my cards yet, Ozpin." Jack chuckled as he reached for the back of his waist with both eyes, seemingly fiddling with something. "I think it's time you found out why they call me Jack of Blades!"

With another chuckle, Jack finally brought his hands out in front of him, revealing a large fan of throwing knives in each hand. He flung the half the ones in his right hand at Ozpin, then half the ones in his left. As he spun around from the momentum, he flung the remaining knives at the Headmaster. The needle like knives quickly sped towards their target, Ozpin's eyes narrowing in concentration as the dart like projectiles neared him. He then began to rapidly swing his cane out in front of him, knocking the knives off course. Those that he didn't hit shattered against his dome like shield, which was now beginning to show faint cracks along its surface.

Seeing the projectiles were taking their toll, Jack let out another chuckle as his hands became enveloped in an amber light, raising them up as five ethereal swords appeared above his head. He then thrust his hands forward, the five swords quickly aiming at Ozpin and speeding towards him at a remarkable pace. Ozpin was quick to spot the approaching danger, speeding forward in a zigzag pattern. Four of the blades exploded as they hit the floor where Ozpin had just been, but the fifth impacted sooner then he had expected, sending him flying back with a loud audible grunt.

Jack let out a low chuckle as the Headmaster struggled to the floor, quickly forming a large dagger between his hands. Grasping hold of the dagger's grip, he quickly flung it at the Headmaster, who turned rapidly at the sound of air breaking. With wide eyes, Ozpin, quickly caught the dagger by the end of its grip with his cane, twirling it around so the projectile sped towards Jack of Blades. As the dagger neared his face, Jack calmly caught the dagger by its grip, chuckling quietly to himself as he chucked the dagger in the air and caught it again.

"Did you honestly think that a simple dagger was going to stop-"

Jack was interrupted as Ozpin quickly slammed the end of his cane at Jack's stomach, causing him to grunt in pain as he staggered back. Ozpin then began to swing back and forth at Jack, causing sparks to glance off of his body with each and every hit he took. After a number of swings, Jack was sent flying back by an uppercut, landing in a heap on the floor. He growled loudly as he got up, slamming the floor with his fist as he grasped the dagger's blade with his free hand, slicing into the palm of his hand.

Immediately, the dagger became engulfed with a black sheen, blood dripping slowly from his palm. He then flung the dagger back at Ozpin, he quickly swung his cane out in front of him to block the impromptu assault. As the cane connected with the dagger however, it shattered, the fragments splitting into four shadowy images of Jack, each one with a pair of daggers. As Ozpin looked at the shadowy images in confusion, they sped forward at Ozpin with remarkable speed, colliding with Ozpin repeatedly, until finally they exploded in a torrent of shadow, which seemed to work its way purposely into his mouth and nose.

As Ozpin choked on the thick black smoke, he backed out of the cloud, hacking and coughing as he stumbled. When fresh air finally worked its way into his lungs, he looked for any sign of Jack, quickly spotting the red hooded villain leaping high into the air, his sword drawn over his head for a powerful blow. Ozpin raised his cane over his head, blocking the first strike from Jack as he landed, though his block was broken in the process. As Jack raised his sword for another overhead strike, Ozpin raised his cane up again, both weapons locking onto one another as the one attempted to overpower the other.

With a sneer, Jack held a hand back, his withdrawn hand quickly becoming wreathed in blackish red energy. In return, Ozpin withdrew his own hand, it too becoming wreathed in green energy. The two stared at one another as the orbs grew in power, before finally thrusting forward. As soon as the two orbs connected, the contrast of energy caused a large and powerful explosion, knocking both back from one another, churning up the concrete as they both ground to a halt.

Ozpin began to pant heavily, leaning forward on his cane as he tried to catch his breath. He had used up most of his power in that blast, hoping perhaps the energy would both negate Jack's power and perhaps destroy him. In stark contrast to Ozpin however, Jack simply chuckled as he rose up off the floor, seemingly no worse for wear.

"It's over, Ozpin." Jack muttered as he began to close the distance between him and the Headmaster, his sword scraping across the floor. "No one could fault you for surrendering now."

"I think not." Ozpin murmured as he powered up for one final strike. "I will not bow down to the likes of you!"

Before Jack could make some snide reply, Ozpin thrust forward with his cane, a lance of green lightning firing towards Jack. Before he could properly react, the bolt hit Jack, causing him to spasm as the electricity worked its way through his body, a small explosion occurring seconds later as Jack was sent flying towards a nearby pillar, quickly becoming embedded in the stone as he slowly fell forward, landing on the floor with a pained grunt, groaning groggily as he attempted to rise.

"You may think you are powerful Jack." Ozpin stated, sighing in relief as Jack still failed to rise off the floor. "But I have faced far worse and more deadly then you."

Jack continued to groan as he made one final attempt to rise. However, as he collapsed yet again, a scream echoed out around them from the other side of the wall of fire, a black and white ethereal light quickly flying towards Jack, where it quickly forced its way into his body. Ozpin backed away from Jack's body as the light entered his body, using his hand to shield his eyes. When the light died down, Ozpin risked a glance and gasped. Jack was slowly getting up, his amber eyes brighter then before as his full strength returned to him.

"Fool. The Gods and Demons you fear and worship are as nothing to me." Jack sneered, laughing maniacally as an implosion of pure energy imploded from his body.

Ozpin was sent flying back by the burst of energy, tumbling backwards as the flames were rapidly extinguished, both the Hero and Yang also being sent back by the blast. Ozpin looked up slowly, Jack levitating slightly off of the ground as red energy lit his form. Quickly holding his sword back, Jack sped forward like a blur, to fast for Ozpin's eyes to track. He raised his cane in defence, hoping to at least parry the incoming strike. But the blow never came. As Jack passed over Ozpin's head, his eyes went wide in shock as he realised who Jack's target was.

There was a sickening thud as Jack landed on the glass screen of the Fall Maiden's chamber, followed quickly by the sound of glass being pierced as his sword broke through the screen and pierced her heart. As soon as the blade pierced flesh, her eyes went wide as she suddenly awoke, slowly looking down at the blade piercing her gut. Ozpin's eyes went wide in shock, his jaw slowly dropping in despair. Behind him, Yang's hands went to her mouth, a silent gasp escaping as the Hero simply stared on in shock, too stunned for words.

The Fall Maiden soon looked up to meet the eyes of her killer, only to stare instead at Jack's faceless mask, who chuckled sadistically as he held his free hand out, red lightning shooting out through the glass and into the Maiden's body. She did not even scream in protest, even as she felt and saw the powers of the Maiden leave her body and enter Jack. As the last of the power left her body, the Fall Maiden let out a content sigh, her eyes closing as the last of her life ebbed out of her.

Jack then dropped down from the life support container, the floor cracking as he hit the ground. The cracks glowed with fire as Jack began to chuckle, his eyes glowing even brighter. With a roar of triumph, Jack raised his hands into the air, a beam of fire flying rapidly towards the surface, impacting the roof and shooting even higher, disintegrating the concrete before it could fall. With one last act of defiance, Ozpin charged Jack, rearing his cane for one final swing. Before he could however, Jack grabbed him by the throat, Ozpin quickly choking as he began to feel Jack's grip tighten around his windpipe.

"I expected more from a man of your calibre Ozpin." Jack taunted, tightening his grip as he drew Ozpin closer to his face. "You are coming with me!"

A black and red portal quickly opened up beneath both Ozpin and Jack, the latter laughing menacingly as he dropped him into the portal.

"Ozpin!" Yang shouted as she charged forward, quickly grinding to a halt when she saw the portal was beginning to close, the last sight she saw of Ozpin being his hand before it too was swallowed up.

Jack then laughed menacingly as he raised both hands into the air, each one brimming with primal energy. As he thrust both hands into the air, black jagged rocks rose up between him and the Brawler, quickly blocking her path. He then raised his hands into the air, beams of energy hitting the ceiling as small rocks began to fall, growing bigger each time.

"This tomb is now yours." Jack chuckled as his form evaporated into flames, his haunting laughter echoing around them.

The ceiling continued to collapse around the pair, who would quickly leap to the side as rock landed where they'd just been seconds ago.

"Quick! This way!" the Hero shouted as he waved in his direction, Yang following quickly after him.

The two continued to manoeuvre their way through the collapsing hallway, either backing away rapidly or leaping to the side when a boulder landed near them. Eventually, the two made it back to the lift shaft, quickly leaving the way they returned. There was an uncomfortable silence as the two finally made it back to ground level, quickly leaving the tower and returning to the courtyard, the ground littered with large cracks from where the ceiling had begun to collapse.

"What...what do we do?" Yang panted, clearly out of breath from both the fight and all the running.

"We regroup with the others." the Hero began, pulling his helmet off as he gasped for breath. "We find out where Jack is hiding, and then we-"

The Hero was interrupted as thunder echoed around them. Looking up at the sky, the two were momentarily blinded by a bright flash of orange light as a beam of energy shot out from the roof of Ozpin's office, heading all the way to the sky. When both sky and beam connected, a large swirling abyss was quickly forming, which seemingly looked as though it was growing with every passing second.

"What is that?" Yang asked, her voice quivering slightly.

"I don't know..." the Hero replied, backing away slightly as he turned to face Yang. "But I'm betting Jack's up there."

"Wait, you're not going to go up there, are you?" Yang asked incredulously. When the Hero didn't reply, it only seemed to add to Yang's worries. "How the hell are you even going to get up there?!"

Before the Hero could answer, a loud shrill roar echoed around them, causing both to turn to its direction. Jack's Dragon was flying low to the ground, though it had not noticed the pair for whatever reason. Still, its tail was dangerously close to the ground...close enough to grab onto.

"Oh no..." Yang muttered as she quickly realised what the Hero was going to do.

Before he could even move, Yang quickly grabbed him by his shoulders and shoved him to the ground, pinning him down with all her strength.

"Yang, what are you doing?!" the Hero shouted in confusion, attempting to rise only for Yang to apply more force.

"I'm not losing you again!" Yang replied through gritted teeth, applying more force onto his body when he once again tried to stand.

"Yang, this is bigger then either of us." the Hero warned, turning to face the direction of the Dragon. It would be passing over soon, and he would miss his chance.

"I don't care, I'm not letting you die on me again!" Yang rebutted, tears brimming in her eyes.

Finally, the Hero let out a sigh as he let his head fall back, closing his eyes as he looked at Yang once again, his own eyes now watering up.

"Then I'm sorry."

Yang began to spasm in pain as Shock energy shot up though her system, causing her to release her grip and fall to the side in a crumpled heap, the Hero quickly rising up and putting his helmet back on, turning to face Yang's form, who looked up at him in shock and confusion.

"I love you." the Hero whispered back, turning away and running towards the Dragon, Yang attempting to rise up after him, only to yell in pain as she fell to the ground instead.

The Hero sprinted towards the Dragon's tail end, which was nearly directly in front of him. With a quick inhale of air, the Hero leapt towards the tail, grabbing hold of the mace like appendage. The Dragon was quick to notice the unnecessary added weight, slamming its tail onto the ground in an attempt to knock the Hero off. Realising its current strategy wasn't working, the Dragon let out a hiss of contempt as it flew higher into the air, swinging its tail from side to side.

The Hero dug his fingers into the gaps of the hardened scales, waiting for the right moment to release his grip. The Dragon then flew close to the Tower where Jack was, his form faintly visible through the glass. When he was at an appropriate height, the Hero launched himself from the tail, the Dragon dropping the moment the Hero let go. Flailing his arms out in front of him to propel him further, the Hero landed on the roof with a loud thud, his knees buckling as he did so. He then rushed towards the ledge of the office, grasping hold of the edge as he swung his body onto the glass, his feet hitting the surface with a faint thud.

He then began to kick the glass, his Heroic Strength causing the glass to crack with each and every kick. Finally, he broke through the glass, quickly following through with the momentum. He landed with a forward roll, looking up to face the centre of the office, Jack levitating off the floor whilst a beam of orange energy shot up from his hands. Noticing the sound of glass shattering, Jack looked towards the Hero, growling irritably as he lowered himself to the floor, the beam dying down immediately.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you Hero?" Jack spat, a blur of flame shooting out from each hand as they solidified into a pair of onyx swords, glowing orange cracks glowing across their surface.

"What can I say?" the Hero replied, drawing his own Sword in the process. "I'm a slow learner."

 **00000000**

"Oh god, this is bad! This is really bad!" Ruby murmured as she watched the beam of energy shoot into the air.

She and the rest of her Team, alongside JNPR, could only watch as the energy erupted from Ozpin's office, an abyss of dark energy swirling high in the sky. If there was any good news, it was that the Dragon was distracted by something on its tail, allowing the remaining evacuation ships to leave without much hindrance. Still, there were still people out there, unable to escape from all the chaos being wrought.

"Look! Over there!" Jaune shouted, pointing towards the main entrance of Beacon.

Ruby turned her attention away from the sky and snapped her gaze to where Jaune was pointing. A pair of Atlesian Soldiers were fighting a squad of Cultists, the former quickly losing ground. Ruby turned to the rest of her Team-mates and friends, who looked at her for guidance. She turned once again to the pair of Soldiers, who had now dwindled down to one as a bullet hit one square in the head. They were going to need all he help they could get in the future, and most of the refugees had been evacuated. She turned towards the Dragon, which looked as though it had finally shaken whatever it was on its tail off, and was now descending to the ground again.

"Quickly, we have to help him, before they turn their attention on the evac point!" Ruby shouted, waving the remainder of her Team and JNPR forward.

The seven Students charged forward, Ruby leading up front with her speed as she charged the closest Cultist, sending him flying off his feet with a surprised yell. The rest of her friends were quick to take care of the remaining Cultists, either incapacitating or knocking them out one way or another. She turned towards the Atlesian Soldier, who was panting heavily as blood seeped from numerous wounds on his body.

"Thanks for the assist." the Soldier panted, leaning on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "I thought I was done-"

There was a loud crash as the Dragon landed behind the Soldier, quickly snapping its jaws around him, his legs dangling from between its teeth. As soon as it had landed, the Dragon leapt into the air again, circling slightly in the air before landing an a wall, shaking its head furiously from side to side before letting go with a snarl, the Soldiers corpse slamming into the side of one of Beacon's walls, staining it with blood.

Ruby winced slightly at the sight, before turning towards the Dragon, which was now staring at the seven students, a low hiss escaping its blood drenched maw as it slowly made its way from its perch, stalking forward like a wolf closing in on its wounded prey.

"Guys..." Ruby whimpered as she activated _Crescent Rose's_ sniper form, the other students quickly making their way towards her, weapons at the ready. "If anyone has any suggestions on fighting a Dragon, now would be a good time to share them."

The Dragon then roared at the students, quickly breaking into a sprint as it charged the line of students before it…

 **00000000**

 **So, another chapter done. And the first time (ever) I'm going to let you, the readers, vote. Which chapter should come first? Jack v the Hero, or RWB and JNPR v the Dragon? I would appreciate it if those who don't usually review leave their preference so I know which path would please the audience better.**

 **Liked it? Leave a review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either leave in your review or PM me.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	31. Dragon's Wrath

**Well, another day, another chapter. No need for review responses today seeing as how all of them are to do with the vote. So without further ado, the winner (by a long shot) is RWB and JNPR vs the Dragon! For added ambience, I would recommend that you read this chapter whilst listening to any of the High Dragon battle themes from Dragon Age Inquisition, who's boss battles had a major influence on this chapter. Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 31- Dragon's Wrath**

The Dragon roared as it charged the small column of Student's, its burning red eyes promising nothing but pain and torment. The Dragon then leapt forward, pushed further on by the flapping of its wings as its arms reached out in front of it, its maw open to deliver a fatal bite.

"Split!" Ruby shouted as she raced to the right, followed immediately by Pyrrha and Jaune.

Weiss, Blake, Ren and Nora raced to the left, the Dragon landing with an earthshaking thud as it bounded forward, spinning around rapidly as it let out a hiss of contempt. The Dragon then let out a savage roar as it charged towards the smaller group first, swinging out with its right claw. Ruby managed the block the strike with _Crescent Rose_ , but the blow was enough to send her sprawling on her back in a heap. As the Dragon reared back for another strike, it let out a growl of frustration when it felt a sharp pain in its hind quarters.

So preoccupied with bringing down the smaller group, it had let its hind flank go unprotected. Ren and Blake were now slashing and stabbing at the Dragon's right leg whilst Weiss and Nora were attacking its left leg. Their attempts to try and hinder or cripple the Dragon were met with no reward, for both the scales on its hide and the bones within were too strong. The Dragon raised its tail into the air, quickly swinging it in an arc, scattering the Students with a chorus of whelps as they were hit by what was effectively pure muscle and bone.

Once the Dragon had dealt with the four pests behind it, it turned its head towards the three before it, Ruby having recovered and was now on her feet again. The Dragon swung its left claw at the Huntress, who stumbled once more but managed to regain her footing before the Dragon could follow through with a right claw. As it began to close the gap, the Dragon let out a roar as it was hit by a barrage of bullets from its left. It hissed loudly as it turned to greet the new assault, to see Pyrrha knelt on the floor with _Miló_ in its Rifle mode.

As the Dragon began to move towards the Huntress, Ruby swung down with _Crescent Rose_ , slashing at the Dragon's right fore leg. The Dragon roared loudly as it turned to face Ruby, quickly leaping backwards as it looked over the Student's, who were now all directly in front of it. The Dragon let out a hiss of contempt as it turned to face its right fore leg, a small hairline scratch present, with was now seeping thick red blood.

The Dragon glowered darkly at the red hooded Huntress, raising its right foreleg and slamming it to the ground, before doing the same with its left fore leg. It then began to flap its wings erratically, going faster and faster with each flap, yet the beast did not take off. As it continued to flap, it soon became apparent that the Dragon was creating a vacuum around itself, sucking the air around it towards itself.

"Look out guys!" Jaune shouted as he was swept off his feet by a gust of wind, dragging him towards the Dragon and knocking into Blake as she struggled to maintain balance, sending her down as well.

Soon the mass of Students were sent sprawling onto the floor, either having been knocked over by the miniature vacuum or having been knocked down by one of their fellows. Eventually the Dragon stopped, letting out a small hiss as it flexed its wings. Slowly, the Students began to bring themselves up off the floor, staggering around slightly as they caught their breath. Using the opportunity to strike, the Dragon reared its head back as black fire began to seep out between its crooked teeth. Weiss was the first to notice this, her eyes going wide as she realised what the Dragon was most likely going to do next.

"Guys! Move!" Weiss shouted, quickly scurrying away as she stopped only to drag Ruby out of the Dragon's path.

Seconds later, the Dragon breathed out a sheet of black flame, quickly encompassing the area the Students had been just seconds ago. All were forced back by the sheet of flame, the black fire seemingly sucking the heat out of their bodies as it passed them. Once the fire had passed, the Dragon let out a hiss as it leapt into the air, its shadow passing over their heads as it began to circle them like a vulture around a carcass. From time to time, the Dragon would spit out an orb of black fire, quickly igniting the floor where it hit in an attempt to pin them down.

"Just keep moving!" Blake shouted, activating her Semblance as another orb of fire landed where she had just been. "We might be able to force it down if it-"

She was cut off by an earth shattering crash, quickly turning towards the direction of the noise. Either on purpose or by complete accident, the Dragon's tail end had collided with one of the walls of Beacon, causing concrete and marble to crash down on top of the Students, who darted around madly in an attempt to dodge the new danger.

"I'm too young to die!" Jaune yelled madly as he darted around the debris, letting out a girlish scream as Nora grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him back as a slab of marble landed on the ground in front of him.

Pyrrha coughed loudly as the dust settled around her, slowly bringing herself to her feet as she picked up Milóand _Akoúo_. As she turned to observe the damage to the School, she let out a silent gasp. As the last of the stone crumbled away, Pyrrha could make out the faint outline of the metal lattice girding within, imperative to the stability of the structure. She turned towards the Dragon, watching as it wheeled over head for another pass. With a grunt of determination, she sheathed her weapons and turned towards the lattice frame, quickly raising her hands. She focused all her energy and concentration into linking with the metal embedded within, her hands glowing a deep black.

At first, nothing moved. Then slowly, the metal began to tremble as it shook itself free. Soon, floating just above the remains of the wall were multiple metal beams of all sizes, some blunt, others sharp. She then thrust her hands towards the Dragon, the shrapnel quickly speeding towards the Dragon. The beast was quick to recognise the danger, altering course on multiple occasions in an attempt to lose the projectiles. Yet regardless of which direction it turned, Pyrrha caused the metal to follow the Dragon, albeit at a slow pace.

Finally, the Dragon paused in its flight upwards, letting its wings go still as it began to perform a u-turn, letting out a roar of defiance as it made a beeline towards Pyrrha. The Huntress narrowed her eyes in determination as she altered the course of the shrapnel, heading directly towards the Dragon. The beast narrowed its eyes in concentration as it overlooked the new danger, growling loudly as it began to manoeuvre itself through the metal projectiles, soon passing through unscathed as it continued on its path towards Pyrrha.

Realising that the first attempt had failed, Pyrrha flexed her hands as she forced the shrapnel to change course, the metal shuddering as it stopped before flying towards the Dragon's back. She soon heard the cries of her friends, telling her to move and get out of the way, but she blocked them out, focusing instead on trying to impale the Dragon from behind. It didn't take long for the Dragon to land in front of her, snarling loudly as it looked at her like a wolf might look at an injured prey. Pyrrha ignored the animalistic snarls in front of her as she felt its stagnant breath cover her form, her focus entirely on the beams. Any second now, they would impale the Dragon and-

The Dragon quickly leapt into the air rapidly, causing Pyrrha's eyes to go wide in panic as she soon found herself making the shrapnel head towards her. So soon was her panic that she had no time to recover and act, her panicked reflection bounding off of the closest beam. She felt something smash into her side as she was knocked to the floor, causing her to lose focus as the shrapnel either landed on the floor with a dull thud or became impaled in the ground, the largest of them stuck fast in the ground where Pyrrha had just stood moments ago.

Looking around, she saw Jaune lying next to her, groaning loudly as he rose up off the floor. It didn't take long for Pyrrha to put two and two together, her eyes going wide in astonishment.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha murmured, slowly shuffling into a sitting position as Jaune struggled to rise. "You...you-"

Before she could continue, a low growl echoed around them as they turned towards its source. The Dragon had landed permanently now, blooded saliva dripping from its mouth as it eyed them greedily. Jaune was quick to go on his feet, standing between Pyrrha and the Dragon, who eyed him warily as it tilted its head to the side.

"I won't let you take her." Jaune seethed as he unsheathed _Crocea Mors_ , slamming the flat of the blade against the rim of his shield, causing it to clang loudly.

The Dragon snorted in disdain as it reared its head back, black fire quickly brewing within. An orb of Dust energy quickly hit the creature in the side of its head, causing it to stagger wildly as the black fire seeped out of its mouth prematurely, giving the two Students enough time to retreat from the reptile. The Dragon roared loudly as it turned to identify the new threat, met quickly by the sight of Nora wielding _Magnhild_ in its Grenade Launcher mode, flanked on both sides by Ren, Weiss, Ruby and Blake, all of them with their weapons drawn.

The Dragon roared in defiance as it charged the five Students, Nora quickly shifting _Magnhild_ into its Hammer form as she swung out at the Dragon's head, the blow snapping it to the side, knocking a tooth out. The Dragon hissed in contempt as its tongue began to probe the now open wound, growling loudly as it felt the stringy flesh left behind. The Dragon roared again as it began to slash and bite at Nora, embracing all of its hate and fury, channelling it at the Hammer wielder, who blocked and parried the blows directed at her. The remaining Students began to filter around the Dragon, attacking at different parts of the body, causing the Dragon to roar in contempt as it felt stabs of pain in its flank, either swinging out with the affected limb or withdrawing rapidly.

On more then one occasion did the Students get hit by a flailing limb, knocking the wind out of them as they fell to the ground in heaps, but still they pushed.

"Keep at hit guys!" Ruby shouted over the din of battle, raising _Crescent Rose_ above her head as she thrust it into the air. "We can still do this!"

"It's getting ready to fly again!" Ren warned, backing away rapidly along with the others as the Dragon kicked itself into the air, where it knew it had the advantage of flight.

The Dragon roared in contempt at the gathered Students beneath it, quickly spitting out a blast of black fire at the crowd below, who scattered like cockroaches under a flash light. The Dragon continued to unleash blasts of fire as it attempted to bring the Students down, before flying low to the ground, black fire brewing within its mouth.

"Incoming, left side!" Weiss shouted in warning, pointing towards the encroaching Dragon.

The Dragon then let out a sheet of flame as it blanketed the ground beneath it, creating a wall of fire between the Students and the rest of the School.

"It's trying to box us in!" Ruby shouted, quickly shifting _Crescent Rose_ into its Sniper form. "Bring it down!"

Those with ranged weaponry quickly complied, shifting their weapons into Rifles or Pistols as they began to fire at the Dragon, who had an uncanny awareness of the situation. The sound of bullets echoing across the courtyard was quickly interrupted by a screech of pain from the Dragon as a blast from _Magnhild_ quickly caught its underside, causing it to roar in pain as it was knocked off balance. It didn't take long for it to lose altitude, quickly causing it to crash into the ground with a dull thud, churning up concrete as its body ground to a halt.

The Student's slowly approached the crumpled form of the Dragon, which flexed its wings as it attempted to turn itself upright. The beast shook its head as it let out a hiss of contempt, overlooking one of the wings. The webbing of one of its wings was torn in multiple places, each open wound oozing blood. It could still fly, but its ability was now greatly hindered thanks to the injuries. The Dragon snapped its head towards the Students, its eyes narrowed in hatred as it slammed a fore leg on the ground and took a deep breath.

It then let out an ear rending roar, the high pitched shriek a stark contrast to the roars the Dragon had been making earlier. The Students yelled in pain as they clutched their ears, quickly incapacitating them as the Dragon continued with its shriek.

"That...really...hurt..." Weiss muttered as she slowly brought herself off the floor, wincing slightly as she rubbed the side of her head. Around her the rest of her friends were beginning to recover, each one rubbing their heads as they attempted to regain their senses from the pain inflicted on them. All but one.

Weiss looked around to see that Blake was still huddled on the floor, her hands still clamped on her head as if she was still reeling from the effects of the shriek. She had been closer to the Dragon sure, but not much closer then herself. The Dragon too noticed that Blake hadn't recovered from its terrible din, snarling sadistically as it began to circle Blake. It then swung out with its right claw, backhanding Blake and knocking the wind out of her, Blake grunting in pain as she crashed to the floor in a heap. The Dragon then drew its head back as a ball of fire began to brew within its maw, before spitting the orb out at the downed Huntress.

Blake only had enough time to register the danger, quickly bringing her arm up to shield her face. Already she could feel spatter from the flames singe her body, small globules of fire landing on form and burning away at her clothing and skin. Suddenly, she felt a force thrust her away from the path of the fire. When she opened her eyes, she found herself sat next to Weiss, _Myrtenaster_ glowing a faint yellow before the blade died down.

"Blake." Weiss started, pausing only to turn and face the Huntress in question. "Are you-"

Weiss stopped as she looked at Blake, her eyes wide in shock and her mouth agape slightly. It didn't take long for Blake to register the burning sensation on her head, as she too gasped as she quickly reached to pat out the flames on her bow. Or more accurately, what was left of it. As she patted out the flames, the strips of black ribbon fell to the ground softly, revealing her true heritage to the gathered Students. Weiss' eyes were filled with betrayal as she stared silently at Blake, stuttering slightly as she tried to find the right words.

"You're...you're a..."

A roar suddenly echoed across the courtyard as the Dragon began to claw at the ground, churning up earth with each swing. The Students turned towards the Dragon, Ruby and JNPR rushing forward to meet the beast in combat. As Weiss turned to join them, she was stopped when Blake reached out and grabbed her wrist, causing her to snap her head towards the downed Faunus.

"Weiss..." Blake started, pausing slightly as she closed her eyes. "I did what I had too."

Weiss suddenly snatched her wrist from Blake's grasp, looking down at her with a look of contempt.

"We're done here." was all Weiss said as she turned towards the Dragon, quickly leaving Blake behind as she rushed to help her friends.

The Dragon raised a claw and brought it down on the group, the Students scattering in all directions as they dodged the claw. The Dragon then roared as it swung out at Pyrrha, who used her Semblance to make the armour on its fore leg shift slightly upwards, causing the Dragon to roar in confusion as it fell down on the ground. The Huntress then used the opportunity to slash and strike at the Dragon as it attempted to rise, the beast roaring in pain as the constant blows it had been taking for the duration of the fight began to take their toll.

"Weiss," Ruby shouted, causing the Heiress to turn and face her leader. "Where'd Blake go?"

Weiss turned to where Blake had just been, only to find the tattered remains of her bow instead.

"Why should I care?" Weiss answered venomously, causing Ruby to roll her eyes dramatically in response.

"How about because she's our Team-mate and friend?" Ruby replied, causing Weiss to huff in disdain.

"She's an animal, no better then this thing we're fighting." Weiss snapped back, causing Ruby to gawk at her in both surprise and anger.

"How can you say that?!" Ruby asked, her voice surprisingly filled with anger towards her partner. However, it soon became apparent that Weiss was now ignoring her, refocusing on fighting the Dragon.

Ruby growled in anger at her Team-mates racist attitude, her knuckles whitening as she gripped _Crescent Rose_ tighter. Now wasn't the time for racial prejudices, not when standing together was more important now then ever. A roar of pain snapped her out of her thoughts as the Dragon's fore legs buckled, multiple cuts on its limbs seeping blood. Wishing to vent her frustration on the downed beast, she rushed forward, drawing _Crescent Rose_ back as she approached the Dragon.

The Dragon noticed her approach too, rearing its head back as it prepared to bite. As it reached forward, Ruby swung the Scythe out in front of her, hitting the Dragon's lower jaw, snapping its head to the side as it hissed in pain. As the Dragon recovered, Ruby leapt onto its back, landing just in front of where the skull connected with the spine. The Dragon began to thrash around wildly in an attempt to knock Ruby off, but her grip remained firm. As the Dragon bucked its head upwards, Ruby released her grip, letting herself get thrown into the air. Drawing _Crescent Rose_ over her head, Ruby let out a yell of defiance as she dived towards the Dragon, her Semblance causing her to spin down towards the Dragon's head so she could-

 _WHACK!_

Ruby felt the wind get knocked out of her as she felt a heavy force hit her in her back, followed immediately by a wet cracking noise. She soon collided with the wall, slumping down to the ground as concrete and marble fell around her. Her head was spinning and her vision blurred, but she could just make out what was happening. Spurred on by its counter attack, the Dragon roared as it picked itself up off the floor and spun around, sending the remaining Students flying backwards from the force. It then let out a sheet of black flame, quickly blocking their path, cutting JNPR and Weiss off from the Dragon and Ruby's crumpled form.

Ruby looked down, seeing that she was now sat in a puddle of blood. Her blood. The Dragon roared in triumph as it sped towards her downed form, closing in to finish the job. Ruby willed her body to move, to at least move out of the way, but her body refused to move an inch. The Dragon was getting closer now, its eyes wide in triumph as if it could already taste her blood in its mouth.

Then suddenly, a piercing cry of anger echoed around the courtyard, causing the Dragon to stop in its path and look up towards the very top of Beacon, where the storm was massing. Without so much as a second thought, the Dragon let out a panicked roar as it used the remainder of its strength to fly up towards the tower of Beacon, leaving Ruby's crumpled form behind. Ruby yelped in pain as she attempted to sit up, only instead to crumple down on the ground once again.

"Ruby!" Jaune shouted as he and the rest of JNPR and Weiss quickly ran towards Ruby, the blonde knight kneeling down as he looked expectantly at the Huntress, who looked much worse then he had expected. "Are you okay?"

Ruby did not answer immediately, wincing in pain as she attempted to rise, only to fail miserably again.

"Guys..." Ruby whimpered, wincing loudly as a stab of pain shot through her body. "I...I can't feel my legs."

 **00000000**

 **Oh...well hey, at least she ain't dead. That won't help, will it? (Puts Riot Gear on) Well I'm gonna bunker down for a few days. For those wondering about why everyone was shocked that Blake was a Faunus, due to time line changes I believe that the events of 'Black and White' would never have happened, therefore they didn't know she was a Faunus until now. Liked it? Feel free to leave a review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either PM me or leave in your reviews.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	32. Wrath of Blades

**Another day, another chapter, and what a chapter this is. The penultimate chapter! Everything has led to this moment, the Hero vs Jack of Blades! First though, review response time. Gamelover41592; thanks for the feedback. Guest; you know, I've only ever played Inquisition out of all the Dragon Age games, never played Origins before. And OutlastTheDark; you also forgot about only the Tank should stand in front of the Dragon, cos that breath attack also hurts like a bitch. And don't worry about not trying to laugh at Ruby's injury, I've heard that laughing is a natural reaction by your body to calm yourself in such situations. Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 32- Wrath of Blades**

Yang winced in pain as she attempted to rise up from the floor, electricity still arcing off of her body from when John had used his Shock spell on her. Despite her best attempts, they only resulted in a stab of pain travelling up her body, causing her to scream out in pain as she crumpled down yet again. She was SO going to kick John's ass when she found him...if he was still alive.

She could hear the dull sounds of combat echoing around her, coming from nearby most likely. Judging by the occasional roar she heard, someone was bringing the fight to the Dragon. She attempted once again to stand, groaning in defiance as she fought back the pain, finally rising to a kneeling position. That was when she heard them. Bird calls.

Looking up, she saw two birds staring inquisitively at her, beckoning her to follow them. One was a Crow, that judging from how ruffled its feathers were, had looked like it had lost a fight with something. The other was a Sparrow, that hopped around on its perch as it continued to tweet at Yang, nodding its head to beckon her towards it. The Crow cawed as it took to the air, flying towards the exit of the courtyard and beckoning it to follow it instead.

Yang looked first at the Crow, which continued to beckon her away from Beacon, before looking at the Sparrow, which was nodding at her to follow it deeper into the School ruins. Yang closed her eyes as she shook her head, trying her best to block out the avian calls around her. Both wanted her to go in different directions. The Crow to safety, whilst the Sparrow wanted her to go deeper into danger. She turned to face the Crow, a look of sadness in her eyes as she made her choice. The Crow in response, lowered its head and let out a guttural clicking noise as it realised what she was going to choose. It then took to the skies, flying away from the ruins of Beacon.

Yang then turned to face the Sparrow, which cocked its head inquisitively as it continued to beckon Yang on. With a faint nod of her head, Yang slowly began to make her way towards the Sparrow, which flew off deeper into the School, seemingly leaving a faint golden trail in its wake. She prayed to whatever would listen that she was making the right choice.

 **00000000**

"You just don't know when to give up, do you Hero?" Jack hissed, the two onyx swords in his hands crackling with heat, embers dancing around the blades.

"What can I say?" the Hero muttered, twirling his sword in his hand as he pointed the tip of the weapon at Jack. "I'm a slow learner."

"Quite." Jack replied, running the edges of his swords against one another, creating a scrapping sound as the blades rubbed against one another.

The two then began to circle one another like a pair of lions fighting for dominance of a Pride, neither one attacking nor defending, just observing one another. The Hero only let his gaze leave Jack for but a moment, as he let his eyes wander up to the hole in the ceiling, where Jack had been directing his when he had first arrived, the swirling storm above clearly visible.

"You know, I must thank you, young Hero." Jack began, causing the Hero to pause in his approach as he stared at Jack, the villain doing likewise. "Without you appearing in this world, none of this would be possible."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." the Hero retorted, his left hand clenching tightly into a fist as he spoke.

"Without your blood, I would never have been reborn. Simple as that." Jack replied, chuckling as he sensed the unease emanating off of the Hero at the statement. "And thanks to you, I have both my full strength AND the powers of the Fall Maiden."

"At the cost of the leader of your followers." the Hero reminded him, well aware that the Overseers blood still stained his blade.

"That fool had outlived his usefulness. He would not have seen the light of day again." Jack simply replied, twirling his blades in his hands as he spoke. "So it seems I have yet another thing to thank you for."

"Enough talk Jack." the Hero finally snapped, pointing a finger at Jack who stepped back slightly in preparation. "This is where it ends, with you and me."

"No, foolish Hero." Jack muttered, placing a foot behind him as he clashed his blades together. "This is where it begins."

Without another word, the two charged one another, the Hero drawing his Sword back for a thrust whilst Jack drew his back for a sweeping strike. Both weapons clashed harmlessly away from one another, causing both to stumble back from the recoil. The Hero recovered quicker, lunging forward, swing his sword in all directions, though Jack parried all the strikes with simple yet almost artistic twirls of his weapons.

Using the blade in his right hand, Jack forced the Hero to the side, raising both of his weapons to strike overhead. The Hero managed to block the blow in time, though the strike was enough to make him stagger to the ground. Before Jack could strike another blow, the Hero shot out with his left hand, sending an Inferno blast at Jack, who growled in annoyance as the magical strike hit him in the face, singing his hood slightly.

Whilst the blow was largely ineffective against Jack, it gave the Hero enough time to rise to his feet, twirling his sword around as he faced Jack. Jack had also recovered from the pre-emptive strike, twirling the blade in his left hand as he held the one in his right hand in a reverse grip.

"You might as well give up, Hero." Jack suggested as he continued to twirl the blades. "My power is beyond you."

"Why so eager to make me stop fighting?" the Hero asked, his feet spread apart in preparation for a lunge. "Afraid you'll lose?"

"Hardly." Jack hissed, pointing at the Hero with his left hand. "Surrender now and I promise you I will grant a swift death to you and all your friends. If they survive of course."

"Survive what?" the Hero asked, genuine curiosity laced in his words, though he did not for a second let such curiosity make him lower his guard.

"The new dawn of course," Jack responded, glancing carelessly at the ceiling. "The merger of Remnant with the Void. Once the Void merges with this pitiful planet, the conquest the Court started so long ago will be complete."

"That's why you wanted the powers beneath this place then?" the Hero asked, Jack's implications finally dawning on him. "So you could create the portal?"

"Something along those lines." Jack nodded. "But soon there won't be a Maiden's powers once I'm done feeding off of them. I'm just using these gifts while I still can."

"Why are you even telling me this?" the Hero finally asked. "A little clichéd telling the Hero your evil plan?"

"Oh Hero..." Jack chuckled, shaking his head as he laughed. "What makes you think you're leaving this tower alive?"

The Hero charged forward first, swinging from the left, though the blow was easily blocked by Jack's left sword. Jack then swung the right blade out, still in its reverse grip, and broke the block. The Hero then swung from the left again before swinging overhead, both blows being blocked by Jack. Jack then, swung around with both blades at the Hero, who ducked beneath the blow and backed away.

The two stared at one another again, before Jack charged at the Hero, hacking and thrusting in a flurry of movement, making the Hero back peddle away with each clash of the weapons. Before the Hero was forced again the glass, he pressed his own attacks, making Jack back peddle from him, though it was clear by the basic parries he performed that it was more for show then anything else.

As the Hero thrust out at Jack, he forced the blade down with both swords and continued on his assault, forcing the Hero back again. It was becoming clear that no matter how strong the Hero thrust or struck, Jack was not only fast enough to block them, but also strong enough to parry them effortlessly. Jack was just too strong for him.

As the Hero thrust out at him again, Jack parried the blow with his left sword, before locking it with his right sword and thrusting both blades to the side, causing the Hero to lose his grip as he backed away from him rapidly. Both combatants watched as the Hero's sword clattered to the ground, spinning slightly on the spot before stilling.

The Hero looked helplessly at his sword before turning to face Jack, who reared the sword in his right hand back to deliver a powerful thrust. The Hero shot his right hand forward, Shock energy quickly shooting out and arcing over Jack's body. Jack growled in pain as he dropped his swords, both weapons disintegrating into ash as they left his grip, his body quivering on the spot. Then, the Hero raised his left hand, Inferno energy erupting from his palm as he began to burn Jack, who was still locked in place by the Shock energy.

Then, Jack did the impossible, and he began to step forward despite the Shock energy being surged into him and the blistering heat blasted at him. Yet despite these facts, Jack continued to struggle forward, until he came within reach of the Hero, his eyes narrowed into hate filled slits. He then grabbed the Hero's wrists, surging his own magic into the Hero. Within an instant, the Hero began to let out blood curdling screams as white hot pain shot through his body, yet he still pressed on with his own assault.

The two stared at one another, both of them forcing Will energy into one another. Finally, both spells began to wilt as they began to lose the effort to keep up the fight, both collapsing onto their backs in a heap, the Hero panting for air as Jack growled and writhed on the floor. With a grunt of effort, the Hero began to sit up, each attempt to rise earning a stab of pain in response.

Jack was also slow to rise, his armour and singed shroud letting off residual heat, the air around him simmering as he moved. With a grunt of effort, Jack began to powerful blackish red magic into his hands, clenching his hands into fists as they began to shake uncontrollably, as a bright red runic symbol appeared beneath him. The Hero recognised this spell immediately, struggling to his feet as he tried to stand up. Jack was attempting a Dark Tempest, an Old Kingdom spell that was dangerous to say the least. He finally managed to stand and half sprinted half stumbled towards Jack.

Before he could get close enough though, Jack finished the channelling and thrust his hands into the air. Suddenly, the Hero began to writhe in pain again as dark Will energy began to shoot through him, surging through his body as his senses began to dull from the intense pain. A final blast of energy sent him flying back, causing him to smash into the desk behind him, causing the piece of furniture to crack from the impact.

As the Hero struggled to stand, Jack slowly began to approach, drawing his katana from its hilt as he approached the Hero.

"You will be remembered," Jack taunted, his voice low as his blade scratched against the floor. "as the fool who dared to defy a God."

The Hero panted as he drew his rifle, aiming the firearm at Jack as he pulled the trigger. Jack easily sidestepped the round, increasing his pace as he continued. The Hero fired again, Jack simply swinging his sword out in front of him, blocking the blow. The Hero fired again, Jack once again blocking the blow as he raised his sword for an overhead strike. With nothing else to lose, the Hero raised his rifle overhead, hoping to at least soften the incoming blow if nothing else.

As soon as the edge of the blade connected to the barrel of the rifle, there was a splintering crack as it easily cut through the frame of the rifle. Yet as it cracked the surface, a blinding white light began to seep out, as the Will energy within that caused the weapon to morph was released. Then there was a blast of energy as the Will energy finally escaped, sending both Hero and villain flying back as windows shattered from the force.

The Hero was sent flying towards the floor, tumbling to a stop as he went. With a grunt, he attempted to rise, though his strength finally failed and he collapsed in a heap.

 **00000000**

As it turned out, Yang decided that following the Sparrow had turned out to be for the best. Her gut instinct had proven to be correct, and the Sparrow was leading her towards the central Tower of Beacon, where Ozpin's office overlooked the school grounds. The Sparrow flew into the main hall, chirping at Yang as it landed next to the Lift doors, nodding towards the sliding metal doors. As Yang approached, she was relieved and somewhat surprised to find that the Lift was still operational.

She turned to face the Sparrow, which chirped again as it nodded towards the Lift doors, before flying away towards one of the now shattered windows. Yang turned to face the doors again, hesitantly raising her finger towards the call button. Her hand stilled just inches away, realising that there might be no coming back from this. She then clenched her hand into a fist, her once hesitant face turning into one of determination as she clicked the button.

Almost immediately the doors opened, Yang stepping into the Lift and clicking the button to take her to the top of the tower, the doors closing immediately and sending her shooting up the shaft, almost as if it could sense her urgency. As the Lift travelled upwards, she took the time to activate _Ember Celica_ , checking the functionality of the weapons before chambering an extra ammo belt into each one of her gauntlets. The Lift was nearing the top now, any second now and she-

The Lift shook violently as what felt like an earthquake rocked the Tower, causing Yang to stumble down onto her knees as she looked around rapidly. Whatever life the Lift had was now finally spent, the power having been cut off. She slammed her fist onto the floor as she growled in frustration. She was so close. She turned towards the ceiling, the emergency hatch above just visible in the dim light.

Jumping up, she managed to work her fingers around the rim of the hatch, causing her to dangle from the roof. With a single punch, Yang burst her fist through the lock, the hatch swinging open immediately after. Yang then lifted herself onto the roof of the Lift, the sliding doors to the final level directly in front of her.

"Man, I was really close..." Yang muttered under her breath as she warily approached the door, working her fingers between the gap.

With a grunt of effort, Yang began to pull the doors apart, the screeching of the metal quite obvious to her. Finally, she managed to split the doors apart wide enough for her to see what was happening on the other side. The Hero laid still, either unconscious or dead. And struggling to stand was Jack of Blades, a katana in his hands. With a grunt of effort Jack began to walk towards the Hero, his blade grating against the floor as he raised it over the Hero's prone body, ready to deliver a killing blow.

With a roar of effort, Yang finally opened the doors wide enough for her to charge through. Rushing towards Jack who turned at the last second, his eyes wide in shock. Yang quickly tackled him to the ground, sending his blade flying from his grip as both ground to a halt. Still on top of Jack, Yang began to pummel him in the face, firing rounds from _Ember Celica_ with each swing. As she thrust both hands down to deliver a final punch, Jack raised his forearms up and intercepted the punch, throwing her arms to the side before grasping her by the head and bashing his own against her skull.

Yang stumbled back from the blow, before Jack kicked her in the gut, staggering her further. As Jack rose, Yang charged yet again, throwing her fists forward in a flurry of blows, staggering Jack back with each hit. She then swung her right fist forward with a roar, though Jack quickly caught her wrist and surged Will energy into her gauntlet, short circuiting the device instantly. Drawing back immediately, Yang thrust her left arm forward for a punch, though Jack caught her by the wrist and twisted her around so he was behind her. Yang attempted to spin to face Jack, but his grip was too strong and resulted only in him twisting it further back.

"They say what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger." Jack whispered into her ear, chuckling to himself as Yang continued to try and retaliate against him. "Skin gets thicker, your mind quicker, all in all, the statement is true. Except with bones."

Yang then felt a pit form in her stomach as Jack pressed his free hand against her elbow and pushed. The sickening wet crack that followed was drowned out by Yang's screaming as Jack released his grip on her, letting drop to the floor. Her body shaking uncontrollably, Yang turned to look at her left arm, at first thankful that it was still attached to the rest of her body, but soon wishing it wasn't upon seeing her bone was protruding from a fresh wound, a long tear in her skin that was gushing blood.

Tears streamed from her eyes as she attempted to move, only for her to scream as white hot pain shot through her body, Jack's laughter echoing around her as he stood in front of her, before crouching down in front of, lifting her by the chin with one of his fingers so she was staring directly at his face.

"When bone breaks, it becomes more brittle, the lasting damage worsening depending on how bad the fracture is." Jack taunted, letting his hand drop as he stood up at full height. "You'll never fight with that arm again, but not because of the broken bones."

Without explaining any further, Jack quickly grabbed Yang by the throat, dragging her across the floor as she began to struggle, against him, her uninjured arm slamming into his without any consequence. As Yang continued to struggle, she felt a cold sensation chill her spine as something metal rubbed gently across her spine. Her eyes widened in realisation at what it was, but before she could act, Jack lifted her off of the floor and began to squeeze tightly.

Yang's attempts to fight became weaker as her vision began to blur, the only thing she could plainly make out being Jack's mask. Then suddenly, his grip loosened as he growled in pain, staggering forward and nearly dropping Yang in the process. Yang gasped for air as she felt his grip loosen, turning to face what had struck Jack. For just the briefest of seconds, her heart raced with joy as she saw the Hero stood behind him, Jack's sword in his hand. Before he could strike again, Jack swung back with his left hand, sending the Hero back with a pained grunt.

Yang realised that this was her opportunity to strike, and as Jack turned to face her again, she drew the knife that the Hero had given her and buried it into Jack's eye. Jack roared in pain as he let go of Yang, stumbling back as he clawed at the knife, pulling it out and throwing it to the ground, his right eye now dimmed as black wispy shadows seeped out of it.

"Whorish cur!" Jack hissed, staggering towards Yang as she attempted to back away from him. "I'll burn your body from the inside for-"

Jack suddenly gasped as he lurched back, the tip of a sword splitting through his chest. Behind him was the Hero, who still held Jack's sword in his hand. With a grunt of effort, he twisted the blade clockwise, causing Jack to gasp again as the blade was forced around. The Hero then crumpled to the ground, gasping for air as Jack began to spasm uncontrollably, clutching at his face with both hands. He then let out a roar of anger and pain as amber light began to seep out of the sockets of his mask, his body levitating slightly off the floor as something inside him began to force its way out.

Then, there was an explosion of energy, blinding both Yang and the Hero in a flash of light. When Yang's eyes recovered from the sudden change, she saw the faintest outline of a woman made up from the amber light, before seemingly dispersing with a gust of wind. As the remainder of the power left, there was a loud clatter as Jack's mask landed on the floor, staying still seconds later. The Hero finally recovered, rubbing his head before looking up at Yang, gasping upon seeing her.

"Yang!" the Hero nearly shouted, tumbling forward as he attempted to rush for Yang.

"John..." Yang murmured, holding her uninjured arm out as the Hero finally came into contact, wincing slightly in pain when she tried to raise her left arm. The Hero looked down at her arm, nearly gasping in horror at how badly damaged the limb was.

"Come on, let's get out of here." the Hero suggested, helping Yang up off the floor as he hooked her right arm around his neck, guiding her to the Lift shaft.

A roar suddenly caused both to stand still and turn towards the shattered window, the sounds of wings beating rapidly getting louder. Suddenly, the Dragon burst through the floor, roaring madly as it reached to swipe at the Hero and Yang, its talons falling short of the pair. Then there was a terrible groan as the tower seemingly began to sway. Whatever damage the tower had received from the initial attack was now finally beginning to take its toll, the ground seemingly lifting up from beneath them.

The Dragon roared in defiance as it raised a claw to swipe again, before spotting something far more important; Jack's Mask. It hissed in contempt as it instead opted to grab hold of the mask, tearing away the concrete with it as it held the mask and rubble close to its chest, before half falling and half flying away from the tower, its triumphant roars loud even as it flew further away.

The Hero and Yang both grabbed onto whatever they could reach for, the floor of Ozpin's office finally giving way as the rest of the tower began to crash to the ground. As the two clung onto dear life, Yang's grip slipped, a silent gasp escaping her mouth as she began to slide towards the edge. Without even thinking, the Hero let his grip slip as he used the momentum of his fall and the weight of his armour to intercept and catch Yang.

With a faint grunt, both collided with one another, both locking onto one another in a tight embrace as the tower finally gave way, sending both the ground below in a cloud of dust and rubble…

 **00000000**

 **Well shit, that just happened. And hey, at least Yang still HAS her arm right? Anyway, liked it? Feel free to review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Any questions? Either leave in your reviews or PM me because this is your last chance with this story.**

 **Raging Archon out.**


	33. What We Have Left

**Well guys, this is it. The final chapter of 'The Hero of Remnant'. I'll share my plans for the future at the end of the story so we can get right into review responses. Gamelover41592; glad you liked it and I hope the ending satisfies you. Rio Skyron; you could say that. Guest; whoa, never said Ruby's injury was funny, just said laughing is a natural reaction from your body to calm you down. And we'll see what, or if, the Hero can do to help her. And OutlastTheDark; but what if the birds were talking to her? And yes, I will allow 'need a hand' puns. Now, on with the show!**

 **00000000**

 **Chapter 33- What We Have Left**

Yang's vision was naught but a blanket of shadow, the sound of wind rushing around her all to present as she felt it biting and tearing at her skin, threatening to flay her where she stood. Then the blanket began to recede, showing her light once again. At first she was grateful that she could see, but almost immediately wished that the shadows were smothering her once again. She stood before Beacon once again, or more accurately what was left of it. The great towers that had once overshadowed Vale had now fallen in on themselves, with pockets of wisp like shadows seeping out of the cracks.

Creatures of Grimm, ranging from the common Beowolf to the near indestructible Goliath, now marched on the grounds, trampling over the corpses of those that had sworn to destroy them. But the Grimm weren't the only ones there. Shadowy creatures ran rampant across the school campus, tearing apart the bodies of those unfortunate enough to not escape the chaos. Some of them were still twitching slightly as the last ebbs of life were forced out of them.

Hollow Men moaned wildly as they lumbered through the streets, massing in huge hordes as they attempted to run down anyone still within the City limits. The War Dogs and Dreadwings marched in unison with one another as they patrolled the more 'tamed' sections of the City, their Human and Faunus allies in the Cult of Blades moving out in small squadrons as they began to round up survivors, either for enslavement or execution.

Then she saw him again, looming over the city like a cloud that promised nothing but destruction. Jack of Blades then stood before her again, though now he was several times larger, with a black fog like cloud shielding him fully from view. He then reached down, plucking Yang by her left arm and held her aloft in the air. As she looked at the limb, she saw that it was not broken as it was before the darkness.

"This...this is all a dream..." Yang murmured quietly to herself as she then felt a clawed hand then grasp her legs, pinning them together. "Wake up dammit..."

She then cried out in pain as she felt Jack then begin to pull them apart, the tendons in her arm tearing as her bones cracked.

"Wake up!"

 **00000000**

Yang awoke with a start, her eyes fluttering open as she finally awoke from her nightmare. She was immediately greeted by the sight of a ceiling, bare from any kind of paint or plastering, a small light bulb hanging from it. She grunted slightly as she lifted herself into a sitting position, only to wince slightly when she put pressure on her left arm. Immediately reminded of the damage Jack had done, she glanced down to find that her arm was in a thick plaster cast from below her elbow, covering her entire forearm.

On the bedside cabinet was _Ember Celica_...or what was left of them. The right Gauntlet still looked functional, though looked as though it had been crunched up slightly. The left Gauntlet however was completely torn from where Jack had broken her arm. She could still see her blood stained against the edge of the metal.

"Yang!"

Yang immediately turned at the sound of her name, snapping her head to the far corner of the room. Approaching her slowly was the last person she expected to see considering what she last remembered.

"Dad?" Yang mumbled as her father, Taiyang, slowly sat up from his chair and was beginning to rapidly make his way towards her.

As soon as both were in reach, her father wrapped his arms around her, taking caution not to accidentally brush her left arm whilst Yang's right arm looped around his neck, her eyes closed tight as she embraced her father.

"Oh thank god you're all right!" Taiyang murmured rapidly as he still clung onto Yang as if she could die if he let go. "After what happened...I thought you wouldn't wake up or-"

"Wait, what do you mean 'after what happened'?" Yang cautiously asked, withdrawing from her father slightly. When he did not reply immediately, Yang narrowed her eyes slightly at his quiet nature. "Dad, what happened?"

Taiyang sighed loudly as he withdrew slightly, crouching slowly onto his knees as he looked at Yang with a sympathetic expression.

"We lost Vale." he murmured quietly, pausing to let the news sink in before continuing. "After Beacon collapsed, it worked those...those things up into a frenzy. Monarch and their ships then shot down the CCTS tower and have pretty much taken over the rest of the City...not everyone made it out."

"How many did?" Yang asked quietly, taking note of how quiet he was.

"Too few." he quietly murmured, Yang closing her eyes as she slowly shook her head in disbelief. "Every attempt to go back into the City or to try and reach one of the other Kingdoms has been met with the same result. I thought I'd lost you until you came back with the final transport. Apparently you have him to thank for that."

Yang narrowed her eyes, obviously confused as she turned towards the other corner of the room. Curled up in a ball was John's Dog, Rex, his body rising and falling as he slept peacefully in the room. Yang felt a small smile creep up on her face at the sight of the Border Collie, though it was quickly replaced by a look of panic as two thoughts came to mind.

"Dad, where's Ruby?" Yang asked cautiously, immediately becoming worried at the pained expression on his face.

"Your sister..." Taiyang began, quickly choking on his words as he tried to compose himself. "Your sister got hurt real bad Yang. She tried fighting that Dragon and it-...it broke her back."

"What?" Yang muttered in response, not half believing what she had just heard. "You're...you're joking right?"

"Doctors say that she might recover but..." her father sniffed loudly as a small tear began to drip from the corner of his eye. "...but we should be prepared for the worst."

Yang could not help but feel her bottom lip quiver at such a possibility. Ruby was too young to have such a crippling injury. Even if she did recover, she wouldn't be the same again. And if she didn't, would she be able to cope? She would be confined to a wheel chair for the rest of her life no doubt, and even if they could get her cybernetic legs, they had their own faults, not to mention they could potentially stunt her growth.

"Are you okay?" Taiyang asked, though it was clear he already knew the answer, otherwise he wouldn't be asking.

"I'm...I'm fine dad." Yang lied, turning away slightly as she felt tears brim in her eyes. "I just...need to be alone for a while."

"Whatever you want sweetheart." Taiyang responded quietly, stepping up and leaning over to kiss Yang's forehead before turning around to leave the room, but not before stopping at the doorway and taking one last look at Yang. "Welcome home Yang."

The sound of the doors closing sounded soon after, and Yang finally let her emotions get the better of her, softly crying as she buried her face in the covers of her bed. She heard a soft whine to her right and she lifted her head slightly, greeted immediately by the sight of Rex, who sat at the side of the bed. Yang did her best to smile as she wiped her eyes on her arm, letting it fall to the mattress of her bed. Almost immediately Rex lifted his paw on the bed and let it fall limp on her hand, whining loudly as he looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"How are you holding up firecracker?" someone asked, causing her to snap her head in their direction, greeted immediately by the sight of her Uncle Qrow.

His injuries he had received from the Jack were beginning to recover slightly, mostly now just small cuts and bruises on his body, the most notable being the black eye he now sported. His weapon was nowhere to be seen, no doubt in the guest room her father had for whenever Qrow visited them. She sniffed slightly as she wiped her eyes clean of tears before turning to face Qrow, who was looking at her expectantly.

"I've been worse." Yang muttered, earning a grunt of amusement from Qrow as he made his way forward.

"Now that I can believe." Qrow responded as he leaned against the wall, ruffling his hair slightly before continuing. "I take it you heard what happened to your sister?"

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Yang asked, turning towards Qrow, who's face was set in a neutral stare.

"Honestly, I don't know." Qrow responded with a sigh, before turning towards Yang. "But whether or not she'll be okay isn't the most immediate worry for her at the moment. Her biggest concern is her friends and team mates...well, former friends and team mates."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked cautiously, her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at Qrow for answers. "Where's Weiss and Blake?"

"Weiss is still here, but she's only spoken once to your sister, and from the sounds of it they didn't part on good terms. She's in such a foul mood it makes her sister seem charming." Qrow grunted nonchalantly with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "As for Blake...well, turns out she's been a Faunus the entire time. Last time anyone saw her was when she was fighting the Dragon, and she still hasn't turned up. She could still be in Vale for all we know or...you know..."

Yang couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her sister wounded, Weiss being a stuck up bitch and Blake disappearing without a trace? This just couldn't get any worse.

"That's not all." Qrow suddenly murmured, causing Yang to silently curse herself for jinxing herself. "Those Monarch bastards, or Cult of Blades, or whatever they're called are preparing for war! Most of their forces are massing in Vale and before we lost the CCTS tower we hearing from the other Kingdoms that they were being hit pretty bad. And the gaping hole in the sky is starting to spew out crazy things! Giant Beetles, goblin like buggers and werewolves...something to do with that hole is causing things we've never seen before to appear."

"How can the Cult be preparing for war?! We killed their leaders and I saw Jack die myself!" Yang challenged, raising her good hand as if to emphasis that point.

"Did you destroy his mask?" Qrow asked hopefully, his eyebrows raised.

"What?" Yang asked, caught off guard by the statement.

"I spoke with Giles and he said the only way to kill Jack was to destroy his mask." Qrow explained. "Did you destroy it?"

Yang let her head fall back as she was hit by the sudden realisation that Jack was in fact still alive somehow. The Dragon had grabbed the mask when the tower was collapsing, and seeing as how no one mentioned that the Dragon was killed indicated that it was very much still alive.

"I thought so..." Qrow sighed as he slowly stepped forward, placing a hand on Yang's shoulder. "Get some rest firecracker, you're gonna need it in the coming days."

Yang nodded solemnly as she heard Qrow turn to leave, before her mind snapped to a question that had been plaguing her since she awoke.

"Uncle Qrow." Yang suddenly said, causing Qrow to turn around quickly as he awaited Yang's question. "Have you seen John? I...I need to talk to him."

Qrow's eyes suddenly became filled with sympathy, causing Yang to suddenly freeze as she felt her breath hitch.

"When we found you in the rubble, we only found you." Qrow finally said, shaking his head slowly. "There was no sign of John whatsoever. I'm sorry."

 **00000000**

The Hero groaned loudly as he felt himself return to consciousness, his entire body aching. He remembered killing Jack, and then the Dragon came and made the Tower collapse. He remembered falling with Yang and then there was a soft glow in his pouch and...wait, where was Yang?

He shot up immediately, quickly regretting doing so as white hot pain shot through his entire body, quickly crippling him. He looked down to see he was stripped to his undergarments, the dinted and tacky armour of the Archon's Battle Armour resting to the side. Next to it was his Sword, the blade thankfully intact if slightly grubby, and what was left of his Rifle.

He took another look at his surroundings again, his mind racing as he tried to identify where he was. It seemed familiar to him, the colour of the room, the texture of the carpet, and the general layout. Wait, he couldn't be back here. That was impossible, it didn't work when he arrived on Remnant, how come it was working now?

"Ah, awake at last sir!" a voice suddenly spoke up. A voice the Hero recognised.

Turning rapidly, he was greeted by an all to familiar sight. An elderly man in a blue butlers uniform, his face weathered with age. Short greyish white hair covered the back of his head, where it pointed slightly either side before running down into a pair of pointed mutton chops. Whilst the front of his head was devoid of any hair, there was a small tuft near his brow that pointed up with a slight twirl.

"Jasper?" the Hero murmured, wincing slightly as he sat up again.

"Yes sir," Jasper chuckled as he fiddled with the blue waistcoat he wore, a look of relief on his face. "I must admit, I was getting quite bored in here after you disappeared in Aurora. And I became even more worried after...well, let's put it this way, you might want to see this."

Slightly confused, the Hero slowly got up, wincing slightly as a stab of pain shot through his body before he lurched forward. Jasper immediately went to his side and steadied him, earning a grateful nod from the Hero as he led him into the main hall of the Sanctuary, the Hero's...well, sanctuary after he had first learned he was a Hero. Everything was still the way it looked when he had first arrived, though there was one notable and somewhat horrifying difference.

The map of Albion that he had used to traverse the world and learnt the lay of the land was smothered in a thick black liquid that was only just confined by rim of the map table. His jaw dropped slightly as he turned towards Jasper, who had a sympathetic expression in his eyes.

"It happened shortly after you disappeared. I'm sorry sir, but it seems Albion has fallen." Jasper explained, placing a reassuring hand on the Hero's shoulder.

The Hero couldn't believe it. Albion was lost. The only explanation he could think of was that the Darkness in Aurora had made good on its promise and had consumed it, along with everyone there. Sir Walter, Paige, Sabine, Ben, even his brother and countless others. Jasper seemed to sense the growing mood and coughed loudly in his hand to capture the Hero's attention.

"However, after your Guild Seal reactivated again this happened." Jasper announced, quickly raising a hand and snapping his fingers.

Immediately the pool of shadow that had once been Albion and Aurora shimmered away, changing into a new map with continents the like he had never seen before. But one thing caught his eye. A large castle like structure that had collapsed on itself, with architecture that was extremely familiar.

"Remnant..." the Hero murmured quietly, a small smile gracing his face.

"I'm sorry sir?" Jasper asked, his voice laced with as much confusion as his face.

"This is where I was when I disappeared." the Hero explained, causing Jasper's face to light up with understanding as he too overlooked the new map. "I need to go there, now."

"I'm sorry sir, but I haven't quite got the map working yet, but I'll set it as a number one priority." Jasper explained, before looking at the Hero with a wary eye. "Besides, you still need to recover from your injuries. In your current state you're about as useful as a Balverine in a dairy farm."

"I...I guess you're right..." the Hero conceded when the thought of ignoring Jasper was interrupted by a sharp stab of pain.

"Of course I am sir." Jasper chuckled as he gestured back to the room he had awoken in. "Right now the best thing you can do is rest. I'll bring you some refreshments as soon as I can."

"Right...thank you Jasper." the Hero murmured, nodding in acknowledgement at the Butler as he lowered his head slightly in respect.

"My pleasure sir." Jasper replied as he turned his attention back to the map of Remnant, looking over it with a scrutinising gaze.

The Hero half walked and half hobbled back to where he was resting, slumping down on the makeshift bed. He closed his eyes as his mind drifted immediately to Yang and the condition she had been in. Was she safe? Was she all right? Would she forgive him for leaving...again? Sure, it actually wasn't his fault this time but still. But regardless of his worries, he knew one thing. He wasn't got to lose her, not this time.

 **00000000**

Ozpin winced in pain as he awoke, his vision darkened as he awoke. He tried to move his arms, but found them pinned to his side. Looking down, he saw himself embedded from below his shoulders in a black volcanic rock, which wouldn't budge no matter how hard he tried. A low growl quickly caught his attention, and he snapped his head up, only to be greeted by the sight of a Dragon, its red eyes glinting with murderous intent.

"Enjoying your accommodations, Ozpin?" a disembodied voice suddenly asked, causing the headmaster to look around quickly, trying to discern the source of the voice. "I would greet you in person but...I'm lacking somewhat in the body department."

Ozpin then glanced behind the Dragon, where he spotted a black pedestal, Jack's mask resting on it as if awaiting someone to don it.

"Yes yes, I know my body is destroyed!" Jack suddenly snapped, sensing the growing triumph in Ozpin's heart. "But I cannot be killed so easily!"

"Your previous body seems to disagree with you." Ozpin replied dryly, smirking slightly when he felt Jack's rage increase.

"You're lucky I can't kill you right now, and more so that I want you to watch." Jack grimly replied with a sneer of his own.

"And what exactly do you want me to watch?" Ozpin asked, the smug tone still present in his voice.

"This." Jack responded, before Ozpin felt his attention shift to someone else. "Bring forth the prisoner."

Ozpin heard the sound of something being dragged into the room and turned to face it. Two members of the Cult of Blades quickly entered, led by one who appeared to be a Captain of some form, if the difference in his armour was anything to go by. Ozpin then shifted his gaze to the one they carried, and his eyes went wide in realisation as he recognised the black clothing and red hair, along with the two bull horns on his head.

"Adam Taurus..." Ozpin murmured as the leader of the White Fang in Vale was shoved forward, his mask having been removed, leaving only a pair of red eyes to glare at the figures around him. Not even the sight of the Dragon unhinged him, the reptile seemingly causing him to harden his glare.

"Hold him." the Captain ordered, the two Soldiers either side of Adam quickly obeying as they secured him in their grip. He of course tried to resist, but it seemed that whatever had been done to him had sapped him of most of his strength.

The Captain then gently plucked the mask from the pedestal, excited whispers suddenly flooding Ozpin's ears as the Captain approached Adam. At first, Adam tried to fight back again, but then he stopped as Ozpin heard the first audible whispers emerge from the mask.

" _Wear me… wear me… and Gods will envy your power..."_ the mask whispered, causing Adam to pause his struggling as the voice spoke again. _"Wear me… and the world will bow at your feet..."_

"Adam!" Ozpin shouted, causing the Faunus to turn to face him. "Don't listen to him, he'll destroy you if you put the mask on!"

" _Wear me… and you will be immortal..."_ the mask countered, which was now glowing a fiery orange on the inside.

"No!" Ozpin shouted again, but it was too late.

Whether or not Adam willed it, or if he had no choice, the mask shot out of the Captains hands and quickly planted itself onto his face. Adam let out a muffled scream as the Soldiers either side of him released their grip as Adam tried to pull the mask off, but to no avail. His muffled screaming continued until he finally ceased his struggling, his hands clenching into fists as he lurched forward, slowly standing up straight again. Yet Adam was no more, his soul consumed by Jack of Blades as he turned to face Ozpin, his red eyes now amber once again.

"I told you I could not be killed so easily Ozpin..." Jack whispered, his laughter echoing loudly across the room…

 **00000000**

 **Well, that was it. We are done. There will be a sequel featuring a new story, a new redesign for the Cult of Blades and much more. For now though, I'm going to focus on my other fic and get that sorted. But I do have an announcement. On the 26th or 27th of November, depending on whether or not I've finished my other fic of course, the sequel to my RWBY/Overwatch crossover 'Reap What You Sow' will be landing, so look forward to that if you actually read the story. Now I would just like to take the time to thank everyone who had followed and favourited this story this past year. So to everyone who've been following from the start or only just joined us, thank you. There's been some ups and downs, and I couldn't have finished this without your support.**

 **Raging Archon out, for the final time.**


End file.
